I HATE THAT I LOVE YOU
by lolipopsehun
Summary: [COMPLETE] Byun Baekhyun hanyalah gadis bodoh yang terlalu mencintai Park Chanyeol. Meskipun Baekhyun bisa mendapatkan seluruh tubuh Chanyeol, tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Bodoh memang, karena Baekhyun dengan senang hati menikmati rasa sakit yang selalu Chanyeol berikan padanya. Chanbaek. Baekyeol. Chanyeol. Baekhyun. GS. Genderswitch. NC. M. Mature. 'LIL BDSM. Kris. EXO.
1. Chapter 1

**I HATE THAT I LOVE YOU**

Byun Baekhyun hanya gadis bodoh yang terlalu mencintai pria sempurna bernama Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun bisa mendapatkan seluruh tubuh Chanyeol tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Bodoh memang, karena Baekhyun dengan senang hati menikmati rasa sakit yang selalu Chanyeol berikan padanya. **Chanbaek. Baekyeol. Chanyeol. Baekhyun. GS. Genderswitch. NC. M. Mature. BDSM(?). Kris. EXO.**

.

.

 **lollipopsehun proudly present**

 **CHANBAEK GS**

 **Little bit BDSM**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Repost with CR (ask first)**

 **Mind to review?**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I hate you. I love you._

 _I hate that I love you._

 _Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you._

 _I hate you. I love you._

 _I hate that I want you._

 _You want her. You need her. And I'll never be her._

Air mata Baekhyun kembali membasahi pipinya yang tirus ketika seorang pria bertubuh jakung memasuki tubuhnya dengan kasar, tanpa memberinya jeda untuk mengambil napas, pria it uterus mendorongnya dengan paksa. Gerakan tark ulur yang sangat kuat itu membuat tubuh mungil Baekhyun tersentak-sentak. Jemarinya harus menggenggam erat kaki meja yang sekarang menjadi satu-satunya benda untuk menahan tubuhnya tetap berpijak pada tanah. Otot kakinya lemas sementara ia kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri.

Bersamaan dengan itu, dibelakang sana, seorang pria jakung dengan geraman buas menyentaknya dengan kasar. Tangan kokohnya beberapa kali melayangkan pukulan pada tubuh Baekhyun atau jika pria itu bosan, tangannya akan menarik rambut Baekhyun kuat-kuat –cukup membuat Baehkhyun menjerit karena nyeri.

Dan kemudian, Baekhyun akan lagi-lagi merasakan pukulan pada tubuhnya saat ia menjerit protes.

Sampai pria itu selesai, Baekhyun tak akan pernah bisa lepas.

 _Feeling used, but I'm still missing you._

 _And I can't see the end of this._

Pria angkuh itu benama Park Chanyeol, pria itu pula yang selalu membuat Baekhyun merasa hina dengan dirinya sendiri selama hampir satu tahun ia melakukan ini. Chanyeol selalu menggunakannya sebagai objek pelampiasan nafsu bejat –atau pelampiasan amarah– dan Baekhyun terlalu bodoh untuk tidak memberontak dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

Baekhyun harus rela Chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti ini daripada harus berpisah dengan pria itu.

 _Just wanna feel your kiss against my lips._

 _And now all this time is passing by._

Tanpa peduli rasa sakit yang terus menerus menguasai tubuhnya –atau bahkan menguasai hatinya, Baekhyun tetap merindukan sentuhan Chanyeol jika pria itu tidak menjamah tubuhnya seperti sekarang ini. Baekhyun tak tau kapan rasa sakitnya akan berakhir jika sebenarnya ia sendiri tak ingin mengakhiri kegilaan ini.

Entah sampai kapan kehidupan menyedihkan ini ia jalani, Baekhyun tak bisa menentukan.

Mungkin Baekhyun bukan lagi bodoh, tapi Chanyeol sudah membuat otaknya benar-benar tidak bekerja.

Hentakan demi hentakan Baekhyun terima dengan air mata perlahan turun membasahi pipinya lagi. Baekhyun tau, bagaimanapun ia selalu menginginkan sentuhan Chanyeol, hatinya –atau sudut hati nuraninya yang masih belum hancur– menjerit karena hal ini. Di depan Chanyeol, tak ada lagi harga diri yang tersisa, apa yang pria itu mau, Baekhyun harus memberikannya tanpa protes sedikitpun.

Dan Chanyeol akan memberikan hukuman jika Baekhyun mengeluh.

Sebuah hukuman yang benar-benar menyakitkan baginya.

Ada pepatah mengatakan, cinta membuatmu bodoh, dan ya, mungkin pepatah itu benar-benar terjadi pada Baekhyun. Lebih gilanya, Baekhyun terlalu mencintai Chanyeol hingga membuatnya rela menjadi 'boneka' pria itu. Boneka yang selalu siap Chanyeol gunakan tanpa protes, sama dengan kebanyakan boneka pada umumnya, ketika sudah usang, mungkin sang pemilik akan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Dan tentu saja, itu mungkin saja terjadi pada Baekhyun.

Apakah Chanyeol mencintainya?

Pertanyaan itu selalu membuat Baekhyun tertawa, terdengar sangat lucu ditelinganya. Bicara soal apakah Chanyeol mencintainya, itu terlalu jauh bahkan untuk sekedar dipikirkan. Parahnya, Chanyeol tak pernah menganggap Baekhyun sebagai 'manusia hidup' lalu bagaimana Chanyeol bisa mencintai gadis itu.

Lucu sekali.

Cinta Chanyeol sudah berhasil gadis lain dapatkan, gadis lain yang Baekhyun rasa jauh lebih sempurna dibandingkan dengannya. Gadis itu sudah berhasil mendapatkan seluruh cinta Chanyeol –tapi tidak dengan tubuh pria itu. Chanyeol tidak bisa meniduri gadisnya seperti ia meniduri Baekhyun, entah bagaimana menyebut ini, gadis itu mengalami sakit parah yang membuat Chanyeol tak pernah menjamah tubuhnya sama sekali.

Singkat kata, gadis yang Chanyeol cintai itu sedang sekarat, meregang nyawa di atas ranjang dingin rumah sakit.

Dan hal itulah yang membuat Chanyeol melakukan ini pada Baekhyun, menidurinya seperti seorang pelacur, dan siap membuangnya seperti sampah kapanpun. Chanyeol hanya butuh pelampiasan nafsu, bukan cinta.

Chanyeol tidak bercinta dengan Baekhyun, pria itu hanya meniduri Baekhyun layaknya pelacur murahan yang sering ia temui dipinggir jalan.

 _It's hurt every time I see you._

 _Realize how much I need you._

Rasa sakit luar biasa selalu Baekhyun rasakan ketika Chanyeol tak pernah berhenti menggaungkan keindahan gadis yang ia cintai di depan wajahnya, Baekhyun benci saat Chanyeol selalu mengatakan gadisnya yang agung itu tak sebanding dengan Baekhyun yang kotor, Baekhyun selalu mengutuk semua kata cinta yang Chanyeol tujukan untuk gadisnya itu.

Tapi ia sadar, bagaiamapun, melihat Chanyeol saja sudah cukup membuat hatinya tenang, jadi Baekhyun mengabaikan rasa sakit itu. Secara tidak langsung, Baekhyun sudah sangat membutuhkan Chanyeol.

Hanya butuh kehadiran pria itu, bukan cintanya.

Bicara omong kosong soal cinta, Baekhyun sendiri sudah lama mencintai Chanyeol –bahkan sebelum Chanyeol mengenal gadis yang telah mendapatkan cintanya. Sejak bangku sekolah menengah, Baekhyun sangat mengagumi sosok Chanyeol yang menakjubkan, ia sadar Chanyeol adalah pria yang terlalu sempurna untuk gadis sepertinya, dan itu cukup membuatnya tau diri dengan penolakan Chanyeol –secara langsung dan tidak langsung.

Lambat laun, Baekhyun menyadari perasaan itu berubah menjadi cinta yang sangat besar.

Baekhyun terlalu memuja, sangat mendamba.

Anggaplah Baekhyun terlalu bodoh karena memuja pria brengsek macam Chanyeol layaknya dewa, tapi ia juga tak bisa mengendalikan semua itu. Termasuk saat ia menemukan Chanyeol seperti orang gila karena gadis yang dicintainya nyaris meregang nyawa, Baekhyun berusaha masuk dalam kehidupan pria itu. Baekhyun rasa cintanya kepada Chanyeol teramat besar hingga membuat akal sehatnya lenyap.

Dan Chanyeol akhirnya melihat Baekhyun –untuk yang pertama kalinya, bukan sebagai manusia, tapi sebagai boneka yang bisa ia mainkan sepuasnya.

Meskipun Baekhyun sering menangis karena perlakuan kasar Chanyeol padanya –atau saat Chanyeol malah mengerangkan nama gadisnya saat menjamah tubuh Baekhyun, disaat pria itu dalam keadaa sadar maupun tidak, Baekhyun tetap menerima dengan lapang dada, meskipun di dalam hatinya ada kebencian yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan pada siapapun.

Baekhyun rela melakukan ini semua, karena ia mencintai Chanyeol.

Bodoh?

Memang.

 _I hate you. I love you._

 _I hate that I want you._

 _You want her. You need her._

 _And I'll never be her._

Setiap kali nama gadis yang Chanyeol cintai keluar dari bibir pria itu, Baekhyun merasakan rasa sakit luar biasa pada ulu hatinya. Tak bisa ia pungkiri, Baekhyun berharap dirinya menjadi gadis itu, meski sampai kapanpun, Baekhyun tak akan pernah bisa.

Chanyeol hanya membutuhkan gadisnya sebagai pelampiasan cinta, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya Chanyeol butuhkan sebagai pelampiasan nafsu.

Berbeda, bukan?

 _All alone I watch you watch her._

 _Like she's the only girl you're ever seen._

 _You don't care you never did._

 _You don't give a damn about me._

Chanyeol tak pernah melihat gadis lain seperti gadis yang dicintainya itu. Rasanya, Chanyeol hanya bisa melihat gadis itu di dunianya yang terlalu sempit. Ia tak peduli dengan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan, apa yang Baekhyun berikan padanya, Chanyeol tak pernah melihat ketulusan dalam diri Baekhyun. Dan saat Baekhyun melihat tatapan menyedihkan Chanyeol ketika pria itu menatap gadis yang dicintainya merasakan sakit, Baekhyun merasakan rasa sakit juga.

Baekhyun tak butuh Chanyeol melihat ketulusannya, ia hanya butuh pria itu menganggapnya seperti manusia normal.

 _How is it you never notice_

 _That you are slowly killing me._

Dan Chanyeol mungkin tidak akan pernah menyadari, apa yang ia lakukan itu mungkin akan membunuh Baekhyun perlahan.

Satu tarikan kuat dirambutnya, diiringi dengan hentakan kasar pada belakang tubuhnya, Chanyeol menggeram buas, melepaskan semua gairahnya di dalam tubuh Baekhyun yang berpeluh dan penuh rasa sakit. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun mendesah lega karena Chanyeol sudah selesai. Ia bisa merasakan Chanyeol melepaskan tautan mereka yang sesak, kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja.

Begitu Chanyeol berjalan menjauhinya, tubuh Baekhyun langsung merosot ke lantai yang dingin. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia berusaha mengatur napasnya yang memburu, sedangkan rasa nyeri mulai menggerayangi pangkal pahanya.

Bahkan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak melihat Baekhyun setelah apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada gadis itu, begitu ia selesai, Baekhyun kembali tak dianggap ada.

Sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kaki meja, Baekhyun meringis menahan perih. Tanpa sadar, air mata kembali membasahi pipinya.

Baekhyun tidak membenci Chanyeol, ia hanya membenci dirinya sendiri yang terlalu mencintai Chanyeol.

 _I hate you._

 _I love you._

 _I hate that I love you._

 _Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you._

.

.

Pagi menjemput, Baekhyun bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya nyaris kaku. Semalam, setelah Chanyeol menungganginya dengan kasar, tenaga Baekhyun benar-benar terkuras habis. Baekhyun ingat ia hampir merangkak menuju kamar di lantai dua karena rasa nyeri luar biasa pada pangkal pahanya yang begitu menyiksa.

Ah, Baekhyun ingin menggerutu, tapi ia sadar tak punya kuasa untuk melakukan itu.

Pagi ini, sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, Baekhyun harus bangun lebih awal untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Ia harus meminimalkan suaranya agar Chanyeol tidak terbangun dan terganggu karena kegiatannya itu. Baekhyun selalu melakukan ini, ia senang bangun lebih pagi untuk membuatkan Chanyeol sarapan, lalu pergi dengan cepat sebelum pria itu bangun.

Bukannya Baekhyun tak ingin melihat Chanyeol dipagi hari, hanya saja, pria itu tidak suka melihat Baekhyun di awal harinya.

Chanyeol bilang melihat Baekhyun dipagi hari hanya akan merusak keseimbangan _mood_ -nya seharian.

Ah, persetan dengan itu.

Jadi Baekhyun menuruti apa keinginan Chanyeol, ia akan menyibukkan diri dengan urusan dapur sebelum matahari muncul di ufuk timur, setelahnya, ia harus mengendap-endap keluar untuk pergi bekerja. Yah, Baekhyun bekerja sebagai fotografer sebuah majalah ternama, beruntung, itu pekerjaan itu menuntut seseorang menjadi sibuk, jadi Baekhyun tidak terlalu memikirkan kehidupannya yang menyedihkan.

Berada di kantor seharian sangat melegakan baginya.

Setelah kehidupan kantornya berakhir, Baekhyun akan pulang –ah, biasanya dia pulang ke apartemen Chanyeol atau apartemennya sendiri. Jika ia pulang agak malam, Baekhyun akan pergi ke tempat Chanyeol, karena apartemennya sedikit lebih jauh –hampir menyentuh batas ibukota, atau jika Chanyeol mengirimkan pesan tidak sopan untuk menyuruhnya datang, Baekhyun akan datang.

Persis seperti wanita panggilan, bukan?

Tapi yang berbeda, Baekhyun tidak Chanyeol bayar seperti pelacur yang biasa para pria sewa, yah, meskipun tak Baekhyun pungkiri Chanyeol selalu memberi seluruh kebutuhannya tanpa diminta. Chanyeol menyediakan satu kamar untuk Baekhyun, lengkap dengan barang-barangnya di dalam sana. Bahkan Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun memakai salah satu mobilnya untuk kegiatan gadis itu sehari-hari.

Dan Baekhyun tak menggunakan mobil itu sama sekali.

Mobil itu sebenarnya akan Chanyeol berikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun gadisnya, tapi karena gadis yang ia cintainya itu tak bisa meninggalkan ranjang rumah sakit, Chanyeol menyerah dengan hadiah itu. Ia mengijinkan Baekhyun menggunakannya, tapi sama sekali Baekhyun tak ingin menyentuh barang yang memang bukan untuknya.

Harga diri?

Yah, itu mungkin masih tersisa sedikit di dalam diri Baekhyun.

Hari sudah siang saat Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki ke dalam sebuah studio foto bertema biru menyejukkan. Satu yang Baekhyun suka dari pekerjaannya adalah ia bisa melihat ekspresi menakjubkan dari banyak orang, dan yah, itu sedikit menghiburnya mengingat Chanyeol tak pernah sedikitpun menunjukkan senyum bahagia untuknya.

"Kau tampak pucat, Byun," ucap salah satu kru-nya, Kris Wu. Pria jakung dari China yang sudah lebih dari satu tahun menjadi partnernya untuk melakukan pemoretan majalah.

"Yah, aku melupakan lipstikku hari ini," Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, membuka lembaran kertas berisi konsep foto yang akan mereka ambil hari ini.

Kris terkekeh ringan, mulai mengambil kameranya untuk mengatur cahaya. "Kau merasa tidak enak badan?" tebak Kris.

Yah, memang sejak pagi tubuh Baekhyun sudah tidak benar rasanya. Setelah Chanyeol menyetubuhinya dengan brutal, Baekhyun merasa sakit pada sekujur tubuh. Bukan sakit seperti yang biasa ia rasakan setelah Chanyeol menyiksanya, tapi mungkin karena cuaca yang tidak tentu membuat tubuhnya berantakan.

Yah, ini pergantian musim.

Wajar saja.

Baekhyun menggeleng ringan, sedikit menyentuh lehernya yang hangat. "Sudah hampir musim dingin, wajar kan kalau aku akan terkena flu?" Baekhyun sedikit mengeryit, kembali membuka gambar-gambar pada lembaran kertas.

Kris mendesah malas. "Setidaknya pakai masker, aku tak ingin modelku terkena flu karena virusmu itu," pria itu terkekeh ringan.

 _Sial, selalu saja._

"Membantu sekali, Kris," balas Baekhyun kesal.

Kris tertawa lepas, ia mengulurkan sebuah bungkusan kertas kecil pada Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu memandangi Kris dengan kening berkerut dalam. "Apa?" tanyanya, menerima benda itu dari tangan Kris.

"Obat flu," jawabnya acuh.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum, ini yang dia suka dari partnernya itu. Kris selalu memperhatikan rekan kerjanya walaupun tanpa ia tunjukkan di depan umum. Dan Baekhyun tak pernah smenganggap itu sebagai hal yang special karena Kris memang selalu memberikan perhatian khusus pada semua kru.

Singkat kata, Baekhyun anggap Kris sebagai seorang _gentleman._

"Terima kasih," ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lagi.

Kris menggumam tidak jelas. "Jangan salah sangka, itu demi kebaikan model kita," ia terkekeh geli.

"Aku tau kau hanya peduli pada gadis cantik bertubuh indah," Baekhyun mencibir.

"Kau sangat mengenalku dengan baik," balas Kris dengan satu kedipan ringan. Dan keduanya tertawa lepas.

Salah satu hal yang bisa membuat Baekhyun tertawa lepas adalah saat menyenangkan di tempat kerja.

.

.

Mungkin Kris benar tentang virus flu karena perubahan cuaca ekstrem yang membuat tubuh Baekhyun berantakan. Setelah jam kerjanya berakhir, Baekhyun nyaris tidak bisa sampai di apartemen Chanyeol. Tubuhnya gemetar –menggigil karena demam, sedangkan kepalanya berdenyut nyeri sejak tadi.

Bahkan obat yang Kris berikan tidak berdampak apapun pada tubuhnya.

Setelah menguatkan diri untuk mandi air panas sebentar, Baekhyun merebahkan tubuh di atas ranjang, kemudian menarik selimut tebal untuk mengurangi rasa menggigil yang menyerang tubuhnya. Baekhyun beruntung saat ia pulang Chanyeol belum ada di apartemennya, sehingga Baekhyun tak perlu mencari alasan untuk berpura-pura bahagia di depan Chanyeol.

Yah, selama ini, sebisa mungkin Baekhyun selalu menunjukan rasa bahagia di depan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tau Chanyeol sudah memiliki masalah yang berat di luar sana –masalah pekerjaan dan juga masalah gadisnya itu. Jadi Baekhyun tak ingin Chanyeol semakin merasa tertekan saat di rumah.

Berkorban?

Ah, bukan, Baekhyun hanya berharap Chanyeol tidak semakin membencinya.

Baru Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya beberapa menit –ia bahkan belum terlelap, sebuah suara pintu yang dibanting dengan keras membuat gadis itu mendongak. Ia sedikit mengerang saat kepalanya berdenyut lagi. Dari kejauhan, dengan penerangan remang, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol berdiri disana. Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat memasuki kamar Baekhyun.

 _Kumohon jangan sekarang._

"Oh, Chanyeol, kau sudah pulang?" sapa Baekhyun, sedikit mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum pada pria itu.

Kening Baekhyun berkerut menahan sakit.

Chanyeol mengernyit, sedikit melonggarkan dasi berwarna abu-abu pekat yang membingkai lehernya. "Apa kau tak bisa melihatnya?" balas Chanyeol angkuh.

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, berusaha untuk mengendalikan kesadarannya yang tipis. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut nyeri lagi, memberontak meminta istirahat. "Aku membelikanmu udon, masih hangat, kuletakkan di atas meja makan," bisik Baekhyun, suaranya terdengar parau, nyaris habis.

"Apa kau pikir aku tak punya mata untuk melihat itu?" balas Chanyeol, kini sudah berada di samping ranjang Baekhyun dan memandangi gadis itu dengan pandangan tidak suka yang terpancar jelas di dalam keremangan cahaya samar.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Maaf," ucapnya pelan.

"Bangun," perintah Chanyeol dengan suara keras, ia menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan kasar. Gadis itu sedikit memekik saat ia merasakan tubuhnya menyentuh udara dingin dan kepalanya yang semakin berdenyut.

 _Sial._

"Chanyeol, jangan, kumohon," Baekhyun merintih saat Chanyeol membuka piyama tidurnya dengan paksa. Jemari pria itu nyaris merobek kancing piyama Baekhyun dengan satu gerakan cepat. Deru napas Chanyeol mulai memburu karena gairah yang menguasainya.

Chanyeol tertawa mengejek, ia berhasil meloloskan piyama Baekhyun sehingga membuat tubuh polosnya mengigil karena udara dingin. "Sudah kubilang jangan pernah menolakku," balas Chanyeol dengan suara berat.

Baekhyun mengerang saat tubuhnya dengan kasar membentur ranjang empuk di bawahnya –kepalanya benar-benar berdenyut nyeri sekarang. Dengan cepat, Chanyeol merangkak di atas tubuhnya, sebelah tangan menahan tangan Baekhyun yang sedikit meronta, sedangkan sebelah tangan mulai membuka kemejanya sendiri.

Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun dengan tatapan menyeramkan, dan Baekhyun harus menahan napas karena itu.

 _Kumohon jangan sekarang._

Bibir Chanyeol yang panas dengan paksa meraup bibirnya –itu membuat Baekhyun semakin kehabisan napas dan terengah. Bibir Chanyeol begitu menuntut, bergerak dengan paksa, menyesap dan menggigit bibirnya dengan gerakan cepat. Baekhyun kehabisan napas, tubuhnya melemas di bawah cengkeraman dan ciuman Chanyeol.

 _Sakit, Chanyeol, kumohon berhenti._

Baekhyun berusaha tidak meronta karena itu hanya akan membuat tenaganya habis dan kepalanya semakin sakit.

Bibir Chanyeol perlahan melepaskan bibirnya –membuat Baekhyun berhasil mengambil napas dengan rakus. "Chanyeol, kumohon," suara Baekhyun terdengar seperti orang sekarat.

Dan ya, mungkin dia sedang sekarat sekarang.

"Diam," bentak Chanyeol kasar. Bibir pria itu perlahan menyusuri leher Baekhyun, ia membuat jalan setapak basah dari leher, terus turun menuju dada, dan perlahan menyentuh perut gadis itu. "Aku penasaran," bisik Chanyeol dengan suara mengerikan, bibirnya menyesap dada Baekhyun dengan kasar. "Bagaimana rasanya mencintai tanpa dicintai, Byun Baekhyun?" ia terkekeh ringan dengan tawa mengejek.

 _Sakit._

"Chanyeol," rintih Baekhyun saat pria itu sudah berhasil melepaskan celananya –membuatnya telanjang. "Jangan lakukan ini, kumohon," tambah Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol tertawa lepas, terdengar angkuh ditelinga Baekhyun, ia menarik diri dari tubuh Baekhyun yang tidak terlindungi apapun. Dengan gerakan cepat, pria itu melepaskan celananya sendiri. Giginya yang tajam merobek bungkusan alumunium foil yang entah ia dapat dari mana, dan Baekhyun menahan napas.

Kepalanya benar-benar memberontak sekarang, Baekhyun mulai tak bisa merasakan tubuhnya sendiri. Ia terlalu lemah, semuanya terlalu sakit untuk dirasakan.

Tapi Baekhyun sudah siap menerima rasa yang lebih sakit dari ini.

Dan Chanyeol mungkin akan membuat tubuhnya semakin memburuk.

"Kau yang menawarkan diri sebagai pelacurku, jadi berhentilah pura-pura menolak, Byun Baekhyun," suara Chanyeol terdengar penuh ancaman.

 _Chanyeol, kumohon._

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh Baekhyun melengkung saat Chanyeol memasukinya dengan dorongan kasar. Pria itu menyentaknya dengan cepat, bahkan sebelum Baekhyun menyadari apa yang Chanyeol lakukan, ia sudah memenuhi Baekhyun dengan sempurna.

 _Sakit, Chanyeol._

Tubuh Baekhyun terhentak-hentak di bawah kungkungan Chanyeol, ia tidak bisa melawan, tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk mendorong Chanyeol menghentikan kegilaan ini. Yang Baekhyun lakukan hanya melemaskan tubuh, merasakan rasa sakit yang perlahan menguasai dari puncak kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Cengkeraman Baekhyun pada lengan Chanyeol perlahan mengendur, pegangan gadis itu lepas dari tubuh Chanyeol yang sudah bergerak liar tanpa aturan. Bibirnya terbuka lebar untuk mendapatkan udara yang mendadak saja menjadi sesak. Baekhyun pikir ia mengerang, tapi suaranya terdengar seperti rintihan orang sekarat.

Sebelumnya, tubuh Baekhyun nyaris hancur, dan sekarang –dengan Chanyeol berada di dalamnya– Baekhyun sudah benar-benar tidak bisa merasakan apapun.

Semuanya terlalu sakit.

Dorongan Chanyeol yang semakin kuat di dalam tubuhnya membuat Baekhyun tak bisa memikirkan apapun. Kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri perlahan terasa kosong, suara geraman buas Chanyeol ditelinganya pun semakin samar terdengar. Baekhyun pikir matanya terbuka, tapi ia mulai tak bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol di atas tubuhnya. Bayangan wajah Chanyeol perlahan memudar, tergantikan oleh warna hitam keabuan yang semakin pekat.

Dan saat warna hitam itu benar-benar mengusai kepalanya, suara geraman samar Chanyeol sudah tak bisa ia dengar lagi.

.

.

Baekhyun sedikit menggeliat saat matanya terbuka pagi ini, ia baru terbangun dari tidur –atau pingsan. Perlahan ia melirik jam dinding dan mendesah lega karena masih lama menuju kata terlambat. Entahlah, seolah sudah ada alarm di dalam kepalanya, Baekhyun selalu bangun sebelum matahari muncul.

Ia sedikit melirik ranjangnya yang kosong, sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, ia tak pernah mendapati Chanyeol di ranjangnya setelah menghabiskan malam panas bersama.

Baekhyun mengerang sedikit saat kembali merasakan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan kepala yang berdenyut nyeri, pangkal paha yang terasa ngilu, serta otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku, Baekhyun berusaha bangkit. Tubuhnya sedikit oleng sebelum ia berhasil meraih pinggiran meja riasnya.

Desahan napas Baekhyun terdengar berat. Ia memandangi tubuhnya sendiri yang telanjang di dalam pantulan cermin besar. Perlahan, tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh memar berwarna keunguan di sekitar dada dan juga pinggulnya. Mungkin cengkeraman Chanyeol semalam meninggalkan bekas ini.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun tersenyum miris, semalam ia benar-benar tak bisa merasakan apapun. Melihat pangkal pahanya yang lebih sakit dari sebelumnya, Baekhyun berani bertaruh Chanyeol menidurinya berulang kali ketika dia sudah tidak sadar.

 _Luar biasa._

Dengan langkah yang sedikit gontai dan terhuyung, Baekhyun berusaha berjalan keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi. Ia harus membersihkan diri, membuatkan Chanyeol sarapan, dan pergi bekerja sebelum pria itu bangun.

Susah payah, akhirnya Baekhyun bisa meraih dapur setelah mandi dan berpakaian. Kepalanya masih berdenyut nyeri, tapi Baekhyun berusaha mengabaikan itu. Membuatkan Chanyeol sarapan dan segera pergi dari tempat itu jauh lebih penting daripada ia harus berhenti untuk beristirahat karena kepalanya yang luar biasa sakit.

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun menjatuhkan pisau perak yang ia pegang, suaranya cukup melengking saat menyentuh lantai. Ia mengernyit sedikit, berharap suara keras barusan tidak membangunkan Chanyeol. Dengan suara yang lebih tipis, Baekhyun mengambil pisau lain dan kembali mengoleskan selai cokelat ke atas roti panggang.

Hanya itu yang mampu ia buat pagi ini.

Suara pintu terbuka dengan keras benar-benar membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Harapannya untuk tidak membangunkan Chanyeol lenyap saat ia melihat pria itu berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah yang masih kusut.

Napas Baekhyun tercekat, mendadak rasa gugup menyerangnya.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya –dan berhasil mengerang karena kepalanya berdenyut lagi. Baekhyun harus cepat keluar dari sini sebelum Chanyeol semakin murka padanya.

"Tak bisakah kau diam," ucap Chanyeol dengan suara bentakan kasar.

Baekhyun tersenyum ringan. "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," rintih Baekhyun dengan kening berkerut menahan sakit. Ia membungkuk untuk mengambil pisau yang jatuh itu, kemudian mengerang saat kepalanya berdenyut lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Dengan mata terpejam, Baekhyun berusaha menghalau rasa sakit itu, ia mencengkeram pinggiran meja makan, samar-samar ia melihat Chanyeol yang memandanginya dengan tatapan bingung. Kemudian saat Chanyeol memanggil namanya dalam sebuah bentakan keras, Baekhyun tak bisa melihat apapun selain warna hitam.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan tubuhnya membentur sesuatu yang keras, tapi ia tidak merasakan sakit.

Begitu saja, Baekhyun kembali tak bisa merasakan tubuhnya.

.

.

Hal pertama yang Baekhyun lihat saat kedua matanya terbuka adalah lampu terang benderang yang menyilaukan. Ia harus mengerang tipis karena cahaya lampu itu seolah menusuk matanya, membuat kepalanya kembali berdenyut.

 _Dimana ini?_

Perlahan, Baekhyun dapat merasakan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Ada rasa nyeri aneh yang menjalar dari pergelangan tangan menuju seluruh tubuhnya.

"Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja?" sebuah suara yang sudah sangat Baekhyun kenal dengan baik terdengar ditelinganya. Baekhyun menoleh kearah suara itu, ia mendapati sosok pria jakung yang sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh kecemasan.

 _Kris._

"Apa yang terjadi?" bisik Baekhyun, suaranya nyaris tak terdengar.

Kris mendesah lega. "Kau pingsan karena kelelahan. Bagaimana tekanan darahmu bisa serendah itu?" omel Kris.

 _Tunggu dulu._

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

 _Tadi pagi.._

 _Chanyeol.._

"Bagaimana aku bisa disini?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba, mendadak mengingat kejadian tadi pagi sebelum ia tidak sadar.

Kris menghela napas. "Aku menghubungimu karena kau terlambat kerja, dan seorang pria mengatakan kau sedang di rawat di UGD. Aku langsung berlari kemari," jelas Kris.

 _Chanyeol?_

Baekhyun memejamkan mata saat nyeri di kepalanya kembali datang. "Dimana pria itu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara parau.

Kris menggeleng ringan. "Saat aku baru sampai, dia langsung pergi. Katanya sudah terlambat bekerja," Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun mendesah ringan.

 _Bajingan._

"Dia temanmu?"

 _Kuharap begitu._

Baekhyun mengganguk ringan, hanya sekedar tidak ingin membuat Kris bertanya lebih jauh tentang Chanyeol. "Apa aku sakit parah?" tanya Baekhyun dengan kekhawatiran yang jelas.

Kris menggeleng lagi. "Beruntungnya tidak, kau boleh pulang sore ini setelah menghabiskan satu botol infus lagi," pria itu sedikit tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba saja otak Baekhyun memutar kembali kejadian menyeramkan saat Chanyeol menyiksanya semalam. Ia tak boleh bertemu Chanyeol dulu sekarang karena pria itu hanya akan menyetubuhinya lagi tanpa ampun. Baekhyun harus menghindari Chanyeol hingga tubuhnya membaik dan siap menerima siksaan Chanyeol lagi.

 _Tapi kemana aku harus pergi?_

Baekhyun tak bisa pulang ke apartemennya karena Chanyeol bisa saja menyeretnya keluar dari sana.

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun menoleh kearah Kris. "Kris?" panggilnya dengan suara lemah. Kris hanya menjawab dengan gumaman ringan, mendekatkan wajahnya agar bisa mendengar suara Baekhyun lebih jelas. "Bisa aku minta tolong satu hal padamu?"

Kris mengangguk yakin. "Katakan saja,"

Baekhyun membuang napas satu kali. "Bawa aku pulang bersamamu, kumohon,"

"Apa kau bilang?"

.

.

TBC (?)

.

.

 **Hello~ FF ChanBaek lagi nih dalam rangka Birthday Event PCY, jadi sebenernya udah janji bakalan update FF berjamaah bareng kakak-kakak Author CB lainnya, jadilah saya upload FF ini (kok banyak banget FF ChanBaek yang kutulis, ya, btw, tapi gapapa) Ini FF request-an dari kak NaomiRB soalnya pengen lihat CY jadi semacam jahat gitulah, akhirnya kepikiran untuk buat seperti ini, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya kakak NaomiRB~**

 **Ide cerita awal terinspirasi oleh lagu I Hate You I Love You – Gnash ft. Olivia O'Brien, jadi mungkin sebagian lirik lagu itu saya masukin disini /asyik/ oke, lanjut. Kan di FF lain yang ChanBaek pada baik-baik kan CY-nya pada so sweet so sweet gitu kan, tapi untuk sekarang ini akan kujadikan dia pria jahat /apasih/ pokoknya gitu lah.**

 **Jangan tanya siapa nama pacar CY, nggak akan dikasih nama, biar semua readers fokus sama ChanBaek aja. Dan karena POV BBH, jadi pacar CY nggak diceritain mendetail /bayangin aja cewe itu sesuai imajinasi readers masing-masing, uhuk/ Silahkan kalo mau nanya hal-hal yang masih bingung, kali aja kalo ada chapter depan bisa dijawab kan ya~**

 **Masih nggak tau juga ini mau dibikin one-shoot atau ber-chapter, bergantung kalo ada yang minat baca /apasih(2)/**

 **Baru kali ini nulis FF sambil gemeteran, soalnya ngrasa nggak kuat kalo diposisi BBH /eh, ga ding, ternyata Authornya nulis pas laper, apasih(3)/**

 **Udahlah, daripada semakin random, silahkan review ya~ sampaikan saran komentar kritik di kolom review, Author tunggu.**

 **Sekian, lebih kurangnya mohon maaf dan terima kasih sudah membca~~**

 **Chapter depan nunggu respon readers dulu lah~**

 **Jangan lupa review ya~**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**

 **Update with** _redapplee, hyurien92, pupuputri, sayaka dini, jongtakgu88, flameshine, summerlight92, myka reien, princepink, oh lana, baekhyeol, chanbaexo, cactus93, honeymellow, ichativa, mashedpootato, parkayoung, baekbychuu, railasha61, uput0461, chiakibee, brida wu, mtrmd_ _ **.**_ **Please kindly check their stories too~**


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun beruntung karena Kris tak menolak permintaan aneh untuk membawanya pulang. Meskipun kaget pada awalnya, tapi Kris juga bersyukur Baekhyun meminta itu darinya, setidaknya sebelum keadannya membaik, harus ada yang menjaga gadis itu.

Dan Baekhyun sangat berterima kasih pada Kris.

"Kau bisa istirahat disana dulu," Kris menunjuk salah satu kamar di lantai dua dalam apartemennya yang cukup luas.

Baekhyun mengikuti arah yang Kris tunjuk dengan cengiran lebar. "Wah, berapa banyak gadis yang sering menginap disini?" balasnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Kris mencibir. "Aku menyesal membawamu pulang,"

Tawa Baekhyun yang renyah terdengar lemah ditelinga Kris. "Terima kasih banyak," balas Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar.

Dengan langkah perlahan, Baekhyun berusaha menapaki tangga apartemen Kris, ia bersyukur tidak terjungkal karena rasa sakit masih bisa ia rasakan dikepalanya. Baekhyun berhasil mencapai kamar yang Kris maksud, dan ia cukup takjub karena kamar itu tampak begitu rapi, untuk ukuran seorang pria dewasa, Kris benar-benar memperhatikan kebersihan.

Ini akan nyaman.

Baekhyun baru saja mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjang Kris, ketukan pelan di pintu membuatnya menoleh dengan cepat. "Baekhyun?" panggil Kris dari luar sana.

"Masuk saja," balas Baekhyun, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada bantalan ranjang yang empuk, kemudian menghela napas berat.

Kris membuka pintu itu dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dengan dua cangkir berwarna hitam yang mengeluarkan kepulan asap putih tipis. "Ada yang bilang cokelat panas bisa membuat rasa sakit cepat hilang," bisik pria itu dengan senyuman lembut.

Baekhyun menerima uluran cangkir itu dari Kris dengan tawa lembut mengalun dari bibir pucatnya. "Terima kasih," perlahan mulai menyesap cokelat panas yang Kris berikan untuknya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" bisik Kris. Pria itu mendudukan diri di ranjang, tepat di sebelah Baekhyun. "Dokter bilang ada lebam-lebam di sekujur tubuhmu,"

Baekhyun tersenyum ringan. "Ah, itu," ia berhenti sebentar untuk mencari alasan yang tepat sementara Kris masih menunggu. "Tubuhku memang agak sensitif jadi terkena benturan sedikit saja sudah membuatnya lebam," Baekhyun sedikit meringis, menyesap cokelat panasnya sedikit –dalam hati berharap Kris percaya alasan bodohnya itu.

Kris mendesah ringan, perlahan tangannya menyentuh dahi Baekhyun yang masih terasa hangat. "Apa kau masih merasa sakit?"

Baekhyun menggeleng ringan dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. "Sudah jauh lebih baik,"

Kris mengangguk beberapa kali, ia menarik tangannya dari dahi Baekhyun, tapi wajahnya masih diliputi kegelisahan yang jelas. "Pria tadi," Kris berhenti sebentar untuk menimang-nimang, sementara Baekhyun menunggu ucapan pria itu lebih lanjut. "Kalian tinggal bersama?"

 _Apa yang sudah Chanyeol katakan pada Kris?_

Baekhyun menggeleng ringan. "Namanya Chanyeol, tidak, kami hanya berteman. Kebetulan pagi ini dia menemukanku pingsan di rumah," oke, Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol tidak bicara tentang kenyataan pada Kris. Baekhyun berdeham sedikit karena Kris tidak mengatakan apapun, mulai merasa gugup. "Apa Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

Kerutan dikening Kris menandakan bahwa pria itu berpikir –atau mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Yah, dia menyuruhku mengantarkanmu pulang ketika kau sudah sadar,"

 _Bajingan._

"Ah, itu. Yah, Chanyeol selama ini banyak membantuku," cicit Baekhyun, dengan gugup kembali menyesap cokelat panas dari cangkirnya.

Kris menghela napas berat. "Dia kelihatan angkuh, aku sempat curiga Chanyeol berbuat kasar padamu dan membuatmu menjadi seperti ini," dan Baekhyun tersedak. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris gugup, dengan cepat pria itu menyeka cokelat cair yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun sementara gadis itu masih berusaha mengendalikan batuknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucapnya dengan senyuman ringan. "Hanya terkejut karena kau memiliki pemikiran seperti itu,"

 _Kau benar, Kris. Chanyeol yang membuatku seperti ini._

Kris sedikit tertawa. "Maaf, tidak bermaksud memiliki prasangka buruk padanya," ia sedikit mengernyit. "Istirahatlah dulu. Kau bisa turun saat makan malam," perlahan, Kris mengambil cangkir dari tangan Baekhyun. Tangan kokoh pria itu mendorong tubuh Baekhyun perlahan untuk berbaring dan menarik selimut tebal hingga menutupi batas leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Terima kasih banyak, Kris," bisiknya.

Kris hanya balas dengan kekehan ringan, kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

 _Mengapa aku tak bisa mengatakan keburukan Chanyeol pada Kris?_

 _Bodoh._

.

.

Malam menjemput, Baekhyun masih bermalas-malasan di atas ranjang Kris yang empuk. Entahlah, ia sudah bangun sejak tadi, tapi rasanya masih malas untuk melangkahkan kaki. Beberapa kali tawa tipis gadis itu terdengar saat membaca pesan-pesan singkat yang rekan kantornya kirimkan melalui ponsel.

Tentu saja, Baekhyun adalah orang yang tidak mudah sakit, dan berita tentang dirinya yang membolos karena masuk rumah sakit sudah menyebar cepat layaknya api dalam jerami. Mungkin memang itu menjadi hal aneh bagi rekan kerjanya, atau mungkin karena mulut ember Kris sudah menyebarkan berita sangat tidak penting ini.

Lagi-lagi senyum Baekhyun mengembang dibibirnya yang tipis, ia senang membaca pesan-pesan ocehan tidak penting itu. Banyak saran yang Baekhyun terima, termasuk untuk berhenti bekerja sementara waktu –ah, itu terdengar membosankan– dan Baekhyun bersyukur masih banyak orang yang peduli padanya.

Bahkan beberapa rekan kerjanya berniat untuk mengunjunginya.

Masih asyik membalas pesan-pesan yang masuk, senyum Baekhyun mendadak lenyap saat sebuah panggilan muncul di layar ponselnya.

 _Park Chanyeol._

Masih menimang-nimang apakah harus menjawab panggilan itu, panggilan Chanyeol kembali masuk. Dengan satu tarikan napas dan mengulang doa-doa dalam hati, akhirnya ia menggeser layar ponselnya untuk menerima panggilan Chanyeol.

"Kau dimana?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara dingin yang terdengar menyeramkan.

Baekhyun menelan ludah kasar. "Aku di rumah teman," balasnya.

Samar, Baekhyun bisa mendengar helaan napas Chanyeol di seberang sana. "Apa bajingan itu membawamu pergi?"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

"Chanyeol, aku–,"

"Cepat pulang sebelum aku menyeretmu keluar dari sana," Chanyeol membentak dengan suara keras, membuat Baekhyun sedikit menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga, kemudian mendengus kasar saat Chanyeol sudah mematikan sambungan.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?_

Jika ia tidak menuruti Chanyeol, mungkin pria itu benar-benar melacak keberadaan Baekhyun –yah, Chanyeol cukup berkuasa untuk melakukan itu– dan itu hanya akan memperumit keadaan. Bagaimanapun, jika Chanyeol menyeretnya keluar dari rumah Kris, Baekhyun harus menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang hal ini pada Kris yang sudah menaruh curiga.

Tapi, pulang ke rumah Chanyeol juga bukan pilihan yang bisa ia tentukan dengan mudah. Baekhyun tak bisa menjamin pria itu tidak akan menyetubuhinya lagi. Sebenarnya tak masalah jika Chanyeol melakukan itu, hanya saja, sekarang Baekhyun belum cukup kuat untuk menghadapinya.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas beberapa kali sebelum berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat Kris sedang menonton televisi di bawah sana. Suara langkahnya yang pelan berhasil membuat Kris menoleh dengan kening berkerut bingung, mata pria itu jaket tebal Baekhyun yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Kris," panggil Baekhyun dengan suara pelan.

Kris berdiri dari duduknya, dengan cepat menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah menapakkan kaki di anak tangga terakhir, takut seolah-olah Baekhyun bisa tumbang lagi. "Kau mau pergi?" dengan senyum manis, Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tak bisakah kau menginap saja malam ini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. "Ada suatu hal mendesak yang harus kukerjakan malam ini,"

"Kita bisa makan malam dulu. Bagaimana jika kau pingsan lagi?" Kris tak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang dipenuhi kekhawatiran.

Baekhyun terkekeh ringan, sedikit menepuk bahu Kris untuk menenangkan pria itu. "Tenang saja, Chanyeol akan menjagaku,"

 _Kuharap begitu._

"Chanyeol?" Kris mengulang ucapan Baekhyun, gadis itu hanya menjawab dengan anggukan singkat. "Oke, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," Kris sedikit menghembuskan napas berat, seolah tidak bisa tenang jika membiarkan Baekhyun pulang.

Baekhyun hanya menggumamkan kalimat terima kasih kepada pria yang sudah sibuk menyambar jaket dan kunci mobil itu.

Bagaimanapun, perlakuan Kris terhadapnya sungguh berbeda dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan.

Seratus persen berbeda.

.

.

Kris mengantarkan Baekhyun hingga pintu apartemen Chanyeol, dan baru pergi ketika Baekhyun sudah benar-benar masuk. Rasanya, Kris benar-benar khawatir tentang Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak, baru tadi pagi ia pingsan dan masuk UGD, sekarang Baekhyun bilang sudah ada pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan.

Tidak masuk akal, bukan?

"Kemana saja kau?" suara Chanyeol yang keras membuat Baekhyun menoleh kearah belakang dengan cepat –ia buru-buru membuka sepatunya. Chanyeol sudah berdiri di belakangnya, dengan kedua tangan menyilang di depan dada.

"Maaf aku baru saja diijinkan pulang," cicit Baekhyun dengan suara tipis.

 _Oke, itu bohong._

Chanyeol melangkah maju perlahan, dan Baekhyun dengan cepat mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk berhenti. Kedua tangan gadis itu terulur ke depan dan kakinya mundur beberapa langkah. "Jangan mendekat," bisiknya.

Kening Chanyeol berkerut dalam, ia tetap berjalan maju, menghiraukan ucapan Baekhyun. "Apa maksudmu?" bentaknya.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas satu kali untuk mengusir gugupnya.

 _Kuatkan dirimu, Byun Baekhyun. Malam ini, jangan biarkan Chanyeol menyentuhmu._

"Aku terkena flu, jadi jangan mendekat. Aku tak ingin kau tertular," dan Chanyeol berhenti saat Baekhyun mengatakan itu. Kepala pria itu sedikit miring untuk menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Dokter bilang, cuaca seperti ini bisa membuat virus semakin cepat menyebar,"

 _Kumohon, percayalah._

Masih dengan raut wajah bingung, Chanyeol menujuk Baekhyun dengan jarinya. "Kau tidak sedang berusaha menghindariku, kan?"

Baekhyun tercekat, tapi kemudian ia menggeleng. "Aku hanya tak ingin kau sakit karena berdekatan denganku," bisiknya dengan senyuman manis.

Mata Chanyeol sebenarnya masih memancarkan kecurigaan yang jelas, tapi detik berikutnya, pria itu memutar tubuhnya untuk berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun.

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun menghela napas lega.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju tangga sementara Chanyeol kembali menyibukan diri dengan tumpukan kertas di atas meja. Sebelum Chanyeol berubah pikiran, Baekhyun pikir akan lebih baik jika ia menghilang dari pandangan pria itu.

Cepat-cepat Baekhyun berbaring di atas ranjangnya, ia harus tidur. Baekhyun mulai menyesal mengapa ia tak menyetujui ajakan Kris untuk makan malam dulu, sekarang perutnya sedikit lapar dan ia tak punya keberanian untuk keluar kamar.

 _Sial._

Tapi memang lebih baik Baekhyun merasa lapar semalaman daripada harus berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

Jadi Baekhyun memilih untuk memejamkan mata, ia harus mengistirahatkan pikiran dan tubuhnya sekarang. Mungkin hari ini Chanyeol memberinya ampun, tapi besok Baekhyun tak bisa menjamin pria itu masih percaya kebohongannya.

Semoga saja Chanyeol masih memiliki sedikit rasa kasihan untuknya.

Samar-samar, Baekhyun mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ia tau Chanyeol pasti yang melakukan itu. Sambil berdoa dalam hati agar Chanyeol menaruh iba padanya dan membebaskannya malam ini, Baekhyun semakin meringkuk di dalam selimut tebal.

Ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki Chanyeol mendekat, tapi hanya beberapa langkah, pria itu terdengar berhenti. Agak lama suara-suara tidak terdengar lagi –meskipun dengan mata terpejam, Baekhyun tau Chanyeol masih berada di dalam kamarnya. Helaan napas berat Chanyeol menyapu pendengarannya, kemudian ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki Chanyeol yang menjauh dan suara pintu tertutup pelan.

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun mendesah lega.

Ia membuka matanya sedikit, dan bersyukur saat kamarnya kosong.

Malam ini, Chanyeol mengampuninya.

.

.

Baekhyun menggeliat malas saat sebuah sinar menusuk indera pengelihatannya. Tidurnya semalam nyenyak sekali, mungkin karena tubuhnya yang belum sehat, atau mungkin karena pengaruh obat yang dokter berikan padanya. Kepalanya sudah tidak sesakit kemarin, yah meskipun tubuhnya masih agak lemas, bahkan pagi ini sinar matahari yang hangat benar-benar membuatnya nyaman.

 _Tunggu dulu._

 _Sinar matahari?_

 _Jam berapa ini?_

Dengan cepat, Baekhyun membuka mata. Ia melirik jam dindingnya sekilas, kemudian mendengus malas.

 _Sial. Bagaimana aku bisa terlambat bangun?_

Baekhyun bangun dengan cepat, ia merapikan sedikit rambutnya yang berantakan dan mengikatnya asal. Ini akhir pekan, seharusnya Baekhyun sudah keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol sejak tadi. Pria itu libur dan berada di rumah seharian bersamanya bukan hal yang bagus.

 _Sial, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?_

Baekhyun sempat memikirkan hal bodoh, termasuk untuk berpura-pura pingsan lagi, atau merangkak turun dari apartemen Chanyeol melalui balkon –oke, pilihan kedua sepertinya mustahil karena apartemen Chanyeol berada di lantai tujuh.

Jadi sebelum Chanyeol semakin murka padanya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar kamar. Ia mengendap-endap menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Samar-samar, ia bisa mendengar suara Chanyeol yang berbicara di bawah sana –mungkin sedang berbicara melalui telepon.

Selesai membersihkan diri dengan singkat, Baekhyun menuruni tangga dengan langkah berjingkat, berusaha tidak menganggu Chanyeol yang sedang berbicara dengan ponsel menempel di telinga dan sedikit melirik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur, ia sudah ketahuan, dan sepertinya harus menyiapkan Chanyeol sarapan sekarang.

"Jam berapa ini?" tanya Chanyeol, menyindir.

Baekhyun menarik napas, memutar tubuhnya menghadap pemanggang roti untuk menghindari tatapan Chanyeol yang mematikan. "Maaf, aku ketiduran," cicitnya dengan suara tipis. "Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya pada Chanyeol, detik berikutnya, Baekhyun agak menyesal.

 _Mengapa kau bertanya, Byun Baekhyun. Bodoh._

"Kau yakin dengan membuat sarapan tidak akan menularkan virusmu itu?"

 _Oke, itu terdengar sedikit menyakitkan._

Baekhyun terkekeh ringan, berusaha tidak gugup meskipun itu terdengar agak canggung. "Tentu saja tidak," balasnya. Chanyeol mendengus, pria itu duduk di konter dapur berseberangan dengan Baekhyun, jemarinya sibuk bergerak-gerak di atas ponsel. "Kau ada rencana hari ini?" Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kenapa?" balas Chanyeol cepat, terdengar acuh dan angkuh disaat bersamaan.

"Memutuskan aku akan pergi atau tidak," Baekhyun meletakkan piring berisi roti panggang ke depan Chanyeol, kemudian mengambil susu cokelat dari lemari es. "Karena aku masih belum sembuh benar, aku tak bisa terus berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama denganmu. Jadi jika kau di rumah, aku akan pergi," bisik Baekhyun. Kali ini menuangkan susu cokelat dingin ke gelas Chanyeol.

"Kau akan menemui bajingan itu?"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

Masih bingung dengan ucapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya agak jauh. "Maksudmu Kris?"

"Memangnya aku tau namanya?" balas Chanyeol acuh, ia mulai mengunyah potongan roti panggangnya.

"Ah, tidak, aku akan pulang," balas Baekhyun, mulai bisa menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas keras satu kali, ia sudah menghabiskan roti panggangnya dengan cepat. "Dengar, Byun Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingin berbagi dengan siapapun," ucapnya tegas.

 _Apa maksudmu?_

Baekhyun perlahan mengerti dengan apa yang Chanyeol maksud 'berbagi'. Pria itu pernah bilang agar Baekhyun tidak berhubungan badan dengan pria lain –ia harus bisa membuktikan pada Chanyeol bahwa dirinya bukan seperti pelacur-pelacur pada umumnya. Selain itu, Chanyeol tidak suka berbagi dengan orang lain, itulah sebabnya Chanyeol tidak pernah menyewa pelacur untuk menyalurkan hasrat biologisnya yang gila.

Egois, bukan?

"Kris hanya rekan kerja. Aku tidak menidurinya," balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memandangi gadis itu dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Jangan sampai kau menjual diri pada bajingan itu,"

 _Ucapanmu manis sekali, Chanyeol._

Baekhyun tersenyum, menganggap itu sebagai gurauan meskipun ia tau Chanyeol serius. "Tentu saja tidak," jawab Baekhyun setengah berbisik. "Jadi kau akan pergi hari ini?" Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Aku akan ke rumah sakit seharian,"

 _Ah, kau akan menemui gadismu itu? Betapa bahagianya dia._

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," Baekhyun memaksakan seulas senyum. "Hati-hati di jalan," bisiknya dengan lembut.

Baekhyun menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Yah, meskipun ia bersyukur itu berarti Chanyeol tidak akan menyetubuhinya hari ini, tetap saja ia masih merasakan sakit saat mengingat Chanyeol sedang bersama gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Ah, Baekhyun ingat, ia tak punya hak untuk merasa memiliki Chanyeol.

 _Aku hanya pelacurnya, bukan gadis yang mendapatkan cintanya._

.

.

Berusaha membunuh kebosanan, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menikmati hari liburnya. Setidaknya ia harus sedikit menyibukkan diri untuk sekedar melupakan Chanyeol yang mungkin sedang bersenang-senang dengan gadisnya.

Ah, Baekhyun lupa, Chanyeol tak pernah bersenang-senang dengan gadis itu.

Terkesan kasar memang, tapi mungkin diperlakukan dengan kasar akan membuat Baekhyun pikiran Baekhyun kasar juga.

Lagipula, siapa peduli?

Pilihan Baekhyun tertuju pada sebuah piano besar berwarna putih yang menghiasi apartemen Chanyeol, mungkin memainkan sedikit nada-nada sederhana bisa membuatnya sedikit tenang. Atau mungkin Baekhyun bisa bernyanyi untuk meluapkan perasannya pada udara kosong.

Itu akan jauh lebih baik.

Bicara soal musik, Baekhyun memang bisa memaikan beberapa alat musik dengan baik. Tentu saja, ini adalah hasil kebodohannya yang sedikit berguna sekarang. Dulu saat masa sekolah, Baekhyun tau Chanyeol adalah penggila musik dan dengan bodohnya, Baekhyun belajar cara memainkan alat musik, hanya sekedar agar Chanyeol melihatnya.

Tapi nyatanya, Chanyeol masih tak menganggapnya ada.

Masuk dunia kuliah yang bebas, Baekhyun mulai jatuh cinta pada musik. Ia mulai bermain musik dari hati, bukan lagi karena keinginan mendapatkan perhatian Chanyeol. Hingga sekarang, rasanya sulit untuk keluar dari _hobby_ -nya itu.

Baekhyun hanya memainkan piano atau gitar Chanyeol saat pria itu pergi. Kesibukan Chanyeol membuatnya jarang menyentuh benda-benda itu. Dan Baekhyun akan senang hati memainkannya untuk sekedar membuat dirinya sibuk atau untuk melepaskan rasa jenuh.

Baginya, musik bisa menyembuhkan.

Terdengar lucu memang, tapi begitulah yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun.

Alunan nada lembut yang Baekhyun mainkan harus berhenti karena ponselnya bergetar riuh minta diperhatikan. Gadis itu tersenyum ringan saat melihat nama Kris muncul di layar. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menerima panggilan itu.

"Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris langsung tanpa menyapanya terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun sedikit terkekeh. "Aku masih bisa mengangkat telepon darimu, aku lebih dari baik," balasnya,

"Syukurlah," Kris sedikit tertawa. "Aku khawatir sejak semalam,"

"Dan kau baru menghubungiku sekarang?"

"Aku takut mengganggu waktu istirahatmu," balas Kris. "Kau ada kegiatan hari ini?"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak meskipun ia tau tidak ada jadwal. "Kenapa? Kau mau aku menemanimu datang ke acara peresmian itu?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah menyuruh orang lain untuk pergi. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang,"

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun tersenyum. "Sepuluh menit lagi jika kau tak berada di depan pintu apartemen Chanyeol, aku tak akan pergi," balas Baekhyun acuh.

"Sial," Kris mengumpat tipis, kemudian mematikan sambungan telepon.

Sementara, dengan senyum merekah, Baekhyun beranjak menuju kamar untuk bersiap-siap dan mengganti pakaian.

Mendadak saja, hari liburnya terdengar agak menyenangkan sekarang.

.

.

"Kris, sejak kapan kau suka makanan Italia seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun saat Kris membawanya ke sebuah restaurant Italia di tengah kota.

Kris mengangkat bahu acuh. "Kau kan suka sekali _junk food_ , aku jamin kau akan memakan makanan kotor itu untuk _lunch_ ,"

Baekhyun mendengus kasar, sedikit memajukan tubuhnya untuk menepuk lengan Kris dengan gemas. " _Junk food_ itu tidak kotor, mereka praktis," balasnya.

"Tetap saja, mulai sekarang kau harus makan makanan sehat," Kris nyengir, balas menepuk tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendecih, ia ingin mengomel lagi untuk membantah Kris, tapi pesanannya sudah datang. Ia tak tau nama makanan itu, yang jelas bentuknya seperti _spaghetti_ bersaus merah. Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih dan mulai makan dengan tenang.

"Ini enak," ucapnya dengan mulut penuh.

"Telan dulu," Kris mengingatkan.

Baekhyun mengernyit kesal, mulai merutuki Kris yang selalu cerewet padanya. "Kau sering kemari?" tanya Baekhyun, kali ini bicara setelah menelan makanan.

Raut wajah Kris tampak sedikit berpikir, kemudian pria itu mengangguk beberapa kali. "Beberapa kali, kenapa?"

"Lain kali kau bisa mengajakku kesini lagi,"

Kris mendecih. "Kau bilang lebih suka _junk food_ ," cibirnya.

"Aku makan apa saja asalkan itu enak," Baekhyun sedikit terkekeh ringan dan Kris hanya tertawa melihat gadis itu makan dengan semangat sekarang.

Sedikit bersyukur karena Baekhyun sudah kembali ceria seperti biasanya.

"Kau sudah sembuh sekarang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk yakin. "Ternyata aku hanya kelelahan dan kekurangan darah, bukan flu. Jadi setelah menghabiskan dua botol infus dan mendapat IV, aku lebih dari baik,"

Kris sedikit tertawa, tangan pria itu meraih tisu untuk membersihkan dahu Baekhyun yang terkena saus, ia sedikit menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang selalu makan dengan berantakan. "Senin ini kau masuk?"

"Tentu, kau pikir aku ada alasan untuk membolos?" ia mengambil tisu dari tangan Kris untuk membersihkan mulutnya sendiri.

Senyum Kris merekah saat melihat gadis itu. "Apa kau pikir sudah kuat ikut penggambilan gambar musim dingin di Jepang itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk yakin. "Aku sudah menyetujui hal itu, bagaimana bisa aku membatalkannya?" dengusnya kesal, mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah. Kris sedikit tertawa, lagi-lagi mengusap sudut bibir Baekhyun dengan jemarinya. "Kau tidak makan?" tanya Baekhyun, sadar bahwa Kris belum menyentuh makanannya.

Kris menggeleng. "Aku sudah kenyang melihatmu makan,"

Baekhyun mendengus malas. "Apa aku terlihat begitu menjijikkan hingga nafsu makanmu hilang?"

"Kalau aku bilang ya, apa kau peduli?"

"Tidak, tentu saja," Baekhyun nyengir sedangkan Kris tertawa lagi.

"Serius, Baekhyun," Kris berhenti sebentar untuk membiarkan Baekhyun menatapnya. "Kurasa aku menyukaimu,"

Dan dunia Baekhyun serasa berhenti.

 _Apa kau bilang?_

Baekhyun masih menatap Kris dengan pandangan menyelidik, berusaha menemukan kebohongan di dalam mata gelapnya. Tapi ia tak menemukan apapun selain raut wajah Kris yang serius dan kesungguhan yang terpancar jelas dari kedua matanya.

"Apa kau bilang?" ucap Baekhyun, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja Kris lontarkan padanya. Oke, mungkin saja Kris salah mengucapkan itu –mengingat ia berasal dari negara dengan bahasa yang berbeda.

Kris tersenyum lagi –sebuah senyum manis yang menenangkan. Tubuh pria itu sedikit maju untuk menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. "Kurasa aku menyukaimu, apa kau bisa mendengarku sekarang?"

 _Mengapa jantungku berdegup lebih cepat?_

.

.

Matahari sudah nyaris tenggelam sempurna saat Baekhyun sampai di depan apartemen Chanyeol, kali ini Kris tidak mengantarnya masuk. Setelah pengakuan gila dari Kris tadi, Baekhyun tak bisa memutuskan pikirannya dari pria itu. Sedari tadi, Baekhyun berusaha membuat suasana tidak menjadi canggung antara dirinya dan Kris.

Dan itu berhasil, tentu saja, keceriannya itu selalu membantu Baekhyun menutupi seluruh masalahnya.

 _Well,_ sebenarnya ini bukan masalah.

Kris mengatakan menyukainya, wajar saja, mereka sudah lama menjadi rekan kerja. Jadi ini jawaban mengapa Kris selalu menaruh perhatian lebih padanya. Bahkan kemarin saat ia sakit, raut kekhawatiran yang muncul di wajah Kris belum pernah Baekhyun lihat sebelumnya.

Seolah-olah, Kris memang takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

Dan itu bukan hal yang buruk.

Perhatian yang Kris berikan, tatapan mata Kris yang terkesan dingin tapi meneduhkan, nyatanya berhasil membuat detak jantung Baekhyun sedikit berpacu lebih cepat.

 _Apa aku mulai menyukai pria itu juga?_

Sejak mulai menggilai Chanyeol, hati Baekhyun benar-benar tertutup untuk pria manapun. Ia terlalu bodoh untuk melewatkan masa mudanya yang indah demi terjebak sebagai pelacur Chanyeol –tapi Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun tak pernah menyesal.

Atau mungkin belum.

Dulu, Baekhyun akan segera menjauh dari pria-pria yang menyatakan perasaan padanya, ia sama sekali tak memberi mereka kesempatan bahkan hanya sekedar untuk mengenal satu sama lain lebih jauh lagi.

Sudah ada nama Chanyeol terpatri kuat dihatinya.

Tapi sekarang..

Mengapa ia tidak berniat sama sekali menjauhi Kris seperti yang biasa ia lakukan kepada pria lain?

Ada apa dengan jantungnya sendiri?

 _Ini tidak benar._

Suara bentakan kasar membuat pikiran Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya, bahkan ia tak menyadari dirinya sudah berada di dalam apartemen Chanyeol. Pria itu berada di depannya dengan kedua tangan menyilang di depan dada dan raut wajah bersungut-sungut seperti menahan amarah.

"Dari mana saja, Byun Baekhyun?" tanya dengan suara keras, sedikit menekankan nama Baekhyun dalam suaranya yang mengerikan.

 _Apa yang terjadi? Apa gadismu itu nyaris mati lagi hari ini?_

"Makan siang," bisik Baekhyun dengan senyuman ringan.

Dengan langkah cepat Chanyeol mendekat, ia mencengkeram jaket tebal yang Baekhyun pakai, lalu tangannya mendorong tubuh Baekhyun dengan kasar hingga membentur tembok yang keras –Baekhyun merintih menahan nyeri.

"Sudah kubilang kan aku tidak berbagi," geraman Chanyeol terdengar sarat ancaman, ia berbisik di depan bibir gadis itu, sementara perlahan menarik cengkeramannya ke atas untuk mencekik Baekhyun. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan bajingan itu?"

 _Bagaimana kau bisa tau?_

Baekhyun tercekat, berusaha mengambil napas. "Aku hanya makan siang," balasnya, entah mengapa suaranya tidak terdengar gemetar.

Chanyeol mendengus kasar, tatapan tajamnya terkesan mengintimidasi, sementara cengekeraman dileher Baekhyun semakin kuat. "Apa kau mulai menjadi pelacur bajingan itu juga?"

 _Jaga mulutmu, Park Chanyeol._

Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang membelenggunya. "Chan–," Baekhyun merintih sementara Chanyeol tidak membiarkan gadis itu bicara lebih banyak.

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu, Byun Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingin berbagi pelacur dengan siapapun," geraman buas terdengar dari kerongkongan Chanyeol.

 _Apa hakmu, Park Chanyeol?_

Dengan kasar, Chanyeol merengkuh wajah Baekhyun. Bibirnya yang panas dengan cepat mencium bibir Baekhyun, ia bergerak kasar, mengigit bibir Baekhyun hingga membuatnya mengerang menahan sakit. Sementara tangan Baekhyun berusaha mendorong dada Chanyeol –ia butuh bernapas.

Desahan Baekhyun perlahan mengalun, ia mencari udara, berusaha memberi tanda pada Chanyeol bahwa ia nyaris kehabisan napas. Dan akhirnya, Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman panas itu. Baekhyun menarik napas kuat-kuat sementara bibir Chanyeol mulai dengan kasar menghisap lehernya. Ia menyesapnya sangat kuat, berhasil membuat Baekhyun memekik karena nyeri.

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu," erang Chanyeol di balik leher Baekhyun, suaranya terdengar menuntut dan penuh penekanan.

 _Psikopat gila._

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Chanyeol berhasil meloloskan jaket tebal Baekhyun, sedangkan bibirnya masih sibuk mengukir leher Baekhyun dengan lebam merah kebiruan. "Chanyeol," Baekhyun berusaha mengingatkan meskipun sebenarnya ia tau pria itu tak akan peduli.

Sepertinya malam ini ia harus kembali mendesah di bawah tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dengan paksa mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dalam gendongannya, membiarkan Baekhyun sedikit meronta-ronta, pria itu berjalan menuju kamarnya dan membanting Baekhyun dengan kasar ke atas ranjang.

Baekhyun terpelanting, tanpa sadar mengerang protes karena punggungnya terasa ngilu.

 _Ini tak akan berakhir baik._

Chanyeol merangkak di atas tubuhnya, memenjarakan tubuh mungil itu dalam kungkungan tangannya yang kokoh. Dengan kasar, jemari Chanyeol merobek kemeja Baekhyun, berhasil membuat gadis itu telanjang lagi didepan matanya.

"Chanyeol, kumohon, kau bisa sakit nanti," rengek Baekhyun, masih berusaha membujuk.

"Persetan," geram Chanyeol kasar. Pria itu mengambil sesuatu dari nakas tempat tidurnya, kemudian kembali memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan mengerikan. "Kau akan membayar mahal untuk itu, jalang," desisnya.

Chanyeol menarik kedua tangan Baekhyun ke atas kepala, lalu mengikat tangan Baekhyun pada besi ranjangnya. Chanyeol menariknya dengan kuat, berhasil membuat Baekhyun menjerit karena tangannya terasa nyeri. Baekhyun berusaha menarik itu, tapi tangannya sama sekali tak bergerak.

 _Sial._

Baekhyun menelan ludah kasar saat Chanyeol mulai melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri. Ia bisa melihat amarah yang masih terpancar jelas di mata pria itu. Chanyeol yang masih meledak-ledak semakin membuat Baekhyun yakin tak ada alasan bagi pria itu untuk bermain lembut.

Yah, mungkin Baekhyun akan tidak sadar lagi malam ini.

Dengan kasar, Chanyeol menyentak celana _jeans_ Baekhyun, sama sekali bukan hal yang sulit baginya meskipun Baekhyun meronta-ronta dengan tubuh menggeliat. "Jadi katakan padaku," Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya untuk kembali merangkak di atas tubuh Baekhyun, ia memandangi Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam dan senyuman memuakkan. "Berapa bajingan itu membayarmu?"

 _Keparat._

Baekhyun menatap tepat di mata Chanyeol, mendadak saja ada keberanian asing yang muncul di dalam dirinya. Mungkin kalimat yang Chanyeol lontarkan untuk pertama kalinya itu sedikit mengusik sedikit harga diri yang tersisa di dalam hatinya.

"Apa pedulimu, Park Chanyeol," dan satu tamparan keras mendarat di wajah Baekhyun –berhasil membuat gadis itu mengerang merasakan nyeri luar biasa di tulang pipinya.

"Lihat apa yang bajingan itu lakukan, kau sudah berani melawanku," geraman Chanyeol terdengar mengerikan.

Baekhyun tersenyum, terkesan mengejek, entah mengapa mendadak saja ia berani menyulut kobaran amarah dalam diri Chanyeol. "Kau sendiri yang membuatku melawanmu," lagi-lagi satu tamparan kembali menyapa pipi Baekhyun –kali ini gadis itu tidak mengerang, ia hanya memandangi Chanyeol dengan senyuman tipis.

Terkesan menghina.

"Brengsek," desis Chanyeol, pria itu sedikit mencekik leher Baekhyun hingga membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. "Kau akan menyesali ini, Byun Baekhyun," suara rendah Chanyeol terdengar sedikit gemetar karena menahan amarah –atau gairah, Baekhyun tak tau.

"Kau membunuhku pun, tak akan ada yang menuntutmu untuk itu," ucap Baekhyun dengan berani, mendadak saja melawan Chanyeol menjadi hal yang menyenangkan, ia menyesal tak melakukan ini sejak dulu. "Lakukan saja," tantangnya.

Chanyeol menggeram lagi, matanya memancarkan amarah yang siap meledak kapan saja. Sementara tangannya masih mencekik Baekhyun, di bawah sana, ia sudah mulai menyentak masuk ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun dengan kasar. Mendorong maju dengan kasar bahkan sebelum Baekhyun siap, kemudian bergerak tanpa aturan di dalam tubuhnya.

Rasanya luar biasa sakit.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak berteriak, ia hanya sedikit melengkungkan tubuh untuk menikmati rasa sakit yang nyaris membelahnya. Baekhyun menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang dan mendesahkan nama Chanyeol –itu hanya akan membuat Chanyeol semakin berpikir memiliki kendali atas dirinya.

Jadi Baekhyun menikmati rasa sakitnya.

Baekhyun tak tau, mungkin dia sudah kebal dengan semua ini.

Bukan kali pertama Chanyeol memperlakukannya dengan kasar –meskipun ini baru pertama kali Baekhyun melawan kehendak pria itu.

Entahlah, jujur saja, sejak Chanyeol menyetubuhinya saat sakit, Baekhyun sudah sedikit muak dengan kelakuan pria itu. Baekhyun tak tau apa ini karena ia sudah bosan terus menerus merasakan sakit –baik fisik maupun mental– atau mungkin Baekhyun sudah sadar dengan keputusan bodoh yang selama ini ia ambil.

Baekhyun sudah merasakan bagaimana menyenangkannya diperlakukan dengan lembut. Tanpa ia sadari, Kris membuatnya merasa istimewa. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang selalu memperlakukannya seperti sampah, Kris selalu menghargainya sebagai seorang wanita.

Ah, bicara tentang pria itu.

Mungkin Baekhyun sudah sedikit membagi hatinya dengan Kris.

Dan Baekhyun kembali tersenyum saat mengingat Kris –mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sedang menghujamnya lebih cepat.

Baekhyun membuka mata sedikit untuk melihat Chanyeol yang bergerak liar di atasnya, bibirnya tersenyum dan ia sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara. Baekhyun melemaskan seluruh ototnya di bawah kendali Chanyeol, membiarkan Chanyeol mendorongnya dengan kasar, tanpa ampun.

Cengkeraman Chanyeol di pinggulnya sedikit terasa nyeri –tapi Baekhyun tak peduli.

Dan saat Chanyeol menuntut Baekhyun untuk membuka mulut dengan bibirnya, gadis itu melakukannya, membiarkan Chanyeol menciumnya dengan kasar dan tidak sopan.

Baekhyun tak ambil pusing untuk itu.

Mungkin disini titik lelah Baekhyun memuncak, ia benar-benar tak ingin membuat Chanyeol puas saat menikmati tubuhnya, ia tak ingin menuruti kemauan pria itu.

Jadi Baekhyun kembali memejamkan mata, mengabaikan kenikmatan gerakan tubuh Chanyeol yang menghentaknya dengan kasar di bawah sana, membiarkan bibir dan lidah Chanyeol bermain di dalam mulutnya. Baekhyun tak menghiraukan suara geraman Chanyeol yang menuntut atau cengkeraman di pinggulnya yang semakin kuat.

Baekhyun tak peduli.

Rasa sakit?

Ah, otak Baekhyun terlalu sibuk memikirkan hal lain sehingga ia lupa rasa sakit ditubuhnya sekarang karena disetubuhi layaknya binatang.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan pengendalian dirinya yang semakin menipis dan nyaris habis saat Chanyeol menghentaknya dengan cepat, ia tak menahan itu. Dengan satu dorongan kasar dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun melepaskan semuanya, membiarkan tubuhnya mulai dialiri lava panas membara yang berebut turun ke pusat tubuhnya yang sesak, berusaha melingkupi tubuh Chanyeol dengan panas di bawah sana.

Senyuman lembut tercetak dibibir Baekhyun.

"Kris," desahnya ringan.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fast update nih (itungannya fast update kan ya) Siapa yang minta ini dilanjut? Nih udah dilanjut, semoga tidak mengecewakan dan menjawab semua gundah gulana readers /apasih/ Panjang banget chapter ini, jangan bosen please~**

 **Maapin nih ada Kris nyelip disini, maklum Authornya habis nonton ulang moment KrisBaek yang mirip adik kakak. Ini emang sengaja alurnya dibikin cepet ya biar nggak terlalu lama tersakiti Baekhyun-nya. Memang rencana ini bukan FF panjang karena udah banyak FF lolipopsehun yang belum selesai kan ya? Jadi mungkin nggak lebih dari 5 chapter.**

 **Author sudah membaca saran-saran yang masuk dan terima kasih banyak sudah menyampaikan saran, semoga kedepannya lolipopsehun semakin baik lagi. Hmm, untuk adegan rate M-nya, itu memang sengaja gaya penulisan lolipopsehun tidak memakai desahan yang disuarakan(?) pengennya ini emang jadi ciri khas gitu. Alesan pertama, Authornya geli pas nulis dan baca ulang kalo ada suara(?) desahan, yang kedua, mungkin ini karena kebanyakan baca novel dewasa cetak yang adegan NCnya itu "sopan" atau implicit jadi kayanya ikutan kebawa deh. Gapapa ya, semoga aja ini emang bener jadi ciri khas lolipopsehun meskipun mungkin ada beberapa readers yang kecewa dengan hal ini /ini curhatnya panjang banget ngalah-ngalahin chapternya/**

 **Untuk pembaca FF lollipop yang lain mohon bersabar ya menunggu kelanjutannya /heheheheh/ idenya suka mendadak ilang gitu deh jadi harus cari dulu biar greget ceritanya, yekan? Sabar aja, pasti dilanjut kok.**

 **Gimana untuk chapter ini? Apakah mengecewakan? Silahkan sampaikan kritik, komentar, dan saran readers semuanya di kolom review ya~ Kutunggu selalu~**

 **Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.**

 **Maaf jika ada kesalahan, sampai jumpa dichapter depan.**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun tau saat sinar matahari pagi menyilaukan matanya, sadar hari sudah mulai beranjak dari pagi menuju siang, tapi ia tak peduli. Beberapa kali tubuh mungilnya menggeliat malas, bersamaan dengan itu rasa nyeri yang bisa ia rasakan dengan jelas. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah, sebuah rasa nyeri menganggu muncul dari pangkal pahanya, perlahan mengakar di sekujur tubuh.

Ah, Baekhyun lupa, semalam lagi-lagi Chanyeol menyetubuhinya seperti binatang.

Chanyeol menyiksanya dengan brutal sampai nyaris pagi, entah berapa kali pria itu memaksa hasratnya pada Baekhyun. Mungkin ia terlelap saat tengah malam –atau mungin pingsan lagi– Baekhyun tak terlalu ingat.

Pagi ini, saat ia membuka mata, bayangan kamar Chanyeol dapat ia lihat dengan jelas. Baekhyun duduk bersandar pada ranjang empuk pria itu, bibir mungilnya sedikit menguap malas –dan ia langsung mengerang karena nyeri pada tulang pipinya. Samar-samar, Baekhyun ingat Chanyeol menamparnya dengan kasar semalam. Perlahan Baekhyun menarik tangannya yang terasa agak nyeri dan bisa melihat dengan jelas garis kemerahan menghiasi kedua pergelangan tangannya yang pucat.

 _Sial._

Ini baru kali pertama Baekhyun bangun di kamar Chanyeol, biasanya setelah menghabiskan malam yang panas bersama ia akan mengendap-endap menuju kamarnya sendiri di tengah malam hanya agar Chanyeol tak menemukan tubuh Baekhyun di kamarnya.

Tapi sekarang, Baekhyun malas beranjak.

Entah kenapa ia terlalu lelah setelah kegiatannya semalam, apalagi Chanyeol menyetubuhinya dengan kasar dan tanpa aturan. Jadi sedikit istirahat di pagi hari bukan pelanggaran yang berat menurutnya.

Lagipula, Baekhyun tak peduli jika Chanyeol menghukumnya lagi.

Chanyeol sudah biasa menyetubuhinya dengan kasar –dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa– dan rasanya Baekhyun sudah mulai terbiasa juga dengan hal itu. Tubuhnya sudah kebal, rasa sakit mungkin sudah menjadi makanannya sehari-hari. Dan sungguh, ia sudah berdamai dengan semua rasa sakit yang pria brengsek itu berikan.

Atau, bagaimana jika Chanyeol membuangnya?

Ah, Baekhyun sudah tidak khawatir lagi akan hal itu. Ia sudah muak dengan semua kelakuan bejat Chanyeol, titik lelah dan jenuhnya sudah benar-benar mencapai puncak. Sepertinya, ia tak akan peduli jika Chanyeol membuangnya seperti sampah.

Atau mungkin itu akan jauh lebih baik?

Pergi dari kehidupan Chanyeol?

 _Terdengar menyenangkan._

Jujur saja, Baekhyun masih mencintai pria itu, sangat mencintainya. Tapi, mungkin rasa cinta yang menutupi akal rasionalnya itu lambat laun akan berubah, memudar seiring berjalannya waktu. Cinta Baekhyun yang tulus nyatanya hanya dianggap sampah, dan kali ini ia sudah benar-benar menyerah dengan cintanya pada Chanyeol.

 _Sampai kapanpun, Chanyeol tak akan mencintaiku._

Jadi Baekhyun bertekad akan mulai melupakan cinta sendirinya itu. Ia harus bisa pergi dari Chanyeol, melupakannya meskipun sulit, lalu mendapatkan kehidupan baru yang lebih layak. Ia bisa mulai belajar mencintai orang lain dan juga bisa menerima banyak cinta dari orang lain.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Baekhyun yakin, melupakan Chanyeol bukan hal yang mustahil untuk dilakukan.

Mungkin selama hampir satu tahun ini, Baekhyun tidak sadar. Pikiran rasionalnya masih tertutup kabut pekat yang mengatasnamakan cinta dan ketulusan. Hatinya benar-benar tertutup untuk melihat dunia yang lebih luas dalam hidupnya. Dan sekarang, sejak Kris memberikan bagaimana menyenangkannya merasa dihargai, perlahan, Baekhyun sadar. Ia mulai merangkak naik, bangkit dari hidupnya yang terpuruk dalam kungkungan cinta buta yang gila.

Dan mulai hari ini, cara pandang Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol benar-benar akan berubah seratus persen. Ia tak bisa mencintai Chanyeol seperti dulu, ketulusannya perlahan pudar karena ulah memuakkan pria itu sendiri.

Sambil beberapa kali menghembuskan napas berat, Baekhyun mencoba beranjak dari ranjang empuk Chanyeol dan berjalan menuju luar. Ini hari minggu, ia tak yakin pria itu masih di rumah. Biasanya akhir pekan adalah waktu yang menyenangkan bagi Chanyeol karena harus menghabiskan waktu bersama gadis pujaannya,

 _Ah, gadis beruntung yang tidak beruntung._

Beruntung karena mendapatkan cinta Chanyeol, tapi tak beruntung karena nyaris mati setiap saat.

Setelah membersihkan diri, langkah kaki Baekhyun terhenti karena ia mendengar suara-suara berisik dari arah dapur – _Chanyeol masih disini_. Samar-samar, ia bisa mendengar suara dari dua benda keras yang beradu, lalu suara umpatan tipis Chanyeol mengalun di udara hingga mencapai pendengarannya yang peka.

 _Apa yang pria itu lakukan?_

Perlahan Baekhyun berjalan mendekat kearah dapur, ia berhenti di konter dapur berseberangan agak jauh dari Chanyeol yang berdiri menghadap penggorengan dan kompor. Baekhyun ingin menyapa pria itu, tapi ia tak tau mulai darimana. Pagi ini, kali pertama ia melihat Chanyeol berkutat dengan dapur dan segala isinya.

"Kau sudah bangun sekarang?" suara Chanyeol yang dingin membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersentak, tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi pria itu sudah menyadari kehadirannya.

Baekhyun berdeham, ingin menjawab, tapi tak tau harus mengatakan apa. "Ya," akhirnya ia bisa menemukan suara. "Aku bisa lakukan itu,"tambah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol hampir menjatuhkan selai berwarna merah pekat dari tangannya.

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan dingin seperti biasanya. Ia mengangkat bahu sedikit, lalu meletakkan benda-benda dapur yang dari tadi ia pegang dengan kasar –menimbulkan suara memekakkan karena beradu dengan marmer. Baekhyun berjalan mendekat untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang pria itu buat pagi ini. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya sedikit menggeser tubuhnya, memberikan Baekhyun sedikit ruang untuk berdiri dan mengambil alih pekerjaannya.

Baekhyun menuangkan minyak ke atas penggorengan panas untuk membuat omelet. Ia menghiraukan Chanyeol yang mungkin sedang memandanginya dari jarak dekat di belakang tubuhnya. Baekhyun bisa merasakan hembusan napas Chanyeol yang sedikit memburu di belakangnya.

"Byun Baekhyun," suara Chanyeol masih terdengar dingin. Baekhyun menjawab dengan gumaman singkat –perlahan merasa gugup tapi ia tak ingin itu mengendalikan dirinya. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat, menempelkan tubuhnya ke punggung Baekhyun, sementara bibir dan lidahnya menyesapi leher gadis itu.

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun menahan napas.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun tercekat. Ini terlalu pagi untuk melayani nafsu gila Chanyeol, dan akhir pekannya tak boleh berakhir buruk dengan mendesahkan nama Chanyeol sepanjang hari.

Hisapan Chanyeol yang agak keras di lehernya membuat Baekhyun mengerang. "Tau apa yang sudah kau lakukan semalam?" Desahan lembut Baekhyun mengalun saat jemari Chanyeol meremasnya di bawah sana. Tapi Baekhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan itu, ia memilih mematikan api dan berhenti membuat omelet. "Kau sudah melakukan kesalahan, Byun Baekhyun," desis Chanyeol di belakang telinganya.

Baekhyun menelan ludah kasar, entah mengapa menjadi gugup sekarang. "Aku tak bisa minta maaf untuk itu," dan Baekhyun tak tau kenapa ia mengatakannya. Sekarang, ia hanya tak ingin terlihat lemah dimata Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya ingin sedikit mengubah pandangan Chanyeol terhadapnya.

Meskipun itu akan sulit.

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun hingga menatapnya, ia mencengkeram kedua lengan Baekhyun kuat-kuat. "Bajingan itu benar-benar sudah mengubahmu dalam waktu satu hari. Ada yang salah dengan otakmu, Byun," suara Chanyeol terdengar seperti geraman.

 _Bukan, Chanyeol. Kris sudah menyadarkanku._

"Aku lelah dengan semua ini, Chanyeol," bisik Baekhyun, ia menatap kilatan amarah di mata Chanyeol dengan berani. "Kris tidak mengubahku, dia–," ucapan Baekhyun berhenti karena Chanyeol mencekik lehernya. "Chan," Baekhyun tercekat, berusaha mengingatkan tapi suaranya tidak terdengar jelas karena Chanyeol masih mengeratkan tangannya.

"Berhenti bicara tentang bajingan itu atau aku akan membuatmu menyesal," geraman Chanyeol terdengar mengerikan, sarat ancaman yang jelas. "Kau yang menawarkan diri menjadi pelacurku, jadi jangan harap bisa pergi dariku," Chanyeol menggeram dengan suara rendah yang menakutkan.

Baekhyun terkekeh ringan, terdengar seperti ejekan bagi Chanyeol. "Apa hakmu, Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan cengekeramannya pada leher Baekhyun, ia menghimpit tubuh Baekhyun hingga menempel sempurna dengan konter dapur. Pria itu menundukkan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan wajah Baekhyun, kemudian menghapus jarak antara mereka.

"Kau terlalu berani, Byun Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol tepat di depan bibir Baekhyun. Gadis itu sedikit memundurkan kepala agar bibir Chanyeol tak menyentuh bibirnya. Jemari Chanyeol berpindah dari leher Baekhyun, kemudian menelusuri pipi tirusnya perlahan. "Kau tak seharusnya semua melakukan hal ini dan melawanku," Chanyeol menyapukan jemarinya di bibir Baekhyun yang sediki terbuka.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun tertawa, terdengar mengejek, dan itu semakin membuat kilatan amarah dimata Chanyeol terlihat jelas. "Aku yang berhak atas diriku sendiri, bukan kau," seperti semalam, lagi-lagi Chanyeol menampar pipinya dengan kasar. Baekhyun mendengus jijik, ia mengusap sudut bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah, kemudian kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menantang. "Aku sudah kebal dengan semua rasa sakit yang kau berikan, Park Chanyeol,"

Geraman buas Chanyeol terdengar lagi dari dalam kerongkongannya. Ia memicingkan mata untuk memandangi Baekhyun dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Aku tak akan melepaskanmu," bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertawa renyah. "Coba saja, siapa peduli?" dengan berani, Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol agar menjauhinya. Dengan kuat menyentak tangan Chanyeol yang masih berada di wajahnya. "Kau bukan lagi segalanya untukku, Park Chanyeol," Chanyeol hendak menarik tangan Baekhyun, tapi dengan cepat gadis itu menghindar dan berjalan menjauh.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sebentar, mata pria itu dipenuhi amarah. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat dan rahangnya mengeras, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan mematikan, seolah-olah hendak mengintimidasi.

Tapi Baekhyun sudah terlanjur tidak peduli.

Mendadak saja, pergi dari kehidupan Chanyeol terdengar begitu menyenangkan.

.

.

Baekhyun menekan tombol bel pada sebuah pintu berwarna hitam bertuliskan angka romawi dihadapannya beberapa kali. Kakinya sedikit mengetuk-ketuk tidak sabar, ia menunggu seseorang berbicara melalui _intercom_. Sebelah tangannya menenteng koper besar berwarna merah sedangkan sebelah tangan membawa tas jinjing berwarna hitam berisi beberapa lensa kamera.

Pintu dibuka, dan Baekhyun memamerkan senyum lebar bahagia, sedangkan seorang pria pucat berdiri di depan pintu dengan kening berkerut, memandangi Baekhyun dengan bingung. "Hey Kris," ucap Baekhyun dengan cengiran lebar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris, memandangi wajah Baekhyun dan koper yang ia bawa bergantian. Tapi kemudian pandangan pria itu terfokus pada sudut bibir kiri Baekhyun yang berwarna keunguan. "Apa yang terjadi?" mendadak saja wajah Kris diliputi kekhawatiran.

Masih tersenyum lebar, Baekhyun mengerjap lucu. "Boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya. Kris mengerutkan kening bingung, dengan cepat tangannya menyambar koper dan tas jinjing Baekhyun. Pria itu menggeser tubuhnya untuk mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk. " _Thanks_ ," bisik Baekhyun, melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen Kris.

"Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja?" Kris tak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatiran dalam nada suaranya.

Baekhyun mengangguk yakin, ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Kris yang sedang memasukkan koper dan tas jinjingnya. "Aku baik. Kau keberatan jika aku menginap malam ini?"

Kris menggeleng, tapi masih ada keraguan dimata pria itu. "Apa yang terjadi? Seseorang memukulmu?" tanya Kris, berjalan mendekati gadis itu sambil menunjuk sudut bibir Baekhyun. Mata Kris tak lepas memperhatikan wajahnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, tapi otaknya mulai mencoba menyusun kata-kata agar ini terdengar masuk akal. "Aku bertengkar dengan kakakku dan diusir pergi dari rumah," ucap Baekhyun, ia membuang muka dari tatapan Kris, berusaha menyembunyikan kebohongan.

Baekhyun tak pandai berbohong, mengingatkan saja.

Kening Kris berkerut, perlahan menyusul Baekhyun untuk duduk di sofa. "Apa itu masalah besar?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Hanya saja, aku butuh tempat sementara untuk tidur. Keberatan jika aku menumpang?" Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

Dan Kris memutar bola mata sebal. "Tumben kau tidak pergi ke apartemen Chanyeol?"

 _Ah, bajingan itu._

"Chanyeol mungkin sedang bersenang-senang dengan pacarnya, jadi aku tak ingin menganggu," Baekhyun sedikit terkekeh untuk meyakinkan Kris. "Lagipula, besok kita akan berangkat ke Jepang, lebih baik berangkat bersama, kan?"

Kris mendesah sebal. "Jujur saja, kau malas pergi ke bandara sendirian, kan?"

Baekhyun menjentikkan kedua jari hingga menghasilkan sebuah suara keras. "Tepat sekali," balasnya puas.

"Ayolah, kau sudah dewasa Byun Baekhyun, apa kau harus terus melarikan diri dari rumah?"

"Aku diusir, Kris. Bukan melarikan diri," debat Baekhyun.

Kris menghembuskan napas malas. "Terserahlah, kau tau dimana kamarmu, kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk yakin dengan senyuman lebar. "Terima kasih banyak, Kris. Kau yang terbaik. Haruskah aku memelukmu?" gurau Baekhyun.

Kris mencibir. "Lebih baik buatkan aku makan, aku kelaparan dan sebuah pelukan tak akan membuatku kenyang,"

"Masuk akal," balas Baekhyun acuh, tapi melangkahkan kakinya juga menuju dapur Kris.

.

.

"Jujur saja padaku, kau tak pandai memasakkan?" tanya Kris dengan mulut penuh.

Baekhyun mendengus di depannya. "Jangan dimakan," dengusnya kasar dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

Kris terkekeh ringan. "Daripada aku mati kelaparan, setidaknya ini tak akan membunuhku," dengan cengiran lebar, Kris kembali mengunyah.

"Lucu sekali, Kris," balas Baekhyun kesal, ia memasukkan nasi dengan kasar ke dalam mulutnya. "Akan lebih baik daripada kau makan _junk food,"_

Kris tertawa renyah, menyetujui dengan gumaman ringan. "Baekhyun," panggil Kris tiba-tiba, Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman ringan, sedikit mengangkat kepala untuk melihat pria itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?" mendadak saja, wajah Kris menjadi serius.

Baekhyun mengangguk ringan. "Aku baik-baik saja, Kris. Berhentilah memandangiku dengan tatapan mata seperti itu," ia menunjuk Kris dengan jemarinya.

Kris menghela napas berat. "Hanya saja, kau tampak kusut," ia berhenti sebentar untuk menatap Baekhyun lagi. "Itu membuatku khawatir,"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Hanya masalah ringan, aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat,"

Perlahan, Kris memajukan tubuhnya untuk menggenggam jemari Baekhyun –berhasil membuat gadis itu mematung. "Jika kau butuh sesuatu, katakan saja, aku akan membantumu, Baekhyun," bisik Kris dengan senyuman hangat.

Perlahan, Baekhyun mengangguk. Entah mengapa ada sedikit rasa gugup saat Kris memandanginya dengan senyuman seperti itu. "Terima kasih untuk itu, Kris," bisik Baekhyun tipis.

Kris hanya tersenyum, tangannya mengusap jemarinya Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Dan tanpa sadar, jantung Baekhyun berdetak lebih cepat.

.

.

"Kris, sudah kubilang kan aku tidak suka menghadiri acara resmi?" itu rengekan Baekhyun yang kesekian kali hari ini. Setelah sampai di Jepang pada siang hari, malamnya, Baekhyun dan Kris harus menghadiri sebuah pesta resmi yang menurutnya mbosankan.

Ada hubungan yang harus terjalin antar dua negara mengenai majalah tempat mereka bekerja.

Kris tersenyum ringan, mengalungkan sebelah tangannya di lekukan pinggang Baekhyun yang terbalut dress tipis berwarna biru tua. Gadis itu hanya masih saja mengerucutkan bibir kesal sementara Kris membimbingnya keluar dari _ballroom_ menuju taman dimana banyak orang-orang berkumpul untuk berbincang dan berdansa dengan alunan musik mengalun indah. Bibir tipisnya masih saja mengumpat pada _designer_ kurang ajar yang membuat punggungnya terekspos jelas karena gaun ini. Belum lagi _pigalle_ belasan senti menempel ketat di kedua kakinya.

Ini menyiksa.

"Tak bisakah kau tersenyum?" bisik Kris dari balik telinga Baekhyun.

"Kau tak lihat aku tersenyum sejak tadi?" balas Baekhyun, berusaha terlihat tidak sedang berbicara.

Kris terkekeh ringan, semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada tubuh Baekhyun agar gadis itu tidak tersandung kakinya sendiri. "Kau cantik," bisik Kris lembut.

"Aku tau," ucap Baekhyun acuh.

"Aku jujur, Baekhyun,"

"Aku tau," ulang Baekhyun malas.

Dan lagi-lagi, Kris hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang penuh rasa kesal.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?" tanya Baekhyun, membiarkan Kris membimbing tubuhnya untuk duduk di sebuah kursi dengan balutan kain putih.

Kris mengangkat bahu acuh, bibirnya masih tersenyum. "Kau sudah bertemu beberapa orang, kan?" tanyanya, Baekhyun mengangguk malas. "Pestanya tidak akan lama,"

"Aku kemari untuk mengambil gambar musim dingin, bukan menghadiri acara pesta dansa seperti ini," rengek Baekhyun lagi.

Dengan lembut, Kris meremas tangan Baekhyun di bawah meja. "Tidak akan lama, aku janji," bisik Kris dengan senyuman manis. Baekhyun mendengus sebal dengan bibir sedikit mengerucut. Ia membiarkan jemari Kris mengusap-usap tangannya dengan lembut. Jujur saja, itu terasa menyenangkan.

Alunan musik lembut dari piano dan biola terdengar mengalun merdu ditelinga Baekhyun. Beberapa pasang orang berdansa dengan gerakan indah di tengah taman penuh bunga aneka warna seolah menikmati pesta ini dengan senang hati, sebaliknya, Baekhyun ingin segera pulang dan mengakhiri semua ini.

" _Last Carnival_ ," bisik Baekhyun saat alunan musik berganti.

"Kau tau ini?" tanya Kris, memandanginya dengan bingung.

Baekhyun mengangguk beberapa kali dengan semangat, mendadak saja bibirnya melengkung sedikit. "Aku senang memainkan ini. _Last Carnival_ musik yang bagus," bisik Baekhyun.

Kris berdiri dari duduknya, ia sedikit berjalan untuk berdiri di depan tubuh Baekhyun, sedangkan gadis itu memandanginya dengan kening berkerut, mulai menebak apa yang hendak Kris lakukan. Tubuh Kris sedikit membungkuk dan sebelah tangan kanannya terulur meminta tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutar bola mata sebal, sedikit menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang memperhatikan. "Ingin mencoba menikmati musiknya?"

"Kris, kumohon. Aku tak bisa berdansa," bisik Baekhyun setengah memohon, berharap tidak ada orang yang memperhatikan Kris yang sedang berdiri dengan canggung di depan tubuhnya. Jemari Baekhyun sedikit menarik ujung jas Kris untuk menyuruhnya duduk tanpa suara.

Kris tersenyum lagi, masih mengulurkan tangan pada Baekhyun. "Gadis dengan _manner_ tidak akan menolak ajakan seperti ini,"

"Sial," desis Baekhyun, perlahan menerima uluran tangan Kris sebelum pria itu melakukan hal yang lebih aneh. Dengan senyum lebar, Kris membimbingnya menuju tengah taman, bergabung dengan beberapa orang yang bergerak indah mengikuti alunan musik. "Kris, aku benar-benar tak bisa," rengek Baekhyun dengan suara tipis.

Kris hanya tersenyum lembut, ia mengangkat sebelah tangan Baekhyun dan menautkan jemari Baekhyun dengan jemarinya. Sedangkan sebelah tangan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun, membuat tubuh keduanya tidak berjarak.

Baekhyun tercekat, mendadak saja menjadi gugup.

"Biasanya, kau harus menatap pasanganmu saat berdansa," Kris sedikit menarik dagu Baekhyun agar menatapnya. Tangan Kris kembali melingkari pinggang Baekhyun untuk menarik tubuh gadis itu agar mendekat kearahnya.

Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup. Ragu-ragu ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Kris dan sebelah tangan menyentuh _tuxedo_ hitam Kris, tepat di depan dada. Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatap Kris yang sedang tersenyum lembut, sementara kakinya mulai bergerak dengan kaku mengikuti gerakan kaki pria itu.

Jantung Baekhyun mendadak berpacu lebih cepat saat Kris menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ia tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas alunan musik karena rasa gugup yang mulai menguasainya. Selain gugup karena tatapan mata Kris, ia juga takut jika mendadak saja melakukan hal bodoh seperti tersandung dan membuat semua orang tertawa karena itu.

"Kau sangat cantik, Byun Baekhyun," bisik Kris.

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, memandangi wajah Kris yang tampak sedikit bersinar karena pantulan cahaya remang. Tanpa sadar, jemari Baekhyun meluncur di sepanjang _tuxedo_ Kris untuk mengalung indah di leher pria itu –ia butuh pegangan, sementara tangan Kris bertengger manis di pinggul Baekhyun. Serasa dunianya berhenti berputar, Baekhyun tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain Kris.

 _Mengapa Kris tampak begitu sempurna?_

"Mengapa kau gugup sekali?" tanya Kris lagi. Perlahan jemari pria itu menelusuri pipi Baekhyun yang pucat.

Baekhyun berusaha sadar dari lamunan tentang wajah Kris yang menakjubkan. "Aku hanya takut jatuh, Kris," oke, sebenarnya ia lebih gugup karena tatapan mata Kris.

Kris kembali memeluk Baekhyun, berusaha menjaga agar tubuh gadis itu agar tidak jatuh sementara mereka masih bergerak pelan ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Kau tidak akan jatuh, aku memegangimu," Kris sedikit terkekeh. "Serius, Byun Baekhyun. Kau sangat cantik,"

Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup, memandangi Kris dengan ragu-ragu. Sementara alunan musik di belakang sana mulai menurunkan tempo tanpa akan segera berakhir. Kris berhenti bergerak, membuat Baekhyun berhenti juga. Kedua tangan pria itu merengkuh wajah Baekhyun, ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap Baekhyun.

Lalu saat bibir Kris yang hangat menempel di dahinya, mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna.

Jantungnya menggila hanya karena Kris menciumnya didahi.

 _Apa yang salah denganku?_

.

.

"Tolong angkat sedikir topimu, wajahmu tak tampak jelas," Baekhyun memberikan instruksi sementara jemarinya sibuk menekan tombol-tombol pada kamera. "Bagus, sekali," ucapnya dengan nada puas, ia melihat layar kameranya beberapa kali, kemudian mengangguk pada Kris.

"Cukup sudah untuk hari ini, kalian bisa kembali," Kris sedikit tersenyum pada beberapa orang yang berada di depannya. "Cuacanya dingin sekali, kan?" tanya Kris pada Baekhyun yang sudah sibuk memasukkan kamera ke dalam tas.

"Penggambilan gambar _outdoor_ bukan keahlianku," balas Baekhyun acuh, asap putih tipis keluar dari bibirnya saat bicara.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai jasa asisten untuk membereskan semua peralatan?" tanya Kris, tanpa sadar membantu Baekhyun merapikan alat-alatnya.

Baekhyun sedikit tertawa. "Aku tidak ingin mereka tambah sibuk. Lihat saja, para kru sudah terlalu lelah dengan _setting_ dan permintaan model yang aneh-aneh,"

"Kau baik sekali, Byun," ucap Kris. Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan kekehan ringan, ia membiarkan Kris membawa tasnya dan perlahan berjalan. "Kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Kris.

Baekhyun mengangguk ringan, sedikit menggigil karena udara dingin menembus jaket tebalnya. "Jepang bukan hal yang bagus untuk musim dingin," ucapnya.

Kris sedikit tertawa, ia berhenti sebentar untuk membuka jaketnya dan memakaikan itu untuk Baekhyun. Sedangkan gadis itu memandanginya dengan tatapan bodoh. Kris tersenyum lembut. "Kau masih belum sembuh benar, ingat?" Kris menarik resleting jaketnya hingga menyentuh leher Baekhyun, kemudian mengusap kepala gadis itu dengan sayang. "Sekarang kita harus cepat kembali sebelum kau terkena flu,"

Kaku, Baekhyun mengangguk ringan. Ia tak menolak saat Kris menggenggam erat tangannya dan membimbingnya berjalan menuju mobil. " _Thanks_ ," cicit Baekhyun, mendadak saja menjadi sedikit gugup dan canggung.

 _Kalau seperti ini terus, mungkin aku bisa benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pria ini._

"Apa masih dingin?" tanya Kris, ia melirik Baekhyun yang masih menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangan, sementara tangan pria itu mengecek suhu panas yang keluar dari _heater._

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak, kok," oke, ia berbohong untuk itu. Tangannya masih membeku karena terlalu lama berada di luar ruangan tanpa sarung tangan.

Kris terkekeh ringan, ia menggenggam jemari Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu sedikit tersentak. "Tanganmu membeku," bisik Kris. Pria itu menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga menyentuh bibirnya yang panas, ia mengecup jemari Baekhyun beberapa kali dan meniup-niupkan udara panas, sementara sebelah tangan masih memegang kemudi. "Sudah lebih hangat?"

"Ya," Baekhyun tercekat.

Kris sedikit menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum manis.

 _Demi Tuhan, jantungku._

.

.

Satu minggu terasa berlalu sangat cepat bagi Baekhyun karena pekerjaannya yang menyenangkan. Ia menghabiskan satu minggu penuh untuk mengambil gambar-gambar indah di Jepang. Tema musim dingin untuk majalah tahun ini benar-benar mengharuskan Baekhyun mengambil objek-objek baru yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Dan ini benar-benar hal baru yang menakjubkan.

Tentang hubungannya dengan Kris, Baekhyun masih belum bisa memastikan. Kris secara jelas menyatakan perasaan padanya, tapi masih terlalu jauh bagi Baekhyun untuk sekedar membalas perasaan itu. Meskipun Baekhyun tak memungkiri jantungnya yang menggila saat Kris memperlakukannya dengan lembut, tapi ia masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Beruntungnya, Kris tak membuat suasana kerja menjadi canggung karena pria itu masih memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Meskipun Kris selalu memperlakukan dengan baik dan penuh perhatian, tetap saja tingkah konyolnya membuat Baekhyun geleng-geleng kepala. Dan itu membuat pekerjaannya menjadi menyenangkan.

Chanyeol?

Ah, Baekhyun nyaris melupakan pria itu sama sekali.

Mungkin Baekhyun akan mengingatnya saat malam menjelang tidur, itupun hanya sekedar memikirkan Chanyeol sebentar sebelum tubuhnya terlelap. Sejak melarikan diri dari rumah Chanyeol satu minggu yang lalu, Baekhyun membuang ponselnya, berusaha menutup akses Chanyeol untuk menghubunginya.

Baekhyun benar tentang spekulasi untuk melupakan pria itu. Kesibukan bisa membantunya sedikit melupakan Chanyeol dengan lebih mudah. Awalnya Baekhyun pikir ia akan tenggelam dalam kesedihan karena meninggalkan Chanyeol, tapi nyatanya tidak. Ia terlalu tenggelam dalam pekerjaan yang menyenangkan, tentu saja, Kris selalu ada disana untuk menemaninya.

Bicara soal Kris, Baekhyun tak ingin membuat pria itu kecewa jika mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara dirinya dan Chanyeol.

Terlebih, ia tak ingin Kris tau tentang menjadi pelacur Chanyeol.

 _Itu mengerikan._

"Kau melamun," suara Kris yang khas menyelinap masuk ke dalam telinga Baekhyun, gadis itu sedikit mengerjap, tersadar dari lamunannya sendiri.

Baekhyun tersenyum, melirik Kris yang sedang mengemudi di sampingnya. "Aku hanya lelah," balas Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin akan ke apartemen Chanyeol?" tanyanya. Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman dan anggukan singkat.

Sore ini setelah kembali dari Jepang, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke apartemen Chanyeol. Ada beberapa barangnya tertinggal disana –dan itu adalah berkas penting. Kebetulan hari masih sore dan ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk pergi kesana tanpa bertemu Chanyeol. Psikopat gila itu pasti sedang sibuk bekerja di kantor.

Kris menepikan mobilnya di depan gedung apartemen Chanyeol. "Terima kasih, Kris. Aku bisa menitipkan barangku dulu, kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja," balas Kris cepat. "Hubungi aku jika butuh sesuatu,"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar pada pria itu, kemudian keluar dari mobil Kris. " _Thanks_ ," bisiknya, melambaikan tangan saat Kris mulai bergerak maju.

Beberapa kali napas panjang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Jujur saja, ia gugup. Mungkin ada trauma yang tersisa saat melihat apartemen Chanyeol. Seolah-olah ia harus berakhir mengenaskan tiap kali mengunjungi apartemen ini. Baekhyun pikir ini akan menjadi yang terakhir ia mengunjungi tempat menyedihkan ini.

Baekhyun harus bisa memulai hidup baru tanpa bayangan Chanyeol.

Memulai hidup dengan Kris?

 _Ah, terdengar menyenangkan meskipun masih jauh menuju sana._

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun sudah berdiri di depan pintu Chanyeol. Ragu-ragu gadis itu menekan angka-angka dan bersyukur karena Chanyeol tak mengubah _password_ apartemen itu selama ia pergi. Hal pertama yang Baekhyun lakukan adalah mengumpat tipis karena ia melihat sepatu Chanyeol masih bertengger rapi di rak.

 _Pria ini di rumah._

Baekhyun ragu akan melanjutkan masuk atau tidak. Mungkin saja, Chanyeol sudah mendengarnya masuk sekarang. Baekhyun tidak terlalu menjadi pengecut untuk keluar dan melarikan diri. Bagaimanapun, ia harus bisa menghadapi Chanyeol dan mengambil barang-barangnya.

Perlahan, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Ruang apartemen Chanyeol tampak gelap karena tirai jendela yang masih tertutup rapat. Aroma alkohol yang menusuk dapat Baekhyun cium dengan jelas, ah pria itu memang sering minum jika sedang tidak sibuk.

 _Tapi ini bukan akhir pekan._

Baekhyun menekan saklar lampu, dan ia melihat Chanyeol tidur dengan posisi duduk, kepalanya tersungkur di meja. Baekhyun berjalan mendekat, memastikan bahwa Chanyeol belum mati karena overdosis atau siapa tau ia menjadi korban pembunuhan.

 _Oke, itu terlalu jauh._

Ragu-ragu, Baekhyun menyentuh leher pria itu. Tanpa sadar ia mendesah lega karena leher Chanyeol masih terasa panas dan sedikit berdenyut. Setidaknya, Chanyeol tidak sedang sekarat. Baekhyun sedikit membungkukkan badan untuk menyentuh pipi Chanyeol, mulai berpikir akan membawa Chanyeol ke rumah sakit karena suhu tubuhnya tinggi.

Chanyeol mendesah ringan dalam tidurnya. Mata sayu pria itu terbuka untuk memandangi Baekhyun yang terkejut. Bibir pucat Chanyeol sdeikit melengkungkan senyum asing yang tak pernah Baekhyun lihat sebelumnya. Seolah-olah ada kebahagiaan saat Chanyeol melihatnya.

 _Ada yang salah dengan Chanyeol._

"Byun Baekhyun," suara Chanyeol terdengar parau, nyaris habis. Kening Baekhyun berkerut dalam, sementara Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya dengan lemah untuk menyentuh pipi Baekhyun. "Kupikir kau juga tak akan kembali," kekehan Chanyeol terdengar lemah di telinga Baekhyun.

 _Apa yang terjadi? Apa gadismu itu mati selama aku pergi?_

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun. Oke, itu pertanyaan retoris –tidak memerlukan jawaban– karena Baekhyun tau Chanyeol tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol tersenyum, tangannya turun untuk menyusuri leher Baekhyun. Bergerak lemah mengusap permukaan kulit Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Kau kemana saja?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut, pria itu memandangi Baekhyun dengan tatapan sayang, semakin membuat Baekhyun tak mengerti. "Aku merindukanmu,"

 _Apa kau bilang? Apa yang salah dengan otakmu, Park Chanyeol?_

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol yang menyentuhnya, ia sedikit menarik tubuh lemas pria itu untuk berdiri. Chanyeol menggumam sesuatu yang tak jelas sementara Baekhyun berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Baekhyun beranjak untuk mengambil air dingin dan juga selimut, sebelum Chanyeol semakin parah, ia harus berusaha membuat demamnya turun.

Dengan cekatan, Baekhyun melepaskan _sweater_ hangat Chanyeol yang sedikit basah. Ia mengusapkan kain dingin di dahi Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol mengerang menahan sakit dengan setengah terpejam.

"Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol dengan suara tipis. Baekhyun berhenti bergerak, memandangi pria itu dengan tatapan bingung, sementara Chanyeol tersenyum lagi. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh wajah pias Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Jangan pergi lagi, kumohon," bisiknya.

 _Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Park Chanyeol?_

Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol tersenyum dan menyentuhnya dengan lembut, meskipun Baekhyun tak bisa menilai apakah pria itu sadar atau tidak. Rasa benci di dalam diri Baekhyun perlahan memudar saat melihat Chanyeol sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia tak tau apa yang terjadi selama satu minggu ini, tapi Chanyeol tampak seperti mayat hidup.

Mungkin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" bisik Baekhyun, ia tau Chanyeol tidak terlalu sadar untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, tapi Baekhyun tak bisa menutupi rasa penasarannya sendiri.

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi. "Kau cantik sekali, Byun Baekhyun," bisiknya lemah. Perlahan, pria itu menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk mendekat, ia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar Baekhyun bisa berbaring di sampingnya –dan seperti terbius, Baekhyun menuruti kemauan pria itu. Tubuh Chanyeol yang terasa panas memeluknya erat-erat, sementara bibirnya mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun beberapa kali. "Jangan meninggalkanku lagi, kumohon," bisiknya.

"Apa yang salah denganmu, Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun seolah bicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Entah ia kembali terlelap atau belum, Baekhyun tak banyak bergerak. Ini kali pertama Chanyeol memeluknya, meskipun terasa aneh, Baekhyun tak memungkiri bahwa ia kembali merasa terikat dengan pria itu.

Seolah-olah perlakuan kasar Chanyeol selama ini sudah ia lupakan begitu saja.

Tidak jelas, Chanyeol lagi-lagi menggumamkan nama Baekhyun dalam tidurnya. Pelukan pria itu sedikit mengendur karena mungkin ia kembali terlelap, dan Baekhyun masih tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Setengah hatinya menyuruh pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan memulai hidup baru seperti rencananya satu minggu belakangan ini, tapi bagian hatinya yang lain menyuruh untuk menetap.

Samar-samar, Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara gumaman Chanyeol yang memohon agar Baekhyun tidak pergi lagi.

 _Jika kau seperti ini, bagaimana aku bisa melupakanmu, Park Chanyeol?_

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tolong jangan bunuh Author karena banyak KrisBaek moment. AUTHORNYA KANGEN KRIS~ /abaikan/**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca kelanjutan FF ini. Awalnya Author nggak ngira bakal ada peminatnya ini, tapi ternyata ada juga yang minat baca. Emang ini dibuat** _ **fast update**_ **mumpung idenya belum hilang. Apalagi review yang masuk lumayan banyak jadi ada semangat nulis kelanjutannya.**

 **Gimana? Apa masih ada yang baca dan menunggu kelanjutan FF ini?**

 **Silahkan review ya~ sampaikan kritik, saran, dan komentar untuk Author~**

 **Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kesalahan.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa review ya~**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**


	4. Chapter 4

Baekhyun tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Malam semakin larut, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda dari Chanyeol untuk sekedar mengendurkan pelukannya. Kedua mata pria itu terpejam erat-erat, Baekhyun tak tau apakah Chanyeol tidur atau tidak, tapi napasnya terdengar teratur.

Kedua tangannya masih memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat, sedikit membuat Baekhyun sesak karena suhu tubuh Chanyeol yang panas menyentuh kulitnya.

Sementara mungkin Chanyeol masih diambang batas antara sadar dan tidak, pikiran Baekhyun berputar-putar jauh meninggalkan tubuhnya. Dari awal ia sudah berniat melupakan pria itu, meninggalkan semua kenangan buruk yang sudah Chanyeol goreskan untuknya, Baekhyun berniat membuang semuanya, termasuk perasaan dan rasa cinta bodoh yang sudah menutupi kerasionalan otaknya.

Baekhyun sudah bertekad untuk benar-benar melupakan Chanyeol, mengakhiri kisah hidup gelapnya yang menyedihkan, dan mulai menjalani kehidupan baru yang lebih baik dari ini.

Semua kebencian terhadap perlakuan Chanyeol kasar benar-benar sudah memuncak dalam hati Baekhyun. Ia sudah muak dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan, Baekhyun bosan dengan semua itu, ia ingin bebas dari semua belenggu yang Chanyeol berikan padanya.

Baekhyun ingin melepas semua hal tentang Chanyeol, meninggalkan itu semua jauh dibelakang dan bergerak maju menjemput hidup yang lebih baik tanpa bayangan Chanyeol lagi.

Melupakan Chanyeol bukan hal yang mustahil untuk dilakukan sekarang.

Tapi Baekhyun juga tak tau, sejak tadi sore saat melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang menydihkan, hatinya kembali menjerit. Seolah ia kembali terikat dengan Chanyeol tanpa alasan yang jelas. Melihat Chanyeol menderita sedikit membuat hatinya terusik, mau tak mau Baekhyun ikut merasakan rasa sakit yang pria itu rasakan.

Padahal selama ini, Chanyeol tak pernah merasakan rasa sakit yang Baekhyun rasakan. Lebih parahnya, rasa sakit yang Baekhyun rasakan itu berasal dari Chanyeol.

 _Miris sekali_.

Baekhyun masih tak tau apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol hingga membuatnya tampak begitu lemah, sangat rapuh, bahkan tak tau apakah pria itu sadar atau tidak. Ini kali kedua ia melihat Chanyeol begitu menyedihkan, pertama kali ia melihat Chanyeol nyaris gila saat gadis yang dicintainya divonis menderita penyakit mematikan oleh dokter.

Saat itu Baekhyun muncul dalam kehidupan Chanyeol untuk menawarkan diri sebagai pelacurnya, hanya untuk sedikit menghibur agar pria itu tidak serta merta mengakhiri hidup. Karena jujur saja, saat itu Chanyeol kehilangan semangat hidup, ia nyaris terlihat seperti mayat hidup daripada manusia.

Dan Baekhyun berhasil menemani Chanyeol hingga pria itu terbiasa dengan keadaan hidupnya. _Well_ , meskipun Baekhyun tau Chanyeol tak menganggapnya sebagai teman, tapi itu sama sekali bukan masalah. Chanyeol hanya menganggapnya sebagai pelacur tak berharga yang ia gunakan untuk melampiaskan nafsu-nafsu bejatnya.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan itu pada awalnya.

Tapi sekarang, setelah titik jenuhnya sudah memuncak dan ia mulai bisa menemukan cara untuk melangkah menjauh dari hidup Chanyeol, keadaan pria itu kembali menyedihkan. Hal ini sedikit membuat Baekhyun berpikir ulang untuk meninggalkannya.

Baekhyun ingin meninggalkan Chanyeol sebenarnya, ia sudah bertekad, tapi tetap saja masih ada sedikit perasaan cinta tersisa untuk Chanyeol jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya.

Hal ini semakin membuatnya bingung.

Ingatkan Baekhyun pernah benar-benar menggilai pria itu.

Baekhyun sedikit menggeser tubuhnya untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol, ia benar-benar harus melakukan hal lain. Chanyeol meleguh dalam tidurnya, terlebih saat Baekhyun sudah berhasil duduk. Ragu-ragu, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol, mata pria itu terpejam, bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan keningnya berkerut dalam seolah menahan sakit.

Hembusan napas berat keluar dari bibir Baekhyun, dengan gerakan perlahan ia menyentuh dahi Chanyeol yang panas, tapi tangan Chanyeol dengan cepat memegang tangannya –sedkit membuat Baekhyun terkejut karena ternyata pria itu belum terlelap. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun agar menyentuh pipinya, kemudian sedikit mengecup jemari lentiknya.

Chanyeol sedikit membuka mata, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, sedangkan Baekhyun memandanginya dengan bingung. Bibir pria itu nyaris berwarna putih karena pucat dan wajahnya seperti orang sekarat. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun, memastikan Chanyeol sudah sadar sekarang.

Dengan senyuman ringan, Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia berusaha bangkit untuk duduk dan Baekhyun membantunya, kedua tangan masih memegangi tubuh Chanyeol, seolah-olah takut pria itu akan jatuh. Chanyeol sedikit mengerang, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantalan sofa dan memejamkan mata lagi.

Baekhyun berdiri, melepaskan pegangannya pada tubuh Chanyeol, membuat pria itu memandanginya dengan tatapan bingung. "Aku hanya akan mengambil barangku yang tertinggal," ucap Baekhyun, seolah memberikan alasan pada Chanyeol mengapa ia kembali.

Dengan cepat, Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun, membuatnya berhenti bergerak dan berdiri mematung membelakangi Chanyeol. "Jangan pergi, Baekhyun," suara Chanyeol terdengar parau.

 _Jangan dengarkan dia, Baekhyun. Keraskan hatimu._

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, berusaha menelan rasa simpatinya terhadap Chanyeol. Dalam pikirannya mulai membayangkan rasa bencinya terhadap Chanyeol, mendorong perasaan itu hingga menguasai dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan rasa ibanya, berusaha tidak peduli dengan Chanyeol lagi.

Meskipun itu sulit, Baekhyun mencoba.

"Jangan seperti ini, Chanyeol," ucap Baekhyun, terdengar begitu dingin. Dengan cepat ia menyentak tangan Chanyeol yang masih menahannya.

Baekhyun berusaha mengatur napas, ia mengeraskan rahangnya, berusaha tidak kembali menaruh rasa iba pada pria yang sudah banyak menyakitinya itu.

"Kumohon, jangan pergi," bisik Chanyeol dengan suara nyaris habis, terdengar begitu lemah.

"Hentikan, Chanyeol. Kumohon," balas Baekhyun sedikit membentak, ia kembali menyentak tangan Chanyeol yang berusaha menyentuhnya lagi. "Jangan buat ini semakin sulit," Baekhyun berusaha menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar saat mengucapkannya. "Aku lelah," tambahnya dengan nada bicara malas.

"Baekhyun, kumohon," suara Chanyeol terdengar mengerikan, ia sedikit menarik tangan Baekhyun, membuatnya membalikkan tubuh agar memandang Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, rahangnya mengeras, sedangkan matanya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perasaan nyaman. "Jangan pergi dariku lagi,"

 _Sial, jangan menatapku seperti itu Chanyeol. Kau tak pantas dikasihani._

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan miring, seolah mengabaikan hati dan pikirannya yang sedang berdebat. "Sepertinya kau belum sadar, Park Chanyeol," bisiknya dengan suara datar.

"Aku sadar dengan apa yang kukatakan," Chanyeol sedikit meringis menahan sakit saat mengatakan itu dengan suara sedikit keras, perlahan ia sedikit bergerak untuk menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas lantai berlapis karpet tebal. Chanyeol duduk bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, kepalanya tertunduk, tidak menatap Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri didepannya.

Pria itu berlutut dihadapan Baekhyun.

 _Apa yang kau lakukan, Chanyeol?_

"Chanyeol, berdiri. Apa yang kau lakukan?" perintah Baekhyun dengan suara yang terdengar nyaris seperti bentakan, ia sedikt menarik tubuh Chanyeol tapi pria itu sama sekali tak bergerak.

Chanyeol masih menundukkan kepala, kedua tangannya berada diatas paha seolah sedang menjalani hukuman. "Maafkan aku, Baekhyun, kumohon,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

"Hentikan Chanyeol," bisik Baekhyun, gadis itu masih meremas lengan Chanyeol, berusaha menariknya berdiri.

"Tuhan sudah menghukumku. Aku harus membayar mahal atas semua kesalahan yang sudah kulakukan padamu," Chanyeol mengatakan itu dengan suara bergetar. "Tuhan mengambil semua yang kumiliki. Kumohon, maafkan aku," ucapnya lirih, mengulangi kalimat permohonan maaf itu beberapa kali dengan suara yang mirip gumaman tidak jelas.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai, ikut berlutut di hadapan Chanyeol, seolah masih belum yakin pria itu mengatakannya dengan sadar. "Hentikan, Chanyeol. Ini bukan dirimu," suaranya terdengar keras. Baekhyun sedikit mengguncang bahu Chanyeol kasar, berusaha menyadarkan pria itu meskipun sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah benar-benar sadar.

Tentu saja, Baekhyun belum pernah melihat Chanyeol yang seperti ini.

Chanyeol tampak begitu lemah, rapuh, sangat menyedihkan. Seolah-olah sikap angkuh yang selama ini Baekhyun tau dari pria itu tak pernah ada dalam diri Chanyeol.

"Jangan meninggalkanku, kumohon. Kau satu-satunya yang kumiliki sekarang," suara Chanyeol terdengar seperti bisikan lemah.

 _Apa kau bilang? Jadi gadis yang kau cintai itu benar-benar sudah mati sekarang?_

Oke, itu pemikiran jahat. Tapi Baekhyun terlalu malas untuk peduli.

"Hentikan, Chanyeol," bentak Baekhyun dengan suara keras. Ia sedikit menarik wajah Chanyeol agar menatapnya, baru menyadari bahwa tatapan mata Chanyeol benar-benar menyedihkan. Karena cahaya lampu yang sedikit menerangi wajah pria itu yang mendongak, Baekhyun baru tau Chanyeol memiliki lebam bekas luka dipipi kanan, juga disudut bibirnya.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

"Jangan meninggalkanku lagi, Baekhyun. Aku benar-benar tak bisa hidup tanpamu," bisik Chanyeol.

Dan Baekhyun menamparnya, cukup kuat hingga membuat Chanyeol nyaris tersungkur. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tak tau mengapa ia menampar Chanyeol, hanya saja ia butuh penguatan bahwa pria itu benar-benar sudah sadar. Juga, Baekhyun benci mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, seolah ia tak pernah melakukan dosa pada Baekhyun.

 _Lucu sekali, bukan?_

Dan juga karena kalimat yang baru saja Chanyeol lontarkan hampir mengikis rasa tega dalam dirinya. Baekhyun tak boleh terpedaya oleh ucapan itu.

 _Sadarlah, Baekhyun. Berapa banyak rasa sakit yang sudah pria brengsek ini berikan padamu?_

"Berhenti bicara," bentak Baekhyun kasar saat Chanyeol hendak bersuara lagi. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol, menguncangnya beberapa kali kuat-kuat. "Sadarlah, Park Chanyeol. Ini bukan dirimu. Kemana Chanyeol yang angkuh, Chanyeol yang kuat, Chanyeol yang selalu mengendalikan. Kau bukan pria menyedihkan seperti ini, Chanyeol," Baekhyun masih mengguncang pria itu dengan kasar.

"Baekhyun, kumohon," bisik Chanyeol dengan suara nyaris habis. "Jangan pergi,"

Baekhyun mendengus keras, kembali tangannya menampar pipi Chanyeol kuat-kuat. "Sadarlah, Park Chanyeol. Kumohon. Kembalilah menjadi Chanyeol yang angkuh, jangan seperti ini. Kau tak pantas dikasihani," jerit Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sedikit mengerang merasakan tamparan Baekhyun, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan sayu, matanya penuh permohonan, penuh kesedihan, terlihat sangat lemah. "Kumohon, jangan pergi," bisik Chanyeol dengan mata terpejam.

Tiba-tiba saja, tubuh pria itu terkulai lemas, tubuhnya jatuh kearah belakang, membuat Baekhyun dengan cepat meraih kepalanya sebelum membentur lantai. Chanyeol kembali tidak sadarkan diri.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan perasaan campur aduk tidak jelas.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?_

.

.

Baekhyun menyadari bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar terguncang. Meskipun tak mengatakannya secara jelas, Baekhyun tau gadis yang pria itu cintai sudah tiada. Ia sempat melihat jas hitam Chanyeol yang berserakan dilantai, pria itu pasti dari pemakaman.

Seharusnya Baekhyun senang karena itu berarti ia tak merasa sakit hati lagi, hanya saja, ini membuat Chanyeol seperti orang gila menyedihkan. Cukup menyedihkan hingga membuat Baekhyun kembali menaruh rasa iba padanya.

Baekhyun belum tau apa yang membuat Chanyeol merengek padanya, padahal sebelumnya, pria itu sama sekali tidak menganggapnya sebagai manusia.

Dan Baekhyun terlalu bodoh untuk tetap tinggal. Gadis itu menunggui Chanyeol sepanjang malam, ia berusaha menurunkan suhu tubuh Chanyeol yang tinggi karena pria itu demam dan mulai mengigau tidak jelas.

Baekhyun bisa saja memanggil ambulans, membiarkan Chanyeol mendapat perawatan di rumah sakit, dan pergi meninggalkannya untuk memulai hidup baru.

Tapi, Baekhyun tidak melakukan itu.

Mungkin masih ada sedikit rasa iba dalam hati Baekhyun agar tidak meninggalkan pria itu, atau mungkin perasaan cintanya kembali muncul, menggeser rasa bencinya. Baekhyun sendiri tak yakin dengan hal ini. Ia harus mencari tau bagaimana perasaanya sendiri sekarang.

Pagi menjemput, Baekhyun sudah menyibukkan diri dengan dapur. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah karena tidak istirahat sejak terbang dari Jepang. Bahkan malam tadi ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena harus terus menerus memeriksa keadaan Chanyeol.

Demamnya sudah turun pagi ini dan Baekhyun terpaksa harus membuat bubur untuk pria itu. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak bisa menelantarkan Chanyeol dengan keadaan seperti itu. Sisi kemanusiaan masih menempel erat didalam diri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara-suara berisik dari belakang tubuhnya, ia sedikit menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Chanyeol berdiri disana, ia sedikit menabrak sesuatu, kemudian mengerang tipis sambil memegangi kepala.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" teriak Baekhyun dari dapur, ia mematikan kompor dan sedikit berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

Suara erangan Chanyeol terdengar lagi, pria itu berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju meja makan, tangannya mencengkeram pinggiran meja agar tidak jatuh, sementara ia susah payah duduk di kursi. "Senang melihatmu pagi ini," bisiknya dengan suara parau.

 _Wah, luar biasa._

Baekhyun nyaris tak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Ini kali pertama Chanyeol mengucapkan hal itu, bahkan Baekhyun tak pernah membayangkan akan mendengar Chanyeol mengatakannya.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, gadis itu kembali menyelesaikan masakannya. Dengan cepat, memindahkan bubur itu kedalam mangkuk, ia mengambil beberapa peralatan makan dan menyusul Chanyeol duduk di meja makan.

Ia menyodorkan bubur itu kehadapan Chanyeol. "Masih panas, tiup dulu," Baekhyun belum sempat berjalan menjauh, tapi Chanyeol sudah memeluknya erat-erat. Pria itu menyusupkan wajahnya ke perut Baekhyun. "Lepaskan aku dan cepat makan," Baekhyun mengingatkan.

Oke, jujur saja Baekhyun sedikit gugup saat Chanyeol memeluknya seperti ini.

"Jangan pergi, kumohon," rengek Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendesah malas, ia sedikit mendorong Chanyeol agar melepas pelukannya, kemudian duduk disebelah pria itu. Jemari Baekhyun sedikit terangkat untuk menyentuh dahi Chanyeol yang masih sedikit panas. "Jangan melakukan hal bodoh dulu dan sekarang makan," perintah Baekhyun tanpa tersenyum.

Chanyeol memandangi gadis itu dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. "Baekhyun aku–,"

"Berhenti bicara tentang omong kosong dan mulailah makan, aku sudah mendengar omong kosongmu semalam," potongnya, entah mengapa Baekhyun benar-benar berani mengatakan hal itu sekarang. Sebenarnya Bakehyun malah berharap Chanyeol marah dan menendangnya keluar.

Tapi Chanyeol tersenyum, pria itu mengangguk ringan dan mulai meniup-niup buburnya. Baekhyun mendesah ringan, memandangi Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung. Seolah-olah ia belum mempercayai bahwa Chanyeol sudah benar-benar sadar seratus persen.

Baekhyun masih merasa itu bukan seperti Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun, ia melihat Chanyeol terlihat kesakitan saat menelan makanannya. "Jangan dimakan jika memang sakit," bisiknya, sebenarnya tidak tega melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang menyedihkan. "Kita bisa ke rumah sakit,"

Chanyeol menggeleng, kembali menelan buburnya susah payah. "Aku baik-baik saja," bisiknya.

Baekhyun hanya membuang napas berat. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa sikapmu begitu berbeda, Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun, benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya lagi.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sedikit, kepala pria itu sedikit menunduk menghindari tatapan Baekhyun. "Aku benar-benar melakukan dosa besar, Baekhyun. Maaf karena memperlakukanmu dengan buruk selama ini,"

 _Yah, kau sudah terlambat hampir satu tahun untuk menyadari hal itu, Park Chanyeol._

"Yah, aku tau. Tak perlu minta maaf lagi, aku lelah mendengarnya," balas Baekhyun dengan angkuh. "Aku hanya penasaran, apa yang membuatmu sadar," Baekhyun tidak bisa menghindari ucapannya yang terkesan tajam dan sarkas.

"Aku baru saja kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupku," lirih Chanyeol, perlahan ia menatap Baekhyun. "Dan aku menyadari, kau sama berharganya,"

 _Jadi kau masih membandingkanku dengan gadis itu? Luar biasa!_

"Aku hanya pelacurmu, Chanyeol. Kau selalu menganggapku seperti sampah," Baekhyun terkekeh ringan, terdengar seperti ejekan. Dan Chanyeol mengangguk beberapa kali, mengakuinya tanpa suara. Wajah Chanyeol menyiratkan penyesalan yang jelas.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Aku benar-benar bodoh telah melakukan itu padamu. Aku benar-benar menyesal," Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan suara tipis dan kepala yang kembali menunduk.

Baekhyun mendesah ringan. "Kau terlalu terlambat untuk menyesali itu, Chanyeol," Baekhyun berhenti sebentar untuk tertawa angkuh. "Apa kau sadar dengan semua rasa sakit yang kau berikan padaku selama ini?" lambat, Chanyeol mengangguk. "Selama ini aku menahannya karena kupikir aku mencintaimu,"

"Baekhyun,"

"Tapi kurasa sekarang aku tak bisa mencintaimu seperti dulu. Aku sudah muak, Chanyeol. Semua rasa sakit yang kau berikan benar-benar sudah menguapkan perasaan cintaku yang bodoh itu. Aku tak akan bisa memandangmu dengan tatapan yang sama seperti dulu, aku tak bisa mencintai sebesar dulu. Kuharap kau mengerti itu," jelas Baekhyun. "Jadi jangan berharap apapun dariku,"

"Ya, aku tau, Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol dengan suara tipis. "Tapi kumohon, jangan meninggalkanku lagi. Itu nyaris membunuhku,"

Dan Baekhyun tertawa mengejek. "Lucu sekali Chanyeol. Bukankah kau pikir itu terlalu jauh?" Baekhyun tertawa lagi, sedangkan Chanyeol memandanginya dengan kening berkerut bingung. "Kau nyaris mati karena kehilangan gadis yang kau cintai, bukan aku," ucap Baekhyun dengan seringaian mengejek yang jelas, tak peduli Chanyeol akan sakit hati karena hal itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

.

.

Baekhyun sama sekali belum bisa pulih dari keterkejutannya saat sikap Chanyeol seratus persen berubah. Ditambah lagi, beberapa saat yang lalu, pria itu menyatakan cinta padanya. Baekhyun benar-beanr tak habis pikir dengan apa yang sedang Chanyeol rencanakan, apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam otak Chanyeol.

Perubahan itu teramat besar, bahkan nyaris mustahil.

Chanyeol sadar saat mengucapkan itu, hanya saja, semua masih terlalu aneh untuk dinalar. Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan sekarang, ia masih belum bisa menentukan sikap sama sekali. Kembali dalam pelukan Chanyeol tidak bisa ia lakukan, tapi pergi dari pria itu, juga tak bisa ia lakukan.

Rasanya, Baekhyun berhenti dititik nol, tanpa bisa bergerak lebih jauh lagi.

Hari sudah beranjak siang saat Baekhyun duduk bersantai di depan televisi yang menyala, ia menonton acara masak yang tidak penting hanya untuk sekedar memecah keheningan. Chanyeol sedang tidur dengan kepala berada diatas pangkuannya. Pria itu terus menerus menempel padanya agar tidak ditinggal pergi, dan Baekhyun tak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkan Chanyeol tidur diatas pahanya.

Demamnya sudah turun, tapi Chanyeol masih tampak begitu lemah. Jadi Baekhyun membiarkan pria itu membolos bekerja hari ini, beruntungnya, Baekhyun mendapat sedikit libur setelah bekerja di Jepang selama satu minggu. Entah mengapa, tapi ia juga tak bisa meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Baekhyun hanya takut Chanyeol akan semakin parah saat ditinggal sendiri.

"Baekhyun," suara Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menundukkan kepala untuk menatap pria itu. Ia bergumam sedikit untuk menjawab panggilan itu. Chanyeol tersenyum, ia menyapukan jemarinya yang dingin di sepanjang tulang pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan kening berkerut dalam, sama sekali tidak bisa membalas senyuman pria itu. "Serius, Chanyeol. Seharusnya kita ke rumah sakit dan membawamu ke psikiater," Baekhyun menarik jari Chanyeol dari wajahnya, sama sekali tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari lebam kebiruan jelas yang menghiasi beberapa sudut wajah pria itu.

"Aku tidak gila, Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol dengan suara pelan.

Baekhyun mendesah ringan, jemarinya menyentuh lebam di wajah Chanyeol –sedikit membuat pria itu meringis menahan sakit. "Apa kau bertengkar dengan seseorang?"

"Kau belum tau?" pertanyaan Chanyeol hanya membuat Baekhyun semakin bingung. "Kupikir dia sudah menceritakannya padamu,"

Kening Baekhyun berkerut dalam, benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan kebingungan. "Apa maksudmu, aku tidak mengerti,"

Chanyeol mendesah ringan, ia menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk dan menghadap Baekhyun. "Malam saat kau pergi dari sini, seseorang mendatangiku," Chanyeol menghembuskan napas berat, semakin membuat Baekhyun tak mengerti. "Dia mengancamku, bahkan nyaris membunuhku. Aku tau pantas mendapatkan itu darinya karena benar-benar sudah menyakitimu, Baekhyun. Jadi aku tidak melawan,"

"Tunggu dulu, Chanyeol. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. "Beberapa hari yang lalu pria itu datang lagi saat aku baru pulang dari pemakaman. Dia hanya memastikan aku sudah berubah, dia memintaku berjanji untuk memperlakukanmu dengan baik mulai sekarang," jelas Chanyeol. "Dan aku akan melakukan itu mulai sekarang,"

Baekhyun masih mengerutkan kening bingung, mencoba menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi. "Siapa dia, Chanyeol?"

Channyeol tersenyum tipis, ia mengecupi jemari Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Dia mengancamku akan membawamu pergi jika aku tidak berubah. Dan mungkin itulah yang membuatku sadar, aku benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Baekhyun,"

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

"Siapa yang mengancammu, Chanyeol?" desak Baekhyun, ia membiarkan Chanyeol masih mengecupi jemarinya, Baekhyun tak peduli lagi.

"Kris," dan Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar-lebar.

 _Kris? Bagaimana dia bisa tau semua ini?_

Baekhyun menarik tangannya dengan cepat. "Aku harus pergi," ia berdiri dengan cepat dan menyambar jaket tebalnya, kemudian berlari keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol.

Baekhyun harus menjelaskan ini pada Kris.

.

.

Agak tidak sabaran, Baekhyun mengetuk pintu Kris dengan keras beberapa kali. Setelah turun dari taksi beberapa menit yang lalu, ia berlari menuju depan pintu apartemen Kris, mengabaikan napasnya yang berantakan, juga mengabaikan kakinya yang sedikit kram karena lelah.

Kris membuka pintu dengan senyuman lebar. "Baekhyun?" tanyanya, sama sekali tak terkejut saat melihatnya berdiri didepan pintu dengan napas tersengal.

"Kris, kita perlu bicara," ucap Baekhyun.

"Ya aku tau, aku sudah menunggumu daritadi," balas Kris dengan cengiran khasnya, mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Kris?" tanya Baekhyun langsung.

Kris sedikit tertawa, perlahan, menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar duduk di sampingnya. "Ceritanya panjang sekali," balas Kris.

Baekhyun sedikit menghembuskan napas berat, merasa Kris sudah membodohinya selama ini. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau tentang Chanyeol?" desak Baekhyun.

"Entahlah, dari awal aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol di rumah sakit saat kau pingsan, aku tau ada yang salah dengan pria itu," Kris berhenti sebentar untuk mendesah ringan. "Bagaimanapun kau mencoba menutupinya, matamu tak akan pernah bisa menipuku, Baekhyun. Aku tau semuanya. Bajingan itu yang membuatmu sakit, kan?" Kris sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Baekhyun tercekat, tanpa sadar menelan ludah gugup saat melihat keseriusan dalam wajah Kris. Tapi Baekhyun tak bicara apapun, tidak menyela, tidak mengajukan pertanyaan, juga tak memberikan Kris jawaban.

Menurutnya itu sudah tergambar jelas diwajahnya sekarang.

"Aku benar-benar tak bisa menahannya lagi saat kau mengunjungiku dengan bekas luka malam itu," Kris meringis. "Aku tak bisa melihatmu seperti ini, Baekhyun. Bajingan itu benar-benar harus sedikit disadarkan," Baekhyun bisa mendengar geraman dalam nada suara Kris yang dingin.

Baekhyun membuang napas berat, tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Kris lebih erat lagi. "Maaf Kris. Aku sudah membohongimu tentang hal ini," Baekhyun sedikit menundukkan kepala, benar-benar merasa malu sekarang.

Kris tersenyum, ia mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut beberapa kali, berhasil membuat detak jantung Baekhyun sedikit berpacu. "Itu bukan masalah, pasti sulit bagimu untuk mengatakan hal ini kepada orang lain. Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkanmu terus menerus seperti ini, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, Baekhyun,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

"Kris,"

Kris memandangi Baekhyun dengan senyuman lembut. "Aku ingin membuatmu bahagia Baekhyun, lepas dari belenggu bajingan itu. Aku ingin kau melupakannya. Jujur saja, aku bisa membuatmu bahagia. Kau tak pantas hidup seperti ini,"

Baekhyun kehilangan kata-kata, sama sekali tak bisa memikirkan apapun.

Kemudian ris sedikit tertawa. "Tapi aku tau kau benar-benar mencintai bajingan itu. Jadi aku tak akan mengambilmu darinya," Kris tersenyum lagi, mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan sayang, dan Baekhyun memandanginya dengan tatapan mata bingung. "Beberapa hari yang lalu aku menemuinya lagi, dan sepertinya bajingan itu ingin berubah,"

 _Yah, Chanyeol sudah berubah._

"Dia mencintaimu, Baekhyun, bahkan tanpa ia sadari," dan Baekhyun tercekat mendengarnya. "Aku hanya berusaha menyadarkan Chanyeol, karena kau sangat berharga Baekhyun. Bajingan itu tak seharusnya memperlakukanmu seperti ini,"

"Kris," Baekhyun tercekat mendengar ucapan Kris yang terdengar begitu tulus.

"Jadi aku akan melepaskanmu mulai sekarang. Aku akan membiarkan Chanyeol mencintaimu Baekhyun," Kris menggenggam jemari Baekhyun lagi, mengusapnya beberapa kali. "Tapi aku hanya memberi satu kali kesempatan untuknya. Aku benar-benar akan membawamu pergi jika bajingan itu memperlakukanmu dengan kasar lagi,"

Baekhyun benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata. Otaknya yang tumpul mulai berpikir selama ini ternyata Kris sangat memperhatikannya. Baekhyun terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari apa yang sudah Kris lakukan untuknya.

Diam-diam, pria itu banyak berkorban untuk Baekhyun.

 _Kemana saja aku selama ini?_

"Mulai sekarang, kau harus hidup bahagia, Baekhyun. Kau pantas mendapatkannya," Kris mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Aku akan menyerah dengan perasaanku padamu, tapi aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu,"

"Terima kasih, Kris," Baekhyun tak bisa mengatakan hal lain.

Kris mengangguk beberapa kali dengan senyuman bersahabat. Ia menarik tubuh Baekhyun dalam sebuah pelukan hangat, kemudian mengusap punggung gadis itu beberapa kali. "Maaf aku datang terlambat," bisik Kris. "Tak seharusnya kau merasakan semua rasa sakit ini," ia sedikit mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang.

Dan Baekhyun tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri –dalam pelukan Kris.

.

.

 **TBC (Epilog setelah Author's Note)**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Karma does exist, right?**_

 **Authornya jahat /biarin/**

 **Gimana readers? Minta saran dong ini kedepannya enaknya diapain /Authornya masih bingung/**

 **Oh ya, untuk FF yang lain, Author usahain semua update sebelum Januari. Soalnya, masuk Februari mungkin Authornya sudah sibuk ngurusin SKRIPSI /Author usahakan tidak meninggalkan hutang sebelum hiatus, nggak lama kok hiatusnya cuma tiga bulan/**

 **Jangan lupa komentar dan review ya semuanyaaa~**

 **Sekian dulu chapter ini, semoga tidak mengecewakan.**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOG**

Kris berjalan cepat menelusuri koridor apartemen yang masih asing baginya. Dengan kedua tangan ia menggedor pintu bercat putih dengan angka 8120 tertera disana. Kris terlalu marah untuk peduli jika ada orang yang mungkin terganggu karena suara berisik itu.

Pintu dibuka, menampilkan sosok yang sudah tak asing baginya. Pria dihadapannya sedikit bingung karena melihat Kris berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah bersungut-sungut menahan amarah. Rahangnya mengerang, sementara kedua tangannya terkepal kuat disamping tubuh.

"Brengsek," desis Kris, dengan cepat menarik kerah kemeja Chanyeol. Ia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga membentur dinding apartemen pria itu. Membuatnya sedikit meronta memegangi tangan Kris yang mencekiknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol, tercekat. Ia berusaha menarik tangan Kris dari lehernya, tapi pria itu sama sekali tak membiarkannya bergerak.

Geram melihat wajah Chanyeol, Kris melayangkan satu pukulan dengan kepalan tangan –tepat mengenai pipi kiri Chanyeol– cukup kuat hingga membuatnya tersungkur ke lantai. Chanyeol belum siap dengan situasi ini, jadi ia sama sekali tidak bisa menghindar.

"Kau benar-benar sampah. Bagaimana seorang pria bisa melakukan hal itu?" Kris nyaris berteriak. Ia menendang perut Chanyeol kuat-kuat, suara erangan memilukan terdengar di seluruh ruangan yang sunyi. Chanyeol batuk-batuk, tersungkur di lantai, kedua tangan memegang perut bekas tendangan Kris.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Kris menarik kerah kemeja Chanyeol hingga kepalanya terangkat. Kemudian kembali menghujani Chanyeol dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada wajah piasnya. Chanyeol mengerang, terdengar sangat menyedihkan, tapi Kris tak peduli, ia masih saja memukuli Chanyeol hingga darah segar keluar dari bibir dan wajah pria itu.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak melawan, entah bagaimana menggambarkan ini, bagi Kris, Chanyeol terlihat sangat lemah sekarang.

Dan itu bagus karena Kris bisa membantu membuat Chanyeol sadar tentang apa yang sudah ia lakukan terhadap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengerang lagi, sedikit memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Dan Kris menariknya berdiri, menyeret Chanyeol hingga punggungnya membentur tembok lagi. Ia menyudutkan Chanyeol dengan cekikan kuat di leher, matanya menatap wajah Chanyeol yang sudah dipenuhi lebam dengan tatapan tajam mengancam.

"Dengar, aku tak ingin Baekhyun terus menerus hidup dengan sampah sepertimu. Kau bajingan memalukan, Chanyeol," desis Kris tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol, sedangkan pria itu masih saja mengerang merasakan sakit disekujur tubuh. "Aku tak akan membiarkan Baekhyun kembali padamu jika sikapmu belum berubah. Dan selama kau belum sadar akan kelakuan bejatmu itu, jangan pernah berharap bertemu dengan Baekhyun,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun?" ucap Chanyeol susah payah, kembali tercekat saat Kris mengeratkan pegangan tangan dilehernya.

Kris tersenyum mengejek. "Aku bisa membuatnya bahagia. Aku lebih pantas untuknya daripada bajingan brengsek sepertimu," balas Kris dengan suara geraman rendah. "Baekhyun benar-benar bodoh karena sudah mencintai sampah,"

"Kumohon, Kris. Biarkan Baekhyun kembali padaku," bisik Chanyeol dengan suara lirih.

Kris tertawa keras, terdengar sangat mengejek. "Aku tak akan meminta Baekhyun meninggalkanmu. Dia pergi karena kehendaknya sendiri. Baekhyun akhirnya sadar bahwa kau tak lebih dari seorang pria menyedihkan, Chanyeol. Percayalah, Baekhyun tak pantas hidup denganmu,"

"Kris," Chanyeol berusaha meraih tangan pria itu, tapi dengan cepat Kris menyentaknya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik," ucap Kris dengan suara menyeramkan, menyudutkan Chanyeol. "Selama kau belum merubah sikapmu, aku sama sekali tak akan membiarkan Baekhyun menghirup udara dalam ruangan yang sama denganmu. Kau hanya sampah, Chanyeol. Kau tidak pantas untuknya. Baekhyun berhak bahagia. Pikirkan itu baik-baik." desis Kris, ia melemparkan tubuh Chanyeol yang lemah ke lantai, diiringi erangan memilukan pria itu.

Tanpa melihat lagi, Kris berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mungkin sedang sekarat sekarang.

Ponselnya bergetar saat sampai di tempat apartemen Chanyeol, senyumnya mengembang saat melihat nama Baekhyun tertera dilayar. "Ya, Baekhyun. Ada apa?" tanya Kris dengan suara riang.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal diseberang sana. "Kau bilang hanya membeli kopi. Cepat kembali, aku takut di rumahmu sendirian,"

Kris sedikit tertawa, mulai memacu mobilnya lebih cepat. "Jalanan macet, Baekhyun. Aku akan segera sampai," balasnya.

"Cepatlah, bodoh. Rumahmu benar-benar menyeramkan," dan Kris hanya tertawa mendengar celotehan Baekhyun yang menurutnya menyenangkan itu.

Baekhyun benar-benar terlalu berharga untuk disakiti.


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai ke dalam apartemen Chanyeol, pikiran dan tubuhnya seakan tak menyatu –dan ya, mungkin itu benar. Baekhyun mendongak, mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di balik pintu. Pria itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, tatapan matanya seolah memancarkan ribuan pertanyaan untuk Baekhyun.

Entah mengapa, melihat Chanyeol hanya semakin perasaan Baekhyun tak karuan. Mendadak saja hatinya diliputi rasa sakit yang tak bisa ia jelaskan, sesak dan sulit mengendalikan emosinya sendiri.

Baekhyun hanya berdiri mematung, menatap Chanyeol tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang berubah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara lembut, sedikit melangkahkan kakinya maju mendekat. Baekhyun masih tak bergerak, ia hanya memandangi Chanyeol tanpa suara. Tapi Chanyeol tau gadis itu tidak baik-baik saja, jadi dengan langkah cepat ia berjalan kearah Baekhyun untuk memeluknya, sangat erat hingga Baekhyun nyaris tenggelam dalam dekapan tubuh pria itu.

Masih memeluk erat-erat, tangan kokoh Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut, seolah memberikan Baekhyun kekuatan untuk menenangkan diri. Sedangkan Baekhyun semakin merasakan sesak pada dadanya, ia tak bisa menahan beban ini terlalu lama sendirian. Tanpa ia sadari, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol, masih mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Dan air mata Baekhyun benar-benar jatuh, berebut turun membasahi pipinya yang tirus. Baekhyun tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya sekarang. Ia sudah tak bisa menahan air mata yang susah payah ia bendung. Hatinya menjerit.

Chanyeol masih berusaha menenangkan gadis itu dengan mendekapnya lebih erat lagi, sedangkan Baekhyun mulai tersedu-sedu.

Baekhyun tak tau mengapa ia menangis seperti bayi untuk kali pertama di depan Chanyeol, tubuhnya tak mau mengikuti perintah otaknya. Mungkin perlahan, Baekhyun sadar, ia sudah terlalu jauh jatuh cinta pada Kris. Dan saat pria itu mengatakan ingin melepas Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol, rasanya sakit sekali.

Seolah Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa selama ini Kris sudah banyak berkorban untuknya, pria itu mencintainya dalam diam, melindunginya tanpa pamrih, membantu menyelesaikan seluruh masalahnya, dan bodohnya, Baekhyun malah masih terjebak dalam hidup gelapnya bersama Chanyeol –pria yang sedang memeluknya dengan kurang ajar.

Ini semua terlalu menyakitkan, kalau bisa Baekhyun ingin meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk kembali ke rumah Kris dan merengek pada pria itu agar mau menerimanya kembali. Tapi Baekhyun juga tak tau kenapa seolah ia tak bisa meninggalkan Chanyeol, pria yang selama ini sudah membuat hidupnya hancur berantakan.

Baekhyun terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti apa yang hatinya mau.

Tanpa sadar, ia tau, Kris terlalu jauh masuk ke dalam hatinya, mengisi hatinya yang remuk dengan bunga-bunga indah kebahagiaan, menggeser posisi Chanyeol yang sudah mengendap lama disana. Tapi seolah tak ingin pergi, nama Chanyeol masih menempel dengan erat jauh disudut hatinya, dan memang Baekhyun tak bisa menghapus nama Chanyeol dari sana –atau tak mau, Baekhyun sendiri tak yakin.

Sekarang, bagaimanapun ia menyesal telah kembali pada Chanyeol dan membiarkan Kris melepasnya, Baekhyun tak punya pilihan lain selain melanjutkan hidup. Kehidupan yang ia pilih sendiri –anggap saja kehidupan memaksanya untuk memilih jalan ini sebagai takdirnya.

Baehyun tak memiliki kuasa untuk sekedar menggerutu, bagaimana bisa dia menolak ini semua.

Dari dulu, ia sama sekali tak ingin pergi dari kehidupan Chanyeol, bahkan Baekhyun rela menjadi pelacur pria itu hanya sekedar agar Chanyeol tak meninggalkannya, tapi kenapa sekarang semuanya berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat. Semuanya seolah berubah, seolah ia ingin lepas dari belenggu Chanyeol, dan memulai hidup baru yang lebih layak.

Tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tak bisa lepas.

Sedikitpun tidak.

Mungkin memang benar, Chanyeol adalah takdir yang Tuhan goreskan untuknya meskipun melalui jalan yang sangat terjal. Baekhyun harus melalui rasa sakit itu untuk menjemput kebahagiaannya sendiri, dan mungkin, Chanyeol adalah kebahagiaannya.

"Baekhyun, jangan menangis lagi, kumohon," desah Chanyeol lembut, masih mendekap Baekhyun erat-erat sementara gadis itu tersedu-sedu mengatur napas dan isakannya yang mulai reda.

Chanyeol mengendurkan pelukannya, menahan tubuh Baekhyun dengan menyentuh kedua lengan gadis itu. Ia menatap mata Baekhyun yang masih berlinangan air mata, perlahan, jemarinya terangkat untuk mengusap sisa air mata yang masih turun membasahi pipinya.

Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol yang diliputi rasa khawatir. Sebuah ekspresi yang belum pernah Chanyeol tunjukan padanya sebelum ini. Baekhyun nyaris tak menyadari arti tatapan mata itu karena baginya masih baru dan asing.

"Sadarkah kau telah menghancurkan hidupku, Chanyeol?" bisik Baekhyun dengan suara nyaris menggumam. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan gadis itu. "Kau menghancurkanku, brengsek,"

Baekhyun hanya butuh pelampiasan untuk mengutarakan seluruh rasa kesalnya.

Pelan, Chanyeol mengangguk, ia mengusapkan jemarinya lagi ke pipi Baekhyun yang sembab. "Aku tau, maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Sungguh,"

"Aku pantas bahagia, Chanyeol," Baekhyun mengatakan itu seolah bicara dengan dirinya sendiri, tanpa menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan kosong. "Aku pantas bahagia," ulangnya dengan nada bicara yang sama.

"Ya, Baekhyun. Maafkan aku," balas Chanyeol dengan suara penuh penyesalan.

Baekhyun sedikit menarik tubuhnya mundur, membuat Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tidak bersahabat, seolah ada kebencian yang coba Baekhyun lontarkan melalui tatapan mata. Rahangnya mengeras, dan matanya berapi-api.

"Tak bisakah kau melepaskanku. Chanyeol? Aku ingin hidup bahagia," desis Baekhyun, masih berusaha melangkahkan kakinya mundur menghindari tangan Chanyeol yang terulur ke depan.

"Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol dengan suara lembut. "Aku bisa membuatmu bahagia, kumohon berikan aku kesempatan. Aku janji tak akan menyakitimu lagi,"

"Omong kosong," desis Baekhyun, air mata kembali membasahi pipinya saat otaknya kembali memutar kejadian-kejadian saat Chanyeol menyiksanya.

Dan Chanyeol menatapnya dengan rasa iba yang jelas, dengan keraguan atau rasa takut yang tak bisa ia sembuyikan saat melihat Baekhyun seolah menghardiknya dengan tatapan mata itu. Chanyeol sadar gadis itu sudah terlalu jauh merasakan sakit karenanya dan mungkin permintaan maaf tidak akan cukup untuk melenyapkan rasa sakit dalam hati Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintai Kris, Chanyeol," ucap Baekhyun setengah bergetar, ia mengusap sudut matanya yang basah. Chanyeol tidak terkejut mendengar pernyataan gadis itu. "Aku ingin hidup bahagia dengan Kris. Tak bisakah kau melepaskanku?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa," ucapnya tegas, kakinya kembali bergerak dengan cepat untuk merengkuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan Baekhyun kembali meronta dan terisak cukup kuat.

Mungkin butuh waktu bagi Baekhyun untuk memikirkan semuanya, untuk menerima ini semua, kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol ingin berubah dan membuatnya bahagia, Baekhyu perlu waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu. Jadi Chanyeol memeluknya cukup lama, hingga ia merasakan tubuh Baekhyun melemas, entah gadis itu pingsan atau terlelap karena lelah menangis.

Chanyeol masih memeluknya, seolah tak ingin melepaskan Baekhyun walaupun hanya untuk beberapa detik.

.

.

Pagi menjemput, Baekhyun sedikit menggeliat malas dalam tidurnya. Ia membuka mata sedikit dan merasakan sinar menyilaukan menusuk indera pengelihatannya. Samar, Baekhyun bisa merasakan helaan napas berat dibalik tengkuknya, juga sebuah tangan hangat yang melingkar diperutnya.

Baekhyun mendesah ringan, sedikit memutar tubuh menghadap kebelakang. Chanyeol berada disana, sebelah tangan memeluknya, sedangkan matanya terpejam dengan kening berkerut dalam. Sepeti sedang memikirkan sesuatu bahkan dalam dunia mimpi.

Lama, Baekhyun memandangi pahatan sempurna wajah Chanyeol yang menakjubkan. Ia tak pernah bisa bosan melihat wajah itu bagaimanapun keadaannya. Rasa benci yang muncul dihatinya selama ini seolah luntur begitu saja saat melihat wajah damai Chanyeol dalam tidurnya. Dan pemandangan didepannya itu selalu berhasil membuat badai dalam hatinya tenang.

Sudah sejak lama, memandangi pria itu berhasil membuat hatinya tenang. Dan seolah itu sudah menjadi candu baginya, Baekhyun selalu memandangi Chanyeol dengan tatapan takjub seolah itu kali pertama melihat wajahnya.

Dan ya, mungkin mulai sekarang, Baekhyun harus menerima Chanyeol untuk masuk lebih jauh lagi ke dalam hatinya –ke dalam hidupnya.

Ia masih ingat semalam merengek pada Chanyeol tentang Kris, tapi sekarang sepertinya Baekhyun sudah bisa menerima itu semua. Ia harus bisa melupakan Kris, dan mungkin melanjutkan hidup yang lebih layak dengan Chanyeol.

Pria yang sudah lama ia cintai.

Jika Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada Kris karena pria itu terlalu baik padanya, dan mungkin Baekhyun bisa kembali memberikan rasa cintanya pada Chanyeol –terlebih pria itu berjanji akan mengubah sikap lebih baik lagi. Bagaimanapun, Baekhyun mungkin bisa mencoba untuk membuang perasaannya kepada Kris.

Tanpa sadar, jemari lentik Baekhyun terangkat untuk menyentuh kening Chanyeol yang berkerut, pria itu sedikit bergidik saat Baekhyun menyentuhnya. Samar, mata elang itu sedikit terbuka, Chanyeol mengerjap beberapa kali, sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara serak, ia melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi. "Maaf aku harus tidur di kamarmu,"

"Jangan permasalahkan itu lagi, kumohon," bisik Chanyeol, sedikit tersenyum malu.

"Ya, aku tau," Baekhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Chanyeol, membuat pria itu sedikit terkejut, menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan seolah tak percaya.

Baekhyun menelusuri wajah Chanyeol yang lebih tirus, ada sedikit kantung mata yang bergelayut pada mata elang pria itu. Bibir Chanyeol terlihat sedikit pucat dengan bekas luka disudut dan tatapannya tidak setajam dulu. Dan juga samar, Baekhyun bisa melihat lebam kebiruan yang sedikit menghiasi pipi pria itu.

Baekhyun mendesah ringan tanpa sadar, mengusapkan jemarinya pada pipi Chanyeol dengan sayang. "Ada apa, Baekhyun?" bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng ringan, bibirnya sediki tersenyum. "Pasti berat untukmu, kau baru saja kehilangan orang yang kau cintai," kembali, jemarinya membelai wajah Chanyeol yang tampak lelah.

"Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol, menyentuh tangan Baekhyun di wajahnya. "Aku sudah merelakannya pergi jauh-jauh hari,"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kau pria yang kuat, Chan, sungguh,"

Chanyeol sedikit menarik tubuhnya dan menyangganya dengan siku untuk memandangi Baekhyun lebih dekat. "Jangan meninggalkanku, kumohon. Aku tak sanggup hidup tanpamu," bisiknya.

Baekhyun terkekeh ringan, membiarkan Chanyeol mengusap pipinya dengan lembut. "Bagaimana aku bisa pergi jika kau hampir menindih tubuhku?"

"Serius, Baekhyun," Chanyeol sedikit mengerucutkan bibir.

Senyum Baekhyun mengembang dibibirnya, kedua tangannya kembali menangkup pipi Chanyeol. "Bagaimanapun aku mencoba pergi darimu, aku tak akan pernah bisa melakukannya,"

Chanyeol tersenyum, sedikit menundukkan kepala untuk mencium dahi Baekhyun. Dengan sangat lembut dan hangat hingga membuat gadis itu memejamkan mata menikmati ciuman Chanyeol yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menatap pria itu.

"Kau sudah tau bagaimana perasaanku," balasnya dengan kekehan lembut.

.

.

"Serius Chanyeol, bagaimana aku bisa memasak jika kau terus menempel seperti ini?" dengus Baekhyun, sedikit menggoyangkan tubuhnya berusaha melepaskan Chanyeol yang memeluknya dari belakang.

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, mengecupi leher Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun menahan desahan yang sudah sampai di ujung lidah, sementara tangannya masih bekerja mengaduk sup panas di dalam panci.

"Aku tak perlu makan, Baekhyun. Aku tidak lapar," bisik Chanyeol manja, kembali mengecupi leher Baekhyun sementara gadis itu susah payah membuat sup ikannya jadi.

Baekhyun mendesah ringan, mematikan kompor dan memutar tubuh, hidungnya nyaris membentur hidung Chanyeol. "Ada apa denganmu sih?" protesnya dengan suara tipis, ia mendorong dada Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan, menyuruhnya menjauh.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, sungguh Baekhyun belum pernah melihat pria itu sebahagia sekarang ini. Wajah tampannya berseri-seri dengan mata elang yang berbinar-binar, Baekhyun sampai harus mengernyit bingung melihatnya.

Bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu Chanyeol baru saja kehilangan orang yang ia cintai, bahkan pria itu masih sakit kemarin.

Baekhyun meletakkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Chanyeol, sedikit mengerutkan kening untuk berpikir, tapi suhu tubuhnya normal. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun, sedikit memajukan tubuhnya menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Chanyeol memutar bola mata kesal. "Kau pikir aku gila atau bagaimana?" bibirnya sedikit mengeluarkan dengusan malas, kemudian mengambil tangan Baekhyun dari dahinya. "Aku lebih dari baik, Baekhyun,"

Kerutan dikening Baekhyun semakin dalam. "Jujur saja, ini masih asing bagiku, Chanyeol. Sikapmu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajad. Ini masih terasa aneh,"

Chanyeol nyengir. "Tak bisakah kita berhenti membahas masa lalu?" bisiknya, kedua tangannya menyentuh lengan Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun mengernyit. " _Well,_ masa lalu terdengar melebih-lebihkan," Baekhyun berhenti sebentar untuk tertawa mencibir. "Tak sampai dua minggu kau sudah benar-benar berubah. Kupikir itu masih tak masuk akal," lanjutnya.

Helaan napas Chanyeol terdengar lebih berat, kepalanya sedikit menunduk untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun. "Aku benar-benar berdosa padamu, Baekhyun. Bukankah bagus jika aku sudah sadar?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Chanyeol yang hangat. "Aku senang kau berubah, sungguh aku tak pernah membayangkan ini sebelumnya. Hanya saja, semuanya masih terlalu asing bagiku, Chan," Baekhyun berbisik, sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk.

"Bantu aku lebih baik lagi, Baekhyun. Tetaplah bersamaku sampai kapanpun," suara Chanyeol yang lembut terdengar seperti permohonan.

Baekhyun balas tersenyum. "Beri aku sedikit waktu untuk kembali mencintaimu," Baekhyun sedikit mengusapkan jemarinya pada wajah Chanyeol. "Kuharap kau menungguku untuk itu,"

Chanyeol mendesah, terdengar berat, kemudian ia mengangguk sekali. "Aku akan tetap disini, Baekhyun. Aku akan menunggumu kembali mencintaiku. Itu bukan hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan," Chanyeol berhenti sebentar untuk mengagumi wajah Baekhyun dengan pandangan takjub. "Apa kau mencintai Kris?"

 _Tidak sebesar aku mencintaimu, tapi ya. Aku mencintainya._

Samar, Baekhyun mengangguk, mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan mata Chanyeol. "Maaf Chan, aku tak bisa mengendalikan itu,"

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, sedikit menarik dagu Baekhyun ke atas agar kembali menatapnya "Bukan masalah, sayang. Aku akan menunggumu," ia mengusap pipi gadis itu dengan lembut. "Sekarang aku tak akan menganggumu lagi, lanjutkan membuat supnya," Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Baekhyun dan sedikit melangkah mundur.

"Terima kasih," Baekhyun tersenyum manis. "Untuk tetap menungguku dan membiarkanku memasak," kekehnya ringan.

Chanyeol hanya membalas ucapan Baekhyun dengan senyum.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau membolos kerja lagi?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang sedang bermalas-malasan di sofa sambil memainkan ponsel ditangan. Layar televisi dihadapannya menyala, tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tak melihat tayangan tidak penting itu.

Chanyeol mendongak, menatap Baekhyun yang sedang memasukkan makanan ringan ke dalam mulut, bibir pria itu terangkat membentuk senyuman. "Sudah selesai mengedit foto? Kau hampir bekerja seharian,"

Baekhyun mengangguk, sedikit meregangkan otot lehernya yang kaku, sekilas matanya melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan waktu senja. "Banyak sekali yang harus kuselesaikan," erang Baekhyun, mendudukkan dirinya di samping tubuh Chanyeol yang tidak tegap. "Kenapa kau membolos?" tanyanya dengan mulut penuh.

"Aku cuti, sebenarnya," Chanyeol sedikit menarik tubuhnya untuk memandangi Baekhyun. "Kau masih libur?"

Baekhyun mengangguk yakin, ia sedikit menguap, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantalan sofa dan memejamkan mata. "Ceritanya aku libur, tapi tetap saja banyak pekerjaan yang harus selesai tepat waktu," Baekhyun mendengus kasar.

Chanyeol sedikit tertawa. "Kau ingin makan sesuatu?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala ringan, ia mengangkat kantung snack yang hampir kosong di tangannya. "Aku sudah banyak makan,"

"Begitukah? Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengajakmu keluar. Kita bisa jalan-jalan dan makan malam,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

Dan Baekhyun membuka mata lebar-lebar, menegakkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Apa kau bilang?" tanyanya, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa telinganya tak salah dengar.

Chanyeol tersenyum, mendorong dahi Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya agar kembali bersandar pada sofa. "Kita bisa jalan-jalan. Makan es krim atau menonton film, kedengarannya menyenangkan,"

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Apa kau baru saja mengajakku berkencan?"

"Apa kedengarannya begitu?" balas Chanyeol, nyengir.

 _Luar biasa._

" _Well,_ aku sebenarnya ingin melakukan itu," Baekhyun berhenti sebentar untuk melihat keluar jendela, membuat Chanyeol mengikuti pandangan gadis itu. "Tapi diluar pasti dingin sekali," samar, Baekhyun bisa melihat butiran putih yang masih berebut turun dari langit.

"Ah ya kau benar, ini musim dingin," Chanyeol mendesah ringan, menyusul untuk bersandar disamping tubuh Baekhyun. "Aku ingin memperlakukanmu seperti orang normal saat berkencan, jalan-jalan, menonton film, tapi aku tak tau harus mulai dari mana,"

Baekhyun tertawa renyah. "Tidak semua pasangan melakukan hal itu saat berkencan. Lagipula kita kan bukan pasangan," Baekhyun terkikik geli.

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibir kesal. "Tak bisakah kau berkencan sungguhan denganku?"

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun berhenti sebentar untuk memutar tubuhnya menghadap pria itu. "Bukan seperti itu caranya meminta seorang gadis untuk mengencanimu," ia tersenyum lagi.

"Itu membuatku bingung. Bagaimana aku harus mengajakmu untuk memulai hubungan yang lebih serius?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu acuh, kembali memejamkan mata. "Coba pikir sendiri," balasnya.

Dengusan Chanyeol terdengar agak keras. "Tak bisakah kau memberiku sedikit petunjuk?" rengeknya.

Baekhyun tertawa lagi, sedikit membuka matanya. " _Well,_ tidak," balasnya.

Lagi-lagi, Chanyeol membuang napas berat. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Aku benar ingin mengajakmu berkencan seperti orang lain, tapi aku tak tau harus berbuat apa. Apa aku harus membelikanmu _bucket_ bunga atau mengajakmu makan malam di tepi pantai?"

Baekhyun terkekeh ringan, ia sedikit mengerutkan kening untuk berpikir. "Kau tau kan, tidak semua pasangan melakukan kencan diluar rumah. Kau bisa kok membuat makan malam romantis tanpa harus pergi ke restaurant mahal,"

"Apa itu artinya aku harus memasak untukmu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Terdengar menyenangkan," balas Baekhyun dengan cengiran lebar. "Tapi aku lupa kau kan tidak bisa memasak," cibirnya.

Chanyeol mendengus, menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri tegak. "Duduk disini, aku akan membuat makan malam untukmu," ia menuding Baekhyun dengan telunjuk, kemudian berjalan cepat menuju dapur.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, Chan. Aku hanya makan makanan manusia yang layak," teriak Baekhyun dengan tawa keras.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, pria itu sudah sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi lemari es.

.

.

Baekhyun mengangkat garpunya yang berisi _spaghetti_ dengan saus berwarna merah tua, ia sedikit memandangi tekstur gulungan mie yang tampak agak keras, sedangkan di depannya, Chanyeol menunggu dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa Baekhyun tebak.

Sejak tadi, Chanyeol bersikeras ingin membuat makan malam dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menunggu dengan tenang di meja makan. Tapi bagaimana Baekhyun bisa tenang jika suara yang dihasilkan Chanyeol dengan dapur sangat berisik, membuatnya nyaris terkejut setiap saat.

Baekhyun tak tau apakah Chanyeol sedang memasak atau sedang membetulkan perkakas dapur.

Lebih parahnya, Chanyeol bahkan menaruh beberapa lilin berwarna merah di meja makan, cahaya penerangan yang _disetting_ temaram, alunan musik klasik _Mozart_ lembut dari pengeras suara ruang tamu, _dua_ gelas _wine_ dingin, dan juga _spaghetti_ yang entah layak makan atau tidak.

Bagaimanapun Chanyeol berusaha membuat hal yang spesial untuk Baekhyun, tetap saja ini terkesan lucu.

Jujur saja, untuk masalah romantis, selera Chanyeol masih di bawah standart.

"Kau hanya akan memandangi itu sepanjang malam?" tanya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun hanya menatap _spaghetti_ dan dirinya bergantian tanpa berniat membuka mulut.

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk, sedikit mengangguk dan ragu-ragu membuka mulut untuk mendorong makanan itu masuk. Baekhyun menahan napas, untuk beberapa saat berhenti sebentar sebelum mengecap rasa makanan yang sudah Chanyeol buat dengan susah payah –dengan sepenuh hati, katanya.

Sementara ia berusaha menelan rasa aneh yang sedikit menggelitik lidahnya, Chanyeol menunggu dengan ekspresi wajah harap-harap cemas. Baekhyun berdeham sedikit, berusaha tidak mengernyit. "Kau ingin kencan ini berhasil atau tidak?" bisik Baekhyun, sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, seolah-olah tidak ingin ada orang yang mendengar ucapannya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Chanyeol, terlihat bingung.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu aku harus berakting," ia kembali menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk tegak, masih dengan Chanyeol memandanginya bingung, Baekhyun memasukan kembali makanan ke dalam mulut. "Wah, ini enak sekali, Chan," pujinya, terdengar tulus meskipun ia berusaha menahan tawa.

Dan Chanyeol tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang pura-pura makan dengan lahap. "Kau ingin satu mangkuk lagi?" balasnya, ikut memasukan makanan dalam mulut juga.

Dengan anggun, Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak sopan makan banyak saat kencan," balasnya dengan kekehan ringan. "Terlebih aku adalah wanita,"

"Sudah jangan dimakan lagi," ucap Chanyeol, sedikit menjauhkan mangkuk Baekhyun dari tubuh gadis itu, dan Baekhyun meringis, meletakkan garpunya. "Anggap saja kita sudah makan malam dengan makanan paling enak sedunia," ia sedikit mendengus.

"Setuju," Baekhyun terkikik geli, menggeser mangkuknya menjauh. "Jadi apa yang biasanya pasangan lakukan saat berkencan?"

Chanyeol berdeham sedikit, kemudian berdiri untuk menuangkan _wine_ ke dalam gelas Baekhyun. Ia sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya, membiarkan Baekhyun menggumamkan kata terima kasih sambil menahan tawa.

Masih dengan senyum mengembang, Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya di udara, menatap Chanyeol yang sedang melakukan hal sama di depannya. "Bisakah kau menganggap itu _wine_ mahal?" pinta Chanyeol, mulai menyesap _wine_ -nya dari gelas kristal itu.

"Tentu," Baekhyun tersenyum, melakukan hal yang sama. Dan Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya. "Oke, apalagi sekarang? Apa aku harus berpura-pura canggung juga?" tambahnya dengan cengiran lebar.

Chanyeol mendesah ringan. "Ini konyol sekali," desisnya dengan suara tipis. "Lebih baik kita makan malam di luar saja. Makan malam romantis sungguhan," ia melirik jam dinding sekilas. "Belum terlalu malam untuk memesan tempat,"

Baekhyun terkekeh geli. "Kenapa? Ini menyenangkan, kok," Baekhyun kembali menyesap _wine-_ nya.

Chanyeol mendesah ringan sementara ia masih berusaha menahan tawa. "Ingin berdansa denganku?" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya ke depan dan Baekhyun mengernyit memandanginya. "Kau suka musik klasik kan? Ini pasti menyenangkan,"

Baekhyun mendengus malas. "Aku tidak bisa berdansa. Lagipula, aku sedang tidak memakai gaun," Baekhyun sedang melirik kaus putih dan celana super pendek yang melekat ditubuhnya, kemudian memandangi kemeja hitam Chanyeol.

"Kau cantik memakai apapun," dan Baekhyun tak bisa menahan pipinya yang sedikit merona mendengar ucapan pria itu.

Chanyeol berjalan memutari meja untuk berdiri di samping Baekhyun, ia menundukkan badannya sedikit dengan tangan terulur ke depan. Baekhyun memutar bola mata sebal, perlahan meraih tangan Chanyeol dan membiarkan pria itu menarik tubuhnya ke ruang santai.

"Ini konyol sekali, Chan," bisik Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol tak peduli. Ia menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar menempel lebih rapat pada tubuhnya. Tangannya memeluk pinggang Baekhyun, sementara ia mengalungkan tangan Baekhyun pada lehernya.

"Oke, anggap saja ini latihan sebelum aku mengajakmu ke pesta dansa sungguhan," bisik Chanyeol, perlahan menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal, mengikuti gerakan Chanyeol dengan kaku. "Jangan pernah mengajakku ke pesta dansa manapun, aku tak akan ikut," balasnya, membiarkan Chanyeol sedikit menarik tubuhnya lebih dekat.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, sedikit menundukkan kepala untuk menatap Baekhyun. Dahi pria itu menempel pada dahi Baekhyun. Sedangkan perlahan, Baekhyun mulai merasa gugup saat Chanyeol memandanginya dari jarak sedekat ini.

Padahal Chanyeol sering melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini, tapi hanya diperlakukan seperti ini saja, jantung Baekhyun sudah berdegup lebih cepat.

"Kau cantik," bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum, sedikit menundukkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Chanyeol. Ia berusaha menikmati alunan musik lembut menenangkan meskipun hatinya sama sekali tidak tenang. Baekhyun gugup seolah baru melihat Chanyeol untuk pertama kali.

"Kau mengatakan kata itu berulang kali hari ini,"

"Aku serius," balasnya. Chanyeol berhenti bergerak, melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun. Pria itu menundukkan kepala sedikit, jemarinya menarik dagu Baekhyun ke atas, membuat pandangan keduanya bertemu. "Bolehkah aku?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut.

Baekhyun tersenyum, seolah tau apa yang Chanyeol mau meskipun pria itu tak berbicara secara langsung. "Ya, Chanyeol, _please,"_ desahnya lembut.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol menyentuh bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Kedua tangan merengkuh wajah Baekhyun, sementara matanya terpejam untuk menikmati bibir Baekhyun yang terasa manis. Bibirnya bergerak lembut di sepanjang bibir gadisnya, mengecupnya dengan perlahan seolah bibir gadis itu adalah barang pecah belah yang rapuh.

Chanyeol menciumnya dengan lembut, berusaha menyalurkan perasaan rindu yang sudah lama ia rasakan.

Terbuai oleh ciuman Chanyeol yang memabukkan, Baekhyun menarik kepala pria itu lebih dekat, menikmati bibir Chanyeol lebih penuh lagi, lebih dalam. Chanyeol menciumnya tanpa gairah untuk yang pertama kali dan itu membuat jantung Baekhyun menggila.

Sadar ia butuh udara untuk bernapas, Baekhyun menarik kepalanya mundur, membuat Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka. Napasnya pendek-pendek sementara bibirnya mengeluarkan kekehan ringan. Ia mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Itu tadi–,"

"Terlambat. Ya, aku tau," potong Chanyeol, ia tersenyum lagi. "Harusnya aku menciummu dengan lembut sejak dulu," tambahnya. Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui, membiarkan jemari Chanyeol membelai wajahnya yang sedikit merona. "Mulai sekarang aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan lembut, Baekhyun. Janji," bisiknya.

Baekhyun tersipu malu, menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum manis. "Aku merindukanmu, Chan,"

"Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol, sedikit mengingatkan saat Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan desahan berat. Jemarinya masih bermain-main di sekitar bibir Baekhyun yang agak basah.

"Ya, aku tau. _Please,_ Chanyeol," Baekhyun sedikit mendesah lagi, ia memejamkan mata dan membuka bibir untuk menggoda pria itu dengan menghisap jemarinya.

"Baekhyun, aku–,"

Baekhyun tersenyum, melepaskan jemari Chanyeol dari mulutnya. "Kau pasti bisa memperlakukanku dengan lembut," Baekhyun meyakinkan. Ia sedikit menarik tubuhnya menjauhi Chanyeol, kemudian melepaskan kaus tipisnya melewati kepala, membuat Chanyeol menelan ludah kasar. "Aku tau kau menahannya sejak lama. Dan aku milikmu malam ini,"

 _Oke, ini terdengar seperti jalang, tapi siapa peduli._

Chanyeol tersenyum, membiarkan jemari Baekhyun mulai melepaskan tautan kancing kemejanya. Jemari Chanyeol membelai tubuh Baekhyun yang separuh telanjang, sedangkan Baekhyun sudah berhasil membuat Chanyeol bertelanjang dada.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara yang mendadak saja terdengar lebih berat.

"Seratus persen yakin," balasnya dengan senyuman lebar.

Chanyeol balas tersenyum, menundukkan kepalanya lagi untuk mencium Baekhyun. Bibirnya bergerak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, mencium Baekhyun sedikit lebih kasar, lebih menuntut. Jemarinya membelai punggung gadisnya dengan lembut, sementara Baekhyun perlahan berusaha melepaskan kaitan celana jeans Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, melepaskan ciuman mereka. "Baekhyun, harusnya ini menjadi makan malam romantis," bisiknya, membiarkan Baekhyun menurunkan celananya.

"Persetan dengan makan malam romantis. Aku benar-benar ingin menginginkanmu sekarang," dan Chanyeol setengah terkejut mendengarnya.

"Oke," bisiknya tercekat. "Merindukanku?" tanyanya dengan suara serak saat Baekhyun mulai membuatnya telanjang.

Baekhyun tidak munafik. "Ya," bisiknya. "Cukup sudah omong kosong tentang makan malam romantis," bisik Baekhyun dengan suara yang mirip desahan. "Aku lebih suka malam yang panas,"

Chanyeol tersenyum, menarik tubuh Baekhyun mendekat dan mengangkat gadis itu dalam gendongannya. Baekhyun melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol, sementara tangan Chanyeol meremas tubuh bagian bawahnya, mulut Baekhyun kembali terbuka untuk menerima ciuman panas dari pria itu.

Ciuman dan sentuhan Chanyeol ditubuhnya selalu membuat Baekhyun menggila hingga ia tak bisa memikirkan hal lain yang lebih penting dari pria itu. Bahkan Baekhyun tak sadar gerakan mana yang Chanyeol lakukan untuk membawa tubuhnya berbaring diatas ranjang kamarnya.

 _Kapan Chanyeol menaiki tangga menuju kamarku?_

 _Masa bodoh._

Baekhyun terengah sementara Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka. "Pikirkan dulu baik-baik sebelum terlambat. Aku tak akan berhenti setelah memulai," ucap Chanyeol, sedikit menarik celana pendek Baekhyun.

"Jangan berhenti, _please_ ," Baekhyun merintih, menendang celananya sendiri agar terlepas dari kaki.

Chanyeol sedikit tertawa, ia mencondongkan tubunya di atas tubuh Baekhyun untuk menciumnya lagi, kali ini perlahan dan lebih lembut. Bibir Chanyeol bergerak seirama dengan gerakan bibir Baekhyun, menyatu dalam ciuman manis yang begitu mendamba. Chanyeol seolah menahan diri padahal Baekhyun tau gairah pria itu sudah nyaris memuncak.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Chanyeol lembut didepan bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka. "Aku mencintaimu," ujar Chanyeol sekali lagi, bibirnya sedikit menghisap leher Baekhyun. "Aku mencintaimu," tambahnya lagi.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan desahan berat yang semakin membuat Chanyeol menggila saat mendengarnya. "Chan, _please_ ," desahnya saat bibir Chanyeol sudah bermain-main di puncak dadanya.

Chanyeol tidak berhenti, mengabaikan jemari Baekhyun yang meremas dan sedikit menarik rambutnya, mengabaikan desahan Baekhyun yang membuatnya menggila. Bibir dan lidah Chanyeol perlahan menelusuri perut Baekhyun, membuat jalan setapak basah dengan hisapan-hisapan lembut yang memabukkan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chan," rintih Baekhyun dengan suara sarat permohonan. " _Please_ ," desahnya lagi.

Selama beberapa detik, Chanyeol terdiam. Menarik kepalanya ke atas untuk menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan takjub untuk beberapa saat. Ia melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis, matanya dipenuhi permohonan yang jelas, bibirnya terbuka lebar untuk mengambil napas, sedangkan wajahnya sedikit merona –sungguh pemandangan yang luar biasa untuk Chanyeol.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, sesuatu yang lain mengambil alih, sesuatu yang mendasar dan kuat. Chanyeol menciumnya atas dasar kebutuhan yang mendesak, menuntut Baekhyun untuk membuka mulut lebar-lebar dan nyaris kehabisan udara karena ciumannya yang terlalu menuntut.

Chanyeol tak pernah bisa terpuaskan, sentuhan Baekhyun ditubuhnya, rasa manis Baekhyun diujung lidahnya, aroma Baekhyun yang membuatnya mendamba tidak akan pernah cukup. Baekhyun sudah menjadi candu baginya, dan sudah sangat terlambat untuk sembuh dari kebutuhannya terhadap tubuh Baekhyun yang membuatnya menggila setiap saat.

Ketegangan dan kebutuhan berputar-putar dalam tubuh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun selalu berhasil membuat pengendalian diri yang susah payah dibangunnya runtuh begitu saja. Bahkan hanya melihat Baekhyun tersenyum, pikiran liar Chanyeol sudah memainkan peran lain dalam otaknya. Seolah Chanyeol adalah seorang maniak saat melihat Chanyeol.

Dan pria itu masih belum menemukan jawaban mengapa Baekhyun selalu bisa membuatnya lepas kendali atas gairahnya sendiri.

Jemari Chanyeol mencengkeram pinggang Baekhyun, putus asa untuk merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah lama ia rindukan. "Aku membutuhkanmu," bisiknya, bibirnya menelusuri bibir, rahang, dan leher gadis itu dengan terburu-buru.

Baekhyun melengkungkan tubuhnya ke atas, sementara desah napasnya terdengar putus-putus. "Ya, Chanyeol, _please_ ," rengeknya dengan suara tipis, nyaris terdengar seperti desahan yang begitu mendamba.

Chanyeol sedikit mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, di bawah sana tangannya sedikit melebarkan kaki gadis itu dengan gerakan lembut. Chanyeol ingat bahwa seharusnya ia memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan lembut karena gadis itu masih belum seratus persen dengan dirinya, tapi pengendalian diri Chanyeol sudah terbakar habis sejak tadi.

Tubuhnya tidak bisa dikendalikan.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun memanggil namanya dengan suara sehalus beledu, berusaha menggapai tangan Chanyeol yang menelusuri pusat tubuhnya. Baekhyun terengah-engah, kemudian memilih untuk mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol kuat-kuat.

Napas Baekhyun tak beraturan, bahkan tubuh Chanyeol yang bersetuhan dengan tubuhnya membuat darah Baekhyun berpacu dengan cepat. Jantungnya menghantam-hantam dengan kuat.

Lalu Chanyeol menciumnya sebelum gadis itu berbicara lebih banyak.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Chanyeol, mendaratkan kecupan basah di atas tulang selangka Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerang kasar.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Chanyeol lagi, kali ini lidahnya menelusuri leher Baekhyun, mengisap dan menyesapnya dengan basah dan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu," dan kali ini Chanyeol membisikkan dengan suara desahan penuh yang berat, terasa panas di telinga Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak dengan cepat di tubuh Baekhyun untuk melepaskan pakaian Baekhyun yang tersisa di tubuhnya –celana dalamnya.

Baekhyun mematung, tidak bisa bergerak. Ia hanya sibuk mendesah, mengerangkan nama Chanyeol dengan suara yang terdengar seperti permohonan frustasi. Sisanya, Baekhyun berusaha mengatur napas yang sudah sangat berantakan.

Chanyeol menenggelamkan jemarinya dalam pusat tubuh gadis itu, membuat Baekhyun memekik kaget. Sentuhan itu terasa menyengat. Kulit dengan kulit, saling menempel dengan keintiman yang menyesakkan. Chanyeol seolah begitu ingin lebih mengenal tubuh Baekhyun meskipun dia sudah mengenal tubuh gadis itu dengan sangat baik.

"Aku ingin tau apa yang kau mau," gumam Chanyeol, mendorong jemarinya lebih dalam lagi.

Napas Baekhyun terdengar serak. "Apa maksudmu?" desahan menuntut kembali keluar dari bibirnya.

Chanyeol meluncurkan tangannya untuk menangkup pantat gadis itu, meremasnya, kemudian jari-jarinya membelai paha Baekhyun dengan gerakan pelan. Dan saat Chanyeol merasakan pusat tubuh gadis itu seolah meremasnya, Baekhyun terengah-engah.

"Jangan menggodaku, Chanyeol, _please,_ " dengus Baekhyun, menahan desahan yang sudah sampai diujung lidah.

Chanyeol terkekeh, menunduk untuk mengecup singkat bibir gadis itu.

Kemudian saat Chanyeol mulai mendorong untuk menyatukan tubuh mereka –menggantikan jemarinya, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menolak. Baekhyun begitu bergairah, begitu dicintai hingga semuanya terasa sangat indah. Chanyeol bergidik karena kenikmatan yang sangat dirindukannya kembali bisa ia rasakan. Baekhyun seolah mencengkeramnya dengan kuat, meremasnya hingga semua terasa begitu sesak. Gairah menguar kuat diudara.

Dan saat mata Baekhyun tertutup rapat-rapat dengan wajah meringis menahan sesuatu yang tak Chanyeol pahami, pria itu memulai dengan ritme yang cukup menggila. Cukup cepat hingga membuat gadisnya terhentak-hentak dengan erangan tak berhenti keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Chanyeol tidak berhenti. Dia tidak berhenti saat Baekhyun mengerangkan namanya, ia tidak berhenti saat Baekhyun mencengkeram bahunya dengan begitu kuat sampai-sampai ia yakin itu akan meninggalkan bekas. Dan Chanyeol tidak berhenti saat Baekhyun begetar hebat, begitu panas, dan rapat.

Baekhyun adalah miliknya.

Dan itu tak akan pernah berubah.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan gairah panas berputar-putar di dalam tubuhnya, meminta untuk dilepaskan sementara Chanyeol masih mendorong dan menariknya dengan kuat, semakin membuatnya tak bisa mengendalikan sensasi panas menyenangkan yang mulai menggelitik perutnya.

Dengan satu desahan dan erangan berat, Baekhyun melepaskan semuanya. Membiarkan gairah panas membanjiri tubuhnya, melingkupi tubuh Chanyeol yang menyesakkan dan licin. Membiarkan cengkeramannya pada tubuh Chanyeol mengendur, ia mengambil napas, merasakan sensasi luar biasa yang seolah menembus hingga tulangnya.

Otaknya mendadak kosong, Baekhyun lupa namanya sendiri. Hanya ada bagian tubuh Chanyeol yang seolah memenuhinya dengan sesak.

Dan Chanyeol menggila, sama sekali tak memberikan jeda bagi Baekhyun untuk mengatur napas paska pelepasan dahsyatnya. Tubuh Chanyeol tak bisa dikendalikan, seolah ia belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Hasratnya mengambil alih dan ia kehilangan kendali karena tubuh Baekhyun.

Beberapa saat berlalu, Chanyeol bisa merasakan pertahanan dirinya yang semakin tipis, hendak menggatung, dan ia mendorong lebih dalam. Kemudian meledak dalam gairah yang membuncah –bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang kembali menyiramnya dengan pelepasan panas. Tanpa sadar, bibirnya mendesiskan nama Baekhyun dalam erangan kasar dan terkapar diatas tubuh gadis itu.

Keduanya terengah-engah mencari udara.

"Menakjubkan," bisik Baekhyun, napasnya pendek-pendek, jemarinya mengusap kepala Chanyeol yang bersandar pada dadanya.

"Terima kasih," Chanyeol terengah-engah, tangannya menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Baekhyun yang polos, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya lagi karena Chanyeol sadar sedikit saja desahan Baekhyun bisa membuat gairahnya kembali muncul. "Kau luar biasa," bisiknya, sedikit menarik tubuhnya untuk mengecup kening Baekhyun yang berkeringat.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan memejamkan mata saat Chanyeol menciumnya dengan lembut dan hangat. Pria itu menarik tubuhnya, memandangi Baekhyun dengan tatapan sayang sementara jemari gadis itu bermain-main di wajahnya yang sedikit berpeluh.

"Terima kasih, rasanya manis sekali," balas Baekhyun, setengah terkekeh. Jemarinya kini bermain-main di dada Chanyeol yang telanjang.

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan. Ia menggeser tubuhnya untuk memeluk Baekhyun, mendekap tubuh gadis itu erat-erat. "Kau selalu bisa mengikis pengendalian diriku, Baekhyun," bisiknya. Baekhyun tertawa renyah, tapi tiba-tiba saja beberapa saat kemudian ia menarik diri dari pelukan Chanyeol dan menatap pria itu lekat-lekat. "Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Chan, apa baru saja kau melakukannya tanpa pengaman?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mata membulat.

Kening Chanyeol berkerut bingung. "Kau baru menyadari itu?" Chanyeol pikir, mungkin Baekhyun tidak sadar sudah melakukan kegiatan panas mereka baru saja.

"Tidak, Chanyeol," bisik Baekhyun, terdengar mengambang seolah bicara dengan diri sendiri. "Sekarang tanggal berapa?" ucapnya mulai bingung, sedikit mengingat-ingat masa terakhir datang bulannya.

"Kenapa Baekhyun?" Chanyeol sama bingungnya sekarang.

Baekhyun membulatkan mata saat otaknya berhasil mengingat sesuatu. "Chanyeol, bagaimana jika aku hamil?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu acuh. "Aku akan menikahimu, tentu saja," Baekhyun mengernyit, sedikit mengerucutkan bibir sementara ia masih tampak berpikir. "Pikirkan itu nanti saja," balas Chanyeol dengan suara lembut, kembali menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tak ingin punya bayi, Chan," rengeknya dengan suara tipis, menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dada bidang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum, mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun. Jemarinya mengusap kepala gadis itu dengan lembut. Bibirnya menggumamkan lagu pengantar tidur untuk Baekhyun, membiarkan Baekhyun mulai terbuai dan masuk ke dalam alam mimpinya.

Dalam hati berharap agar Baekhyun benar-benar mengandung anaknya.

Mendadak saja, Chanyeol berniat untuk mengikat Baekhyun sampai mati –dalam ikatan pernikahan yang sakral.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hallo, Author kembali dengan cerita ini. Hmm udah akhir tahun aja nih semoga ke depannya ditahun depan, lolipopsehun tiap minggu bisa update FF secara rutin dan DOAIN TAHUN DEPAN LOLIPOPSEHUN UDAH BISA NULIS FF DENGAN MENYANDANG GELAR SARJANA AMIN.**

 **Oh ya, mungkin banyak yang salah paham jadi sebenernya epilog itu bukan habis ceritanya tapi epilog dari setiap chapter begitu loh kan masih ditulis TBC kalo habis nanti Author tulisnya END (Uda tau kali)**

 **Panjang banget chapter ini ya uda kaya anu CY~ Jangan bosen** _ **please**_ **.**

 **Oh ya, untuk kedepannya, buat readers yang mungkin nunggu kelanjutan semua FF lolipopsehun, jadi Author bikin jadwal update baru yaitu SABTU MALAM (soalnya lolipopsehun udah mulai sibuk ngerjain skripsi, tapi tetep nyempetin nulis buat hiburan, kan sayang kalo ada ide lewat). Jadi setiap hari SABTU diusahakan update (entah FF yang mana). Lebih jelasnya, biar nggak salah lapak, readers bisa baca dulu bio lolipopsehun. Udah ditulis dengan jelas di bio lolipopsehun tentang kriteria penulisan, jadi jangan sampe salah lapak dan ngeflame ya~**

 **Author minta rekomendasi lagu hiphop dong apa aja asal bukan blackpink, makasiiiiih~**

 **Oke, seperti biasa, jangan lupa sampaikan kritik saran komentar dikolom review.**

 **Silahkan baca FF lolipopsehun yang lain kalo ada yang minat, udah dilanjut kok~**

 **Sekian dulu untuk chapter ini, lebih kurangnya mohon maaf. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa review ya~**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**


	6. Chapter 6

Baekhyun tak pernah menduga hubungannya dengan Chanyeol akan berakhir indah secepat ini –yah, ia tak bisa menyebut ini dengan indah, tapi ini jauh lebih baik dari kehidupan sebelumnya. Baekhyun sama sekali tak pernah menyangka Chanyeol bisa berubah seratus delapan puluh derajad dalam waktu yang relatif singkat.

Bahkan sebelumnya, membayangkan pria itu akan menerimanya sebagai teman saja Baekhyun tak pernah. Ia tau terlalu berharap hanya akan melahirkan kekecewaan besar, jadi Baekhyun tak pernah membayangkan kehidupan yang layak dengan Chanyeol.

Tapi sekarang, smeuanya sudah jauh berbeda, roda sudah berputar, dan kini seolah mimpi besarnya itu mulai menjadi kenyataan indah.

Impiannya terwujud.

Bahkan melampaui impiannya sendiri, sebenarnya.

Seolah dunia dongeng pengantar tidur yang sering ibunya bacakan saat kecil dulu, benar-benar terjadi dalam hidup Baekhyun. Pangeran bongkahan es itu sudah mencair menjadi pria hangat menyenangkan, berkelakuan sangat manis, begitu mendebarkan.

Tidak masuk akal, tapi ini nyata.

Anehnya, Baekhyun tak bisa seratus persen lega dengan hal ini. Perlakuan Chanyeol yang terlampau baik padanya tak bisa menghilangkan seluruh luka yang pernah pria itu goreskan dalam-dalam dihatinya. Luka itu masih membekas dan perih,mungkin juga sama sekali tak bisa pulih seperti sedia kala.

Ingatkan, dulu Chanyeol pernah menyiksanya dengan kejam. Meskipun itu kesalahannya sendiri karena datang dalam kehidupan dan menawarkan diri sebagai pelacur kotor.

Tapi Baekhyun masih sangat ingat bagaimana ia dipandang seolah barang paling menjijikkan.

Dianggap sebagai wanita yang sama sekali tak memiliki harga diri.

Dianggap sebagai sampah.

Ingatan tentang kejadian-kejadian itu sama sekali tak akan pernah bisa terhapus dari pikirannya sampai kapanpun.

Ia tak pernah bisa melupakan luapan kebencian dalam tatapan mata Chanyeol yang seolah membakarnya setiap waktu. Bodoh mengatakan ini, tapi tatapan mata penuh amarah itulah yang sekarang Baekhyun rindukan.

Akhir-akhir ini, Chanyeol selalu memperlakukannya seperti ratu, seolah Baekhyun adalah orang paling penting di dunia. Sulit mengatakannya, tapi Chanyeol sekarang memang memuja Baekhyun dan itu malah sedikit menganggu.

Seolah itu bukan Chanyeol. Seolah Baekhyun takut suatu saat nanti, Chanyeol akan kembali menjadi pangeran es yang bersikap kejam. Baekhyun masih khawatir Chanyeol akan melakukan hal-hal mengerikan lagi padanya.

Semua itu mungkin saja terjadi meskipun untuk saat ini Chanyeol terlampau menyanjungnya.

Selama hidupnya, Baekhyun belum pernah diperlakukan semanis ini. Ia bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa karena semua ini benar-benar diluar ekspektasinya. Memang, Kris juga memperlakukannya dengan baik, tapi Baekhyun tidak mencintai Kris sebesar ia mencintai Chanyeol –tentu saja.

Rasanya sungguh berbeda, terlebih, rasa cinta Baekhyun untuk pria China itu semakin lama semakin pudar.

Baekhyun tak menyangkal bahwa akhir-akhir ini Kris sedikit menajaga jarak dengannya. Pria itu masih bertanya tentang keadaannya, mengobrol, membelikan makan siang, tapi Kris seolah memberi batas yang jelas. Cukup jelas hingga membuat Baekhyun tidak bingung lagi dengan semua perasaan yang pernah ia bagi antara Chanyeol dan Kris.

Memang, ia sudah menebak ini dari awal, perasaannya terhadap Kris hanya tak lebih dari sekedar rasa kagum atau obsesi. Memangnya gadis normal mana yang tidak luluh jika diperlakukan semanis dan selembut itu. Baekhyun pun tak kuasa menahan jantungnya yang berdegup cepat saat diperlakukan dengan luar biasa menyenangkan oleh Kris.

Pria itu nyatanya bisa mencuri hati gadis manapun.

Setelah mengetahui cerita kelamnya, Kris juga sering bertanya tentang sikap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan dengan senang hati menceritakan semuanya.

Termasuk menceritakan pernyataan serius Chanyeol untuk menikahinya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Baekhyun kaget awalnya. Terlebih, hanya beberapa bulan sejak Chanyeol kehilangan orang yang ia cintai, pria itu sudah memintanya untuk menikah. Sebenarnya ini tak masuk akal sama sekali jika dinalar. Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol sudah terlalu patah hati dan menjadi gila, jadi ia menolak lamaran pria itu.

Tentu saja, pernikahan bukan hal yang main-main.

Tapi bukan Park Chanyeol namanya jika ia menyerah dengan cepat. Seolah ingin meyakinkan Baekhyun tentang kesungguhannya untuk menikah, Chanyeol mengajaknya bertemu dengan psikiater –untuk memeriksa kondisi kejiwaannya sendiri, dan hasilnya semua normal. Otak Chanyeol tidak rusak, ia masih sehat, normal, tidak gila.

Jadi Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol serius ingin menikahinya.

Tapi tetap saja ini terlalu cepat.

Beberapa minggu lalu, Chanyeol bahkan melakukan hal yang nyaris membuat Baekhyun heran dengan jalan pikiran pria itu. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol mengunjungi kedua orang tua Baekhyun yang sedang berada di negeri seberang –hanya untuk meminta ijin untuk menikahi gadis itu.

Dan itu membuat Baekhyun harus mengatakan ribuan penjelasan untuk kedua orang tuanya.

Chanyeol benar-benar sudah gila untuk masalah ini. Obsesinya terhadap suatu hal memang tak akan pernah berubah. Pria itu tak akan berhenti apapun yang terjadi hingga keinginannya terpenuhi. Mengerikan memang, tapi itulah salah satu sifat buruknya.

Chanyeol terlalu ambisius.

Lebih parahnya, minggu lalu, orang tua Chanyeol mengunjunginya, hanya untuk sekedar mengenal Baekhyun lebih jauh. Dan ia sama sekali tak bisa menolak saat orang tua Chanyeol ingin bertemu dengan ayah ibunya, Baekhyun benar-benar tak bisa mengatakan hal lain selain kata setuju.

Semuanya seolah dikendalikan.

Baekhyun juga tak tau, mungkin beberapa minggu lagi, ia sudah harus menikahi Chanyeol karena kedua orang tua mereka begitu antusias dengan hal ini. Orang-orang itu seolah menganggap pernikahan hanya sebagai pengikat hubungan keluarga yang sederhana.

Jadi anggaplah ini perjodohan, atau memang lebih tepat disebut begitu.

Dulu Baekhyun sangat ingin menikah dan hidup bahagia dengan Chanyeol, tapi entah kenapa, sekarang semuanya terasa sangat rumit.

.

.

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Baekhyun sudah harus disibukkan dengan segudang pekerjaan pengambilan gambar yang melelahkan. Hari masih terlalu pagi saat Baekhyun sudah harus menggerutu tentang penataan cahaya yang tidak sesuai keinginannya. Atau beberapa orang yang tidak menuruti perintahnya.

Hari ini, seolah semua orang berlomba-lomba mengancurkan _mood-_ nya, membuatnya harus bersungut-sungut sejak pagi.

Dan bahkan hingga istirahat makan siang, _mood-_ nya belum membaik.

Keseimbangan _mood-_ nya sudah hancur sejak tadi pagi. Sejak Chanyeol membual lagi tentang persiapan pernikahan yang kedua orang tuanya rencanakan. Sulit menyebut ini, tapi menikah dan terikat dengan Chanyeol seumur hidup masih menjadi beban tersendiri dalam hati Baekhyun.

Seolah Baekhyun masih belum yakin untuk bersama Chanyeol seumur hidupnya.

"Kau tampak kusut hari ini," suara Kris mengintrupsinya dari lamunan singkat yang tidak penting.

Baekhyun tersenyum ringan, menerima uluran kopi dingin dari Kris, kemudian duduk bersandar pada kursi dengan kedua kaki terangkat di atas meja. "Aku hanya lelah," bisiknya. " _Thanks_ ," ia sedikit mengangkat _cup_ kopinya sambil tersenyum lagi.

"Harusnya kau mengambil cuti lagi bulan ini," balas Kris dengan kekehan ringan, mengikuti pandangan Baekhyun menatap studio yang sudah tampak sepi paska pengambilan gambar tadi.

Baekhyun mendesah ringan, meminum kopinya melalui sedotan bening. "Sepertinya aku akan berhenti dari pekerjaan ini," ia sedikit tersenyum lega karena kafein perlahan masuk dalam tubuhnya, membuatnya perasaanya sedikit lebih baik.

Meskipun itu tak banyak membantu.

"Kenapa?" Kris tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan dalam nada suara yang mendadak saja menjadi lebih keras.

Baekhyun sedikit mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa Chanyeol akan benar-benar menikahiku. Dia serius dengan itu, aku tak tau lagi," kembali, hembusan napas berat keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Chanyeol tak mengijinkanmu bekerja?"

Baekhyun menggeleng ringan. "Bukan begitu, Kris. Hanya saja, setelah menikah, semuanya tak lagi sama. Mau tak mau aku harus mengikuti apa yang Chanyeol mau. Dengan menikahiku, Chanyeol akan menjadi wali sahku secara hukum, kan?" ia tersenyum kecut, otaknya mulai membayangkan hal itu sekarang.

Merasa terkekang oleh Chanyeol.

Dan Kris tertawa, membuat Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. "Baekhyun, bukan itu artinya menikah. Jika dua orang mengucap janji suci dalam ikatan pernikahan yang sakral, itu artinya, kedua orang itu akan hidup bersama sampai mati. Dalam keadaan senang, sedih, miskin, kaya, sehat, sakit, mereka akan saling mencintai bagaimanapun keadaannya,"

"Oke, kau mulai terdengar seperti pendeta sekarang," cibir Baekhyun dan Kris kembali tertawa.

"Serius, menikah tidak hanya tentang mengubah status wali hukum. Tapi bagaimana dua pribadi yang berbeda menjadi satu untuk hidup bersama,"

"Oke, Kris kau sudah terlalu jauh," potong Baekhyun, terlalu geli mendengar ceramah Kris lebih jauh lagi. "Kau mulai terdengar seperti kakekku," rengeknya malas, meminum kopinya lagi.

Kris sedikit terkekeh, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku serius. Jika kau tak ingin berakhir di meja hijau pengadilan karena kasus perceraian, lebih baik pikirkan dulu sebelum menikah dengan Chanyeol," ia sedikit tersenyum tipis, kemudian berjalan pergi untuk mengambil beberapa barang.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan ribuan pikiran berkecamuk di dalam benaknya.

 _Kris ada benarnya juga._

Perlahan, sambil memikirkan ucapan Kris yang terkesan ringan tapi begitu melekat dalam otaknya, Baekhyun mengambil ponsel. Menekan layar beberapa kali dan memasukkan nomor Chanyeol yang sudah ia hapal diluar kepala –berusaha menghubungi pria itu.

Ia melirik jam tangan sekilas, seharusnya ini masih jam makan siang. Hanya beberapa detik menunggu, suara Chanyeol sudah terdengar di seberang sana. "Ya, Sayang," sapa Chanyeol dengan suara yang terdengar menyenangkan.

Oke, Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak begitu nyaman saat Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Baekhyun sedikit berdeham, tanpa alasan yang jelas ia sedikit gugup. "Hey, sibuk?" tanyanya langsung, sebenarnya Baekhyun masih tak bisa berbasa-basi karena alasan apapun.

Chanyeol sedikit berhenti –mungkin memeriksa jadwalnya. "Aku masih punya sepuluh menit tersisa sebelum jam makan siang berakhir," pria itu sedikit terkekeh ringan. "Ada masalah, Sayang?"

Baekhyun mengigit bibir, menimang-nimang untuk berbicara sekarang atau tidak. "Hanya ingin bicara tentang sesuatu,"

 _Apa yang kau bicarakan, Baekhyun._

"Apa itu penting? Aku bisa membatalkan beberapa jadwal sekarang,"

"Tidak, tidak. Jangan batalkan janjimu," potong Baekhyun cepat-cepat. "Aku akan menunggumu saat makan malam,"

Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh, suaranya terdengar menyenangkan. "Oke, Sayang. Kirimkan alamatnya, aku pasti datang tepat waktu,"

" _Well,_ Chanyeol. Kita akan makan di rumah saja," Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit.

Tawa Chanyeol yang menyenangkan terdengar di seberang sana. "Ya, aku mengerti. Jangan paksakan diri untuk memasak, Sayang. Aku baik-baik saja," guraunya. "Sampai jumpa nanti malam. Aku mencintaimu,"

 _Haruskah aku membalas itu, Park Chanyeol?_

Chanyeol masih menunggu. "Haruskah aku menjawabnya?" balas Baekhyun, setengah berbisik.

"Terserah, apa kau ingin aku meneleponmu sepanjang hari?"

Baekhyun mendesah malas. "Oke, aku mencintaimu," bisiknya dengan suara tipis, kemudian mematikan sambungan telepon saat tawa Chanyeol terdengar lagi.

Ia harus menguatkan diri sendiri untuk mengambil keputusan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

.

.

Baekhyun mendesah ringan saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, tanpa disadari, rasa gugup dalam dirinya mulai terbentuk. Baekhyun sedikit mendongak untuk melihat bayangan tubuh Chanyeol yang mulai tampak jelas. Pria itu tersenyum, sedikit berjalan menghampirinya yang sedang menyibukkan diri di dapur.

Memeluknya sedikit dari belakang dan Baekhyun tertawa renyah.

"Selamat datang," bisik Baekhyun tipis saat pria itu sedikit mengecup pipinya. "Lelah hari ini?" tanyanya sambil membalikkan tubuh menghindari tatapan Chanyeol –membuat pria itu melepaskan pelukannya.

Chanyeol tertawa, duduk bersandar pada _counter_ dapur sementara matanya masih memandangi punggung Baekhyun. "Tadinya," ia berhenti sebentar untuk terkekeh ringan tanpa alasan. "Tapi hilang setelah melihatmu,"

Dan Baekhyun tertawa, sedikit geli mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. "Itu menggelikan," Baekhyun mendengus malas, menoleh kearah belakang untuk melihat senyum lebar pria itu. "Kau tampak bahagia sekali," tambahnya dengan seringaian menyelidik.

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu acuh masih dengan tawa merekah, ia membiarkan Baekhyun mengisi mangkuk kosong dihadapannya dengan sup lengket berwarna putih pucat. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tak terlalu mengerti apa yang Baekhyun buat –bahkan rasanya selalu saja aneh, tapi pria itu tak ingin berkomentar apapun mengenai masakan Baekhyun.

Bukankah itu akan menyakiti Baekhyun?

"Terima kasih," bisik Chanyeol, menerima uluran mangkuk itu. "Mencoba hal baru hari ini?" tanya pria itu, mulai memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulut sambil sesekali memperhatikan Baekhyun yang memandanginya dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas.

"Enak?" tanyanya dengan mata lucu yang berbinar-binar.

Dan Chanyeol tersenyum, kepalanya mengangguk ringan. "Enak kok. Sepertinya ini berhasil," kekehnya ringan, kembali memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulut.

Baekhyun terkekeh geli, mulai makan dengan tenang juga. "Tentang yang tadi siang,"

"Sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan?" potong Chanyeol langsung, dan Baekhyun mengangguk ringan. "Ada apa? Kelihatan penting sekali,"

Baekhyun tersenyum kaku, perlahan mengalihkan pandangan dari tatapan mata Chanyeol yang masih seolah menghakimi. Gadis itu memainkan supnya dengan sendok tanpa berniat memasukkan makanan itu ke dalam mulut lagi. Ada gurat keraguan dalam wajah Baekhyun yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan.

Chanyeol sedikit berdeham, tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam jemari Baekhyun, mengusapnya perlahan. "Ada apa, Sayang?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut.

"Chanyeol, kurasa aku tak bisa menikahimu," cicit Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol tak bisa menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang mengejang karena terkejut.

"Apa yang terjadi, Baekhyun?" suara Chanyeol terdengar lebih berat meskipun masih terdengar tenang.

Baekhyun membuang napas berat sekali, berusaha menarik kepalanya keatas untuk menatap mata Chanyeol yang mendadak saja dipenuhi ribuan pertanyaan tersirat. Juga ada kecemasan aneh dalam sorot mata elang itu, sebuah tatapan mata yang tak bisa Baekhyun pahami.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Baekhyun kembali merasa gugup saat hendak bicara dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku belum siap menikahimu, Chanyeol," ucapnya akhirnya, susah payah untuk menemukan suaranya yang terdengar sangat tipis.

Tapi Chanyeol tersenyum, pria itu menganggukkan kepala beberapa kali, jemarinya masih mengusap tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut. Sebelah tangannya terulur keatas untuk merapikan helaian rambut gadis itu –menyelipkannya kebelakang telinga– agar Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah cantiknya lebih jelas lagi.

"Aku akan menunggumu hingga kau siap, Sayang. Kapanpun," ucap pria itu diiringi tawa renyah. Dan tanpa sadar, Baekhyun mendesah lega. "Ada apa sebenarnya?" tambah Chanyeol masih dengan suara yang kelewat lembut.

Baekhyun menggeleng ringan, sedikit menarik tubuhnya kebelakang hingga sentuhan Chanyeol dipipinya terlepas. Pria itu agak terkejut melihat sikap Baekhyun yang seolah menolaknya sekarang. Tapi Chanyeol berusaha tenang, bahkan ketika Baekhyun menarik tangan dari genggamannya, Chanyeol tetap tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi wajah yang jelas.

Napas Baekhyun terdengar berat. "Berikan aku waktu, Chanyeol," suaranya masih terdengar seperti bisikan. "Aku masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian-kejadian masa lalu kita, masih sangat sakit saat mengingat semua itu," mendadak saja, suara Baekhyun terdengar nyaris habis.

Ia mengatakan itu ragu-ragu, dengan gurat ketakutan yang jelas.

"Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol, kembali berusaha meraih tangan gadis itu. "Apa rasanya masih menyakitkan saat aku menyentuhmu seperti ini?" Chanyeol kembali menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang terasa dingin.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali, terlihat bingung. "Aku hanya butuh waktu, Chanyeol. Aku masih mencintaimu, sangat, kau bahkan tau itu. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaanku sendiri,"

Dan Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, mengusap tangan Baekhyun dengan sayang. "Aku akan menunggumu, Sayang. Jangan khawatir,"

"Maaf Chanyeol, aku benar-benar harus meyakinkan diri sendiri tentang hal ini. Menikah bukan hal main-main, aku harus siap dengan semuanya. Dan untuk sekarang aku belum siap,"

"Ya, Sayang aku tau. Aku akan menunggu hingga kau benar-benar siap," tambah Chanyeol dengan senyum lembut.

"Terima kasih," balasnya, memaksakan seulas senyum lagi.

"Tapi bisakah kau tetap berada disisiku hingga kau siap? Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, Baekhyun. Tidak lagi," suara Chanyeol terdengar seperti sebuah permohonan yang jelas.

Dengan senyum lebar, Baekhyun mengangguk beberapa kali. "Tentu saja. Aku akan tetap disini. Bersamamu," balasnya.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?" tanya Chanyeol, sedikit mengernyit untuk melihat jawaban gadis itu.

"Apa kau perlu menanyakan hal itu?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan cepat dan merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Ia mendekap Baekhyun erat-erat, membiarkan aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang selalu ia rindukan memenuhi indera penciumannya. Bibir Chanyeol mengecupi puncak kepala gadis itu berkali-kali, sementara tangan mungil Baekhyun melingkari pinggangnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Aku tau sudah menyakitimu terlalu jauh. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku," bisiknya berulang-ulang.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, gadis itu masih sibuk tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia mencintai Chanyeol, masih mencintainya dengan sangat. Hanya saja, semuanya tak lagi sama sekarang. Seolah bayangan masa lalu mereka yang mengerikan masih menghantui.

Baekhyun masih tak bisa menghilangkan ingatan buruk tentang Chanyeol.

Dan hidup bersama dengan pria itu?

Rasanya masih terlalu jauh.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Udah itu aja maaf kalo ini pendek, semoga masih ada yang nunggu kelanjutan FF ini.**

 **Mungkin ada beberapa readers yang nanya KATANYA CUMA 5 CHAPTER TAPI KO BELUM END JUGA (ini untuk semua FF lolipopsehun) jadi emang awalnya rencana mau dibikin shortfic tapi seiring berkembangnya ide cerita dan banyak readers yang tanya tentang asal mula dsb. jadi molor beberapa chapter untuk menjawab semua itu. Jadi maap kalo ceritanya jadi sepanjang anu Sehun /okesip/**

 **SEKALI LAGI TOLONG BACA BIO DULU BIAR TIDAK SALAH LAPAK KARENA LOLIPOPSEHUN KHUSUS MENULIS FF GS SAJA. MAAF DAN TERIMA KASIH.**

 **Silahkan sampai komentar, saran, kritik ya semuanya.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, lebih kurangnya mohon maaf.**

 **Jangan lupa review loh ditunggu sama Authornya.**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**

 **Today update at 8 PM** baekbeelu, hunhaneffects, pupuputri92 ft. sayaka dini, redapplee, purflowerian, brida wu, mashedpootato, baby aery HHS. **Please kindly check their stories too~ Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chanyeol hanya berdiam diri sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Kedua tangan masih merengkuh tubuh seorang gadis yang sedang terlelap dalam damai. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha menyusul gadis itu untuk masuk ke dalam dunia mimpi yang menenangkan, tapi Chanyeol tak bisa melakukannya. Pikirannya begitu bercabang, begitu rumit untuk dijelaskan. Untuk sesaat, kekacauan mengendalikan semuanya.

Pikirannya kalut.

Tapi berbeda dengannya yang masih berdebat dengan diri sendiri, dipelukannya, Baekhyun benar-benar sudah tertidur pulas.

Wajahnya cantiknya tampak sedikit pias, tapi tak mengurangi keindahan dalam pahatan sempurna itu. Rasanya Chanyeol sanggup berlama-lama memandangi wajah itu, bahkan semalaman pun, ia tak akan bosan.

Baekhyun tidur dengan damai, dengkuran halus keluar dari bibirnya, sementara Chanyeol sedikit memberi jarak untuk sekedar melihat wajahnya lebih jelas lagi. Untuk menikmati wajah yang selalu membuatnya resah dan damai disaat bersamaan.

 _Aneh memang._

Ia yakin gadis ini memang jalan takdirnya, Tuhan melukiskan nama Baekhyun dalam takdirnya juga.

Tapi, entah kenapa rasanya mungkin ia bisa kehilangan Baekhyun kapan saja.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Baekhyun mengatakan kata-kata yang nyaris membuatnya gila. Sebuah penolakan yang jelas terlontar dari bibir mungil gadis itu. Berani bersumpah, ia bisa melihat kesungguhan dalam raut wajah Baekhyun saat mengatakan hal itu.

Seolah Baekhyun memang benar-benar sudah menolaknya, meskipun sebenarnya ia hanya meminta waktu untuk berpikir. Tapi keputusan mungkin akan berubah kapan saja. Kehidupannya bukan cerita roman picisan yang selalu berujung bahagia. Mungkin saja ujung kisahnya bukan berakhir dengan indah.

Kemungkinan itu terjadi sungguh besar.

Bukan tanpa alasan Baekhyun menolaknya –atau meminta waktu untuk berpikir. Jika dinalar, Baekhyun tidak meninggalkannya saja itu sudah terlalu baik untuk Chanyeol. Karena jujur saja, Chanyeol tak pantas mendapat semua kebaikan dari Baekhyun setelah apa yang ia lakukan selama ini.

Mengingat penyiksaan apa yang sudah ia berikan pada Baekhyun –baik secara fisik maupun psikis.

Itu sungguh menyakitinya, nyaris membunuh Baekhyun tiap waktu. Semua perlakuan yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya, nyatanya harus membuat Baekhyun menanggung semua rasa sakit, sungguh itu tekanan yang luar biasa kejam.

Tidak ada satu orang wanita pun yang baik-baik saja saat diperlakukan seperti sampah.

Dan itu juga yang Baekhyun rasakan.

Lalu sekarang, setelah semua perlakuan buruk yang Chanyeol berikan padanya, dengan meminta maaf dan mengatakan kata penyesalan secara tidak sopan, pria itu meminta Baekhyun mau hidup bersamanya dalam ikatan pernikahan.

 _Lucu sekali, bukan?_

Baekhyun pasti bercanda jika menerima semua itu dengan satu tarikan napas.

Kesabaran Baekhyun pasti sudah menemukan titik ujung hingga ia tak bisa lagi memaafkan Chanyeol dengan sepenuh hati seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Atau mungkin perlakuan Chanyeol saat itu sudah benar-benar keterlaluan.

Chanyeol masih ingat saat Baekhyun harus pingsan dan masuk rumah sakit karena disetubuhi seperti binatang. Tanpa aturan, tanpa peduli apa yang Baekhyun rasakan. Ia sama sekali tak pernah memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun, sama sekali tak pernah memikirkan gadis itu.

Bahkan mungkin, jika Baekhyun berhenti bernapas, Chanyeol juga tak akan peduli saat itu.

Dan sekarang ia meminta Baekhyun mau menerimanya sebagai seorang suami?

 _Keterlaluan, kan?_

Baekhyun pasti bodoh jika mau menerima ajakan untuk menikah tanpa pikir panjang.

Memangnya siapa yang bisa menghilangkan trauma secepat itu. Setelah semua luka yang sudah Chanyeol goreskan padanya dalam-dalam, bekas yang tertinggal tak akan mudah pudar. Semua itu butuh waktu bahkan untuk membuat sebuah luka mengering dan membekas samar.

Dan Baekhyun juga butuh waktu untuk kembali memperbaiki hatinya –yang secara teknis sudah dirusak oleh pria yang ia cintai.

Mungkin Chanyeol tak pernah tau bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun setelah semua yang sudah ia lakukan.

Bayangkan saja, Baekhyun sudah merelakan tenaga, pikiran, waktu, kasih sayang, bahkan seluruh tubuhnya untuk Chanyeol –satu-satunya pria yang ia cintai. Ia melakukan apapun yang Chanyeol mau, menuruti apapun yang Chanyeol perintahkan, bahkan rela diperlakukan seperti anjing peliharaan.

Tapi apa yang ia dapat dari pria itu?

Hanya rasa sakit luar biasa yang ia rasakan setiap waktu.

Jadi apa berlebihan jika Baekhyun meminta waktu sebentar untuk memikirkan semua dari awal?

Meminta waktu untuk sekedar menata hati, memperbaiki rasa traumanya sendiri sebelum menjalani kehidupannya kembali dengan Chanyeol?

Apa itu berlebihan?

Sedangkan Chanyeol tak mau menganggap ini hukuman atau karma yang Tuhan berikan padanya karena berkelakuan tak pantas terhadap Baekhyun. Tapi memang seperti itu adanya, Tuhan perlahan-perlahan membuatnya merasakan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan.

Ada rasa sakit teramat dalam hatinyanya, tapi ia yakin, ini belum sebanding dengan apa yang sudah Baekhyun rasakan karenanya.

Chanyeol juga tak tau sejak kapan ia menyadari ada cinta yang tumbuh untuk Baekhyun. Mungkin ada sebuah _fetish_ gila dalam tubuhnya sendiri sehingga ia selalu ingin meniduri Baekhyun dengan kejam –membuat kepuasannya sendiri terbayar lunas dengan melihat Baekhyun tersiksa.

Tapi kemudian, setelah ia sudah puas meremukkan tubuh Baekhyun, menyiksanya dengan kejam, Chanyeol tak menampik jika ada perasaan bersalah yang mulai menghinggapi hatinya. Seolah hati dan pikirannya saling berdebat saat itu –saat selesai meniduri Baekhyun dengan brutal.

Sudut hatinya yang paling dalam perlahan mulai tergerak.

Ia ingin menghentikan kegilaannya dan mencoba memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan baik, tapi entah kenapa dorongan untuk selalu membuatnya puas dengan menyiksa gadis itu selalu berhasil menguasai Chanyeol lagi dan lagi.

Dan akal sehat Chanyeol selalu terbakar habis saat menyetubuhi Baekhyun tanpa aturan.

Melihat Baekhyun lemah mungkin sudah menjadi _fetish-_ nya.

Chanyeol sadar perasaan cintanya terhadap Baekhyun mulai membesar saat entah mengapa, bahkan tanpa ia sadari, setiap malam –setelah menyiksa Baekhyun– ia selalu melihat gadis itu terlelap dalam tidurnya –atau pingsan.

Ia selalu memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang selalu tampak lelah, tampak sedang menahan kesakitan luar biasa. Tak jarang Chanyeol menyentuh luka lebam di sekujur tubuh Baekhyun, mengusap darah yang mulai mengering dari sudut bibir Baekhyun –karena ulahnya juga.

Chanyeol merasa bersalah, tapi ia terlalu egois untuk mengaku salah dan meminta maaf.

Mungkin jika ada pepatah mengatakan penyesalan selalu datang dibelakang, Chanyeol akan menyetujui itu dengan seluruh hatinya.

Ia percaya hal itu.

Dan pepatah juga mengatakn karma tidak akan datang pada orang yang salah.

Chanyeol juga meyakini itu dengan sepenuh hati.

Karena ia sudah merasakan semua itu sekarang.

Semuanya sudah terlanjur, Tuhan sudah memberikannya hukuman berat. Chanyeol harus kehilangan orang yang ia cintai selama beberapa tahun terakhir untuk selamanya. Gadisnya mati mengenaskan diatas ranjang rumah sakit yang seolah telah menjadi teman saat sedang sekarat.

Meskipun ia sudah belajar merelakan kepergian gadis itu bahkan ketika gadisnya masih berusaha mengikat nyawa tetap pada tempatnya, itu masih menyakiti hatinya. Chanyeol tau, gadis itu tidak akan bertahan lama untuk hidup bersamanya, jadi perlahan, Chanyeol melepaskan, merelakan dengan berat hati.

Seolah sudah bisa membaca takdir Tuhan, Chanyeol mencoba tegar.

Tapi itu tetap menjadi patah hati terdahsyat dalam hidupnya.

Mencoba bangkit untuk melanjutkan hidup setelah kepergian gadis yang ia cintai, juga Baekhyun yang lebih dari seminggu meninggalkannya tanpa jejak, Chanyeol nyaris gila.

Ia tak bisa berpikir jernih, bahkan untuk pergi bekerja saja ia tak mampu. Pikirannya hilang, seolah sudah tidak menyatu dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Dan Chanyeol hidup seolah tanpa jiwa ketika orang orang itu pergi dari hidupnya.

Gadis yang ia cintai dan gadis yang mulai ia cintai.

Kemudian seseorang datang untuk menyadarkannya, membuat seratus persen sadar betapa ia sudah mencintai Baekhyun.

Chanyeol akhirnya mengerti perasaannya sendiri, bahwa yang membuatnya hancur dan patah hati bukan hanya kematian gadisnya, tapi juga karena rasa kehilangan sosok Baekhyun.

Hanya satu minggu Baekhyun meninggalkannya, Chanyeol sudah nyaris seperti mayat hidup.

Tak lagi memikirkan gadisnya yang sudah tidur dengan tenang di alam yang berbeda, pikirannya mulai melayang membayangkan jika Baekhyun meninggalkannya. Dan ia sudah gila karena itu.

Kemudian saat Baekhyun muncul lagi dalam hidupnya, Chanyeol harus memohon. Merengek pada Baekhyun agar gadis itu mau memaafkan dan tidak meninggalkannya lagi. Persetan dengan harga diri, Chanyeol tak akan menutupi perasaannya lagi mulai sekarang dan seterusnya.

Dulu ia hanya pria bodoh yang terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui kesalahan. Chanyeol bukan pria jantan yang meminta maaf jika berbuat salah. Dan sekarang, ia hanya pria brengsek yang mencoba memperbaiki apa yang sudah ia hancurkan.

Tapi menata hati seseorang yang sudah remuk bukan perkara mudah.

Baekhyun mungkin masih mencintainya, mungkin akan memaafkannya, tapi gadis itu tak mungkin melupakan semua kenangan buruk yang sudah Chanyeol torehkan selama ini.

Dan sekarang, Chanyeol kembali tidak sopan saat membuat keputusan sepihak dengan meminta Baekhyun menjadi miliknya, seumur hidup. Mengikatnya dalam ikatan janji suci pernikahan yang sakral. Berusaha menjadikan Baekhyun miliknya.

Seutuhnya.

Tanpa ada orang lain yang bisa menyentuh gadis itu.

Egois sekali, bukan?

Jadi Chanyeol tak banyak mengeluh saat mendapatkan penolakan halus dari Baekhyun.

Rasa sakit karena penolakan Baekhyun tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang gadis itu rasakan karena ulahnya.

Chanyeol hanya pria bodoh yang datang terlambat untuk menyesal.

Dalam hati masih berharap Baekhyun mau memaafkannya dengan tulus, menerima kembali, dan hidup bahagia hingga tua.

 _Tapi apakah semudah itu?_

Chanyeol masih tak memiliki jawaban sama sekali.

.

.

Hari telah berganti, tapi tidak dengan kerisauan dalam hati dan pikiran Chanyeol. Semuanya masih sama, tak ada yang berubah dengan perasaannya yang kalut dan kacau. Sejak semalam, meskipun Baekhyun terlelap dengan tenang dipelukannya, Chanyeol tak bisa tenang sama sekali.

Baekhyun masih berada di depan matanya, tapi ia tak menjamin itu akan berlangsung selamanya.

Baekhyun bisa saja pergi kapanpun dia mau tanpa harus meminta ijin.

Dan Chanyeol sudah tak memiliki kuasa apapun terhadap gadis itu.

Tidak sama sekali.

Sama seperti semalam, pagi ini, Chanyeol sama sekali tak memutus pandangannya dari Baekhyun yang sedang makan sarapan dengan tenang. Chanyeol sebenarnya tau bahwa ia bukan pria bodoh yang kehilangan akal saat melihat gadis yang dicintainya.

Tapi entah mengapa sekarang berubah.

Saat melihat Baekhyun, pikirannya seolah kosong. Ia tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain ketakutannya yang besar untuk berpisah dengan gadis itu. Chanyeol belum siap kehilangan bayangan Baekhyun dari ujung pengelihatannya.

Chanyeol tak bisa.

Tapi dia juga tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk saat ini untuk mengikat Baekhyun agar tetap bersama dengannya.

Mengatakan penyesalan sungguh sudah percuma. Mungkin rasa sesal dan permintaan maafnya hanya akan semakin membuat Baekhyun muak.

Chanyeol tak ingin gadis itu semakin membencinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara Baekhyun yang kelewat indah terdengar di telinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum, masih memandangi Baekhyun, sedangkan gadis itu balas menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Seolah baru saja melihat hal paling aneh selama hidupnya –dan ya, mungkin itu baru kali pertama Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dengan wajah bodoh.

"Ada rencana hari ini?" balas Chanyeol, sedikit tersenyum lagi, tapi ia berani bertaruh itu kelihatan canggung. Dan Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala ringan, sebenarnya masih belum bisa menangkap ucapan Chanyeol karena ia sibuk memperhatikan raut wajah pria itu. "Ingin pergi jalan-jalan?"

"Jalan-jalan?" ulang Baekhyun, nyaris tersedak karena ia mendadak bicara tanpa menelan terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol meringis. "Apa itu terdengar mengejutkan?" tanyanya.

Kekehan ringan keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. "Bukan begitu, hanya saja sedikit aneh saat kau mengatakannya. Kita bukan remaja, Chanyeol. Mengapa kau masih mengajakku jalan-jalan?"

 _Aku hanya tidak tau bagaimana harus menghiburmu, Baekhyun._

"Ah begitu kah?" lirik Chanyeol, sedikit tersipu malu dan manggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke psikiater,"

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Baekhyun cepat-cepat, sedikit tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri.

Chanyeol tersenyum manis, jemarinya terangkat untuk mengusap ujung bibir Baekhyun. Matanya menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri dalam mata bening Baekhyun yang tampak membulat sempurna. Gadis itu hanya menatapnya, tapi seolah menghujaninya dengan ribuan pertanyaan meskipun bibirnya sudah berhenti mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa aku tidak gila, Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol, menarik kembali tangannya dan menundukkan kepala, menghindari tatapan Baekhyun yang mendadak saja terlihat begitu mengintimidasi.

Atau Chanyeol salah mengartikan tatapan mata itu.

"Kita sudah menemui psikiater beberapa minggu yang lalu, Chanyeol. Mereka mengatakan kau sehat secara mental," balasnya. Baekhyun sedikit memajukan tubuh untuk melihat Chanyeol lebih dekat lagi –untuk menilai keraguan yang terpancar jelas dari tatapan mata pria itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk, membiarkan Baekhyun menarik dagunya keatas agar kembali bertatapan mata. Gadis itu menunggu Chanyeol bicara sementara ia menyusun kata-kata yang tepat.

"Baekhyun," jemari Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat-erat. "Aku harus menghilangkan kebiasaan burukku terhadapmu,"

"Aku tak mengerti,"

Chanyeol membuang napas berat sekali, kemudian menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali. "Kurasa melihatmu tersiksa sudah menjadi _fetish-_ ku, Baekhyun," suara Chanyeol terdengar penuh penyesalan, ia kembali membuang muka menghindari tatapan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol," suara Baekhyun terdengar lembut, kembali menarik dagu Chanyeol agar menatapnya. "Kita akan mengubah itu pelan-pelan," bisiknya, senyum manis kembali menghiasi wajah pias gadis itu.

Dan Chanyeol sedikit tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya.

"Baekhyun, itu artinya mungkin aku senang kembali menyiksamu," jelasnya dengan suara nyaris habis.

Chanyeol tau Baekhyun sedikit terkejut saat mendengar ucapannya, tapi gadis itu masih saja tersenyum, seolah menenangkan badai yang berhasil menguasai Chanyeol.

"Apa kau bisa menghindari itu?" tanya Baekhyun, ragu-ragu sekarang.

Chanyeol mendesah ringan. "Aku berusaha mengendalikannya, Baekhyun. Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku hanya manusia biasa. Bisa saja aku lepas kendali dan kembali menyakitimu. Aku benar-benar ingin menyembuhkan kegilaan ini," entah mengapa suara Chanyeol terdengar penuh keputusasaan.

Chanyeol memang seputusasa itu sekarang.

Dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. "Aku akan membantumu, Chanyeol. Mulai sekarang, kita akan melakukan hal-hal yang lebih baik. Lebih indah dari sebelumnya. Kau sudah pernah meniduriku dengan lembut dan itu baik-baik saja, kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, tapi entah mengapa hatinya masih terasa kacau.

"Aku berusaha menahan _fetish_ itu muncul, Baekhyun. Sungguh. Sulit mengendalikan diri sendiri,"

Baekhyun tersenyum, sedikit mengusap pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut. "Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama," bisiknya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Saat kau menyentuhku, semua ingatan buruk yang pernah kau lakukan kembali menyerang pikiranku, Chanyeol," dan Chanyeol mengejang mendengarnya. Tawa Baekhyun terdengar mengalun lembut. "Tapi aku berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja," tambahnya, ia mengusap pipi Chanyeol lagi.

Rasa bersalah lagi-lagi mulai menggerogoti hati dan pikiran Chanyeol. Ribuan umpatan sudah ia siapkan untuk dirinya sendiri –dan bahkan itu tak akan cukup.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Kau pasti trauma dengan itu," bisiknya lirih, Chanyeol menundukkan kepala, kembali merasakan rasa sakit karena penyesalan yang menghantamnya saat kuat.

Baekhyun tersenyum, jemarinya menggenggam tangan Chanyeol kuat-kuat, membiarkan pria itu mengecupi jemari lentiknya dengan lembut.

"Itulah mengapa sebabnya aku minta waktu darimu. Memintamu menunggu hingga ingatan buruk itu benar-benar sudah tak mengusikku tiap malam. Sama denganku yang berusaha membuang trauma, kau pasti bisa menghilangkan _fetish_ gila itu, Chanyeol,"

"Aku terlalu berdosa untuk meminta banyak darimu, Baekhyun. Tapi aku sama sekali tak bisa hidup tanpamu," bisiknya lemah, bibirnya masih mengecupi jemari Baekhyun seolah ia memuja hal itu.

"Aku tau. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu," balasnya.

Dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, masih dengan hati dan pikiran yang kacau.

.

.

Ini hari yang baru bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Setelah pengakuan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu, keduanya memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menutup diri. Mereka sepakat untuk membicarakan apapun yang mengganjal hati secara terbuka.

Tanpa tipu daya.

Chanyeol masih terus berusaha membuat Baekhyun yakin terhadapnya, terhadap penyesalan dan permintan maafnya yang benar-benar tulus. Ia ingin gadis itu tau bahwa dirinya sungguh menyesal telah melakukan dosa besar.

Dan Baekhyun seolah masih menarik ulur.

Ia seolah selalu menerima permintaan maaf Chanyeol, meskipun masih belum bisa menentukan sikap untuk memulai hidup baru bersama-sama.

Jadi yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan hanya menunggu tanpa kepastian yang jelas. Sambil berharap semoga suatu saat nanti Baekhyun benar-benar membukakan pintu maaf untuknya, harapannya hanya agar Baekhyun tak kembali merasakan trauma karena ulahnya di masa lalu.

Berbeda dengan hari-hari biasanya, hari ini Chanyeol berniat untuk menjemput Baekhyun dan mengajaknya makan malam diluar. Setidaknya, ia hanya ingin membuat Baekhyun merasakan pengalaman berkencan seperti orang normal lainnya.

 _Bodoh memang._

Langit senja sudah mulai menghitam, sudah cukup lama Chanyeol memarkir mobilnya di samping gedung kantor Baekhyun yang menjulang –untuk ukuran kantor sebuah majalah _fashion_ , gedung ini cukup besar.

Jemarinya mengambil ponsel dari saku, hendak menghubungi gadis itu, tapi detik berikutnya ia urung melakukannya.

Mata elangnya menangkap sosok mungil yang sangat ia kenal dengan baik sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Gadis itu setengah tertawa ringan, mengobrol dengan beberapa orang. Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol tersenyum saat memandangi raut wajah bahagia gadis itu –ekspresi wajah yang jarang Baekhyun pertontonkan padanya.

Rasanya, Chanyeol betah berlama-lama memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang luar biasa menakjubkan.

Gadis itu berbicara dengan seorang pria tinggi, sedikit tertawa-tawa, membuat Chanyeol penasaran siapa pria itu dan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan sekarang. Jauh disana, Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan disaat bersamaan, ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi.

Baekhyun meneleponnya.

"Hey, Chan," ucap dari seberang sana, dan Chanyeol tersenyum sambil masih melihat gadisnya berbicara.

"Ya, Sayang. Ada apa?"

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya, di seberang sana, Baekhyun masih sedikit tertawa-tawa dengan pria yang berbicara dengannya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening bingung. "Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan?" ia memilih cari aman.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, tapi di seberang sana, Chanyeol bisa melihat gadis itu mengetuk-ketukkan sepatu tingginya dengan gusar. Sementara seolah ia sedang menimang-nimang saat hendak bicara dengan Chanyeol.

 _Ada apa?_

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, dan Chanyeol semakin bingung melihat tingkahnya. "Baekhyun," panggilnya, terlalu penasaran untuk menunggu.

"Apa kau sudah memesan tempat untuk makan malam, kuharap belum," bisik Baekhyun, entah mengapa suaranya terdengar tipis. Gadis itu membalikkan tubuh dan menatap pria asing itu lagi hingga Chanyeol tak bisa melihat wajahya sekarang.

"Belum, Baekhyun. Apa ada sesuatu mendesak?" oke, Chanyeol berbohong untuk itu. Dia sudah memesan tempat bahkan dua hari sebelumnya.

Baekhyun mendesah ringan. "Syukurlah jika belum," ia berhenti sebentar, sementara Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun sedikit berjalan menjauh. "Keberatan jika kita menunda makan malamnya?" suara Baekhyun terdengar seperti bisikan.

Dan Chanyeol tak tau harus menjawab seperti apa. Ini sebenarnya bukan hal besar dan menjadi masalah jika Baekhyun mendadak membatalkan janji, tapi kenapa rasanya Chanyeol begitu kesal dengan hal ini.

"Bukan masalah, apa pekerjaanmu belum selesai?" tanyanya, berusaha mengatur suaranya sendiri agar tetap terdengar tenang.

"Sepertinya begitu. Maaf, Chanyeol. Sampai jumpa di rumah,"

"Oke, sayang. Hati-hati di jalan," bisiknya, dan Baekhyun mematikan panggilan telepon sekilas.

Jauh diseberang sana, Chanyeol bisa melihat gadisnya itu berbicara dengan pria tadi, sedikit tertawa-tawa lucu. Dan pria itu sedikit memeluk pinggang Baekhyun untuk membimbingnya masuk ke dalam mobil hitam yang sudah terparkir di depan gedung.

Membukakan gadis itu pintu dan dibalas dengan senyum bahagia dari Baekhyun.

Tanpa sadar, rahang Chanyeol mengeras. Kedua tangannya mengepal di atas kemudi, ia mengatur napas, berusaha mengendalikan emosinya yang menggila saat melihat Baekhyun pergi bersama pria lain.

 _Mengapa Baekhyun berbohong tentang hal ini?_

Entah mengapa, ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti hatinya. Chanyeol belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, hingga ia sulit menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan perasaannya sekarang ini.

 _Apa ini yang namanya sakit hati karena cemburu?_

.

.

 **TBC**

* _**fetish = sexual desire**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Banyak yang nanya CY's POV dan akhirnya saya bikin begini. Semoga ini menjawab semua pertanyaan readers. Dan bagaimana dengan kelanjutan FF ini? Apakah ada yang masih nunggu? Semoga aja masih ada yaa~**

 **Sebenenya pengen bikin CY lebih menderita tapi gatega, gimana dong. Udah gapapalah ini begini aja dulu yekaaan~**

 **Jangan lupa ya sampaikan kritik saran komentar di kolom review ya semuanya~**

 **Apakah ada yang ingin ditanyakan untuk chapter depan?**

 **Sekian dari Author, lebih kurangnya mohon maaf.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa review ya~**

 **Hari ini Authornya juga update 2 FF ini sama A** _ **irplane Scandal**_ **. Silahkan kalo misal ada yang mau baca.**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**

 **Today update at 8 PM** baekbychuu, pupuputri92, princepink, homonymous, sayaka dini, oh yuri, sigmame, purflowerian, cactus93, brida wu, park ayoung, oh lana, redapplee, hyurien92, pinkupinkuhunnie, hunjustforhan, gerinee, dark eagle's eyes, baekbeelu, cofioca4120. **Please kindly check their stories too~**


	8. Chapter 8

Perasaan ini memang pernah Chanyeol rasakan sebelumnya, tapi sungguh berbeda dengan yang sudah-sudah. Sulit menyebut ini sebagai cemburu, tapi ia tak bisa mengelak. Melihat gadisnya berbohong dan membual mengenai tugas kantor, nyatanya bisa membuat keseimbangan _mood_ Chanyeol berantakan.

Sementara gadisnya itu sedang menghabiskan malam yang dingin bersama pria lain –seorang pria asing yang bahkan tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Dan itu sama sekali bukan situasi yang bisa Chanyeol hadapi dengan kepala dingin.

Sejak tadi, setelah meninggalkan kantor Baekhyun, mau tak mau Chanyeol mengikutinya seperti orang bodoh hanya untuk sekedar membuang rasa penasaran. Sampai saat ini pun, sejak beberapa jam berlalu setelah ia memutuskan untuk pulang dan menunggu Baekhyun kembali, Chanyeol sama sekali tak menemukan jawaban mengapa gadis itu berbohong padanya.

Chanyeol sendiri tak tau kenapa ia kesal, tak mengerti kenapa hatinya terasa sangat sesak, seolah sedang bersungut-sungut sejak tadi. Demi Tuhan, padahal ia tau Baekhyun hanya makan malam dengan pria itu, tak lebih.

Hanya saja, semuanya terasa sangat menyebalkan.

Sempat terbesit pikiran aneh dalam kepalanya, termasuk menganggap bahwa obsesi gilanya terhadap Baekhyun sudah mencapai garis batas. Mungkin ia sudah tak bisa mengendalikan itu lagi dan rasanya sungguh menyiksa.

Ia sama sekali tak bisa tenang saat memikirkan gadisnya mungkin sedang tertawa bahagia bersama pria lain.

Bahkan, memikirkannya lagi sudah membuat adrenaline berpacu cepat dalam diri Chanyeol.

Suara pintu diketuk membuatnya menoleh dengan cepat, mengalihkan pandangan karpet tebal dihadapannya. Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun masuk dari pintu, membuka sepatu tingginya dengan kasar, dan melepaskan jaket tebalnya.

Senyum manis tercetak di bibir gadis itu.

 _Tampak bahagia sekali._

Sedangkan Chanyeol berusaha mengatur napas agar tetap tenang. Semua yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah pengendalian diri yang kuat. Chanyeol harus mengendalikan rasa kesal yang mungkin saja menjadi amarah setelah ini.

Ia tak boleh menyakiti Baekhyun.

 _Tidak lagi._

"Baekhyun," sapanya, berdiri untuk menyambut Baekhyun dengan senyuman ringan.

"Hey, kau belum tidur," balas gadis itu, meletakkan beberapa kantung plastik berwarna putih di atas meja, kemudian berjalan dengan cepat mendekatinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, membiarkan Baekhyun duduk di sofa dan mulai mengobrak-abrik tas jinjingnya sendiri –mencari sesuatu.

"Aku menunggumu," ucap Chanyeol, ragu-ragu, duduk di samping Baekhyun, memperhatikan gadis yang sedang membuka komputer lipatnya dari dalam tas. "Kau sibuk sekali, Baekhyun," ucapnya, setidaknya berusaha membuat ini tidak semakin canggung.

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat. "Sedikit," bisiknya, masih dengan senyum mengembang di bibir, matanya sudah fokus menghadap layar komputernya dan jemarinya bermain-main di atas _keyboard_.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Chanyeol, sebenarnya bukan pertanyaan yang memerlukan jawaban.

 _Jelas sekali Baekhyun sudah makan malam dengan pria asing itu._

Ah, lagi-lagi pikiran itu mengacaukan perasaannya.

"Sudah. Kau sudah makan malam?" ucapnya, balik bertanya, ia memandangi Chanyeol sekilas dan pria itu menjawab dengan anggukan ringan.

 _Bagaimana aku bisa makan jika sejak tadi aku memikirkanmu?_

Penasaran, Chanyeol menggeser tubuh untuk melihat layar komputer lipat Baekhyun, melihat sebuah foto pria yang tak asing lagi baginya –pria yang tadi mengajak Baekhyun makan malam, ah jangan lupakan, pria yang tadi memeluk gadisnya.

Gadis itu masih tersenyum sambil mengetikkan beberapa kata pada foto hampir jadi itu. Dan Chanyeol tak terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti Baekhyun sedang mengedit –sebuah pekerjaan yang selalu gadis itu lakukan.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara tipis, terlalu penasaran untuk diam.

"Dia?" balas Baekhyun, menoleh kearah Chanyeol sedikit dan menunjuk layar komputernya. Pria itu mengangguk, berusaha menahan bibirnya agar tetap tertarik ke atas membentuk senyuman indah –yang dipaksakan. "Ini Oh Sehun,"

 _Kau pikir aku peduli dengan nama pria ini?_

"Oh Sehun?" ulangnya, hanya sekedar tak ingin Baekhyun menganggapnya bodoh.

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "Masa kau belum pernah melihatnya?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mata menyelidik.

 _Ya, aku melihat bajingan ini mengajakmu makan malam dan memelukmu dengan tidak sopan._

Chanyeol menyipitkan mata memandangi layar komputer itu, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya sekali. "Tidak pernah lihat,"

"Serius, Chanyeol," Baekhyun tergelak, membuatnya semakin bingung lagi. "Seharusnya kau lebih sering menonton televisi atau membaca majalah," kekehnya lembut, kembali mengutak-atik komputernya.

Dan Chanyeol mengernyit. "Ya, aku nonton berita di televisi dan membaca majalah bisnis,"

"Terdengar membosankan," sahut Baekhyun dengan satu cengiran lebar.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu sedikit, mengamati wajah Baekhyun yang tampak berseri-seri saat memandangi foto seorang pria –yang sudah ingin Chanyeol remukkan kepalanya– bernama Oh Sehun itu. Penilaiannya mungkin benar, ada sedikit ketertarikan dalam diri Baekhyun terhadap pria dalam layar datar itu.

"Siapa, Oh Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol, akhirnya.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir lucu, memandangi Chanyeol dengan wajah masam. "Sungguhan, dia sedang naik daun sekarang," Baekhyun berhenti sebentar untuk menggeser layar ponselnya, menunjukkan foto Sehun yang sedang memegang sebuah produk kopi favorit Chanyeol. "Bahkan dia menjadi model iklan kopi kesukaanmu, kau tak tau?"

Chanyeol mengernyit dengan kepala menggeleng beberapa kali. "Aku minum kopinya, bukan melihat modelnya,"

Dan suara tawa renyah Baekhyun mengalun merdu di udara. "Padahal Sehun terkenal sekali," bisik Baekhyun. "Dia sudah lama menjadi pusat perhatian karena main di beberapa film dan juga jadi model iklan. Beberapa saat yang lalu akhirnya perusahaan majalah kami bekerja sama dengannya," Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan semangat.

Sedangkan Chanyeol seolah masa bodoh.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya langsung, kemudian sedikit menyesal saat kalimat itu lolos dari bibirnya dan membuat Baekhyun memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh –sedikit heran.

"Apa maksudmu?" balas gadis itu, tak terlihat bergurau seperti sebelumnya.

Chanyeol hendak mengoreksi perkataannya, tapi semua sudah terlanjur. Dia bukan tipe lelaki pengecut yang seolah ingin menarik kembali ucapan yang sudah sampai di telinga Baekhyun.

"Ya, kau memandangi fotonya seperti seolah sedang memuja pria itu," balas Chanyeol, nyengir.

Baekhyun menarik tubuhnya ke belakang, sedikit menjauhi Chanyeol, sedangkan matanya masih memancarkan kebingungan yang jelas. "Kau pikir aku menyukainya yang seperti itu?" sergah Baekhyun.

"Ya, kurasa," balas Chanyeol, acuh, terdengar tidak yakin sebenarnya.

Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat Chanyeol, mengapaikan gambaran wajah tampan Sehun yang masih terpampang di dalam layar yang menyala itu. Gadis itu memandangi Chanyeol tepat dimata, menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan keberanian yang belum pernah ia tunjukan sebelumnya.

"Aku dan Sehun hanya partner kerja, Chanyeol. Aku tidak menyukainya,"

 _Tapi matamu mengatakan yang sebaliknya, Byun Baekhyun._

Chanyeol tersenyum, mengusap wajah Baekhyun dengan jemarinya, menenangkan badai yang mulai bergerak keluar dari mata gemilang gadis itu –juga pusaran badai yang mulai hendak menguasai hatinya lagi.

Bagaimanapun, Chanyeol harus bisa mengendalikan _fetish_ gilanya.

"Ya, Baekhyun aku tau. Bukankah kita sepakat untuk saling percaya?" senyum lembut mengembang dibibir Chanyeol. Ia kembali menyapukan jemarinya di sepanjang pipi Baekhyun yang dingin.

Dan Baekhyun balas tersenyum –canggung– ia membiarkan Chanyeol mengecupi jemarinya dengan lembut. Tanpa tau badai yang masih saja membuat pria itu gelisah.

 _Apa cinta Baekhyun sudah berubah?_

.

.

"Hey, Chanyeol," sapa seorang pria pada Chanyeol siang harinya di sebuah kedai makanan Jepang pada jam makan siang yang padat.

Setelah kejadian yang semalam itu, Chanyeol sama sekali tak bisa tenang, jadi ia memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. Ia sedikit berdiri untuk mempersilahkan pria itu duduk dan mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalam. Pria itu membalas dengan senyuman hangat yang bersahabat.

"Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk menemuiku, Kris," ucapnya setengah tersenyum canggung.

Kris sedikit tertawa, menepuk lengan Chanyeol. "Santai saja, aku tidak sibuk dan sedang ingin melarikan diri dari kantor," jawabnya acuh.

Chanyeol balas tertawa, kemudian memberi jeda bicara dan membiarkan Kris memesan makan siangnya. Sambil masih menimang-nimang untuk menyampaikan apa yang sudah ia rencanakan sejak semalam.

"Berapa waktu yang kupunya untuk bertemu denganmu seperti ini?" guraunya.

Kris mencibir. "Aku _free._ Sungguhan. Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Well, ini soal Baekhyun," suara Chanyeol sedikit terdengar tipis dan Kris berusaha memusatkan perhatian pada pria itu. "Aku tidak tau harus meminta bantuan pada siapa," tambahnya.

Kening Kris sedikit berkerut, tapi ia berusaha menahan ekspresi wajahnya sendiri untuk tetap tenang.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, masih santai.

Chanyeol membuang napas berat, sedikit menyesap kopi dinginnya yang pahit. "Baekhyun sudah bercerita tentang aku yang berniat menikahinya, kan?"

Kris mengangguk. "Dia menceritakan semuanya,"

"Termasuk keraguannya?" sahut Chanyeol dengan kekehan ringan, Kris mengangguk lagi. "Aku berencana melamarnya, Kris,"

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan?" tanya Kris, tanpa basa-basi lagi.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kau pikir Baekhyun akan menerimaku?"

Kris mengangkat bahu acuh, sedikit tersenyum pada pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanannya, kemudian mulai memasukkan potongan _sushi_ ke dalam mulut dan mengunyah perlahan.

"Kau tak akan pernah tau jika tak mencobanya, Chanyeol," sahut Kris dengan mulut penuh.

"Ya, kau benar," ia menyetujui. "Apa Baekhyun masih seragu itu?"

Kris berhenti mengunyah untuk memandangi pria yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata penuh pengharapan tidak jelas itu.

"Mengingat apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya, Baekhyun benar-benar masih ragu,"

Chanyeol mengernyit, otaknya kembali mulai memutar rekaman masa lalunya yang suram dan mengerikan. Jika dipikir-pikir, benar memang Baekhyun masih trauma dengan semua kejadian ini. Tapi Chanyeol tidak terlalu sabar untuk menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, sementara bisa saja ada pria lain yang berusaha mengambil Baekhyun darinya.

Chanyeol tak mau mengambil resiko itu, jadi ia berniat melakukan langkah ke depan untuk mengikat Baekhyun.

"Kau melamun," Kris mengingatkan dan Chanyeol mengerjap seperti orang bodoh.

"Aku takut kehilangannya, Kris," bisik Chanyeol, terdengar jujur.

"Aku tak akan mengambilnya darimu," balas Kris dengan tawa renyah, Chanyeol balas tertawa.

Hubungan kedua orang itu tampak lebih baik sekarang. Mengingat pertemuan mereka untuk kali pertama bukan seperti pertemuan dua orang teman pada umumnya.

"Ya, aku tau," balasnya. "Tapi mungkin saja banyak orang diluar sana yang berusaha mengambilnya dariku," ia mengernyit sedikit, agak ragu saat mengatakannya –takut itu akan membuat Kris tertawa.

Tapi pria itu tidak mengejek Chanyeol seperti dugaannya. Kris masih makan dengan tenang sambil sesekali mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Wajar jika kau takut kehilangannya," ucap Kris. "Kau mencintainya, meskipun terlambat menyadari itu,"

"Kau benar,"

"Baekhyun juga mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu," tambahnya, sedikit mengangkat kepala untuk melihat Chanyeol, membaca keraguan yang terukir jelas disana. "Berjanji mengubah sikap nyatanya tak bisa menyakinkan Baekhyun seratus persen. Masih ada keraguan dalam dirinya, Chanyeol,"

"Ya, aku tau," sahut Chanyeol, menyetujui. "Aku tak tau lagi apa yang harus kulakukan dan akhirnya meminta bantuanmu,"

Kris sedikit tertawa. "Itulah kenapa aku membantu disini. Apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

Chanyeol membuang napas, memberi jeda beberapa detik untuk berpikir. "Aku berniat melamarnya. Hanya kau yang bisa kumintai bantuan,"

Kris mengernyit bingung. "Membawakan _bucket_ bunga dan kue?"

"Bukan gayaku," Chanyeol mencibir dan Kris terkekeh renyah. "Hanya sesuatu yang bisa membuktikan pada Baekhyun aku benar-benar sudah berubah,"

"Apa itu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu sedikit. "Sudah kupikirkan, tapi kurasa ini sedikit agak gila,"

"Ya, kau memang gila," Kris menyetujui dan Chanyeol mendengus malas. "Apa memang harus aku yang membantumu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan cengiran lebar. "Sayangnya, iya," sahutnya. "Aku hanya ingin Baekhyun berhenti merasa trauma dengan apa yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya," ia berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil napas. "Aku hanya ingin membuat kenangan baik mulai dari sekarang dan ke depan,"

"Itu terdengar sulit," sahut Kris acuh, kembali mengunyah makanannya.

Chanyeol berdecak kesal. "Kau mau membantuku tidak, sih?" protesnya kesal.

Kris hanya mendengus ringan, kembali makan tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol yang sudah tersenyum puas dihadapannya. Keduanya tau, Kris sama sekali tak bisa menolak untuk membantu.

"Terima kasih," sahut Chanyeol.

"Aku belum mengatakan apa-apa," balas Kris malas.

Tapi Chanyeol sudah tertawa lebar, tau Kris tak akan pernah bisa menolak pemintaannya.

.

.

Malam harinya, Chanyeol pulang cepat. Setelah jam kerjanya yang membosankan berakhir, pria itu buru-buru meluncur membelah jalanan ibukota yang padat hanya sekedar ingin sampai di rumah lebih cepat. Memalukan untuk mengatakan ini, tapi ia sudah merindukan gadisnya.

Padahal pagi tadi, ia masih melihat Baekhyun sebelum keduanya sama-sama berangkat kerja, tapi sepanjang hari memang Chanyeol seolah ingin melihat wajah gadis itu terus menerus.

Dengan harapan bisa segera melihat gadisnya saat sampai di rumah, Chanyeol buru-buru membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia mendesah lega, bersyukur karena hidungnya dapat mencium aroma tubuh gadisya yang menguar di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Chanyeol menyukainya, sangat menggilai aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang selalu membuatnya tenang dan kacau disaat bersamaan.

Ya, Baekhyun memang se-luar biasa itu.

Samar, Chanyeol bisa melihat suara kikikan tawa Baekhyun yang terdengar dari dalam. Dengan kening sedikit berkerut, ia berjalan agak cepat untuk melihat apa yang sedang gadis itu lakukan. Baekhyun sedang berbaring diatas sofa, dengan kedua kaki terangkat tinggi tidak sopan.

Bibir mungilnya mengucapkan beberapa kata-kata yang tak dapat Chanyeol pahami dan juga tawa renyahnya terdengar ceria. Semakin mendekat, ia tau Baekhyun sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponsel yang menempel erat di telinga kanannya.

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung, berdiri di samping Baekhyun hanya untuk sekedar menegaskan keberadaannya. Dan gadis itu mendongak, tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan sedikit pada Chanyeol, kemudian kembali tenggelam dalam celotehan panjang melalui sambungan telepon.

 _Siapa yang sedang Baekhyun hubungi sekarang?_

 _Haruskan dia sebahagia itu saat menerima panggilan telepon?_

Samar, Chanyeol bisa mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan kalimat pengakhir pembicaraan melalui telepon. Gadis itu masih teratwa-tawa ringan bahkan setelah ia meletakkan ponselnya dalam keadaan mati.

"Ah, maaf," bisik Baekhyun, ia berdiri dari tidurnya dan memeluk Chanyeol sedikit. "Aku harus menerima telepon saat kau datang," tambahnya di balik leher Chanyeol.

Bingung, Chanyeol membalas pelukan itu dengan tepukan ringan di punggung Baekhyun. "Sibuk sekali, ya?" kekehnya lembut, menarik tubuh Baekhyun dari pelukannya untuk memandangi wajah cantiknya.

Baekhyun mengerjap lucu, kepalanya menggeleng ringan sedangkan kedua tangannya masih membelai belakang kepala Chanyeol dengan lembut. Entah apa yang sedang gadis itu pikirkan sekarang, tapi tampak sedang ingin mendapat perhatian darinya.

 _Apa yang kau mau sebenarnya?_

Dan Chanyeol tersenyum. "Ada apa?" tanyanya, bingung melihat perubahan sikap Baekhyun yang sedikit lebih aktif.

Biasanya, Baekhyun hanya akan menyambut Chanyeol dengan sapaan ceria dan tawa renyah, bukan memeluknya seperti sekarang ini. Bahkan gadis itu membelainya dengan lembut.

Baekhyun nyengir. "Kau mengenalku dengan baik," ia terkekeh ringan.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, membiarkan Baekhyun masih membelainya dengan lembut. Jemari pria itu terangkat untuk merapikan anak rambut Baekhyun yang agak berantakan. Ia tau, pasti ada sesuatu yang Baekhyun mau sekarang.

"Kau butuh sesuatu, sayang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk ringan, tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh. "Aku hanya meminta ijin darimu, Chanyeol,"

Kening pria itu berkerut dalam, bingung. "Ijin?" ulangnya.

"Aku harus melakukan permotretan di luar negeri lagi. Entahlah, tapi kurasa aku memang harus meminta ijinmu untuk ini," Baekhyun setengah nyengir lagi.

 _Apa kau bilang?_

"Begitukah?" balas Chanyeol, memaksakan seulas senyum saat Baekhyun setengah memeluknya lagi.

 _Bisakah aku mengatakan tidak, Baekhyun?_

"Kumohon, Chanyeol," rengek Baekhyun lagi seolah bisa mendengar suara dari dalam hati Chanyeol. Dan gadis itu memeluknya erat-erat dengan kikikan lucu.

Chanyeol mendesah ringan, tak ada pilihan lain selain mengiyakan rengekan Baekhyun yang bergerak-gerak gelisah dipelukannya. "Kemana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Shanghai. Tidak lama kok," bisik Baekhyun lagi di depan telinga Chanyeol. "Ya, Chanyeol, boleh ya?" rengeknya lagi.

Lagi-lagi, pria itu menghembuskan napas berat, berusaha menenangkan badai yang mulai perlahan menyerang hatinya lagi. Mengijinkan Baekhyun pergi, sama artinya membiarkan dirinya sendiri tenggelam dalam pikiran tidak tenang.

Dan itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

Itu sungguh menyiksa.

Sangat.

Terlebih, Chanyeol tau, Baekhyun akan melakukan pemotretan dengan pria bernama Oh Sehun yang sudah berhasil membuatnya merasa kesal tanpa alasan yang jelas kemarin malam dan bahkan sampai detik ini.

"Ya, Baekhyun. Pergi saja. Tentu aku harus mengijinkanmu pergi, kan?" bisiknya, berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar santai meskipun susah payah Chanyeol mengendalikan itu.

Baekhyun memekik kegirangan, mengeratkan pelukannya, kemudian mengecupi pipi Chanyeol berkali-kali dengan tawa renyah.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya. "Aku tau kau pasti mengijinkanku," ia tertawa lagi, mengecupi pipi Chanyeol lagi, membuat pria itu terkekeh canggung.

 _Apa kau sebahagia itu, Baekhyun?_

"Kris akan ikut?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun menarik tubuhnya, memandangi pria itu dengan kening berkerut –tampak berpikir. "Sepertinya ya, tapi entahlah," ia mengangkat bahu sedikit.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk beberapa kali. "Melakukan pemotretan dengan Oh Sehun?" tanyanya, berusaha tidak terdengar menaruh curiga, tapi ia gagal.

Tetap saja nada bicara Chanyeol terdengar dingin dan tidak nyaman.

Baekhyun diam, mengerjap beberapa kali dengan kepala mendongak menatap mata pria itu lekat-lekat. Ada gurat kecemasan tidak jelas yang terpancar dari mata Baekhyun dan bisa Chanyeol baca dengan benar. Seolah sekarang gadis itu sedang gugup untuk mencari alasan.

 _Apa kau memiliki perasaan lain untuk pria bernama Oh Sehun itu, Baekhyun?_

"Chanyeol," bisiknya lembut, ia mengangkupkan kedua tangannya yang hangat ke pipi Chanyeol. "Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, sedikit menunduk untuk mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Bibirnya bergerak lembut di sepanjang bibir Baekhyun yang manis, mengecap dan melumat perlahan. Tanpa nafsu, hanya ada luapan sayang yang jelas tersirat dari ciuman manis mereka. Mata keduanya terpejam, seolah sama-sama berusaha menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing –entah perasaan apa.

Chanyeol menarik wajahnya, melepas ciuman manis itu dengan sebuah senyum lembut, menunggu Baekhyun membuka mata dan memandangnya.

Kepalanya mengangguk ringan. "Aku percaya padamu, Baekhyun," bisiknya.

 _Tidak yakin, tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain._

Dan Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku tau itu. Tak pernah meragukanmu sedikitpun,"

 _Tapi kau selalu ragu, Baekhyun._

Chanyeol membalas senyum manis gadis itu, jemarinya kembali mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan sayang, dengan lembut, seolah benar-benar tak ingin sentuhan tubuh Baekhyun menghilang di ujung jarinya.

Ia ingin terus menerus menyentuh Baekhyun –membuat gadis itu tetap dalam jangkauan indera perasanya.

"Berapa lama kau akan pergi?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, terlalu penasaran untuk tetap diam dan menelan pertanyaannya lagi.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak akan lama. Mungkin dua atau tiga hari,"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan saat kau pergi?" tanya pria itu lagi, ia menarik Baekhyun dalam gendongannya, kemudian duduk di atas sofa –dengan tubuh mungil gadis itu berada di atas pahanya.

Baekhyun tergelak, membiarkan Chanyeol menyesapi lehernya dengan lembut. "Kau pasti akan merindukanku," bisiknya. Desahan ringan berhasil lolos dari bibir mungilnya karena sentuhan bibir Chanyeol yang selalu bisa membuatnya gila.

"Aku selalu merindukanmu," balas Chanyeol, bibirnya beralih mengecupi tulang rahang Baekhyun, kemudian berhenti di atas bibirnya. "Setiap saat,"

"Itu menggelikan, berhentilah membual," ucapnya, sedikit terkekeh geli saat bibir Chanyeol bermain-main di sekitar perpotongan lehernya.

Chanyeol menarik wajahnya dari tubuh Baekhyun, senyumnya tampak menenangkan dan ia memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang pias. "Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau tidak pergi?" bisiknya.

Baekhyun tertawa renyah, menepukkan tangannya pada wajah Chanyeol. "Aku hanya pergi sebentar, Chanyeol. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, janji," bisiknya.

Bibir gadis itu sedikit mengecup bibirnya.

"Ya, aku tau, sayang," balasnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, mengecup bibir Chanyeol lagi, kemudian berdiri dari pangkuan pria itu. "Aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan malam ini," bisiknya lembut, ia berjalan perlahan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

 _Apa kau sedang menghindariku, Baekhyun?_

Masih terombang-ambing dengan perasaannya sendiri yang kacau balau, Chanyeol berusaha mengatur napas dan menelan kegelisahan aneh yang sudah menguasai seluruh dirinya. Chanyeol harus mengendalikan semua perasaan gilanya, ia tak boleh membiarkan perasaan aneh ini sebagai pemantik api amarah dalam hatinya.

Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus tenang.

Dengan satu desahan kasar, pria itu mengambil ponsel di saku celana, menekan layarnya beberapa kali, memasukkan nomor seseorang yang sudah ia kenal dengan baik.

"Kris, ini aku," sapanya saat suara napas Kris bisa ia dengar jelas dari sambungan telepon.

"Kau pikir aku tak menyimpan nomormu?" sahut Kris, setengah terkekeh ringan.

Dan Chanyeol tersenyum meskipun perasaannya tak karuan. "Kupikir aku butuh bantuanmu sekali lagi," Chanyeol mengernyit, siap mendengar omelan pria itu.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" balas Kris malas.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Absurd? Pendek? Kurang greget? Hehe maapin~**

 **Ini emang sengaja dibikin begini.**

 **Semoga masih ada yang mau baca. Jangan lupa sampaikan kritik, komentar, dan saran ya untuk cerita ini.**

 **Karena Authornya sudah mulai sibuk SKRIPSI, jadi mungkin jadwal update agak berantakan /harap maklum/ dan doakan Author cepet kelar ini skripsinya.**

 **Berhubung tanggal 7 Februari Authornya ulang tahun yang ke-20, jadi nanti bakalan ada project FF baru. Kalo sempet mampir ya, anggap aja kado dari lolipopsehun /asik/**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa mereview semuanya.**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**


	9. Chapter 9

Pagi-pagi sekali Baekhyun sudah harus terbang dari ibukota ke Shanghai –penerbangan pertama hari ini. Chanyeol mengantarnya hingga pintu masuk bandara pagi tadi, meskipun pria itu sedikit tidak rela melepasnya pergi ke Shanghai selama beberapa hari, ia tak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkan Baekhyun pergi.

Lagipula ini tuntutan pekerjaan yang tak bisa Baekhyun hindari.

Jujur saja, Baekhyun masih tak habis pikir kenapa Chanyeol seolah melarangnya pergi. Pria itu _over protective_ akhir-akhir ini, untuk beberapa saat ia berpikir Chanyeol belum berubah. Sepertinya masih ada kegilaan yang terpendam jauh di dalam dirinya, dan itu yang masih membuat Baekhyun ragu tentang kesungguhan Chanyeol.

Traumanya tidak semudah itu hilang, lagipula.

Seberapa seringpun Baekhyun terus menerus meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa Chanyeol tak akan menyiksanya lagi, tetap saja ada keraguan yang terus menerus muncul di dalam hatinya sendiri –tentang perasaannya pada pria itu yang semakin lama semakin menipis.

Baekhyun tak bisa mengendalikan itu.

Jika dulu, baginya, tak ada pria yang bisa mencuri perhatiannya selain Chanyeol, belum pernah ada yang bisa membuat Baekhyun merasa ingin mengenal lebih jauh. Tapi sekarang seolah semuanya berbeda, setelah pernah sedikit membuka hati untuk Kris, pria yang sekarang sudah menyerah pada perasaannya, Baekhyun terus menerus merasa tertarik dengan pria-pria yang berada di sekitarnya.

Sulit menyebut ini, tapi Baekhyun sudah tidak menutup diri seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Ia bukannya memberikan harapan kepada banyak pria, tapi ia menikmati pria-pria yang seolah datang mendekat padanya, memberikan perhatian lebih dan juga perasaan mendebarkan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Bodoh mengakui ini, tapi Baekhyun terlambat menyadari bahwa sebenarnya banyak pria diluar sana yang memperlakukannya dengan baik –dengan manis, membuatnya berdebar-debar karena senang, bukan berdebar karena tekanan dan rasa takut seperti yang pernah Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

 _Ah, lagi-lagi ingatan itu._

Jika ditanya masih cintakah ia pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun akan menjawab ya, tanpa ragu sedikitpun. Ia masih mencintai pria itu sampai sekarang, rasa cinta itu tak bisa mudah berubah. Hanya saja, mungkin Baekhyun menganggap rasa cintanya pada pria itu tak sebesar dulu.

Tidak munafik, membuka hati untuk orang lain terasa sangat menyenangkan sekarang.

Jika dulu hanya ada Chanyeol dalam pikirannya, sekarang tidak lagi. Mungkin otak Baekhyun bisa menampung beberapa nama pria lagi, dan itu sama sekali bukan masalah.

Dan apa ia berniat melepas Chanyeol?

Baekhyun masih belum mendapatkan jawaban.

Ia masih mencintai Chanyeol bagaimanapun dengan semua rasa sakit yang pernah pria itu goreskan dalam-dalam dihatinya, aneh, Baekhyun masih mencintainya.

Bodoh?

Memang sejak dulu.

Mungkin karena ia yang mulai bisa menerima nama pria lain dihatinya inilah yang membuat Chanyeol sedikitnya lebih _overprotective_ padanya. Meskipun tanpa kata terucap, tapi Baekhyun cukup tau Chanyeol sedikit khawatir tentang hal ini.

Tentang kemungkinan dirinya pergi dari hidup pria itu.

Baekhyun masih ingat, kemarin, dengan raut wajah cemas yang tak bisa Chanyeol tutupi, pria itu bertanya tentang Oh Sehun –partner kerja barunya.

Tak menampik, Baekhyun mengakui Sehun pria yang menyenangkan. Seorang model yang baru-baru ini menjadi partnernya itu memang tipikal pria yang selalu menaruh perhatian lebih pada orang lain. Tak terkecuali pada Baekhyun, dan rasanya menyenangkan mendapat perhatian lebih di tempat kerja yang membosankan.

Yah, tak ada gadis normal yang tidak berdebar saat diperlakukan sebaik itu.

Baekhyun juga merasakannya.

Tanpa ia sadari, beberapa hari bekerja sama dengan Oh Sehun mau tak mamu membuatnya sedikit meletakkan nama Sehun dalam pikirannya.

"Kau melamun lagi, Byun Baekhyun," ucapan Kris yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya membuat Baekhyun nyaris mengerjap, tersadar dari lamunan singkat yang tidak penting.

Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum kecut, menghiraukan Kris yang mulai menggumamkan lagu tidak penting dari bibirnya, Baekhyun memilih mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela untuk melihat kumpulan awan putih dari luar jendela pesawat.

"Apa yang memutuskanmu untuk ikut?" Baekhyun balik bertanya, bukan apa-apa, sebenarnya ia sedikit mual saat mendengar gumaman lagu tidak jelas dari bibir Kris.

Baekhyun dengar pria itu sedikit terkekeh, tapi ia tak menoleh. "Aku harus menyelesaikan project pengambilan gambar musim semi. Dan aku kehabisan ide,"

"Musim semi kan masih lama," sahut Baekhyun. "Kau tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu, kan?" kali ini gadis itu menoleh kearah Kris, memandanginya dengan tatapan menyelidik yang jelas.

Kris mengangkat bahu acuh. "Merencanakan apa?" balasnya.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng ringan, tak ingin berdebat dengan sahabatnya itu, ia memilih kembali menatap awan putih diluar sana, menghilangkan sedikit keresahannya.

Keresahan yang sebenarnya juga tidak ia pahami apa itu.

"Tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu," ucap Kris, terdengar seperti bicara sendiri.

"Entahlah,"

"Kau tampak bahagia kemarin dan sekarang terlihat menyesal sudah terbang ke Shanghai,"

Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum, masam. "Chanyeol," bisiknya.

"Ah, itu," balas Kris, sedikit malas. "Rasanya aku harus terus menerus menjadi roda ketiga dalam hubungan kalian,"

"Ini terlalu pagi untuk peribahasa tidak pentingmu itu, Kris," dengusnya acuh, dan Kris tertawa renyah. "Kau masih berusaha mengambilku dari Chanyeol?"

Kris mencibir dengan satu dengusan kesal. "Chanyeol hanya berbicara beberapa hal tentangmu,"

Dan Baekhyun dengan cepat kembali menoleh kearahnya. "Chanyeol?" ulangnya.

"Aku tak akan mengatakan apapun," sahut Kris.

"Membantu sekali," sindirnya. "Apa sering kalian bicarakan tentangku?" tambahnya, benar-benar penasaran untuk diam.

Sedangkan Kris mengangkat bahu acuh. "Aku bukan pengadu, sekedar mengingatkan saja,"

Baekhyun mendesah malas, kembali memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Kris. "Aku menyesal sekarang kalian berteman baik," balasnya.

Dan Kris hanya membalas dengan tawa ringan.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja menginjakkan kaki beberapa jam di negara asing ini, ia sudah disibukkan dengan banyak kegiatan persiapan pengambilan gambar. Ia harus mendapat gambar sebelum matahari benar-benar tenggelam hari ini, dan itu membuatnya seolah sedang dikejar waktu yang tidak jelas.

Dan ini sungguh menjadi pekerjaan sulit mengingat pengambilan gambar _outdoor_ benar-benar bukan keahliannya. Beruntungnya, Kris membantu dengan percuma. Entah apa yang sebenarnya Kris rencanakan, Baekhyun tak terlalu ambil pusing. Ia pikir Chanyeol dan pria China itu merencanakan sesuatu yang tak diketahuinya.

Tapi sungguh, Baekhyun malas untuk peduli.

Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pengambilan gambar penuh _deadline._

"Hey, sudah selesai?" suara seorang pria dan sebuah tepukan lembut dipunggungnya membuat Baekhyun menoleh dengan cepat.

Sebenarnya ia sudah tau itu suara siapa, tapi ia memilih menoleh dan memastikan siapa yang mengajaknya bicara sekarang. Dan pria itu berdiri disana, tersenyum padanya dengan wajah pucat menakjubkan yang tampak pias dibawah sinar matahari nyaris tenggelam yang remang.

"Oh Sehun," sapanya, membalas dengan senyum tipis.

Baekhyun tadinya hendak menghubungi Kris dan mengomel karena pria itu telat menjemputnya setelah pengambilan gambar yang terlalu lama, tapi ia urungkan itu. Lagipula, ia sudah punya teman untuk diajak bicara sementara kru yang lain sedang merapikan peralatan kerja mereka.

Oh Sehun sudah berdiri di depannya, dengan senyum yang sungguh menawan.

"Kau sudah selesai?" ulangnya lagi, sedikit membungkukkan badan untuk menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun.

Malu, ia mengangguk sedikit. "Baru saja," bisiknya. "Kukira kau sudah kembali ke hotel," ya, Sehun sudah selesai melakukan pengambilan gambar dengannya sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Sedangkan Baekhyun masih harus terjebak untuk mengambil gambar beberapa gadis yang bertubuh lebih sintal darinya.

Sehun tersenyum lagi, mengangkat bahu lebarnya sedikit –terkesan acuh, tapi tetap terlihat tampan. "Aku menunggumu, Baekhyun," bisiknya.

 _Apa kau bilang?_

"Kenapa?" balasnya dengan kekehan ringan, mencoba untuk terdengar bersahabat, tapi yang tampak hanya kecanggungan asing.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibir sedikit, raut wajahnya sedikit berpikir. "Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam,"

 _Apa aku tidak salah dengar?_

"Makan malam?" ulang Baekhyun, sebenarnya ia sudah jelas memahami ucapan Sehun, tapi apa salahnya memastikan lagi.

Beberapa kali Sehun mengangguk. "Ada janji dengan _staff_ yang lain?" tanyanya, kepala pria itu sedikit menoleh ke kanan ke kiri memperhatikan beberapa orang yang sedang sibuk bersih-bersih.

Dan Baekhyun menggeleng, tanpa sadar, gerakan kepalanya terlihat sangat cepat –antusias.

"Tidak ada," balas Baekhyun cepat, terdengar lebih semangat.

Senyum lebar Sehun tampak lagi diwajahnya yang sempurna, ia mengulurkan tangan ke depan, meminta Baekhyun untuk menggandeng tangannya. Sementara Baekhyun masih mematung, tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan –jika dilihat, Baekhyun tampak seperti orang bodoh sekarang karena berdiri tanpa bergerak sambil memandangi tangan Sehun yang terulur padanya.

Kekehan lembut keluar dari bibir Sehun, ia menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. "Berangkat sekarang?" tanyanya dengan kedipan mata ringan.

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, mengangguk kaku seperti orang bodoh, sementara Sehun membimbingnya berjalan menuju area parkir. Baekhyun sedikit mengatur napas, berusaha terlihat tenang meski bagaimanapun ia berusaha menutupi kegugupannya, tetap saja jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun tak pernah tau dan tak pernah paham sihir apa yang sudah Sehun lakukan untuknya hingga membuatnya menggila karena hal ini.

Bersamaan dengan Sehun yang mendorongnya masuk ke dalam mobil, ponselnya bergetar. Baekhyun hanya menggumamkan terima kasih pada pria itu, kemudian memeriksa ponselnya. Ia mendesah malas saat nama Kris tertera dilayar.

"Ya, Kris?" sapanya langsung, membuat Sehun yang duduk disamping sedikit menoleh dengan tatapan bingung.

Baekhyun mengernyit, tersenyum pada Sehun, sadar bahwa suaranya terdengar keras dan kurang sopan pada pria yang seharusnya menjadi partner kerjanya itu.

"Kau dimana?" tanya Kris langsung.

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, sulit untuk menjelaskan situasi ini. "Akan pergi makan malam," balasnya.

"Dimana?" pria itu kembali bertanya.

"Apa perlu aku mengatakannya?" balasnya, malas.

"Tentu, Baekhyun,"

"Oke," balasnya acuh, malas berdebat. Baekhyun menahan pengeras suara pada ponselnya, kemudian melirik Sehun yang sudah mulai mengemudikan mobil menuju jalanan yang padat. "Kita akan makan dimana?" tanyanya.

Dan Sehun tersenyum, mengucapkan nama sebuah tempat yang tak Baekhyun pahami dalam bahasa Mandarin dan mengulangi perkataan Sehun pada Kris melalui sambungan telepon.

"Baiklah, jangan pulang terlalu larut," balas Kris dengan satu kekehan ringan.

"Itu saja?" debatnya, malas sebenarnya.

Kris tertawa di ujung sana. "Sampaikan salamku pada _staff_ yang lain," jawab pria itu.

Dan Baekhyun terlalu malas untuk menjawab, jadi ia mematikan sambungan telepon sepihak dengan tidak sopan.

"Kris?" tanya Sehun, Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman singkat, jemarinya mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat untuk Chanyeol –sebenarnya pria itu sudah menghubunginya sejak tadi siang, tapi Baekhyun tak sempat membalas. "Apa sebenarnya kau sibuk, Baekhyun?"

Dan Baekhyun berhenti bergerak, mengurungkan niatnya untuk menekan-nekan layar dan membalas pesan singkat Chanyeol. Perlahan, ia kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celana, menoleh kearah Sehun dengan senyum manis.

"Tidak sibuk, sungguh," balasnya, nyengir.

Sehun sedikit tertawa. "Syukurlah kalau begitu," ia menoleh sebentar kearah Baekhyun.

Dengan senyum manis yang kembali membuat gadis itu berdebar aneh.

 _Oh Sehun benar-benar penyihir dengan segala pesona yang melekat pada dirinya._

 _._

 _._

"Kau suka pemandangannya?" tanya Sehun sambil memasukkan potongan makanan kembali ke dalam mulut.

Sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk memutar-mutar lensa kamera, berusaha menangkap gambar pemandangan kota Shanghai yang menakjubkan di malam hari dari ketinggian. Ia bersyukur Sehun mengajaknya makan malam di puncak gedung pencakar langit.

"Disini indah sekali," bisik Baekhyun lagi, tersenyum puas saat melihat layar kameranya. Dan Sehun hanya membalas dengan tawa renyah menyenangkan. "Kau tidak menyewa semua ini kan, Sehun?" tanyanya, sedikit memutar kepala menelusuri _rooftop_ yang kosong.

Sehun terkekeh ringan, kepalanya menggeleng. "Tidak. Orang-orang hanya tak suka makan diluar," balasnya acuh.

Baekhyun masih memandanginya dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Aneh sekali," gumamnya, kemudian mendengar Sehun tertawa lagi.

"Baekhyun," panggilnya, gadis itu menoleh dengan cepat, sedikit terkejut karena di sampingnya, Sehun sudah menatapnya dengan kedua tangan menopang dagu.

Tatapan mata tajam dan senyum menawan, mau tak mau membuat desiran aneh kembali muncul jauh di dalam dirinya.

"Ya," balasnya, tercekat, sedikit memiringkan kepala untuk melihat Sehun juga.

Mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang sedikit menggila, Baekhyun mencoba tenang.

Perlahan, tanpa ijin, jemari pucat pria itu terulur ke depan. Ia menyibak rambut Baekhyun yang sedikit menutupi wajah, menyelipkan di belakang telinga, kemudian tersenyum lagi saat jemarinya dengan lembut mengusap wajah pias Baekhyun yang tampak menakjubkan di bawah lampu temaram dan cahaya bulan remang.

Baekhyun terkesiap, merasakan detak jantungnya yang menggila saat tatapan mata dan sentuhan Sehun bisa ia rasakan dengan jelas.

"Kau cantik sekali, Byun Baekhyun," bisik pria itu dengan satu kekehan lembut, jemarinya masih menelusuri pipi Baekhyun, perlahan turun untuk menyentuh bibirnya yang berwarna kemerahan.

 _Apa kau bilang?_

"Jangan membual, Oh Sehun," balasnya, sedikit menoleh kearah lain untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari tatapan mata Sehun yang mendebarkan, tanpa sadar semu kemerahan menyapa pipinya yang pias.

Baekhyun merona tanpa alasan yang jelas saat mendengar bualan Sehun.

"Aku serius, Byun. Seharusnya kau yang berada di depan kamera, bukan di belakangnya," tambahnya, dengan tidak sopan, pria itu kembali menarik wajah Baekhyun agar menatapnya.

Senyum Sehun yang tampak sempurna lagi-lagi menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Dan tanpa sadar, Baekhyun menelan ludah kasar.

 _Apa sekarang aku merasa gugup?_

"Kurasa aku akan mengucapkan terima kasih," bisiknya, tipis, terdengar tenang meskipun jantungnya menggila.

Sehun sedikit tertawa renyah, membuat mata elangnya sedikit menipis. Perlahan ia menggenggam jemari Baekhyun dan sedikit mengecupnya dengan lembut. Membuat gadis di depannya itu membelalakkan mata, terkejut tentu saja.

"Kurasa aku jatuh cinta padamu, Byun Baekhyun,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

Dan bibir Baekhyun terbuka saat mendengar kalimat itu terlontar dari Sehun, sungguh ia tak pernah menyangka Sehun akan mengatakan hal ini padanya. Pria itu baru saja menjadi partner kerjanya selama lebih dari seminggu dan sekarang menyatakan perasaannya.

Sungguh, ini diluar ekspektasinya.

Bagaimana seorang Oh Sehun yang sempurna bisa mengatakan jatuh cinta pada seorang fotografer sederhana yang jauh dari kata cantik sepertinya, Baekhyun sama sekali tak bisa merasionalkan pikiran itu.

"Oh Sehun,"

"Jangan membohongiku, Baekhyun. Sejak awal, memang kita saling memperhatikan, kan?"

 _Ah ya, kau benar._

Lagipula, Baekhyun rasa tak ada satu gadispun yang tidak memperhatikan saat pria itu lewat. Seorang Oh Sehun dengan semua keindahan yang melekat ditubuhnya, ternyata mampu membuat desiran aneh yang selalu hadir dalam hatinya.

Tak menampik, perasaan Baekhyun pada pria itu lebih dari sekedar tertarik.

"Kontrakku dengan perusahaan akan segera selesai, Byun Baekhyun. Setelahnya, aku tak punya alasan lain untuk bertemu denganmu. Apa tak bisa kita pergi berkencan saja?"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

"Berkencan?" ulang Baekhyun, merasa bodoh.

Sehun tersenyum, semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun. "Jadilah milikku, Baekhyun,"

 _Kau gila, Oh Sehun?_

 _Bagaimana aku bisa menolak ini?_

Dengan jantung yang masih berdebar, dengan kegugupan yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan, mata Baekhyun mengerjap. Tanpa sadar ia mendekatkan wajah untuk melihat jauh ke dalam mata gelap Sehun, mencoba mencari kebohongan yang mungkin terselip disana.

Tapi Baekhyun tak menemukan apapun.

Mata pria itu tampak gelap, hitam, menakjubkan, dan segala yang melekat pada kesempurnaan wajahnya menjelaskan bahwa Sehun sedang tidak bercanda.

Dia serius, itu bukan gurauan yang biasa ia katakan saat makan siang bersama.

Sehun sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya.

"Kau bisa memikirkannya, Baekhyun. Aku tau mungkin ini terlalu cepat," kembali, ia mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Kumohon, jangan membohongi diri sendiri," tambahnya dengan satu kekehan ringan.

 _Ya, Oh Sehun, bagaimana bisa aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu dengan semua perlakuan menakjubkan ini?_

Baekhyun kehabisan kata, otaknya mendadak kosong. Ia mematung seperti orang bodoh sementara senyum Sehun mengembang dibibirnya, pria itu menarik wajahnya sedikit, kemudian menempelkan bibirnya yang hangat pada kening Baekhyun.

Membuat jantung gadis itu menggila.

.

.

Malam sudah semakin larut, Sehun baru saja mengemudikan mobilnya menuju hotel tempat Baekhyun singgah untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Entah dimana Sehun tidur malam ini, jelasnya ia tidak menempati hotel yang sama dengan para _staff._

Selama perjalanan menuju pulang, Baekhyun lebih banyak diam. Dengan pikiran melayang-layang jauh meninggalkan tubuh, ia membiarkan Sehun terus menerus bicara banyak hal. Dan Baekhyun cukup bersyukur Sehun punya banyak ide-ide untuk bicara, membuat keadaan keduanya tidak lama-lama terjebak dalam kecanggungan.

Baekhyun masih berpikir, tentang semuanya.

Ia sudah sedikit muak dengan hubungan lamanya bersama Chanyeol, bosan. Sungguh, Baekhyun sepertinya tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa traumanya. Selalu ada keraguan tersirat dalam hatinya mengenai pria yang sudah lama ia cintai itu.

Baekhyun butuh sedikitnya udara lain.

Entah menyebut ini sebagai pelarian atau bukan, tapi sepertinya begitu.

Dan Sehun datang pada waktu yang tepat. Seperti oase yang melepaskan dahaga Baekhyun dari jenuhnya hidup bersama Chanyeol, mau tak mau membuat gadis itu menempatkan Sehun sedikit dalam dihatinya.

Baekhyun bukan gadis munafik, tapi memang benar, Oh Sehun sudah membuat jantungnya berdesir aneh.

 _Jatuh cinta?_

 _Mungkin saja._

Suara mesin mobil Sehun yang mendadak mati membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, melihat sekeliling, dan Sehun sudah memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu masuk hotel tempatnya menginap.

Gadis itu menoleh kearah Sehun yang sekarang sedang memandanginya lekat-lekat.

"Memikirkan sesuatu, Baekhyun?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut.

Kikuk, Baekhyun tertawa, merasa bodoh karena ketahuan melamun sejak tadi tanpa menghiraukan ocehan Sehun yang sebenarnya terdengar menyenangkan.

"Maaf," bisiknya, tipis.

"Apa pernyataanku membebanimu?" tanyanya.

 _Bukan begitu. Hanya saja,_

Sehun memutar tubuh Baekhyun hingga keduanya saling berhadapan, mata elang pria itu tampak berbinar di bawah cahaya lampu yang cukup terang diluar sana. Sehun tersenyum lagi, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk sedikit menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan.

"Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu, Baekhyun," bisiknya tipis tepat di depan bibir Baekhyun.

Sedangkan gadis itu terkesiap, mengerjap dengan bodoh untuk melihat tatapan mata Sehun. Bibir keduanya tampak tak berjarak, dan Baekhyun bisa merasahan desahan napas pria itu yang sedikit memburu.

Sama dengan Sehun, tanpa ia sadari, napasnya juga memburu.

"Sehun," bisiknya.

Dan matanya benar-benar membola sempurna saat bibir Sehun yang hangat menempel di bibirnya. Kedua mata pria itu memejam sempurna sementara bibirnya mulai bergerak lembut di sepanjang bibirnya. Baekhyun terkesiap, merasakan ciuman manis yang luar biasa memabukkan.

Bibirnya bergerak dengan kaku, membiarkan Sehun sedikit menarik wajahnya lebih dekat, menciumnya lebih dalam, lebih manis lagi.

Baekhyun menerimanya dengan bibir terbuka, polos tanpa tipu daya. Bibirnya bergerak tanpa bisa ia kendalikan, bermain-main dengan bibir Sehun yang luar biasa menakjubkan. Baekhyun tak bisa mengendalikan tangannya sendiri yang menyusup ke balik rambut Sehun, menarik pria itu lebih dekat, memeluknya.

Dan matanya terpejam, menikmati ciuman Sehun yang manis dan menyenangkan.

Tangan kokoh Sehun sedikit mencengkeram wajahnya, ciuman pria itu sedikit menuntut. Memaksa Baekhyun untuk sedikit membuka mulut, memberikan semuanya, dan Baekhyun tak punya kuasa untuk menolak.

Sehun begitu menakjubkan, mencium dengan gelora panas yang menggila.

Demi Tuhan ini hanya sebuah ciuman, tapi Baekhyun serasa terbakar.

"Sehun," desahnya tipis di balik bibir Sehun yang masih mengecupi permukaan bibirnya. Baekhyun kehabisa napas.

Dan pria itu melepaskannya, tersenyum ringan dan memandangi Baekhyun dengan matanya yang gelap –tampak begitu mendamba. Sementara tangan Baekhyun masih mengalung di lehernya, Sehun membiarkan gadis itu memeluk tubuhnya.

"Kau begitu menakjubkan, Baekhyun. Kau luar biasa," bisiknya, bibirnya bergerak ringan mengecupi bibir Baekhyun, terus turun hingga mencapai tulang rahang.

Baekhyun terkikik geli saat bibir Sehun mulai mengecupi dan menghisap lehernya. Desahan ringan Baekhyun terdengar begitu mendamba, ini terlalu menyenangkan –nikmat, lembut, dan panas disaat bersamaan.

 _Apalagi yang lebih gila dari ini?_

Satu kesimpulan bodoh yang Baekhyun garis bawahi dalam imajiner otaknya, Oh Sehun orang yang pandai mencium.

Baekhyun tidak menolak saat jemari Sehun perlahan membuka kaitan jaket tebalnya, tidak menolak saat bibir pria itu bermain-main di perpotongan lehernya, terus turun hingga nyaris menyentuh garis dada. Baekhyun menikmatinya, ia memeluk Sehun lebih erat, lebih hangat, membiarkan apa yang pria itu lakukan.

Sementara jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, napasnya mulai memburu.

Bersamaan dengan itu, kekehan ringan Sehun terdengar, bibir pria itu menjauh dari tubuhnya, dan Baekhyun masih terengah, memandangi pria itu dengan bingung.

"Ponselmu berbunyi, Baekhyun," bisik Sehun.

 _Demi Tuhan, aku tidak mendengarnya?_

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk, membiarkan Sehun kembali mengancingkan kaitan jaketnya, Baekhyun mengambil ponsel dari saku celana. Lagi-lagi, nama Kris yang tertera dilayar membuatnya mendesah malas.

 _Tak bisakah sekali saja Kris tidak mengacaukan hariku._

"Kau dimana? Ini sudah tengah malam," ucap pria itu langsung saat Baekhyun baru saja menerima panggilannya. Suara Kris yang terdengar seperti teriakan mau tak mau membuatnya menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga.

"Aku sudah di depan," Baekhyun nyaris mendengus malas.

"Cepat masuk kalau begitu," balasnya acuh. "Ada sedikit _briefing_ untuk pengambilang gambar besok," tambahnya, masih terdengar kesal.

Dan Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya mematikan sambungan telepon sepihak secara tidak sopan. Sementara Sehun masih memandanginya dengan kening berkerut dalam.

"Kris," Baekhyun menjelaskan, sedikit tersenyum kikuk.

Sehun hanya terkekeh ringan. "Masuklah," bisiknya. "Dan maaf untuk yang tadi," pria itu sedikit mengernyit, menyapukan jemarinya di bibir Baekhyun yang basah.

"Bukan masalah Sehun. Terima kasih untuk makan malam dan tumpangannya," balasnya dengan senyum lembut, kemudian berjalan keluar dari mobil Sehun untuk bertemu dengan Kris yang menyebalkan.

 _Sungguh, kalau bisa Baekhyun tidak ingin kenal Kris._

.

.

 **TBC**

 _ **Epilog right after Author's notes (Chanyeol's point of view)**_

 _ **Make sure you read it.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **DI BAWAH ADA EPILOG SEDIKIT TAPI INI BELUM END. SEKALI LAGI INI BELUM END.**

 **Ini update super cepat hanya dua hari saja dari chapter sebelumnya. Alasannya adalah mumpung ada ide. BTW terima kasih buat Admin cantiq Lectury EXO atas ide yang luar biasa ini. Jadi kalo ini chapter bikin readers kzl jangan salahin Authornya, salahin Admin cantiq Lectury EXO aja ya, chapter ini ide dia soalnya /hahahaha/ maapin maapin.**

 _ **Thank you for the great idea, sis!**_

 **Seperti biasa, tolong sampaikan kritik, saran, dan komentar di kolom review ya~**

 **Gimana? Mau dibikin angst? Plot twist? Happy ending? huwehuwehuwheuwheuwheuw~**

 **Maap karena kuselipkan Kris dan Sehun dalam hubungan ini /jaad mode: on/**

 **BTW (2) hari ini Author ada update FF baru loh~ Temanya hampir sama dengan FF ini, psycho psycho gitu tapi ceritanya 100 persen beda. Baca gih biar Authornya ada kerjaan bacain review readers ntar~**

 **Search aja di list cerita lolipopsehun yang judulnya DEMONIC. Itu FF khusus sebagai hadiah buat para readers lolipopsehun karena hari ini Authornya tepat berusia 20 tahun /yeaaay/ apasih. Okesip.**

 **Udah itu aja.**

 **Maaf jika ada kesalahan dan chapter ini kurang berkenan (sekali lagi jangan salahin Authornya loh ya hahahaha)**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca dan jangan lupa review ya semua~**

 **Sampai jumpa chapter depan.**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**

Thank you buat **APRILTASTE** dan **HUNHANEFFECTS** yang update hari ini. Such a great gift, thank you so much, sis. Please kindly check her story too~

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOG CHANYEOL'S POINT OF VIEW**

"Kau dimana?" tanya Chanyeol saat ia baru saja keluar dari area bandara internasional. Yah, setelah meminta bantuan pada Kris semalam, Chanyeol memutuskan menyusul Baekhyun untuk memberinya sedikit kejutan.

Pria di ujung telepon mendengus malas. "Aku baru saja pulang," sahutnya. "Kau sudah sampai mana?"

Chanyeol melirik luar jendela taksi yang membawanya menuju kota –tempat dimana Kris dan Baekhyun menginap. "Sepertinya tidak lama lagi," sahutnya cepat, dan Kris hanya membalas dengan tawa renyah. "Dimana Baekhyun? Dia tidak menghubungiku sejak tadi,"

Kris mendesah malas. "Sedang makan malam dengan para _staff_. Sebentar lagi juga pulang,"

"Oke, jangan katakan padanya kalau aku datang," Chanyeol mengingatkan.

"Kau pikir aku mau mengatakannya? Tidak penting sekali, _dude,"_

Dan Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan tawa renyah, kemudian mematikan sambungan telepon sepihak. Jemarinya kembali menari-nari diatas layar ponsel, berusaha mengetikkan pesan singkat pada Baekhyun, tapi tetap saja gadis itu hanya membaca pesannya tanpa mau membalas.

Mungkin Kris benar, Baekhyun sedang sibuk-sibuknya sekarang.

Chanyeol menghela napas berat, matanya menelusuri pemandangan kota Shanghai yang sepi di malam hari gelap. Dengan pikiran yang tidak tenang, ia berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa keputusannya untuk menyusul Baekhyun adalah hal yang benar.

Setidaknya Baekhyun harus menyadari kesungguhannya ini, mungkin juga dapat sedikit mengurangi keraguan dalam diri gadis itu.

Hampir setengah jam menghabiskan waktu di dalam taksi, Chanyeol sudah mendapati dirinya sendiri berdiri di depan hotel yang tadi Kris bicarakan melalui pesan singkat. Chanyeol mendesah malas saat melihat Kris sudah berdiri menunggunya di depan pintu masuk.

Pria itu tampak sedang menikmati potongan burger dan segelas kopi dingin.

"Kris Wu," teriaknya, berjalan cepat menghampiri Kris yang sedang mengunyah asal.

"Kau tidak membawa apa-apa?" tanyanya, sedikit melihat Chanyeol yang hanya memakai kemeja dan jaket, tanpa tas sama sekali.

Bahu pria itu terangkat sedikit. "Aku tidak akan disini lama," sahutnya malas.

Kris tidak menjawab, ia hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Chanyeol yang terlihat bodoh. Bagaimana bisa ia rela terbang jauh-jauh kesini hanya untuk melihat Baekhyun selama beberapa hari. Sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

Tapi memang benar, jatuh cinta sudah membuat logikanya terbakar habis.

Kris mengeluarkan kartu dari saku celananya. "Aku bahkan sudah memesankanmu kamar. Apa ada teman yang lebih baik dariku?"

Dan Chanyeol tertawa, menerima uluran kartu itu dari Kris, tangannya sedikit memeluk pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, sementara Kris menghindar. "Kau baik sekali, sungguh,"

"Jangan memelukku, itu menggelikan," sahutnya kesal.

Chanyeol hanya mencibir dengan bahu sedikit terangkat, kemudian berjalan mengikuti Kris untuk masuk. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah mobil baru saja berhenti jauh di depan mereka. Cahaya lampu menyilaukan cukup membuat keduanya mengernyit, kemudian lampu mobil itu mati.

Seperti sudah otomatis, Chaneyeol dan Kris saling pandang. Sama-sama memandangi dua orang yang berada dalam mobil itu, keduanya mengenal orang itu dengan baik.

"Baekhyun dengan siapa?" tanya Chanyeol, sedikit menunjuk seorang pria di balik kemudi. Matanya kurang bisa menangkap gambaran pria itu, sedangkan ia sudah bisa mengenali wajah Baekhyun dengan jelas.

Kris menyipitkan mata, tapi tidak melangkahkan kaki maju. "Oh Sehun," sahutnya. "Baekhyun tak bilang makan malam dengan Sehun," sahut Kris, ia melirik Chanyeol sekilas, memastikan pria itu baik-baik saja.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak baik-baik saja.

Rahang pria itu mengeras sempurna, kedua tangan mengepal disamping tubuh hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Jantung Chanyeol berdetak cepat, ada luapan emosi aneh kembali membanjiri hatinya. Meledak-ledak, nyaris tak bisa dikendalikan.

Dan Kris menahan dada pria itu, membuat Chanyeol tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

"Sial," umpatnya kasar saat di depan sana, Chanyeol melihat pemandangan paling memuakkan.

Merobek hatinya.

Pria bajingan bernama Oh Sehun itu mencium gadisnya dengan tidak sopan.

Geraman buas terdengar dari dalam kerongkongan Chanyeol, sementara Kris berusaha menarik pria itu agar tetap berdiri di tempatnya, agar tidak serta merta berlari menuju mobil Sehun. Melukai Sehun adalah tindakan bodoh, tapi Kris tak berani menjamin Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan itu.

Jauh di depan sana, Chanyeol melihat tangan Baekhyun yang memeluk pria brengsek itu. Sungguh, ia tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Brengsek," geram Chanyeol dengan suara yang terdengar mengerikan. Ia menyentak tangan Kris yang berada di dadanya, sementara kakinya mulai melangkah maju.

"Jika Baekhyun melihatmu seperti ini, traumanya tak akan sembuh, Chanyeol," dan Chanyeol berhenti bergerak. Ucapan Kris yang baru saja keluar membuat otaknya kembali bekerja.

 _Itu benar._

Jadi pria itu menurut saat Kris menyeretnya sedikit menjauh agar tidak melihat pemandangan paling mengerikan itu.

Samar-samar, ditengah ledakan emosinya yang menggila, Chanyeol bisa mendengar Kris berbicara dengan Baekhyun melalui sambungan telepon. Ia tak bisa menangkap apa yang pria itu katakan pada Baekhyun. Otaknya sudah memikirkan hal lain.

Termasuk bagaimana cara menguliti Oh Sehun hidup-hidup.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun.

"Sampai kau belum bisa mengendalikan dirimu sendiri, jangan bertemu Baekhyun," ucap Kris, mengingatkan setelah ia menyimpan kembali ponselnya dalam saku celana.

Chanyeol masih berusaha mengatur napasnya yang memburu, berusaha menelan amarahnya bulat-bulat. Rahangnya masih mengeras dan kedua tangannya mengepal sempurna. Sementara Kris menepuk-nepuk pundah pria itu, berusaha menenangkannya meski itu mustahil.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Kris?" tanyanya, mengambang seolah bicara dengan diri sendiri.

Kris menghela napas. "Baekhyun tak akan melepaskanmu," balasnya.

 _Kuharap begitu._

 _Tapi apa itu mungkin?_


	10. Chapter 10

_Aku tidak baik-baik saja._

Bagaimana seorang pria bisa tidak merasa sakit hati saat melihat gadis yang sangat ia cintai mencumbu pria lain. Berapa kalipun Chanyeol menguatkan dirinya, berusaha menenangkan badai dalam hatinya, semua masih terlalu kacau.

Amarah masih menguasainya sekarang.

Sejak tadi, semenjak kejadian paling mengerikan itu terjadi di depan mata kepalanya, Chanyeol sama sekali tak beranjak. Pria itu masih memandangi pintu gading yang tertutup rapat di depannya –dibalik pintu itu, gadis yang ia cintaimu mungkin sudah terlelap, tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri yang menyenangkan.

Meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan segala keresahan yang seolah mencekiknya hingga kehabisan napas.

 _Semua terlalu menyakitkan._

Helaan napas Chanyeol terdengar begitu menyayat, begitu penuh keputusasaan. Sungguh, bagaimanapun ia berusaha mengeraskan hati dan menguatkan diri sendiri, ini semua masih terlalu menyakitkan.

 _Berat._

Tapi aneh mengatakan ini, Chanyeol tidak bisa seratus persen menyalahkan apa yang telah gadis itu perbuat dibelakangnya, membohonginya, menyakitinya. Chanyeol tak bisa melemparkan semua kesalahan pada Baekhyun.

Ia tau, Tuhan belum selesai menghukumnya.

Karmanya masih berlaku.

Dosanya dimasa lalu ternyata masih membayangi hingga sekarang. Mungkin Chanyeol sudah melakukan kesalahan besar pada Baekhyun dikehidupannya yang kelam dulu, karenanya, gadis itu terlalu lama menderita.

Tapi sungguh, memang sepertinya penyesalan dan rasa bersalah tak bisa menghapuskan semua dosanya. Tuhan masih menghukumnya dengan cara ini, dengan cara yang sungguh menyesakkan dada.

Titik lelah Chanyeol rasanya sudah hampir mencapai puncak. Bagaimanapun ia mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun tentang perubahan dirinya, ia tak bisa menjamin gadis itu percaya padanya seratus persen. Keraguan masih tertanam kuat di dalam diri Baekhyun.

Dan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu itu membuktikan semuanya.

Bahwa cinta Baekhyun padanya sudah berubah, tidak sama seperti dulu.

Sebuah tepukan ringan dipundaknya, membuat Chanyeol menoleh, melihat kearah Kris yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Tatapan mata tajam pria itu menyiratkan sesuatu yang tak Chanyeol pahami, seolah Kris sedang berbicara melalui raut wajah penuh penyesalannya.

"Kau baik?" tanya pria itu, sedangkan Chanyeol tak menjawab. Pikirannya masih terlalu kacau bahkan untuk merespon apa yang Kris ucapkan.

Perlahan, tanpa paksaan, pria itu mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh dari pintu kamar Baekhyun yang tertutup. Langkah pria itu terlihat lemah, tapi menurut saat Kris membawanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri.

Setidaknya, Kris tak ingin melihat Chanyeol melakukan hal bodoh malam ini.

Meskipun ia pernah sangat membenci pria itu, tapi melihatnya seperti ini, Kris juga menaruh rasa iba. Setidaknya itu membuktikan bahwa ia masih memiliki hati.

Dengan sabar, Kris membimbing tubuh Chanyeol yang seolah tanpa nyawa untuk duduk di atas sofa. Tatapan mata pria itu masih tampak melamun, memikirkan sesuatu yang bahkan tak dapat Kris pahami dengan kening berkerut dalam.

Kris belum pernah merasakan patah hati hebat, jadi ia tak tau seperti apa perasaan Chanyeol sekarang.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol, terdengar mengambang. Pertanyaanya mengalir begitu saja, sedangkan tatapan mata pria itu masih kosong, menatap dinding kosong berwarna putih di hadapannya.

Helaan napas Kris terdengar agak berat, tanpa sadar tidak merespon apa yang Chanyeol tanyakan. Kris perlu berpikir juga dalam situasi seperti ini. Salah bicara mungkin hanya akan membuat pria itu semakin hancur dan itu akan memperburuk keadaan yang sudah nyaris hancur.

"Aku harus melepasnya Kris," lagi, suara Chanyeol seolah teredam udara yang mendadak saja menjadi muram.

"Tidak akan semudah itu," sahut Kris, benar-benar tak punya hal lain dalam otaknya. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin memperburuk keadaan dengan mengatakan hal yang jujur, tapi Kris sama sekali tak punya ide untuk sedikitnya menghibur dan menenangkan Chanyeol.

"Mendapatkannya kembali lebih sulit," satu desahan napas panjang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, entah kenapa itu terdengar sarat kesedihan.

Kris benar-benar tak bisa memaksakan otak lelahnya untuk berpikir lebih jauh lagi sekarang, tapi perlahan, apa yang Chanyeol rasakan bisa ia rasakan juga. Setidaknya, ia mengerti. Bagaimana rasa sakit yang pria itu rasakan sekarang.

"Kau mencintainya Chanyeol, melepaskan Baekhyun sama sekali bukan pilihan tepat,"

Chanyeol menghambuskan napas berat satu kali, raut wajahnya tampak begitu muram. "Aku tak bisa memaksakan ini, Kris," kali ini pria itu menatap Kris. "Baekhyun benar-benar sudah mencintai orang lain,"

Kris sedikit mendesah ringan, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bantala sofa dan matanya sedikit terpejam. Ini bukan masalahnya, tapi kenapa ia merasa terbebani juga.

"Dulu Baekhyun tak pernah menyerah padamu meskipun kau mencintai orang lain. Dan sekarang kau akan menyerah begitu saja?"

"Aku sudah terlalu banyak berdosa padanya, Baekhyun tak bisa mencintaiku seperti dulu," bisiknya, terdengar lemah. Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya ke bantalan sofa dengan mata terpejam rapat, wajah tampannya terlihat sangat lelah.

"Kau akan kehilangan Baekhyun untuk selamanya jika menyerah sekarang, Chanyeol," kembali, Kris mengingatkan, sekedar ingin menyadarkan pria yang sudah tertutup kabut keputusasaan itu.

Kembali, hembusan napas keras keluar dari bibir pria itu, terdengar menyedihkan, terdengar penuh penyesalan.

"Kurasa aku akan bahagia jika melihatnya bahagia,"

Kris terkekeh ringan, terkesan mengejek dan itu sedikit terdengar aneh ditelinga Chanyeol. "Itu jawaban seorang pengecut," ucapnya dengan satu penekanan penuh.

Entahlah, Kris hanya kesal saat kalimat itu keluar dari bibir seseorang.

Munafik sekali.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia berusaha memikirkan semuanya dari awal. Berusaha berdamai dengan hatinya yang kembali berdenyut nyeri ketika gambaran-gambaran mengerikan beberapa jam yang lalu saat melihat Baekhyun mencumbu pria lain lagi-lagi memenuhi pikirannya.

Ini terlalu menyakitkan untuknya.

Sempat terlintas dalam pikiran Chanyeol tentang Tuhan yang sedang mengujinya, mungkin Tuhan membuatnya merasakan penderitaan Baekhyun selama ini. Dan mungkin selama satu tahun terakhir, perasaan menyakitkan inilah yang selalu Baekhyun rasakan setiap waktu.

Chanyeol pikir memang gadis itu terlalu kuat atau hanya dirinya yang terlalu lemah.

"Kau yakin?" suara Kris menginterupsinya dari pikiran-pikiran itu.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, kerutan dalam masih terpatri jelas di keningnya. Sedangkan bibirnya menghembuskan napas berat berkali-kali dan kedua mata masih terpejam erat. Sungguh, Chanyeol terlihat menyedihkan sekarang ini.

Sosok pria brengsek yang selama ini melekat pada dirinya sudah menguap entah kemana.

"Kau sudah melamarnya, ingat?" ucap Kris lagi, berusaha menyadarkan Chanyeol agar tidak terlalu larut terjebak dalam dunianya sendiri.

Chanyeol mendengus, menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk lebih tegak dan membuka mata. "Apa kau bisa membatalkannya?"

"Meskipun aku bisa, aku tak ingin melakukannya," sahutnya, cepat tanpa pikir panjang.

Chanyeol tersenyum masam. "Biarkan saja. Setidaknya Baekhyun perlu tau aku tak pernah main-main sejak awal,"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Kris, terlalu penasaran untuk diam.

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah, mengangkat bahu sedikit. "Mencoba melepasnya perlahan,"

"Jangan lakukan hal bodoh," balasnya cepat.

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, bukan sebuah senyuman tulus. "Ada pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan dan kurasa itu akan sedikit membuatku sibuk. Jangan khawatir, kau tak akan menemukan namaku ditayangan berita karena kasus bunuh diri," kekehnya ringan.

Dan Kris hanya tertawa canggung.

Melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang penuh kesedihan nyatanya masih membuatnya berpikir pria itu akan melakukan hal bodoh, dan mungkin saja memang tak ada hal yang lebih buruk daripada menyerah pada hidup.

Bunuh diri karena patah hati terdengar konyol, tapi itu mungkin saja terjadi.

.

.

Pagi menjemput, ini hari terakhir Baekhyun berada di negeri asing. Rencana awalnya tinggal selama tiga hari di Shanghai nyatanya tidak terwujud. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, kantornya mengirimkan tiket kepulangan siang ini –secara tidak langsung, Baekhyun hanya berada di negara asing itu kurang dari dua hari.

Tau begini Baekhyun tak perlu banyak-banyak membawa barang dari rumah.

Menyusahkan sekali.

Setelah kejadian semalam, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa tenang. Tidurnya tak nyenyak, bahkan nyaris terjaga sepanjang malam. Tentu saja itu karena pernyataan cinta mendadak Oh Sehun, juga pria itu yang menciumnya dengan tidak sopan.

Jujur saja, seharusnya Baekhyun marah diperlakukan seperti itu. Dicium tanpa ijin, dengan tidak sopan. Seharusnya itu masuk kategori pelecehan, tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa kesal dengan hal itu.

Ia menikmatinya, tidak munafik.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang lain, jauh di dalam hatinya yang menjerit, menolak perlakuan Sehun padanya –menolak pria itu. Baekhyun tak tau itu perasaan apa, tapi berciuman dengan Sehun seolah menumbuhkan rasa bersalah tidak jelas di dalam hatinya.

Sebagian hatinya terus menjerit, mengatakan bahwa itu tindakan salah.

Baekhyun tak seharusnya mencium pria lain, terlebih belum ada status jelas diantara keduanya, parahnya, Baekhyun sudah menjalin hubungan serius dengan pria lain –Park Chanyeol– yah, meskipun hatinya sempat goyah terhadap Chanyeol, tetap saja cintanya untuk pria itu tidak pernah bisa hilang.

Baekhyun masih mencintai Chanyeol dan perasaannya pada Sehun hanya karena pria itu datang disaat yang tepat.

Siang ini, Baekhyun banyak diam. Gadis itu terdiam memandangi jalanan kota Shanghai yang nyaris padat di siang hari. Mobil yang Sehun kendarai meluncur dengan kecepatan rendah membelah barisan mobil yang sama-sama terjebak macet menuju bandara.

Semalam Baekhyun sudah menolak tawaran Sehun untuk mengantarkannya ke bandara, ia yakin pasti akan ada kecanggungan aneh dengan pria itu, tapi Sehun tetap bersikeras. Dan Baekhyun tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti kemauan pria itu.

Toh, Sehun bermaksud baik.

"Kau banyak diam, Baekhyun," suara Sehun yang terdengar lembut membuatnya mengerjap, tersadar dari lamunan bodoh tentang hidupnya yang semakin rumit.

Baekhyun tertawa ringan, terdengar canggung.

"Hanya lelah," jawabnya, sedikit menoleh kearah Sehun yang sedang fokus pada jalanan di depan.

Siang ini, sama seperti kapanpun Baekhyun melihatnya, Sehun tampak sempurna. Rambut abu-abu gelapnya sedikit tertutup topi, kacamata hitam menggantung dihidungnya yang membentuk sudut sempurna. Bibir pria itu menggumamkan lagu yang ia ikuti dari pengeras suara mobil.

Dan Baekhyun memang terlalu bodoh karena selalu menghabiskan waktunya sendiri untuk mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan dalam wujud Oh Sehun yang sempurna.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk pulang?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Kembali, Baekhyun mengerjap. Tanpa sadar berdeham bodoh, berusaha menghilangkan lamunan tidak pentingnya tentang tubuh Sehun yang nyaris membuatnya menggila. Bagaimana pria ini bisa terlihat tampan dengan pakaian sesederhana ini.

Kaus polos dan celana jeans nyatanya bisa membuat Sehun tampak begitu tampan –seksi.

"Baekhyun?"

 _Sial._

"Ah itu," ia tergagap, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun kemudian berdeham canggung. "Kantor menyuruhku pulang. Sepertinya ada rapat redaksi darurat,"

"Ah, begitu," sahut Sehun, tersenyum sedikit sambil menoleh kearah Baekhyun sekilas.

 _Demi Tuhan, kenapa kau tampak begitu sempurna, Oh Sehun?_

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Baekhyun, akhirnya. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin mengetahui apa-apa dari Sehun, hanya saja, ia benci kecanggungan dalam diam yang seolah membungkus dirinya dan pria itu.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala ringan, bibirnya masih membentuk senyuman. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan disini. Kenapa?" balasnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu acuh. "Hanya bertanya,"

Tawa renyah Sehun terdengar mengalun lembut. "Kau sudah memikirkan permintaanku semalam, Baekhyun?"

Tanpa bisa ia hindari, Baekhyun terkesiap, tampak terkejut bagaimanapun ia berusaha menyembunyikannya, berani bertaruh Sehun pasti tau perubahan sikapnya itu.

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap menjawabnya. Tak perlu terlalu dipikirkan, Baekhyun," sahut pria itu, menyelipkan satu tawa ringan diujung kalimatnya.

Dan Baekhyun tersenyum, tampak sangat dipaksakan.

Ia ingin segera melarikan diri dari Sehun karena suasana diantara mereka berdua memang benar-benar canggung sekarang. Beruntungnya, roda mobil Sehun sudah menginjak area parkir bandara internasional yang sedikit padat.

Tanpa banyak bicara, pria itu memarkirkan mobil, berjalan keluar untuk membuka bagasi dan mengeluarkan barang-barang Baekhyun dengan gerakan cepat. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih mematung, berdiri di samping Sehun.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu masuk," ucap pria itu, mulai berjalan sambil menyeret koper biru milik Baekhyun.

Tanpa bisa protes, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya juga mengikuti Sehun yang sedikit berjalan mendahuluinya. Sehun menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum manis, tangannya terulur untuk sedikit mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa terlihat begitu menggemaskan di siang hari?"

Dan Baekhyun merengut, merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena ulah Sehun barusan. Ia tidak menjawab, tapi mungkin rona merah dipipinya sudah menjelaskan bagaimana detak jantungnya yang mulai tidak beraturan saat mendengar ucapan itu lolos dari bibir Sehun.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai sini saja," ucap Sehun, menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu keberangkatan.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu mengantarku sama sekali," balasnya dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

Sehun terkekeh ringan, memutar tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Pria itu sedikit menundukkan kepala, mensejajarkan mata mereka. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum menyenangkan sementara gadis itu berusaha menghindar dari tatapan matanya.

"Hati-hati, Baekhyun," bisiknya, sedikit menarik dagu Baekhyun keatas agar mata gadis itu menatap matanya.

Dengan senyum manis masih mengembang, Sehun mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan, bibir hangatnya menempel di dahi Baekhyun –dan itu cukup membuatnya terkejut. Lagi-lagi, Sehun menciumnya tanpa ijin.

Sedangkan Baekhyun tidak menolak, kesal saja tidak. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat, dan lagi-lagi, perasaan bersalah aneh kembali menguasai sudut hatinya.

Sehun terkekeh ringan, melepaskan bibirnya dari dahi Baekhyun, kemudian kembali menatap mata gadis itu lekat-lekat. "Bisa kabari aku saat sampai?" tanyanya.

"Tentu," sahut Baekhyun, memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

Sehun mengangguk beberapa kali, menarik tubuh mungil gadis itu dalam pelukan hangatnya –mungkin memberikan pelukan perpisahan. Dan Baekhyun balas memeluk, hanya sekedar menghargai apa yang pria itu lakukan. Bagaimanapun, Sehun sudah terlalu baik padanya dengan semua perhatian yang ia berikan.

Tanpa sadar, mata Baekhyun menangkap sosok yang tak asing baginya dari balik pelukan Sehun. Jauh disana, dipintu keberangkatan yang lain, rasanya Baekhyun melihat gambaran pria itu. Kalau ia tak salah lihat, Chanyeol berdiri disana, memandanginya sebentar kemudian sosok itu menghilang di tengah kerumunan.

 _Apa rasa bersalahku pada pria itu sudah memunculkan halusinasi?_

"Chanyeol," bisiknya tanpa sadar.

Mendengar Baekhyun sedikit berteriak, Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Matanya bingung saat memandang gadis itu yang seolah mencari sesuatu di belakang tubuhnya –mau tak mau membuat Sehun mengikuti arah pandangan gadis itu, tapi ia tak menemukan apapun kecuali kerumunan orang yang ramai.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun, masih melihat Baekhyun yang seolah menelusuri orang-orang itu dengan tatapan mata.

Baekhyun menggeleng ringan, tanpa menyerah untuk mencari. "Kurasa aku melihat temanku, tapi sepertinya salah orang," senyumnya terlihat kaku.

Meskipun bingung, tapi Sehun tak banyak bicara lagi. Ia hanya menganguk beberapa kali, mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal dan membiarkan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam pintu bandara hingga punggung gadis itu hilang ditelan kerumunan orang.

Sedangkan disisi lain, Baekhyun masih berusaha mencari. Ia berjalan menelusuri kerumunan orang yang padat, berusaha berjalan menuju tempat dimana ia terakhir kali melihat bayangan sosok Chanyeol yang sudah menghilang entah kemana sekarang.

Ia terlalu sadar untuk merasa sedang berhalusinasi dan melihat pria itu, tapi jika di logika ini tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa berada di Shanghai sekarang, dan jika memang itu benar Chanyeol, seharusnya ia sudah berlari menghampiri Baekhyun.

Bukan malah pergi entah kemana.

Dan tanpa sadar Baekhyun menghentikan langkah, ia memutar tubuh dengan cepat kembali menuju pintu masuk keberangkatannya.

 _Ya itu benar, pasti aku sudah sangat merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol sehingga mulai berhalusinasi._

 _Kegilaan ini harus segera diakhiri._

.

.

Halusinasinya tentang Chanyeol tak berhenti sampai situ saja, sampai masuk ke dalam pesawat pun, Baekhyun seolah melihat bayangan tubuh pria yang pernah menjadi seratus persen hidupnya itu. Bahkan ia harus rela diusir karena hendak masuk ke kabin kelas pertama hanya untuk melihat sosok pria yang sekilas mirip dengan Chanyeol itu.

Sungguh, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak sedang berhalusinasi.

Tapi tidak masuk akal melihat Chanyeol dalam satu pesawat yang sama dengannya.

Tapi sejak tadi, sejak beberapa saat yang lalu, ia sudah menginjakkan kaki di ibukota Korea, naik taksi menuju apartemennya, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilan, atau bahkan sekedar membaca pesan singkat yang ia kirimnya beberapa kali.

 _Ada apa dengan pria itu?_

Tak habis disitu, Baekhyun juga mendapati apartemen Chanyeol yang kosong, tidak berpenghuni. Melihat tidak ada sisa sarapan di meja dan tempat cuci piring, menandakan memang pria itu tidak pulang sejak semalam.

 _Kemana Chanyeol pergi semalam?_

Mencoba peruntungannya lagi, Baekhyun menekan nomor pria itu pada layar ponselnya. Tidak berbeda dari sebelumnya, Chanyeol juga tak menerima panggilan itu. Dengan satu desahan napas berat, Baekhyun berusaha memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulut. Setelah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri atau tidak, gadis itu memutuskan untuk memesan melalui jasa pesan antar.

Bagaimanapun, ia harus makan.

Masih dengan sebelah tangan mengetikkan pesan singkat untuk Chanyeol melalui ponsel, sebelah tangannya sibuk memasukkan potongan ayam ke dalam mulut. Baekhyun tidak lapar, ia hanya tak ingin sakit mengingat _deadline_ penerbitan majalah bulanan tinggal satu minggu lagi.

Padahal Baekhyun harus bekerja lebih cepat, tapi kenapa seolah semua memperlambat pekerjaannya.

Salah satu contohnya dengan Chanyeol yang mendadak menghilang entah kemana, Sehun yang mengungkapkan perasaannya, dan yang paling aneh, perubahan sikap Kris sejak semalam membuatnya mengerukan kening bingung.

Baekhyun tak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi sejak semalam Kris seolah menghindarinya, malas berbicara dengannya dan Chanyeol menghilang entah kemana.

 _Ada apa dengan orang-orang ini?_

Belum lagi Baekhyun menyelesaikan makan siangnya, ponselnya yang meraung-raung dengan tidak sopan membuatnya nyaris tersedak. Lebih lagi nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya, sebuah nama yang paling ia benci.

Editor majalan –secara tidak langsung atasannya.

"Ya, Kyungsoo," ucap gadis itu dengan nada penuh semangat, sedikit mengernyit karena mual mendengar suaranya sendiri yang terkesan dibuat-buat.

Suara gadis diseberang sana tertawa, tapi itu bukan tawa yang menyenangkan. "Kita bertemu tiga puluh menit lagi, ada gambar yang belum selesai kau edit,"

Dan satu desahan malas keluar dari bibir Baekhyun tanpa ia sadari. "Aku akan disana, apa Kris sudah kembali?"

"Kalau Kris sudah kembali, aku tak akan memintamu datang secepat itu," rengek Kyungsoo, terdengar agak kesal.

Dalam hati Baekhyun sudah siap melontarkan banyak umpatan untuk Kris –pria brengsek yang lepas tanggung jawab.

"Ya, aku mengerti," balasnya acuh, mematikan sambungan telepon dan beranjak untuk mencuci tangan.

Makan siangnya sebenarnya belum selesai, begitu pula masalahnya mengenai Chanyeol yang menghilang entah kemana, tapi semuanya harus Baekhyun tinggalkan.

Pekerjaan sudah menunggunya.

.

.

Ini hari baru, setelah semalaman penuh berkutat dengan komputer berisi ribuan gambar yang harus difilter, Baekhyun nyaris baru bisa memejamkan mata saat menjelang pagi. Sekarang, hanya beberapa jam setelah ia terlelap karena kelelahan, Baekhyun sudah harus bangun.

Ada hal lain yang perlu ia kerjakan hari ini.

Sambil masih menggeliat malas di dalam apartemen Kyungsoo –semalam ia tak sempat pulang dan memutuskan menginat ditempat atasannya yang dekat dari kantor itu– Baekhyun tidur di sofa, sedikit memeriksa apartemen Kyungsoo yang sudah kosong siang ini.

Yah, ia ingat tadi pagi Kyungsoo ijin pergi ke kantor untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan.

Baekhyun mendesah malas, membuka ponselnya sambil berharap ada pesan masuk, setidaknya dari Chanyeol atau Kris. Tapi ia tak menemukan apapun di dalam ponselnya kecuali pesan singkat yang tidak begitu penting dari Sehun.

Lagi-lagi, kekecewaan sudah menguasai Baekhyun sejak ia membuka mata.

Tak mau terlalu larut dalam kesedihan karena ternyata Chanyeol benar-benar tidak menghubunginya sama sekali, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri dan bersiap-siap, bukan untuk menyusul Kyungsoo ke kantor, tapi ia pergi untuk urusan lain.

Lagipula pekerjaannya sudah selesai sejak tengah malam tadi.

Sambil berbekal sebuah alamat dalam ponselnya, Baekhyun berniat mendatangi kantor Chanyeol. Ini kali pertama ia pergi menemui pria itu di tempat kerjanya. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin, tapi Baekhyun tak punya pilihan lain.

Ia harus menemukan Chanyeol sebelum hatinya semakin kacau.

Bagaimanapun, sejak kemarin, saat jejak Chanyeol seolah hilang ditelan bumi, Baekhyun sama sekali tak bisa tenang. Pikiran gilanya mulai memainkan peran-peran aneh yang mungkin terjadi pada pria itu. Termasuk ada pikiran kemungkinan pria itu menjadi korban penculikan.

Oke, itu terlalu jauh. Tapi kekhawatiran Baekhyun bukan tanpa alasan.

Chanyeol sudah menghilang dari hidupnya sejak dua puluh empat jam yang lalu, dan itu cukup membuat Baekhyun tidak tenang.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Dengan pikiran yang tidak sepenuhnya menyatu dengan tubuh, Baekhyun berhasil juga sampai di gedung menjulang tinggi yang menjadi tempat kerja Chanyeol. Gadis itu masuk dengan canggung, bingung karena ini kali pertama.

Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun tak tau jabatan Chanyeol disini.

Seorang gadis berparas cantik di meja resepsionis menerimanya dengan senyum lebar, menyambutnya dengan ramah. Dan canggung, masih melihat kanan kiri memandangi gedung kelewat besar ini, Baekhyun tak bisa menutumi kekagumannya.

Pantas saja Chanyeol seolah tak pernah kehabisan uang.

Sadar, ia menepis pikiran bodohnya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Nona?" sapa gadis itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum, kepalanya mengangguk ringan. "Bisa aku bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol?"

"Park Chanyeol?" gadis cantik itu mengulang ucapan Baekhyun dengan raut wajah sedikit terkejut.

Dan itu juga membuat Baekhyun bingung. "Ya, Park Chanyeol," ia mengulangi ucapannya lebih jelas lagi. "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya," seulas senyum paksa tercetak dibibirnya.

Gadis itu sedikit mengernyit, tapi bibirnya masih tersenyum. "Sudah membuat janji, Nona?"

 _Janji?_

"Apa aku harus membuat janji untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol?" debatnya, sedikit kesal sekarang.

Gadis itu kehilangan senyum diwajah, tanpa sadar kerutan tercetak di keningnya. "Maaf, Nona. Anda harus membuat janji jika ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Park,"

 _Siapa Chanyeol disini?_

Baekhyun mendesah ringan, masih memaksakan seulas senyum, ia merogoh sesuatu dari balik tas kecilnya dan mengeluarkan kartu namanya dari sana, kemudian memberikan kertas kecil itu pada si gadis manis yang sudah kehilangan senyum.

"Nona Byun Baekhyun? Reporter?" tanyanya dengan pandangan menyelidik yang jelas.

Lagi, hembusan napas keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

 _Apakah harus serumit ini jika ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol?_

"Bukan," sahut Baekhyun. "Aku fotografer majalah," ia membalikkan kartu namanya, menunjukkan tempatnya bekerja.

Gadis itu masih membolak-balikkan kartu nama ditangannya, mungkin berusaha menyelidiki Baekhyun lebih jauh lagi. "Apa Nona Byun ada hubungannya dengan proyek kerja bersama Tuan Wu?"

 _Tuan Wu?_

 _Kris Wu?_

"Aku tak mengerti,"

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Beberapa hari yang lalu Tuan Park ada proyek kerja dengan majalah ini," ia menunjuk nama kantor dimana Baekhyun bekerja, kemudian ia memeriksa catatan kecil di bawah mejanya. "Bersama Tuan Wu, Kris Wu," tambahnya.

 _Proyek apa yang Chanyeol dan Kris lakukan?_

"Ya, itu benar," sahut Baekhyun, tidak mengerti tapi ia menyerah dan memilih mengaku tau tentang proyek misterius itu. Tujuannya kesini hanya ingin bertemu Chanyeol dan meminta penjelasan.

Gadis itu tersenyum lagi, mengembalikan kartu nama Baekhyun. "Nona bisa kembali lagi besok karena hari ini jadwal Tuan Park sudah penuh," ucapnya sopan.

 _Penuh, kau bilang?_

 _Demi Tuhan, siapa Chanyeol sebenarnya?_

"Tak bisakah kau menghubungi Chanyeol dan mengatakan aku sudah berada disini sekarang?" oke, sekarang kesabarannya sudah menipis.

Gadis cantik itu masih tersenyum, dan sekarang Baekhyun mulai membenci senyuman cantik itu.

"Maaf, kami tak bisa mengusahakan waktu untuk bertemu dengan Tuan Park hari ini. Mungkin kami bisa menjadwalkannya besok," tambahnya.

Dan Baekhyun mendengus kasar, memutuskan untuk menyerah bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Mungkin memang benar pria itu orang penting di dalam perusahaan ini dan itu membuatnya tak bisa menemui Baekhyun sesuka hati.

 _Permainan apalagi yang coba Chanyeol menangkan sekarang?_

.

.

Menelan kekecewaannya karena gagal bertemu Chanyeol, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantor, alasannya tak lain untuk bertemu Kris. Ia harus setidaknya mendapatkan jawaban atas semua kegilaan ini.

Baekhyun tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Dengan tidak sopan, Baekhyun membuka studio kerja Kris dengan kaki. Ia terlalu malas untuk bertingkah sopan sekarang ini. Tepat seperti dugaannya, studio itu kosong karena jam makan siang baru saja dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu.

Baekhyun sedikit melangkah maju ke dalam ruangan yang sering Kris tempati untuk memilih gambar yang sudah ia ambil sebelumnya, dan ia mendesah lega karena menemukan sosok pria itu duduk di atas meja dengan tangan menekan-nekan layar ponsel.

"Kris, apa yang sebenarnya kau dan Chanyeol rencanakan?" tanya langsung tanpa mengucap salam terlebih dulu. Ia terlalu tidak sabar untuk mendapat jawaban.

"Ya, aku juga senang bertemu denganmu," balasnya acuh, masih melakukan pekerjaannya pada layar ponsel tanpa memandang Baekhyun yang sudah merengut kesal.

Dengusan gadis itu terdengar kasar. "Berhenti bermain-main, Kris. Aku serius," ia sedikit mengentakkan kaki, kesabarannya menguap entah kemana.

"Kau yang harusnya berhenti bermain-main, Baekhyun," balas Kris, melemparkan ponselnya dengan kasar ke atas meja. Pria itu menegakkan tubuhnya untuk memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan mata tidak menyenangkan –kali pertama Baekhyun melihat sorot mata mengerikan dari Kris.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

"Aku tidak mengerti,"

Kris berdiri, melangkahkan kakinya hingga berhadapan dengan gadis yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu. "Sebenarnya kau mengerti, hanya saja kau tidak peduli, Byun," ucapnya, masih dengan nada bicara yang tidak bersahabat dan tatapan mata asing yang tajam.

"Kumohon, tak bisakah kau menjelaskan semuanya?" rengeknya, benar-benar sudah merasa kesal sekarang.

 _Cukup sudah Chanyeol mempermainkanku sejak dua hari yang lalu, jangan lagi Kris menambahnya._

"Apa yang ingin kau tau, Baekhyun?"

"Chanyeol," balasnya cepat.

Dan Kris lagi-lagi tertawa aneh. "Kau masih mengingat Chanyeol?"

"Kris, kumohon, katakan saja apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jangan bermain-main lagi, aku benar-benar kehabisan petunjuk," ia meninggikan suaranya, benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

Tawa Kris terdengar mengejek. "Aku benci mengatakan ini karena mungkin Chanyeol akan menganggapku tukang gossip tidak penting, tapi aku tak bisa menahannya lagi,"

 _Apa maksudmu?_

"Kau pikir Chanyeol tak mengerti apa yang sudah kau lakukan bersama Sehun?"

 _Tunggu dulu._

 _Apa maksudnya?_

 _Bersama Sehun?_

Dan saat potongan _puzzle_ dalam kepalanya mulai membentuk gambaran jelas, Baekhyun kehilangan fokus pandangan. Seperti orang bodoh yang melamun, ia mulai memainkan adegan demi adegan yang sudah ia lakukan dengan Sehun.

Perasaan bersalah lagi-lagi memenuhi hatinya.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan dengan Sehun?" tanyanya, seolah berbicara dengan diri sendiri.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan Sehun?" ulang Kris, kemudian mendenguskan ejekan ringan. "Chanyeol melihat semuanya,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

Mata gadis itu membulat sempurna, ia memandangi Kris dengan tatapan menyelidik yang jelas. Jantungnya mulai berdegup dengan cepat, mengulang semua kejadia-kejadian yang terjadi padanya belakangan ini.

Baekhyun mulai merasa gugup.

"Chanyeol menyusulmu ke Shanghai dimalam kau berciuman dengan Oh Sehun. Dia melihatnya dengan jelas, semuanya,"

 _Tidak mungkin._

Serasa kehilangan kekuatan pada kakinya, tubuh Baekhyun melemas. Lututnya nyaris membentur lantai jika Kris tak menahan tubuhnya dan sedikit mengangkatnya ke atas meja. Membiarkan Baekhyun tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri dengan tatapan mata yang tidak lagi fokus.

Baekhyun mulai memikirkan semua.

Memikirkan kesalahannya.

Otak tumpulnya mulai memikirkan hal itu, halusinasinya kemarin saat bertemu Chanyeol di bandara adalah kenyataan. Itu bukan hanya ada dalam pikirannya, tapi memang sungguh terjadi.

 _Chanyeol berada disana, mengawasinya dari jauh, dalam diam._

 _Tapi kenapa ia menghindar?_

"Tidak mungkin," suaranya habis, terdengar seperti bicara sendiri, sementara matanya masih melamun. Baekhyun kehilangan dunianya.

"Kau mungkin lupa Chanyeol itu sudah pernah gila dan mencoba menghilangkan sifatnya itu. Tapi sekarang kau seolah menyulutnya kembali, Baekhyun. Kau pikir dia baik-baik saja?"

 _Tidak._

"Dia berusaha menghilangkan kegilaannya terhadapmu, tapi kau seolah membuat sifat buruk itu kembali menguasainya. Dia sedang tidak baik-baik saja, Baekhyun. Pria itu hancur," tambahnya.

Kris sedikit menundukkan kepala untuk melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang seolah sedang kehilangan pikiran sehat. Gadis itu masih menatap lantai marmer dengan tatapan mata kosong.

"Dan itu sebabnya dia menghindariku?" hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari bibirnya, padahal otaknya benar-benar dipenuhi pikiran-pikiran penuh spekulasi.

Kris mengangguk ringan. "Dia berusaha menenangkan diri,"

"Sampai kapan, Kris?" ucapnya, kali ini memandangi pria yang sedang duduk dihadapannya itu.

"Sampai Chanyeol siap melepasmu,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini memang sengaja fast update soalnya mau cepet di-ending-kan (karena Authornya udah bikin FF baru sejenis ini tapi HUNHAN nanti takut rancu ceritanya, sedangkan yang FF HUNHAN itu chapter 2-nya masih mencari motivasi untuk menulis, mohon bersabar ini ujian)**

 **Ada readers yang nanya chapter sebelumya kok terkesan bertele-tele alurnya, sebenarnya itu memang sengaja dibuat seperti ini sih /hehe/ Author sih mikirnya perasaan manusia itu kan seiring berjalannya waktu berubah-ubah, jadi hal itu yang ingin diungkapkan dalam FF ini.**

 **Manusia itu tanpa kita sadari kadang labil #quotevibes**

 **Hehe**

 **Ada juga readers yang mungkin tidak suka dengan karakter yang dibuat dalam FF ini jadi Authornya minta maaf ya hahahaha. Ini sengaja dibuat semacam** _ **nobody's perfect**_ **gitu.**

 **Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan dan semoga juga masih ada yang mau nungguin kisah ChanBaek dalam FF ini /apaan sih/ hahaha**

 **Ada komentar? Kritik? Saran? Silahkan sampaikan di kolom review ya~**

 **Chapter depan enaknya gimana ya? hehehehe /ketawa jahat bareng Sehun/**

 **Sekedar mengingatkan saja, ini BUKAN DEBUT FF ANGST lolipopsehun.**

 **Dan satu lagi, jadwal update lolipopsehun tidak lagi setiap hari sabtu, tapi sebisanya hehehehe.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa review ya semuanya.**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**

 **Today update with** _princepink, oh yuri, pupuputri, redapple, cactus93 ft. Summerlight92, purflowerian, parkayoung, brida wu, blood type-B, hyurien92._ **Please kindly check their stories too~**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY KA DEE STACIA AND KA GUSTIN. WISH YOU ALL THE BEST. GOD BLESS YOU.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Baekhyun, senja sudah mulai menjemput tapi ia masih saja terjebak dalam studio Kris yang nyaris kosong. Sejak siang tadi, pikirannya benar-benar sudah melayang entah kemana.

Bahkan omelan Kyungsoo melalui sambungan telepon sama sekali tak bisa Baekhyun pahami. Teriakan Kyungsoo hanya semakin membuat telinganya kebas.

Raganya berada dihadapan Kris, tapi pikirannya mencari hal lain.

Sedangkan pria yang juga tampak melamun itu mendesah ringan tanpa melihat Baekhyun sama sekali, pandangan matanya terfokus pada jendela besar yang menghubungkan ruangan tertutup ini dengan dunia luar sana.

"Tanyakan hatimu, Baekhyun. Hatimu tak akan pernah berbohong," balasnya tanpa pikir panjang, Kris sudah kehilangan kemampuan untuk menemukan jalan keluar permasalahan ini.

Masalah yang sebenarnya malah bukan miliknya.

"Aku mencintainya,"

"Aku tau," sahut Kris. "Tapi kenapa kau mencium Sehun?" ucapnya acuh.

 _Mulut Kris benar-benar._

Desahan berat keluar dari bibir Baekhyun, kembali, hatinya didera perasaan bersalah dan menyesal. Meskipun terlambat mengakui ini, tapi ia tau ini semua salahnya. Membiarkan Sehun menciumnya sama juga membuka hati untuk pria lain.

Bodohnya ia sudah bermain curang dibelakang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya kasar, bibir tipisnya mengeluarkan dengusan keras beberapa kali, terdengar sangat putus asa, ia tak bisa memaksakan otak tumpulnya yang nyaris rusak untuk berpikir lebih jauh lagi.

 _Bagaimana aku mengakhiri kegilaan ini?_

"Aku dan Sehun tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, Kris,"

"Lalu kenapa kau menciumnya?" pria itu bersikeras, mungkin tak akan berhenti sampai mendapatka jawaban.

Lagi-lagi, Baekhyun menghembuskan napas berat. Dalam hati sudah menyiratkan ribuan umpatan indah untuk Kris. Seharusnya sebagai teman, Baekhyun butuh pria itu memberikan dukungan, bukan malah seperti ini.

Kris yang dulu selalu ada untuknya pun, nyatanya hilang entah kemana sekarang.

"Aku hanya tertarik padanya,"

"Seperti kau pernah tertarik padaku?" sahut Kris, memotong apapun pembelaan yang Baekhyun ucapkan.

Gadis itu mengangguk, ringan tapi terlihat sangat berat. "Itu wajar Kris, Sehun memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik,"

Kris memutar tubuhnya untuk menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan menudingnya dengan jari telunjuk. "Kau terlalu mudah jatuh cinta," ucapnya, begitu dingin, acuh, seolah sama sekali tak memikirkan perasaannya, dan kris memang tampak sudah tak peduli lagi dengan perasaan gadis itu.

Mungkin Kris ikut kesal saat melihat apa yang sudah Baekhyun lakukan bersama Sehun.

Ia mendengus kasar, tapi tidak menyangkal apa yang diucapkan pria itu. "Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang Kris, aku tak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol,"

"Bukannya kau yang ingin pergi darinya. Chanyeol sudah menyerah karena dia pikir traumamu tak akan bisa sembuh. Bukankah itu yang membuatmu memutuskan berpaling ke Sehun?"

 _Itu ada benarnya._

 _Hanya saja._

 _Ini rumit._

Selama ini memang Baekhyun sudah berputar-putar dengan traumanya sendiri. Tanpa ia sadari, kegelisahan terhadap trauma itu lama kelamaan membuatnya semakin kehilangan rasa cinta pada Chanyeol. Traumanya sudah mengendalikan jauh di dalam hatinya, dan itu yang membuat Baekhyun lebih mudah berpaling.

Membuatnya lebih mudah jatuh cinta hanya karena diperlakukan dengan baik oleh pria lain.

"Chanyeol tak ingin kau terus menerus terjebak dalam traumamu, jadi dia melepasmu Baekhyun," bisik Kris, suaranya terdengar tenang, berbeda dengan badai yang menguasai hati Baekhyun. "Bisa kukatakan itu pengorbanannya,"

Otak tumpulnya itu berusaha memikirkan hal lain, termasuk kemungkinan-kemungkinan keputusan yang akan ia ambil untuk menyelamatkan hubungannya bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak boleh menyerah sampai disini, ia harus berusaha memperbaiki semuanya.

Menebus kesalahannya.

Mengendalikan traumanya sendiri.

 _Ah itu._

"Traumaku," bisik Baekhyun, akhirnya setelah seolah menemukann lampu terrang berpendar dalam otaknya.

Kris meliriknya dengan kening berkerut dalam, bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku harus berdamai dengan itu semua. Aku harus bisa menerima Chanyeol dan semua kegilaannya. Trauma sialan itu tak akan membuatku gelisah lagi, Kris. Aku harus berdamai dengannya,"

Kris balas menatapnya, mengernyit bingung tidak mengerti. "Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan sekarang?"

"Bawa aku pada Chanyeol Kris, ini semua harus segera diakhiri,"

"Apa yang harus diakhiri?" kembali, Kris benar-benar tak bisa menemukan petunjuk dari kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Semuanya," balas gadis itu dengan yakin.

Sedangkan Kris masih belum mengerti apa yang Baekhyun maksud dengan mengakhiri semuanya.

 _Apa Baekhyun menyerah juga sekarang?_

.

.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai menuju hotel tempatnya menginap selama dua hari belakangan ini. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak pulang karena pikirannya masih kacau. Bagaimanapun, menghindari Baekhyun masih menjadi pilihan terbaik untuknya saat ini.

Ia belum siap bertemu gadis itu.

Belum siap membayangkan kembali kejadian yang menyayat hatinya hingga hancur. Chanyeol belum biasa, ia tidak sekuat itu untuk saat ini.

Chanyeol hanya pria lemah yang coba menjalani karma Tuhan sambil berharap tidak remuk.

Dosanya sungguh masih membayangi hingga sekarang. Rasa sakit yang pernah ia berikan untuk Baekhyun nyatanya harus kembli padanya –beribu kali lebih sakit sekarang.

Dia tak sekuat Baekhyun, hatinya tidak sekeras hati gadis itu, ini menyakitkan. Sungguh, Chanyeol bisa menyerah kapan saja.

Selama dua hari tenggelam dalam pekerjaan dan kesendirian membuatnya banyak berpikir. Otak lelahnya terus menerus memikirkan Baekhyun –tanpa kenal waktu, bahkan gadis itu selalu hadir dalam mimpi buruknya.

Mimpi buruk yang kini sudah menjadi nyata.

Keluar dari lift yang membawanya ke lantai atas –ke kamarnya– langkah Chanyeol terhenti karena sosok gadis yang masih sangat ia cintai itu muncul di pelupuk mata. Baekhyun berdiri disana, di depan pintu kamarnya yang tertutup rapat.

Sorot matanya penuh kesedihan, Chanyeol tak tau apa yang sedang Baekhyun pikirkan dengan wajah semuram itu, tapi sesuatu jauh di dalam hatinya juga menjerit pilu.

Kesedihan Baekhyun, kesakitannya juga.

Gadis itu tersenyum, bukan sebuah senyuman manis seperti biasanya, hanya ada senyum sarat kesedihan, senyum yang dipaksakan ada untuk menutupi luka. Inilah salah satu yang paling Chanyeol ingat dari gadis itu –Baekhyun pandai berpura-pura bahagia.

Sementara mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca, bibirnya terbuka tapi tak ada satu katapun yang berhasil ia ucapkan, Chanyeol kehilangan akal sehat.

Sebagian hatinya menjerit, menyuruhnya untuk berlari dan memeluk Baekhyun, mendekap tubuh gadis itu dalam pelukan hangat, membiarkannya menumpahkan semua keluh kesah, kemudian dengan damai mengakhiri kegilaan ini.

Melupakan masa lalu yang masih membayangi.

Tapi sebagian hatinya menahan, memerintahkan Chanyeol untuk tidak peduli, meneriakkan ribuan umpatan untuk kebodohannya. Chanyeol bodoh karena tak bisa menentukan sikap dengan baik.

 _Ini gila._

Masih berdebat dengan hatinya sendiri, terjebak dalam tatapan mata Baekhyun yang mengunci, Chanyeol bisa merasakan napasnya memburu secara tiba-tiba. Sesuatu jauh di dalam hatinya menjerit nyeri. Rasa sakit karena kenangan buruk saat melihat Baekhyun bersama pria lain kembali mencekiknya.

 _Hingga nyaris mati, rasanya._

"Park Chanyeol," ucap gadis itu dengan suara bergetar saat Chanyeol perlahan berjalan mundur.

Dia tak punya pilihan lain selain menghindar.

Dengan keraguan yang jelas di wajahnya, Baekhyun berlari, menabrak tubuh Chanyeol dengan keras untuk memeluknya erat-erat. Sedangkan Chanyeol berdiri mematung seperti orang bodoh dengan kedua tangan terkepal kuat.

Ia membiarkan Baekhyun memeluknya dengan sangat kuat, membiarkan aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah sangat ia rindukan memenuhi indera penciumannya, membiarkan Baekhyun meluapkan apa yang ia mau, Chanyeol terlalu rindu untuk menolak.

Perlahan, setelah cukup lama Baekhyun memeluknya, Chanyeol menarik tubuh gadis itu menjauh. Butuh pengendalian diri ekstra untuk tidak serta merta membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan kembali terjebak dalam tatapan mata penuh permohonan itu.

Tatapan mata yang selalu menjadi kelemahannya.

"Chanyeol," rintih gadis itu, sedikit mendongak untuk menatap raut wajah Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak tersenyum. "Kumohon, Chanyeol," rengeknya dengan suara nyaris habis, mata berbinar yang terlihat menyedihkan kembali ia lihat dalam gambaran wajah Baekhyun.

 _Tidak Chanyeol, keraskan hatimu._

 _Baekhyun tidak mencintaimu seperti dulu lagi. Ia hanya–_

"Masuklah dulu, disini pasti dingin sekali,"

 _Kau bodoh Park Chanyeol, kau kalah lagi._

 _Baekhyun hanya akan menyakitimu._

Baekhyun mengerjap, masih memandanginya dengan tatapan mata seperti itu. Perlahan, ia membimbing Baekhyun untuk masuk, menghindarkannya dari udara dingin yang menusuk –katanya, alasan klasik idiot.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau aku disini?" tanya Chanyeol, basa-basi saja.

Ia tau pasti Baekhyun sudah merengek pada Kris untuk memberitahu keberadaannya. Dan berani bertaruh, pria China itu pasti luluh dengan segala rengekan Baekhyun yang terkadang sangat membahayakan. Gadis itu lebih mirip seorang penyihir atau pengendali pikiran.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala ringan, tidak menjawab. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol membimbingnya untuk duduk di sofa, sedangkan pria itu duduk di sebelahnya –menjaga jarak. Ia hanya ingin menghindari Baekhyun, itu saja.

 _Tapi kenapa semuanya menjadi begitu sulit._

Percuma saja selama dua hari ini Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan diri jika pengendalian dirinya yang tipis itu langsung lenyap saat melihat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pria lemah, ingat?

"Chanyeol aku tau sebenarnya–,"

"Cukup, Baekhyun. Aku tak ingin mendengar apapun," potongnya. Ia terlalu malas mendengar alasan, terlalu malas untuk kembali berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan tidak jelas itu.

Dan Baekhyun diam, terlebih saat mendengar suara Chanyeol yang sedikit keras.

"Jangan pergi dariku, kumohon," rengek gadis itu lagi.

 _Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, Baekhyun._

Chanyeol tersenyum, bukan sebuah senyum menyenangkan. "Aku tak pernah pergi darimu," balasnya.

"Kau melakukannya selama dua hari ini," debat Baekhyun, suaranya sedikit bergetar dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

 _Jangan menangis, kumohon._

Chanyeol menghela napas, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun dan memilih melihat dinding kosong dihadapannya. Tatapan mata gadis itu masih menjadi kelemahannya nomor satu.

"Aku hanya perlu berpikir, Baekhyun,"

"Dan kau akan meninggalkanku setelah itu?"

Chanyeol mendengus ringan, tak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak merasa muak. "Itu pertanyaan yang seharusnya kuajukan padamu,"

"Chanyeol,"

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku, Baekhyun?" ucapnya, dengan satu penekanan kuat.

Sementara Chanyeol menunggu, Baekhyun diam. Gadis itu menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dengan gelisah, ia menggigit bibir kuat-kuat sementara kepalanya tertunduk.

"Maaf, Chanyeol. Aku tak bermaksud melakukan itu, sungguh," rintihnya dengan suara tipis.

Kembali, Chanyeol tersenyum masam, berusaha menahan rasa kesal saat lagi-lagi ingatan buruk tentang Baekhyun dua hari yang lalu kembali memenuhi pikirannya.

 _Ah, sakit sekali._

"Itu bukan salahmu. Aku yang memperlakukanmu dengan buruk selama ini dan itu membuatmu trauma. Aku benar-benar sudah berbuat dosa besar," suara Chanyeol yang mengalir seperti air mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun semakin kacau.

"Chanyeol, kumohon. Aku mencintaimu, jangan seperti ini,"

 _Kau egois, sekali, Byun Baekhyun._

 _Kau hanya memikirkan diri sendiri sekarang._

Kali ini Chanyeol memutar tubuh untuk menatap Baekhyun, ia berdiri, berusaha membuat peredaran darahnya agar lancar dan otaknya kembali bekerja. Chanyeol harus tenang, ia tidak boleh kembali dikendalikan perasaan gila yang sempat menguasainya.

 _Tidak lagi._

"Kau tau bagaimana perasaanku Baekhyun," suaranya terdengar nyaris seperti gumaman. "Aku tak bisa lagi menggengammu, kau bebas pergi. Aku tak berhak atas apapun yang melekat pada dirimu,"

"Aku dan Sehun tidak ada hubungan apa-apa,"

Chanyeol sedikit tertawa, kakinya sedikit berjalan mondar-mandir hanya sekedar menghilangkan kesal. "Ya, aku tau. Kau belum menjadi miliknya. Hanya saja, mataku tak bisa berbohong, Baekhyun,"

"Chanyeol,"

"Aku tak akan menghalangimu pergi lagi mulai sekarang. Apapun yang ingin kau buat, lakukanlah. Aku akan melepaskanmu perlahan," ucapnya final, ia menguatkan diri sendiri untuk menatap Baekhyun.

Hanya untuk sekedar melihat wajah yang sudah sangat ia rindukan itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai, bertumpu pada kedua lutut, ia menyatukan kedua tangan menghadap keatas dengan keadaan terbuka, mata berbinarnya memandangi Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya dengan bibir nyaris menganga.

 _Apa Baekhyun sedang berlutut sekarang?_

"Bangun, apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol setengah berteriak, berusaha mengangkat tubuh mungil gadis itu tapi Baekhyun tak bergerak.

Baekhyun masih mengadahkan kepala keatas dengan kedua tangan terulur ke depan. Ia tersenyum, terlihat cantik dan menyedihkan disaat bersamaan. Dan Chanyeol benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehat.

"Aku bersalah Chanyeol," ucapnya.

"Hentikan," kembali, Chanyeol membungkuk untuk menyamai tinggi gadis itu sekarang. Suaranya terdengar seperti bentakan dan ia bisa melihat bahu Baekhyun yang sedikit terangkat karena kaget.

 _Jangan mengendalikanku, Baekhyun._

 _Tidak._

"Aku bersalah Chanyeol," ulangnya dengan nada suara yang sama. "Hukum aku seperti yang selalu kau lakukan dulu,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

Baekhyun nyaris memohon, sedangkan Chanyeol mematung seperti orang bodoh. Otaknya berhenti bekerja, saraf ditubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan.

"Jangan seperti ini, Baekhyun," ucapnya lembut, ikut berlutut dihadapan Baekhyun, memandangi gadis itu dengan tatapan mata asing.

Melihat Baekhyun tampak lemah hanya akan memunculkan _fetish_ gilanya lagi.

Dan Chanyeol harus menghindari itu.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, masih memandangi wajah Chanyeol dengan tatapan sarat kesedihan. "Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan, aku akan menebusnya. Hukum aku, jadikan ini kegilaan yang terakhir,"

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu lagi," debatnya, sedikit menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk berdiri, tapi gadis itu bersikukuh bertumpu pada kedua lututnya.

"Kumohon lakukanlah, untuk yang terakhir kali," Baekhyun nyaris berbisik, ia menatap mata Chanyeol dengan berani. "Buat aku kalah, Chanyeol. Kau selalu bisa membuatku menyerah, hukum aku seperti keinginanmu,"

Dan sesuatu dalam diri Chanyeol berdesir aneh, sesuatu yang sudah lama ia tahan, mulai kembali muncul mendobrak akal sehatnya yang semakin menipis.

 _Fetish_ gilanya perlahan kembali muncul menembus perasaannya.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan gadis itu, napasnya memburu, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun. Ia menarik tubuh mungilnya untuk berdiri dengan paksa. Chanyeol melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Baekhyun, membiarkan gadis itu kembali menatapnya dengan mata penuh permohonan.

"Jangan menolakku," bisiknya.

"Hentikan, Baekhyun," Chanyeol membentak dengan suara keras.

"Kau harus melakukannya. Sekali saja, biar aku berdamai dengan traumaku mulai sekarang. Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol, biarkan aku menerimamu secara penuh. Semuanya. Apapun yang melekat pada dirimu, kegilaan atau tidak, aku akan menerimanya,"

"Kumohon berhenti," bisik Chanyeol, mulai terdengar putus asa.

Sesuatu kegilaan dari dalam dirinya mulai bergerak cepat dan sesuatu dalam dirinya juga menahan. Perdebatan ini sungguh menyiksa.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Trauma sialan ini tak boleh lagi menghalanginya,"

 _Sial._

 _Jangan menatapku dengan mata seperti itu._

Chanyeol mengerang keras, mata terpejam erat berusaha mengendalikan perdebatan aneh yang semakin membuat otaknya menggila. Baekhyun dan semua bisikan asing dalam tubuhnya benar-benar membuat Chanyeol nyaris menyentuh batas pengendalian diri.

 _Gila._

 _Gila._

 _Sial._

"Jangan menahannya, Chanyeol. Biarkan aku berdamai dengan traumaku sendiri, lakukan, kumohon,"

 _Tidak Baekhyun ini hanya akan–_

"Aku tidak akan melepaskamu, Chanyeol. Jangan menyerah padaku. Kumohon, biarkan aku berdamai dengan traumaku sendiri," rengeknya dengan kedua tangan masih terulur ke depan.

Dan Chanyeol benar-benar kehabisan kata. Sesuatu jauh di dalam dirinya mulai menunjukkan reaksi yang berbeda. Keinginan gila untuk kembali menyentuh Baekhyun dengan ujung lidah, lagi-lagi menggeser akal sehatnya, melenyapkan pengendalian diri yang perlahan terus menipis.

Lagi-lagi, kegilaan mengambil alih.

"Terakhir kali, Chanyeol. Kumohon. Kau harus membuatku menyerah malam ini," kembali, Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan ke depan, menyerahkannya pada pria itu.

"Aku tak akan bisa berhenti, Baekhyun," pria itu mengingatkan dengan suara berat mengerikan, kembali dalam hati berusaha mengendalikan kegilaan di dalam dirinya meskipun itu mustahil dilakukan.

"Jangan berhenti,"

Ini terdengar seperti jalang, tapi siapa peduli.

Baekhyun sudah pernah menjadi pelacur Chanyeol sebelumnya.

 _Ah itu._

Masih berdebat dengan hatinya antara ya dan tidak, Chanyeol berusaha berjalan mundur, setidaknya ia harus sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Baekhyun agar kegilaan di dalam hatinya tidak kembali menguasai.

Jujur saja, bagaimanapun Chanyeol berusaha menghilangkan _fetish_ gilanya, tetap saja melihat Baekhyun yang seperti ini sudah membuat gairahnya meluap-luap.

Terlebih gadis itu seolah sedang menawarkan diri seperti ini sekarang.

Chanyeol tak bisa berbuat lebih banyak lagi untuk menghindar.

"Aku akan menerimamu Chanyeol, semuanya. Aku tak akan menghindarimu, tidak lagi. Traumaku akan hilang jika aku berdamai dengannya. Aku siap menyerah di bawahmu Chanyeol, lakukanlah," suara Baekhyun terdengar seperti permohonan yang putus asa.

Dan Chanyeol benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi.

 _Ini gila, tapi siapa peduli._

"Park Chanyeol," bisik Baekhyun, suaranya terdengar nyaris habis.

Chanyeol tidak tersenyum, tapi kakinya bergerak maju, dengan cepat dengan kedua tangan merengkuh wajah Baekhyun, ia sedikit menundukkan kepala untuk menempelkan bibirnya yang panas pada permukaan bibir Baekhyun.

 _Masa bodoh._

 _Aku tak akan menahannya lagi sekarang._

Bibir Chanyeol bergerak dengan kasar menelusuri bibir gadis itu, ia mencium dengan panas, cepat, menuntut, sementara Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi, kakinya berjinjit dan bibirnya terbuka lebar –menerima ciuman Chanyeol tanpa tipu daya. Gerakan pria itu terasa sangat kasar, kedua tangan mencengkeram rahangnya, menguncinya. Berusaha mengimbangi ciuman panas yang membakar, Baekhyun mengecap bibir Chanyeol dengan gerakan kaku.

Kegilaan kembali mengambil alih tubuh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun ingin menikmati momen ini dengan menyeluruh, menikmati bibir Chanyeol yang begitu ia rindukan dengan penuh. Kalau bisa, Baekhyun ingin waktu berhenti. Ia ingin terus tenggelam dalam bibir Chanyeol yang memabukkan. Rasa manis Chanyeol sudah menjadi candu untuknya, dan Baekhyun memang tak berniat untuk sembuh dari candu itu.

Meskipun diperlakukan dengan kasar menjadi trauma dalam dirinya, tapi Baekhyun tak akan menghindar dan bersembunyi seperti pengecut.

Tidak lagi.

Tanpa sadar, satu bulir air mata turun membasahi pipi tirusnya.

Baekhyun tak tau kenapa ia menangis. Entah itu karena senang bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan meluapkan semua rasa rindunya, atau Baekhyun sedih karena memikirkan kemungkinan berpisah dengan pria itu. Hatinya maih tak bisa menentukan perasaan aneh yang membuat air mata sialan itu kembali meleleh.

Persetan dengan itu, yang penting sekarang ia bisa menyentuh Chanyeol, bisa merasakan Chanyeol pada indera perasanya yang peka.

Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka, tanpa senyum dibibir, pria itu memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam, penuh pertanyaan. Tapi seolah tak bisa mengendalikan, tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap butiran air mata Baekhyun yang masih turun samar dari matanya.

"Baekhyun, aku benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikannya," ucapnya, terdengar putus asa.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala. "Jangan menahannya, Chanyeol. Kumohon, biar aku berdamai dengan rasa sakitnya," gadis itu kembali memohon dengan tatapan yang sudah menjadi kelemahan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak menunjukkan perubahan raut wajah sama sekali, ia menyapukan jemarinya dibibir Baekhyun, perlahan turun menyentuh perpotongan lehernya yang hangat. Tangan Chanyeol menangkup pinggang Baekhyun, sedikit mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dalam gendongannya sementara bibirnya kembali menemukan bibir Baekhyun.

Gairah benar-benar menghilangkan akal sehatnya sekarang.

Bibir Chanyeol bergerak seirama dengan gerakan Baekhyun, menyatu dalam ciuman panas yang begitu mendamba. Baekhyun bisa merasakan Chanyeol membawanya berjalan, tapi ia terlalu sibuk untuk peduli.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Baekhyun dengan suara lembut lembut.

Sementara pria itu tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan kerutan dalam dikening, berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri untuk melakukan hal ini atau tidak.

Jauh didalam lubuk hatinya masih memperdebatkan semuanya.

"Berdamai dengan traumamu bukan pilihan bagus, Baekhyun,"

"Berpisah denganmu benar-benar bukan pilihan yang bisa kuambil, Chanyeol,"

Chanyeol menarik wajahnya, selama beberapa detik terdiam. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan bingung. Dan saat bibir Baekhyun sedikit terbuka karena napasnya yang mulai memburu, sesuatu yang lain di dalam diri Chanyeol mengambil alih, sesuatu yang dasar dan kuat.

Gairah yang meledak-ledak.

Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol menyapukan jemarinya untuk membelai leher hingga dada Baekhyun yang terbuka, bibirnya sedikit melengkungkan senyum –tepatnya seringaian mengerikan.

 _Fetish_ gilanya kembali mengambil alih.

"Berapa waktu yang kupunya sebelum kau berubah pikiran?" tanya Chanyeol, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Baekhyun –membuat gadis itu mengerang pelan, begitu mendamba sentuhan pria itu lebih jauh lagi– dan Chanyeol menciumnya atas dasar kebutuhan yang mendesak.

Masih dengan bibir terbuka lebar dan desahan yang mengalun lembut, Baekhyun menutup mata. Ia menikmati sentuhan bibir Chanyeol di tubuhnya yang sudah sangat ia rindukan. "Buat aku menyerah, Chanyeol," balas Baekhyun, kembali meloloskan desahan berat saat Chanyeol menghisap permukaan dadanya.

Chanyeol tak pernah bisa terpuaskan hanya dengan menyentuh Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Rasa manis Baekhyun diujung lidahnya, aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang membuat _adrenaline_ -nya menggila, Chanyeol begitu mendamba.

Menyentuh Baekhyun tak akan pernah cukup baginya.

Kegilaan selalu menguasai.

Dan Chanyeol tau, sesuatu yang lain mendesak untuk diselesaikan.

Ketegangan dan kebutuhan berputar-putar dalam tubuhnya.

Chanyeol meloloskan kemeja Baekhyun dengan cepat, putus asa untuk merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah lama ia rindukan. "Aku tak akan melepaskanmu," bisik Baekhyun dengan saura tajam penuh penekanan, sementara bibir pria itu kembali menelusuri bibir Baekhyun, bergerak lembut membasahi rahang dan leher. "Chanyeol," desahnya dengan suara nyaris habis.

Pengendalian diri Chanyeol yang rentan menguap entah kemana saat suara Baekhyun mendesahkan namanya.

Suara desahan yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu nyatanya cukup membuat panas membara semakin membakarnya.

"Aku akan menyerah di bawahmu Chanyeol, aku tak akan melawan sama sekali," bisik Baekhyun, ia sedikit mengerang saat Chanyeol menciumnya lagi dengan panas, sangat menuntut.

Puas dengan ucapan itu, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya dengan cepat, membuat gadis itu memekik kaget karena Chanyeol melemparkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang dengan kasar. Ia memandangi wajah pias Baekhyun yang bergitu cantik karena bibirnya yang terbuka lebar mengatur napas.

Sebuah tatapan tajam tanpa senyum yang mengerikan.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya keatas sementara ia berbaring di atas ranjang, dan Chanyeol merangkak diatas tubuhnya. Memenjarakan tubuh Baekhyun dengan kedua kaki, membuatnya tak bisa banyak bergerak.

Menguncinya dengan lutut dan juga tatapan mata tajam yang seolah mengungkung Baekhyun.

Untuk sesaat, ingatan mengerikan tentang Chanyeol kembali memenuhi pikirannya.

"Kau yang meminta ini, Baekhyun," ia mengingatkan, perlahan melonggarkan ikatan dasi yang seolah mencekiknya seharian ini.

"Kumohon," rengek Baekhyun, menyatukan kedua tangan dan mengulurkan itu kedepan Chanyeol. "Buat aku menyerah dibawahmu,"

Chanyeol tidak tersenyum, wajahnya dipenuhi keseriusan, sedangkan keningnya berkerut dalam berusaha memikirkan semuanya. Ia nyaris mencengkeram tangan Baekhyun, kemudian mengikatkan dasinya kuat-kuat pada kedua tangan gadis itu.

"Chanyeol," desahnya dengan suara sarat permohonan, membiarkan pria itu menarik tangannya ke atas kepala dan mengikatnya pada besi ranjang erat-erat, Baekhyun sama sekali tak bisa menggerakkan tangan sekarang.

Kembali, bibirnya mendesahkan nama Chanyeol dengan suara yang cukup membuatnya menggila.

"Aku tak bisa menyakitimu lagi, Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol didepan bibir gadis itu, nyaris menyentuhnya.

Dan Baekhyun mengerang, merasakan gairahnya yang mulai terbakar.

"Biarkan aku berdamai ini," desahnya ringan, sedikit melengkungkan tubuh keatas, putus asa untuk merasakan sentuhan bibir Chanyeol lagi.

Perlahan, Chanyeol mendorongnya agar kembali berbaring diatas ranjang yang dingin. Ia menyelipkan tangannya di sekeliling tubuh Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya sedikit. Gerakan sederhana itu nyatanya membuat tubuh Baekhyun bergetar tanpa sebab.

Dan pria itu kembali menciumnya dengan kasar, membuat napas Baekhyun terengah-engah mencari udara. Gairah dalam tubuhnya berputar-putar aneh, sedangkan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Kemudian ia membuka mata saat Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya, matanya menatap manik kecoklatan Chanyeol yang tampak tajam menusuk.

Itu indah dan mengerikan disaat bersamaan.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Chanyeol menyusupkan jemarinya ke dalam celana jeans ketat Baekhyun. Sedangkan gadis itu menarik napas pendek dan cepat, matanya masih menatap wajah Chanyeol yang tercetak tampan meskipun tanpa senyum.

Udara disekitar mereka terasa sesak, panas karena gairah.

Dan saat jemari Chanyeol meluncur di dalam tubuhnya, Baekhyun mengejang. Tubuhnya sedikit melengkung ke atas saat merasakan sensasi luar biasa yang tersalur dari jemari Chanyeol hingga meresap ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun mendesahkan nama Chanyeol dengan suara penuh permohonan, dan pria itu menariknya dalam sebuah ciuman panas yang menuntut. Ciuman yang dapat menghancurkan kesabaran, dengan kepolosan –seolah-olah itu adalah ciuman pertama mereka, desahan Baekhyun mengalun halus, menyelipkan nama Chanyeol disana, sementara jemari Chanyeol masih menguasai tubuhnya.

Jemari pria itu bermain-main di dalam pusat tubuhnya, membuat desiran aneh dan getaran menyenangan keseluruh saraf tubuhnya. Membuat perutnya melilit karena gairah panas yang mulai ingin menguasai.

Chanyeol menyadari ketidakteraturan hembusan napas Baekhyun, jadi ia melepas ciumannya. Bibirnya beralih menghisap leher dan dada Baekhyun –membuat gadis itu mendesah keras. "Chanyeol," rengeknya dengan suara erangan lembut. Baekhyun berusaha mengekang gairahnya yang memburu dan sangat menuntut, sementara Chanyeol terus memaksanya untuk menyerah.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Chanyeol menghisap lebih keras –begitu pula erangan Baekhyun yang mulai menggila. Baekhyun tenggelam dalam belaian, dalam kungkungan gairah panas yang siap meledak karena dorongan jemari Chanyeol di dalam pusat tubuhnya terus menggila.

 _Ini menakjubkan._

Detik berikutnya saat jemari Chanyeol bergerak lebih cepat, mendorong lebih dalam, gairahnya melebur. Baekhyun benar-benar tenggelam dalam lelehan lava panas mengerikan dari dalam perutnya. Ia membiarkan nyala api perlahan bersinar lebih terang, menghujani dari pusat tubuh hingga setiap sel di dalam tubuhnya.

Napasnya terengah sementara bibirnya tak berhenti mendesahkan nama Chanyeol.

Pria itu masih menatap Baekhyun dengan raut wajah mengerikan, ia menarik diri dari tubuh Baekhyun, kemudian berusaha melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk membuat tubuh keduanya terbebas dari kungkungan sesak pakaian.

Dan bodoh, lagi-lagi Baekhyun berdecak kagum melihat pahatan sempurna tubuh pria itu.

Sadar bahwa tuntutan gairah semakin besar, Chanyeol tak mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi.

Dan Baekhyun mengikuti permainan Chanyeol dengan terbuka, tanpa tipu daya. Seperti sebelumnya, ia selalu memberikan semua yang Chanyeol minta, menerima setiap keintiman yang Chanyeol tawarkan, menyerahkan setiap jengkal tubuhnya tanpa bisa menolak sama sekali.

Dan bagaimanapun keadaannya, Chanyeol menikmati Baekhyun, ia selalu bisa membuat gadis itu menggila karena sentuhan.

Bibir Chanyeol bergerak lembut menelusuri setiap jengkal tubuhnya –seolah-olah ia sedang memuja kulit gadis itu.

"Chanyeol," desah Baekhyun lembut, suaranya terdengar seperti permohonan.

Permainan mereka semakin berapi-api dan menuntut, seolah-olah bersatunya mereka untuk yang pertama kali setelah badai yang menghantam hubungan keduanya, entah mengapa terasa sangat berbeda. Chanyeol merasakan itu dalam diri Baekhyun –dari respon yang Baekhyun berikan. Ia bisa merasakan ketegangan dalam diri Baekhyun yang terbalut tubuh rampingnya.

Baekhyun penuh kewaspadaan, penuh kesadaran, penuh pengharapan.

Dengan gerakan lembut, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun sedikit untuk membenarkan posisinya. Terkunci dalam ciuman mereka, Baekhyun mengangkat tangan untuk memeluk Chanyeol. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepala untuk menikmati ciuman Chanyeol lebih dalam lagi, kalau bisa Baekhyun ingin memeluk pria itu, tapi tangannya tak bisa bergerak.

Terbakar oleh gairah menyesakkan, Chanyeol berusaha mengungkung _fetish_ gilanya dan tidak menyakiti Baekhyun.

Ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak serta merta membuat Baekhyun memekik karena rasa sakit.

Baekhyun menggeliat tidak sabar di atas ranjang, membuat Chanyeol mulai memposisikan tubuh bagian selatannya dipusat kebahagiaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tau Baekhyun luar biasa panas dan siap, tapi ia tak memberikan kesempatan. Jemarinya bergerak lincah di permukaan kulit Baekhyun, bibirnya masih bertaut sempurna dengan bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu," bisik Chanyeol dengan suara berat mengerikan, bibirya menelusuri leher Baekhyun.

Sedangkan gadis itu tercekat, menahan napas. "Lakukanlah, kumohon,"

Demi Tuhan, suara Baekhyun bisa membuat pria manapun menggila.

Dan saat dorongan naluri muncul lebih menuntut, Chanyeol mendorong masuk, membiarkan Baekhyun melengkungkan tubuh keatas dan mendesah keras –sedikit memekikkan nama Chanyeol karena terkejut dengan penyatuan mereka yang mendadak saja menjadi sangat indah. Chanyeol mendorong lebih dalam, membelai pusat tubuh Baekhyun dengan penuh dan lembut.

Gadis itu mengerang –terdengar sangat lembut.

Dan saat Chanyeol mendorong lebih cepat untuk menyalurkan gairahnya yang menuntut, Baekhyun menjerit. Ia menerima Chanyeol yang meluncur lebih panas dalam tubuhnya, ia menikmati tubuh Chanyeol yang memenuhinya dengan sempurna. Kelembutan dan panas membara Baekhyun rasakan bersamaan.

Ereksinya memenuhi Baekhyun dengan sesak.

Gairah panas menguar kuat diudara.

Seiring dengan gerakan Chanyeol yang menuntut, Baekhyun tak bisa memaksakan otaknya berpikir. Ia bahkan tak bisa mengendalikan suara desahannya sendiri, air matanya kembali mengalir entah mengapa.

Ia bahagia, bisa merasakan sentuhan pria itu lagi.

Meskipun Chanyeol sendiri tidak yakin.

Dan kali ini Chanyeol menciumnya dengan sangat lembut, seolah Baekhyun adalah benda rapuh. Berbeda dari sebelumnya, Chanyeol tampak sedang mengungkung gairahnya sendiri.

Chanyeol lembut dan keras disaat bersamaan.

"Chanyeol," desahnya dengan suara yang semakin membuat Chanyeol menggila, ia berusaha mengimbangi gerakan Chanyeol yang memabukkan. Masih bergerak di dalam tubuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengusap air mata Baekhyun dengan lembut. Entah mengapa, seolah Chanyeol benci air mata yang keluar dari mata indah itu.

Dengan perasaan yang terbentar –liar dan tak biasa– dalam jiwa keduanya. Mata Baekhyun terpejam, merasakan Chanyeol lebih penuh.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan aliran panas mulai menyerang bagian selatan tubuhnya, panas membara yang perlahan menahan, mendorongnya untuk melebur. Tapi Baekhyun berusaha menahan itu, ia menghiraukan dorongan gairah yang terus menipiskan pertahanan dirinya.

Keyakinan melekat dalam pikiran Baekhyun, dalam jiwanya, Chanyeol adalah miliknya, hanya miliknya, dan akan selalu menjadi miliknya. Entah bagaimana keduanya pernah memiliki keinginan untuk saling melepas, Baekhyun tak akan ragu lagi mulai sekarang.

Tuhan telah melukiskan nama Chanyeol sebagai jalan hidupnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun terus bergerak diluar perintahnya, begitu pula dengan bibirnya yang mendesahkan nama Chanyeol, ia dikendalikan oleh kebutuhan yang tak bisa disembunyikan lagi.

Terperangkap dalam momen itu, Baekhyun membuka mata untuk menikmati wajah Chanyeol yang luar biasa menakjubkan, bibir pria itu sedikit terbuka, dan suara geramannya membuat Baekhyun terbakar. Ia bisa merasakan kekuatan laksana baja yang Chanyeol berikan untuk mendorongnya, Baekhyun terlalu egois untuk memikirkan hal lain.

Hasrat memuncak, kemudian membanjiri Baekhyun, ia mendengar bibirnya sendiri mengeluarkan suara erangan memilukan, menyelipkan nama Chanyeol disana. Dan Chanyeol tidak berhenti, ia hanya bergeser untuk menciumnya lagi, kemudian kembali mengencangkan pelukannya, mendorong Baekhyun lagi untuk menyelesaikan hasratnya sendiri.

 _Ini gila._

 _Benar-benar gila._

Baekhyun menarik napas putus asa, tubuh bagian selatannya mencengkeram Chanyeol untuk masuk lebih dalam, ke dalam tubuhnya, juga ke dalam jiwanya.

Ke dalam hatinya.

Baekhyun jatuh, benar-benar kalah oleh pesona Park Chanyeol yang membuatnya gila, sentuhan pria itu tak bisa berhenti menjadi candu dalam hidupnya.

Chanyeol memang pernah menyakitinya, tapi ini luar biasa menakjubkan.

Sampai titik teratas, ujung kenikmatan yang mengambang dan menggenang, kemudian menghantam, menyiram tubuh dan pikirannya kembali tenggelam dalam kenikmatan, dengan pelepasan yang rentan dan indah, bersinar di bawah tubuhnya yang basah, Baekhyun kembali melepaskan pusat gairahnya untuk melingkupi tubuh Chanyeol dengan licin dan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Chanyeol dengan suara desahan tipis, sementara Baekhyun tak sanggup menjawab ucapan itu.

Mulai tidak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri.

Matanya terpejam, tubuhnya melemas di bawah kungkungan pria itu. Teriakannya bahkan terdengar seperti orang sekarat. Baekhyun bisa merasakan pengendalian diri Chanyeol yang semakin tipis dan nyaris habis, jadi ia menunggu, berusaha mencengkeram Chanyeol lebih erat lagi, membiarkan Chanyeol mencapai kebahagiaannya.

Dan saat Chanyeol mengambang dalam kedamaian, Baekhyun mendesah lega.

Aliran lava panas membara memenuhi tubuhnya.

 _Luar biasa menakjubkan._

Napas keduanya membaur dan putus-putus, mata Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun dengan tatapan memuja yang jelas. Jemarinya mengusap wajah Baekhyun dengan lembut. Memandangi tatapan Chanyeol yang penuh cinta, Baekhyun kembali tak bisa menahan air matanya.

Ia nyaris terisak, sebelum Chanyeol menciumnya lagi.

"Jangan menangis, Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol. Jemari pria itu terulur ke atas untuk melepaskan ikatan dasi yang menjerat tangan gadis itu, sementara Baekhyun langsung memeluknya erat-erat.

Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum meskipun air mata masih keluar dari matanya. "Jangan pergi Chanyeol, kumohon," bisiknya lembut, sedangakan pria itu tidak menjawab. Dengan tubuh telanjang yang berpeluh keringat, ia mendekap Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

Membiarkan gadis itu terisak cukup lama, tanpa suara, Chanyeol hanya bisa menenagkan Baekhyun dengan tepukan ringan.

Dalam hati, ia berusaha menenangkan diri sendiri.

Chanyeol tau saat isakan dan rengekan gadis itu berhenti terdengar, saat pelukan Baekhyun ditubuhnya mengendur, Chanyeol melepasnya. Membiarkan Baekhyun tidur dengan kening berkerut dalam, dengan wajah cantik yang tidak damai.

Kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang gadis itu sementara ia berpikir.

 _Memikirkan semua kegilaan ini._

.

.

Pagi menjemput, Baekhyun sudah tersadar dari tidurnya, tepat saat matahari pagi mengintip dari balik tirai tebal yang tak tertutup sempurna. Bangkit dari tidur, ia duduk dengan cepat –mengabaikan rasa pening di kepala, mata gadis itu menelusuri seluruh ruangan kamar yang kosong, begitu pula dengan ranjangnya.

 _Apa Chanyeol meninggalkanku?_

Baekhyun berusaha menggeser tubuhnya untuk berdiri, dan baru menyadari ia masih telanjang pagi ini. Sementara pria itu tak ada dimanapun disudut ruangan ini, semuanya kosong.

Tanpa sadar, seiring dengan langkahnya yang terhenti, Baekhyun jatuh. Ia duduk bersimpuh di atas karpet tebal, tanpa sadar, matanya basah.

Otak tumpulnya yang dipaksa bekerja sepagi ini benar-benar tak memiliki jawaban atas semua pertanyaan yang memenuhi pikirannya.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan retoris seperti..

 _Mengapa Chanyeol meninggalkanku?_

 _Apa Chanyeol benar-benar sudah menyerah?_

 _Dia melepasku?_

Tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, Baekhyun tak bisa mengendalikan air matanya lagi. Dadanya sesak, hatinya kembali merasakan sakit luar biasa seperti yang pernah ia rasakan dulu –dan itu bukan nostalgia yang menyenangkan.

Kalau boleh jujur, ia tak ingin merasakannya lagi.

Tapi apa Baekhyun punya pilihan lain?

Semalam, setelah Chanyeol kembali menyentuhnya, ia bisa sedikit mendesah lega, tapi kenapa sekarang perasaan menyakitkan ini kembali lagi.

Chanyeol menyetubuhinya dengan lembut semalam, Baekhyun bisa merasakan itu dibalik sentuhannya. Chanyeol menahan _fetish_ -nya, ia berhasil mengendalikan kegilaan itu, membuatnya tidak merasakan sakit.

Dan Baekhyun baru menyadari kesungguhan Chanyeol untuk benar-benar berubah.

Chanyeol berubah untuknya.

Dia serius.

Bodoh, Baekhyun baru menyadari itu.

Chanyeol benar-benar mencintainya.

 _Apa aku sudah terlambat menyadari ini?_

Suara getaran ponsel membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau berdiri, ia mengusap air matanya yang turun tanpa sebab. Sambil mengatur napas yang masih berantakan karena terisak, ia memandangi nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

Pria itu menghubunginya lagi.

Dengan satu desahan napas ringan, masih berusaha menenangkan diri agar tidak terdengar seperti orang sekarat dipagi hari, Baekhyun menerima panggilan itu.

 _Ini semua harus diakhiri._

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY VALENTINE DAY. SPREAD THE LOVE OVER THE WORLD.**

 **Busyet, ini drama banget ya jadinya /eheh/ jadi sebenarnya yang bikin konflik itu** _ **inner**_ **masing-masing individu /bisa dipahami kan yha?/ xixixi**

 **Kepanjangan kah ini? Maapin.**

 **Fast update again special request from my beloved sister parkd, admin cantiq yang hobby baca FF.**

 **Oke, gimana? Komen dong komen hahaha. Ini pertama kali kayanya Author bikin semi-semi hurt kzl gini hehehe.**

 **BTW kemarin pas baca review dari readers semua dichapter sebelumnya, Author bener-bener terharu. Kukira FF ini banyak yang gasuka karena mungkin pasaran dsb tapi ternyata feedback dari readers cukup bisa buat semangat lagi untuk nglanjut nulis.**

 **Jadinya fast update lagi.**

 **Dan inilah Chapter 11 /tolong jangan tanya ini sampe chapter berapa/ nikmati saja hehehe.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.**

 **Lebih kurangnya mohon maaf.**

 **Jangan lupa review ya semuanya.**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**

 **Today update with my 'lil sister** _baekbeelu_ **and** _fujoaoi._ **Please kindly check their story too~**


	12. Chapter 12

Baekhyun melangkah perlahan memasuki kedai kopi tempatnya membuat janji dengan seorang pria saat jam makan siang baru saja dimulai. Itu pria yang sama yang tanpa sadar sudah menjadi kegelisahan dalam hatinya semakin rumit.

Oh Sehun, pria yang menciumnya dengan tidak sopan dan menyebabkan semua kekacauan ini.

Tapi Baekhyun tak bisa protes dengan hal itu sama sekali.

Ia tak bisa menyalahkan Sehun dalam kasus ini karena itu tidak bersalah. Sehun tidak tau bagaimana kehidupan Baekhyun diluar dunia kerja, jadi ini benar-benar bukan salahnya.

Bahkan sejak awal Baekhyun memang tak pernah menolak sentuhan dan perlakuan manis dari Sehun. Jadi ia menganggap ini murni kesalahannya.

Kesalahan fatal karena kebodohannya sendiri.

Sehun melambaikan tangan sambil meneriakkan nama Baekhyun sedikit, sedangkan bibirnya membentuk lengkungan senyum menawan –tampan. Ia mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk dan memberikan satu cup kopi hangat pada gadis itu.

Canggung, Baekhyun hanya membisikkan kata terima kasih tipis.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun, sedikit mengulurkan tangan kedepan untuk menyalami gadis itu. Mungkin sedikit khawatir saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tampak sedikit pucat hari ini.

Ah, Baekhyun kehilangan keinginan untuk mempercantik diri.

Mungkin ia terlalu putus asa pada hidup setelah menangisi Chanyeol sepanjang pagi.

Dan Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan Sehun dengan senyum lembut yang terlihat kaku. Bagaimanapun ia berusaha mengendalikan ini, tapi suasanya memang canggung sekali. "Aku baik-baik saja," ucapnya, sedikit tercekat.

Kembali, senyum manis menghiasi wajah Sehun. "Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu," bisiknya. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan," tampaknya Sehun memang tidak ingin basa-basi lagi sekarang.

Tanpa sadar, desiran aneh dalam hati Baekhyun kembali muncul. Ia canggung, gugup, merasa khawatir tanpa alasan yang jelas. Selama ini dia sudah bersiap untuk menolak Sehun karena baru menyadari bahwa pria itu ternyata masih belum bisa mengalahkan cintanya pada Chanyeol.

Sekali lagi, Sehun hanya datang dalam hidupnya disaat yang tepat.

Ketika Baekhyun butuh sandaran, dan Sehun menawarkan semuanya.

Jadi bukan salah Baekhyun jika ia tak bisa menolak.

"Ya, aku juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu," balasnya dengan suara tipis, ia menundukkan kepala, menghindari tatapan mata Sehun yang seolah menghakimi –padahal mata pria itu begitu terlihat menakjubkan.

"Aku minta maaf," Sehun mendahului sebelum Baekhyun bicara lagi.

 _Apa kau bilang?_

Dan gadis itu mengangkat kepala, memandangi Sehun dengan tatapan mata bingung –seolah ribuan pertanyaan terpancar jelas dari wajahnya. Otak rusaknya tak bisa menerima ucapan Sehun sama sekali, sekarang seolah pria itu berbicara dengan bahasa yang tak Baekhyun pahami.

Tapi ia tak berbicara sepatah katapun untuk menjawab ucapan pria itu.

"Aku yang salah, Baekhyun," ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Sehun nyatanya membuat Baekhyun kehilangan petunjuk.

Ia tak mengerti apa yang Sehun katakan sejak tadi.

"Aku tak mengerti, Sehun," akhirnya, ia menyerah menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya ingin Sehun sampaikan padanya.

Senyum Sehun lenyap dari wajah tampannya. "Maaf aku memintamu menerima cinta tanpa pikir panjang," ia mengenyit sedikit. "Dan menciummu dengan tidak sopan seperti itu, aku benar-benar minta maaf, Baekhyun," bisiknya tipis, entah kenapa terdengar penuh penyesalan.

Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum, hanya berusaha tidak membuat pria itu semakin merasa terbebani.

Lagipula siapa yang bisa mengendalikan perasaan terhadap seseorang.

"Bukan masalah, Sehun. Aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan itu sejak awal," suaranya terdengar mengalun seperti air, menenangkan seperti melodi, berkebalikan dengan hatinya yang seolah sedang tersapu badai.

 _Yah, meskipun itu menjadi masalah sekarang._

"Aku sungguh tidak sopan memintamu menjadi milikku tanpa bertanya apa kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain," ucapnya, dan tanpa sadar Baekhyun sedikit terkejut saat mendengarnya. "Aku tak tau kau sudah berkomitmen dengan orang lain,"

 _Bagaimana kau bisa tau, Sehun?_

"Sehun," bisiknya, kehabisan kata sekarang. Baekhyun bingung apa yang harus ia katakan pada pria itu, sungguh otak tumpulnya tak bisa memikirkan hal lain.

Semua jauh diluar ekspektasinya.

"Seharusnya kau menghentikanku sejak awal, aku tak ingin menjadi roda ketiga dalam hubungan kalian," bisik Sehun.

"Bagaimana kau tau itu, Sehun?" Baekhyun terlalu penasaran untuk diam.

Dan kembali Sehun tersenyum. "Kris bertanya padaku apa aku serius denganmu, Baekhyun," kembali, gadis itu sedikit tersentak saat mendengar nama Kris. "Dia mengatakan saat ini kau sedang berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri,"

"Kris mengatakannya?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Maaf, Baekhyun. Sungguh aku tidak tau tentang hal itu,"

Baekhyun memaksakan seulas senyum. "Bukan masalah," jawabnya dengan suara tipis. "Seharusnya aku memberitahukan ini sejak awal,"

"Aku akan melepasmu, Baekhyun. Kita tetap bisa berteman, kan?" tanya pria itu dengan senyum lembut menakjubkan.

Sungguh, Baekhyun mungkin bisa saja kembali terbuai tatapan mata itu.

Sehun terlalu luar biasa.

Sementara Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, menatap Sehun dengan wajah yang masih bingung. "Tentu," bisiknya tipis. "Maaf untuk semuanya dan terima kasih sudah memperlakukanku dengan baik selama ini," ini bukan salam perpisahan meskipun terdengar seperti itu.

Pria dihadapannya tersenyum lagi, menganggukkan kepala beberapa kali. "Terima kasih untukmu juga. Kuharap kau bahagia," balasnya, mulai terdengar seperti salam perpisahan juga.

Tapi dalam hati, Baekhyun sedikit bersyukur karena Kris mengatakan hal ini pada Sehun, setidaknya itu membuat kerisauannya saat menolak Sehun, hilang begitu saja.

Dan Baekhyun semakin yakin perasaannya pada pria itu hanya obsesi sesaat.

Ia harus kembali memperjuangkan cintanya yang berantakan sekarang.

.

.

Sore menjemput, Baekhyun masih saja berkutat dengan komputer di meja kerjanya. Kejadian semalam bersama Chanyeol masih saja terngiang-ngiang, bahkan ia memutar raut kembali raut wajah Chanyeol yang begitu menakjubkan dalam benaknya. Ia memikirkan semuanya, dengan perasaan yang masih kacau.

Dengan pekerjaan yang menunggu untuk diselesaikan, tentunya.

Sejak tadi pagi, saat ia tak melihat sosok Chanyeol saat pertama kali membuka mata. Saat pria itu juga belum menghubunginya seharian ini, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak mencari Chanyeol lagi. Pikirnya, pria itu sedang berpikir dan menenangkan diri, jadi ia memberikan ruang kosong.

Baekhyun yang mengalah.

Dengan kegelisahan yang masih menjadi-jadi, Baekhyun harus membuat dirinya sendiri sabar dan menunggu hingga Chanyeol kembali padanya.

Tapi setidaknya, setelah semalam pria itu berusaha mengendalikan _fetish_ gilanya, Baekhyun yakin, Chanyeol serius sudah berubah. Pria itu bisa mengendalikan semuanya dan meskipun terlambat, ia menyadari kesungguhan Chanyeol untuk menyelamatkan hubungan ini.

Ia tak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama.

Baekhyun hanya perlu sedikit bersabar dan menunggu pria itu siap kembali padanya.

Desahan napas berat di sampingnya membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunan singkat. Ia menoleh, mendapati Kris yang mengulurkan satu kotak makan siang padanya. Jemari pria itu perlahan membuka ikatan makanan yang masih hangat, membuat aroma makanan menggoda indera penciuman Baekhyun yang peka.

Mendadak saja, perutnya terasa lapar.

"Kau belum makan sejak tadi siang," ucap Kris, menyerahkan makanan itu ke depan tubuh Baekhyun.

Gadis itu tersenyum ringan, menerima uluran _chopstick_ dan mulai menyentuh-nyentuh makanan yang Kris berikan. "Aku tidak ingin makan sebenarnya, tapi makan terlihat lebih baik daripada mendengar ocehan panjangmu lagi," sebelah matanya mengerdip ringan untuk menggoda pria itu.

Kris mencibir, membiarkan Baekhyun mulai mengunyah dengan tenang, perlahan.

"Kau masih memikirkannya," bisik pria itu tiba-tiba, ia mengatakannya dengan suara tipis, berusaha tidak membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan tersedak.

Baekhyun mengangguk, menelan makanannya susah payah. "Ya, tentu," balasnya. "Dan Chanyeol masih belum kembali hingga sekarang,"

"Dia sibuk," balas Kris dengan kekehan ringan. Tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum mendengarnya. "Jangan khawatir, Chanyeol tidak akan melepaskanmu," tambah pria itu diiringin satu tepukan ringan pada lengan Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku juga berpikir seperti itu," sahutnya. "Kemarin aku mencari Chanyeol ke kantornya," bisik Baekhyun, mendadak saja berniat mengatakan ini.

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. "Dan gadis cantik penerima tamu mengatakan kau sedang melakukan project bersama Chanyeol,"

Kris tampak sedikit mengerjap, tapi kemudian bibirnya mengeluarkan kekehan ringan. "Ah itu, kau juga akan segera tau,"

Kerutan dikening gadis itu semakin dalam, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti makan dan memandangi Kris lekat-lekat, berusaha mencari sesuatu dalam raut wajah pria itu, tapi Baekhyun benar-benar kehilangan petunjuk. Ia tak bisa menemukan apapun disana kecuali senyum Kris yang mulai menyebalkan.

"Apa ini sesuatu yang ada hubungannya denganku?"

"Tentu," sahut Kris cepat dan itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit kaget, semakin bingung. "Kau akan segera mengetahui jawabannya,"

"Kapan?"

Kris mengangkat bahu acuh. "Entahlah, habiskan dulu makananmu,"

Desahan kesal keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. "Aku serius, Kris," rengeknya.

Pria itu tertawa, terdengar menyebalkan sebenarnya. "Aku juga," bisiknya, sedikit mengusap rambut Baekhyun yang agak kusut sore ini. "Tunggu saja, tak akan lama,"

 _Apa-apaan ini?_

Akhirnya, gadis itu menyerah, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti merengek pada Kris. "Ah, tentang Sehun," ucapnya, sedikit mengambang. Sedangkan pria itu menunggu kalimat selanjutnya. "Terima kasih sudah mengatakan pada Sehun. Aku benar-benar tak tau cara menolaknya,"

Kris tersenyum lagi. "Aku hanya ingin membantu menyelesaikan masalah kalian," balasnya.

"Itu membantu sekali, Kris," Baekhyun menyetujui dengan kekehan lembut. "Kau benar-benar sudah banyak membantuku,"

"Pastikan kau membayarnya nanti," balasnya dengan tawa keras.

Dalam hati, Baekhyun bersyukur pria itu ternyata masih mau membantunya. Masih mau memperhatikannya dari jauh meskipun banyak hal buruk yang ia lakukan selama ini. Sampai saat ini pun, bagaimanapun menyebalkannya Kris, tapi pria itu masih menjadi sahabatnya.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan Chanyeol," bisik Kris dengan suara yang menangkan. "Dia hanya perlu berpikir sebentar,"

"Ya, aku tau," kembali, Baekhyun menemukan senyumnya yang hilang. "Aku benar-benar sudah yakin padanya,"

"Traumamu, bagaimana?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala ringan. "Itu sama sekali bukan masalah sekarang. Aku sudah bisa berdamai dengan itu,"

Dan Kris kembali tersenyum lembut. "Senang mendengarnya," bisiknya tipis.

Masih dengan senyum mengembang dibibir, Kris memperhatikan gadis itu makan dengan tenang. Meskipun wajahnya masih dipenuhi kerutan, tapi setidaknya ia bersyukur gadis itu sudah jauh lebih baik dari beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

.

Lepas tengah malam, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk ikut pulang bersama Kris. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja besok adalah hari panjang menjelang peluncuran edisi majalah baru. Baekhyun harus siap menerima banyak komentar mengenai foto-foto yang sudah ia ambil sebelumnya.

Karirnya juga ditentukan dari setiap majalah baru yang siap edar.

Lagipula sebenarnya menginap di rumah Kris sebenarnya juga menjadi alasan agar tidak sendiri malam ini.

Baekhyun terlalu malas untuk merenung sendiri, ia tidak mau kembali tenggelam dalam pikiran gelisahnya mengenai Chanyeol. Pria itu cukup membuatnya resah selama beberapa hari dan Baekhyun tak ingin pikiran itu kembali menganggunya.

Beruntungnya, Kris dengan senang hati menerima gadis itu.

Berbeda dengan dulu, Baekhyun tidak takut Chanyeol akan marah karena pergi ke rumah Kris sekarang. Lagipula kedua orang itu sudah berdamai sejak lama, bahkan mungkin hubungan keduanya sudah seperti sepasang sahabat karib.

Aneh melihat ini, mengingat kedua orang itu pernah berseteru sebelumnya.

Baekhyun baru saja bersantai di sofa apartemen Kris setelah menghabiskan satu mangkuk sup yang Kris bawa dari dapur, ponselnya bergetar minta diperhatikan. Dan dengusan malas keluar dari bibirnya ketika melihat nama yang muncul dari layar.

 _Sial. Kukira Chanyeol._

"Do Kyungsoo, ada yang bisa kubantu?" sapa Baekhyun dengan suara nyaring yang terdengar menyenangkan.

Suara wanita diseberang sana terkekeh ringan. "Bahagia sekali," sindirnya malas dan Baekhyun hanya memutar bola mata kesal. "Kau sudah menerima majalah untuk edisi besok?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara melengkingnya.

"Sudah selesai malam ini?" balas Baekhyun, matanya mulai berusaha mencari Kris yang menghilang entah kemana sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Sudah," sahut Kyungsoo. "Aku akan mengirimkannya lewar surel. Coba baca baik-baik,"

"Baca?"

"Ya, baca Baekhyun," Kyungsoo menekankan kata-katanya. "Baca sampai akhir, hentikan kebiasaanmu yang hanya melihat foto saja," atasannya itu sedikit tertawa. "Pastikan kau akan membacanya sampai habis, aku akan mengirimnya sebentar lagi,"

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, tapi menurut. "Oke," bisiknya tipis. Kemudian mematikan sambungan telepon dengan tidak sopan.

 _Memangnya apa yang lebih penting dari melihat foto?_

Masih menunggu Kyungsoo mengirimkan berkas majalah yang akan keluar besok, Baekhyun berkeliling apartemen Kris untuk menemukan sosok pria itu. Ia memanggil nama Kris beberapa kali, tapi tetap saja tak ada jawaban.

Apartemen pria itu kosong.

 _Oke, kemana Kris pergi sekarang?_

 _Padahal tujuanku kemari minta ditemani, pria brengsek ini malah menghilang._

Berusaha mengambil ponsel untuk menghubungi Kris, sebuah pesan masuk dari Kyungsoo berhasil membuatnya menyerah mencari pria itu. Jadi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk duduk manis, menggeser layar ponselnya sambil mengamati majalah edisi musim dingin yang baru akan dirilis besok –hasil kerjanya selama beberapa minggu terakhir.

Halaman demi halaman Baekhyun lihat baik-baik, cukup membuatnya tersenyum menyadari hasil karyanya yang terpampang jelas disana. Bahkan wajah Sehun yang berhasil ia abadikan dalam kamera sungguh tampak menawan.

Terlalui menggelikan mengatakan ini, tapi Baekhyun benar-benar mengagumi karyanya sendiri.

Tapi kemudian matanya benar-benar melebar saat ia sampai di kolom paling belakang. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sampai harus menegakkan badan, menajamkan pengelihatannya sambil meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa matanya tidak berbohong sekarang.

Sungguh ini sulit dipercaya.

Bagaimana nama Chanyeol bisa tertera di dalam majalah itu, lengkap dengan artikel cerita hidup tentangnya, tentang pekerjaan yang membosankan. Sungguh, Baekhyun membaca rangkaian kata demi kata dalam artikel itu baik-baik, pelan-pelan, berkali-kali hingga membuatnya menangkap arti tulisan itu dengan benar.

Nama Chanyeol benar-benar membuat matanya membulat sempurna.

Baekhyun membaca kata demi kata yang menceritakan kehidupan bisnis pria itu, kemudian matanya terfokus pada pengakuan dosa Chanyeol terhadap seorang gadis yang memiliki inisial BBH. Sungguh, bagaimana bisa pria itu menyebut namanya dalam artikel majalah ini.

Dan yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah pernyataan Chanyeol di akhir artikel yang ditulis dengan tinta berwarna lain.

 _Aku ingin meminta maaf atas semua dosa yang sudah kulakukan padanya. Aku menyesal. Kuharap ia bisa menerimaku sebagai orang yang baru. Kuharap kenangan buruk masa lalu bisa pudar seiring berjalannya waktu. Sungguh aku benar-benar mencintainya. Aku menyesal._

Dan yang paling membuat Baekhyun nyaris membuka mulut karena terkejut adalah pernyataan Chanyeol dibaris terakhir artikel itu –tepat diatas nama Kris sebagai penulis, dicetak.

 _BBH, aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin kau menjadi pelabuhan cintaku yang terakhir. Aku ingin menua bersamamu. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari kesalahanku, tapi aku menyesal. Kumohon maafkan aku._

 _BBH, will you marry me?_

Baekhyun tersentak sambil merasakan detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat setelah membaca artikel yang Kris tulis dengan baik. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan hatinya sendiri, tak bisa menahan bagian di dalam dirinya yang menghangat, Baekhyun terlalu senang sekarang.

Tanpa ia sadari, matanya basah. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa bahagia, lega karenanya. Seolah batu berat yang baru selama ini menghimpit jantungnya perlahan hilang. Ini sudah membuktikan semuanya, bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar serius dengan hubungan ini.

Pria itu tak pernah main-main sejak awal.

 _Byun Baekhyun bodoh._

Dengan langkah cepat, Baekhyun menyambar jaketnya yang tergeletak diatas meja, ia harus menemui Chanyeol malam ini. Pria itu berhutang penjelasan, dan ini memang harus segera diselesaikan.

Belum sempat Baekhyun memakai sepatunya, suara pintu yang terbuka membuatnya menoleh dengan cepat.

 _Kris pasti sudah pulang._

Dan ia benar-benar terkejut saat melihat sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Kris dengan senyum lebar. Baekhyun benar-benar kehilangan pikiran saat pria itu melangkah maju dengan merentangkan kedua tangan.

Berusaha menahan air mata yang hampir tumpah, Baekhyun berlari dan memeluk pria itu erat-erat. Membiarkan air matanya jatuh dengan cepat saat aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang menyenangkan memenuhi indera penciumannya.

Pria itu tertawa renyah, mengecupi puncak kepalanya beberapa kali dengan lembut sedangkan tangannya mengusap punggung Baekhyun, berusaha menenangkan gadis yang sedang terisak dalam pelukannya itu.

"Jangan menangis, Baekhyun," bisiknya dengan suara menenangkan, ia masih memeluk gadis itu erat-erat, berusaha membuatnya lebih tenang dan mengendalikan tangisnya.

Tak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun yang dapat ia pahami dengan jelas kecuali menyebut nama Chanyeol beberapa kali, bergantian dengan isakan dan tarikan napas tidak teratur yang berusaha Baekhyun kendalikan.

"Aku disini, sayang. Jangan menangis lagi, kumohon," ucapnya lagi, tapi itu hanya semakin membuat isakan Baekhyun menjadi-jadi. "Maaf sudah meninggalkanmu lagi," Chanyeol mengecupi puncak kepala gadis itu beberapa kali.

Setelah tangis Baekhyun terdengar mulai tipis, Chanyeol menarik gadis itu dari pelukannya. Ia menatap wajah Baekhyun yang masih berlinang air mata dengan senyum manis, jemarinya terangkat untuk mengusap sisa air mata yang masih keluar dari mata cantik itu.

Sementara Baekhyun masih berusaha mengendalikan isakan dan mengatur napas yang terdengar tak beraturan.

"Jangan menangis lagi, kumohon," Chanyeol menundukkan kepala agar bisa menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat, jemarinya masih berusaha mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang basah akrena air mata.

"Maaf, Chanyeol. Maafkan aku," bisik Baekhyun dengan suara parau nyaris habis, berusaha mengendalikan isakannya lagi.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Baekhyun,"

"Aku bersalah Chanyeol, maaf pernah meragukanmu. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tak bisa hidup tanpamu lagi, kumohon jangan pergi," Baekhyun tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri yang merengek seperti bayi.

Tapi sungguh ia sudah tau bagaimana sakitnya ditinggal pergi.

Baekhyun tak ingin merasakan itu lagi.

"Maaf sudah meninggalkanmu, sayang," kembali menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu,"

Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan pria itu, isakannya samar terdengar lagi, tipis.

"Kau sudah membaca artikel yang Kris tulis?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi, berusaha menemukan suara. "Ya, Chanyeol,"

"Apa jawabanmu?" tanyanya lagi.

Dan Baekhyun menarik diri dari pelukan pria itu, mata basahnya menatap Chanyeol dengan raut wajah penuh pertanyaan. "Jawaban?" ulangnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Aku melamarmu, kau tak ingin menjawabnya?

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan pria itu. Chanyeol masih tetap sama, konyol dan tidak romantis sama sekali. Tapi jujur saja itu yang membuat Baekhyun benar-benar nyaman, lepas dari bualan pria yang sering membuatnya muak.

Chanyeol sulit menyatakan perasan.

"Aku akan menikahimu, Chanyeol," ucapnya mantap, tanpa keraguan setitik pun.

Pria itu tersenyum lagi. "Terima kasih,"

Kembali, Chanyeol menundukkan kepala untuk menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat, ia mendekatkan bibirnya untuk menyentuh bibir Baekhyun yang hangat. Sementara mata gadis itu terpejam erat, membiarkan bibirnya seolah dikuasai.

Chanyeol berusaha menciumnya dengan lembut, halus, tanpa gairah sama sekali. Pria itu mencium dengan perasaan, benar-benar ingin menyalurkan rasa sayang yang sudah lama ia pendam, juga perasaan rindu yang menyiksa, Chanyeol ingin menyampaikan itu semua pada Baekhyun.

Melalui ciuman manis yang begitu mendamba.

Dan Baekhyun benar-benar menerima pria itu, membiarkan Chanyeol membawanya lebih jauh dalam ciuman manis memabukkan. Baekhyun memeluknya lebih erat, menciumnya lebih dalam. Sungguh, di dalam hatinya sudah taka da keraguan sama sekali.

Semua kabut yang menutupi perlahan pudar dan menghilang.

Baekhyun akan menyambut hidupnya yang lebih cerah lagi mulai sekarang.

Dengan kekehan lembut, Chanyeol membiarkan gadis itu melepaskan ciuman mereka dan terengah-engah kehabisan napas. Jemarinya kembali mengusap bibir dan pipi Baekhyun yang sedikit basah. Chanyeol tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagia, senyum manis sama sekali tak hilang dari wajahnya.

"Jadi ini yang kau dan Kris rencanakan?" bisik gadis itu dengan bibir mengerucut lucu, ia sedikit mendongak.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk beberapa kali. "Aku kehabisan cara untuk membujukmu kembali, Baekhyun. Kuharap itu tidak terlalu membuatmu malu,"

"Tetap saja, Kyungsoo tau itu aku," rengeknya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol tertawa renyah mendengar suara Baekhyun yang lucu. "Mulai dari sekarang, aku akan menunjukkan kepada semua orang bahwa kau milikku," ucapnya. "Dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang bisa mengambilmu dariku,"

Biasanya itu akan terdengar menggelikan, tapi sekarang Baekhyun menikmatinya dengan perasaan senang, hati berbunga-bunga dan kepingan rasa bahagia yang membuncah.

"Aku milikmu," bisiknya dengan suara lembut, Baekhyun memberanikan diri mengusap pipi pria itu dengan sayang.

"Lupakan masa lalu, Baekhyun. Sudah saatnya kita bahagia sekarang,"

"Ya, aku tau, Chanyeol,"

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku mencintaimu,"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini seharusnya udah selesai sih konfliknya, tapi mungkin bakalan ada sedikit penjelas hubungan mereka lagi dichapter depan.**

 **Merasa terlalu cepat? Emang ini dicepetin, kasian udah banyak konflik. Sengaja gak diperumit lagi biar gak mirip sinetron /hehe/**

 **Udah itu aja, semoga ini tidak mengecewakan dan semoga aja masih ada yang mau baca.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa sampaikan kritik, saran, dan komentar Anda /hehe/**

 **Silahkan review ya semuanya.**

 **Author tunggu loh.**

 **Lebih kurangnya mohon maaf.**

 **Sekian dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan.**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kaget ya dapet notif ini FF ada lanjutannya?**

 **Hehe**

 **Jadi ini sebenernya FF sudah setahun yang lalu.**

 **Sebenernya juga chapter kemarin itu juga sudah end, sudah habis jalan ceritanya. Tapi Author lupa kalo masih nyantumin TBC (ingetnya pas baca review-an masuk, hehe)**

 **Jadi ini biar nggak jadi PHP, akhirnya chapter epilog ini ada untuk menyempurnakan kisah ChanBaek. Kalau ada yang lupa jalan ceritanya bisa baca beberapa chapter sebelumnya. Anggap saja nostalgia gitu ya, hehe.**

 **Semoga aja masih ada ini yang baca kelanjutannya hehe.**

 **KALAU LUPA JALAN CERITANYA BACA CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA YA~**

 **Jangan lupa review ya semuanya.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA~**

.

.

Baekhyun nyaris mengerang kesal saat ia meninggalkan kunci ruangannya di dalam studio. Padahal ini jam makan siang yang sangat singkat dan ia harus kembali dari ruangannya di lantai tujuh ke studio ke lantai sebelas. Sungguh, meskipun ia tidak harus berjalan kaki melalui tangga, tetap saja antre di depan lift sangat membosankan.

Bahkan ia belum sempat makan siang hari ini.

Liftnya berhenti di lantai dua belas dan ia satu-satunya orang yang berada di dalam lift karena semua orang tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menghabiskan waktu makan siang singkat mereka dengan tetap bekerja di studio. Sungguh, kalau bisa juga ia ingin kembali ke lantai satu dan makan siang dengan semua orang.

Sadar pintu studionya tidak tertutup, ia mempercepat langkah. Dalam hati mencoba mengingat siapa orang yang terakhir yang keluar dari sana dan tidak bertanggung jawab membuka pintu studio sembarang. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja, peraturannya adalah studio tidak boleh ditinggal dalam keadaan terbuka.

Tidak akan ada orang yang cukup bertanggungjawab jika data-data pengambilan dari studio bocor ke dunia luar. Oh, itu mimpi buruk yang bisa mengubah siapapun, apapun kedudukannya di perusahaan ini, untuk bertemu dengan pihak perusahaan di meja hijau.

Mengerikan.

Dan sepertinya akan ada orang yang harus ia marahi siang ini.

"Park Chan, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun nyaris berteriak saat baru saja melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan kedap suara senyap itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, duduk tenang di atas meja yang harusnya menjadi set pengambilan foto siang ini. Sementara Baekhyun hanya memutar bola mata sebal, mendorong pintu hingga tertutup rapat dengan sebelah kaki. Dengan instingnya yang tajam, ia melirik sekitar, dan perlahan mendesah lega karena tidak ada orang di dalam studio itu kecuali dirinya dan Chanyeol.

Bagaimanapun, akan lebih baik jika tidak ada orang yang melihat Chanyeol datang.

Disini, di ruangan ini, di perusahaannya, tempatnya bekerja, Chanyeol hanya mimpi buruk.

Jujur saja, setelah kegilaan yang Chanyeol lakukan saat melamarnya melalui wawancara majalah tempo hari, ia masih saja merasa canggung saat orang lain melihatnya bersama pria itu. Aneh memang, tapi dasarnya memang Chanyeol itu idiot, bagaimana bisa pria itu seolah-olah malah menyerukan ke seluruh dunia tentang hubungan ini.

Bukannya ia tak senang menjadi milik Chanyeol, hanya saja, rasanya seluruh dunia tak perlu tau tentang hal ini.

Dan tidak sedikit orang-orang yang mencercanya dengan ribuan pertanyaan penuh keingintahuan.

Itu menganggu, jujur saja.

Dengan cengiran lebar, Chanyeol melebarkan kedua tangan. "Aku merindukanmu," bisiknya dengan raut wajah bahagia berseri-seri, seolah pria itu baru saja menang undian berhadian ratusan juta dollar.

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola mata sebal, berjalan menyebrangi ruangan dengan beberapa langkah panjang hingga tubuhnya berada di depan Chanyeol. Ia mendengus ringan, menepis tangan Chanyeol yang hendak menyentuh pinggangnya. Kening pria itu berkerut dalam sedangkan bibirnya mengerucut sebal.

Tampak seperti anak kecil yang merajuk.

Bedanya, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak seperti anak kecil.

Dan melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang seperti itu hanya semakin membuatnya malas.

"Dengar ya, sampai kapan kau akan mengacaukan pekerjaanku dengan datang kesini? Kau nyaris datang kesini setiap hari, jangan-jangan kau dipecat ya dari pekerjaanmu?" gerutunya sebal, ia sedikit menarik tubuh untuk duduk di meja, tepat di samping Chanyeol. "Aku mulai bosan melihatmu disini,"

Pria itu terkekeh ringan mendengar celotehannya yang panjang.

"Memang itu yang kuinginkan sebenarnya," balas Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah gila, ya?" ia nyaris berteriak. Bisa-bisanya idiot ini mengatakan hal itu sekarang. Bercanda atau tidak, itu tidak masuk akal.

"Tepat sekali," Chanyeol menjentikkan jari, mengedipkan sebelah mata padanya dan tersenyum manis. "Kalau aku dipecat, aku akan melamar pekerjaan disini dan dengan begitu bisa melihatmu setiap waktu,"

Baekhyun mengerang malas, hendak menepuk kepala Chanyeol dengan dompet yang dibawanya agar pria itu sadar, tapi ia urung melakukannya. Kalau Chanyeol gegar otak karena hal itu, pasti kejadiannya akan semakin rumit dari sekarang.

Siapa tau, kalau gegar otak, Chanyeol bisa menjadi lebih idiot lagi.

 _Double_ mimpi buruk.

"Apa tidak cukup melihatku di rumah, hah?" ia nyaris mengerang, tidak bisa menyembunyikan suaranya sendiri yang seolah menahan geraman kesal.

Kepala Chanyeol menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Ti-dak bi-sa," katanya dengan penekanan kuat. "Aku terlalu merindukanmu di siang hari,"

"Otakmu memang sudah rusak sepertinya, Park Chanyeol," balasnya, terlalu malas meladeni ucapan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya tidak penting itu.

"Kau kenapa jahat sekali sih padaku?"

Baekhyun mendesah ringan. "Kau itu menyebalkan. Jika ada kandidat orang paling menyebalkan sedunia, kau ada di nomor dua,"

"Oh ya?" Chanyeol sumringah. "Siapa yang pertama?"

"Kris," ucap Baekhyun dan keduanya tertawa. "Sungguhan, kau memang menyebalkan tapi Kris lebih menyebalkan lagi," tambahnya disela-sela tawa.

"Aku kesini juga karena Kris, kau tau,"

"Project kalian belum selesai?"

Chanyeol menggeleng ringan, menanggapi pertanyaannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berkeliaran di kantorku, hmm?"

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu acuh. "Entahlah, rasanya cukup masuk akal kalau aku sering berada disini. Hampir setiap hari aku rapat dengan dewan redaksi,"

"Ada ratusan majalah ternama di dunia ini, kenapa kau memilih majalah tempatku bekerja untuk memasarkan barang?" protesnya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu acuh, tersenyum manis padanya dengan sebelah mata mengedip. "Entahlah,"

Baekhyun mengerang lagi, membiarkan tangan itu menelusuri punggungnya. Chanyeol menarik tubuh untuk berdiri dan menangkup tubuhnya dalam gendongan. Ia hanya mengerang malas, berusaha menghindari tatapan mata penuh permohonan itu. Jujur saja, ini bukan kali pertama Chanyeol melakukannya.

Memang benar, mereka sering melakukan kegiatan dosa di ruangan kantor. Entah ruang kantornya atau ruang kerja Chanyeol.

Tapi studio bukan tempat yang tepat untuk menghabiskan siang panas.

Terlebih lagi, _staff_ -nya bisa kembali kapan saja.

Dan ketahuan melakukan kegiatan itu di kantor sama saja dengan melepaskan pekerjaannya begitu saja. Ia masih punya pikiran waras untuk tidak serta merta dipecat dengan tidak hormat karena mengkuti kemauan Chanyeol yang gila.

"Chanyeol, _stop_ ," ia mengingatkan saat Chanyeol hendak mendekatkan wajah padanya. "Jangan gila, setelah ini aku ada jadwal,"

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, mendekatkan wajah dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Bibir Chanyeol membentuk cengiran lebar, kemudian perlahan menurunkan tubuhnya dari gendongan hingga keduanya berdiri berhadapan.

Baekhyun memandangi pria itu dengan kepala miring, bingung.

"Kau ini selalu berpikir yang tidak-tidak," balas Chanyeol. "Aku kan cuma membantumu turun dari meja," ia nyengir, dan Baekhyun memukul lengan pria itu kuat-kuat dengan dengusan menahan kesal yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan lagi.

"Gila," bisiknya, perlahan merasakan pipinya merona karena ulah menyebalkan pria itu.

Tawa Chanyeol mengalun merdu, jemari pria itu dengan lembut mengusap pipinya. "Kapan kau bisa dapat cuti, hmm?"

"Kenapa kau selalu menanyakan hal itu?"

"Aku ingin _honeymoon,_ Baekhyun. Sudah empat bulan sejak pernikahan dan kita belum _honeymoon_ juga. Semua ini karena jadwal cutimu tidak keluar," rengeknya kesal, untuk kesekian ribu kali Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu.

Telinganya nyaris kebas mendengar hal itu.

Desahan berat keluar dari bibirnya, ia menarik jemari Chanyeol dan mengecupinya dengan lembut. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap rambut pria itu dengan sayang. Kemudian terkekeh geli saat melihat bibir Chanyeol yang mengerucut lucu.

Untuk ukuran pria dewasa normal, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Dengar ya sayang, kau hampir meniduriku setiap malam dan kau masih meminta _honeymoon?_ Apa selama ini tidak cukup juga?"

"Bukan begitu," Chanyeol mendengus malas. "Aku hanya ingin liburan, Baekhyun. Menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Hanya ada kau dan aku,"

Baekhyun menggeleng ringan, mengernyit mendengar ucapan pria itu.

"Di rumah juga hanya ada kau dan aku, apa bedanya?"

"Kenapa sih kau tidak pernah mendengarkanku?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu acuh, melepaskan jemarinya dari pria itu dan melangkah mundur. Ia melirik jam tangannya sekilas dan beruntung jam makan siang sudah nyaris habis. Itu artinya pekerjaannya akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Dan tidak ada alasan lagi untuk Chanyeol tetap berada disini.

"Jam makan siang sudah hampir selesai. Dan aku punya banyak pekerjaan untuk diselesaikan," bisiknya, berpura-pura sedih dan itu hanya membuat Chanyeol memutar bola mata sebal.

"Kau menghindariku lagi, kan?"

Ia menjentikkan jari dengan semangat. "Itu kau tau," serunya dengan cengiran lebar. "Kembali ke kantormu sana, jangan ganggu aku,"

Dan Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan dengusan kasar.

.

.

"Jam berapa ini? Kenapa pulang larut sekali?" gerutu Chanyeol saat Baekhyun baru saja membuka pintu rumah. "Biasanya jam pulangmu tidak semalam ini,"

Ia mendengus malas, meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang kaku dan berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol yang duduk bermalas-malasan di depan televisi yang masih menyala menayangkan siaran tunda pertandingan _baseball_ minggu lalu. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar, kemudian memejamkan mata, sama sekali tak menghiraukan apa yang suaminya itu tanyakan sejak tadi.

Pekerjaan di kantor cukup membuat tenaganya terkuras dan sekarang, ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk meladeni semua omongan Chanyeol yang tidak masuk akal.

"Kau mendengarku tidak sih?" protes Chanyeol lagi sadar Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menghiraukan.

Baekhyun mendesah ringan, melirik pria itu sekilas, kemudian kembali memejamkan mata. "Aku lelah, tak bisakah kau diam sebentar saja?"

"Aku kan hanya bertanya. Kau juga kan yang bilang sempat sakit beberapa minggu yang lalu karena kelelahan. Wajar saja aku khawatir,"

"Satu-satu hal di dunia ini yang membuatku lelah adalah kau, Park Chanyeol," rengeknya malas. Chanyeol membalas dengan erangan sebal, dan Baekhyun membuka mata saat kepala pria itu jatuh di atas pahanya. "Kau mau apa?" bisiknya malas, sedikit menundukkan kepala untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol yang nyengir padanya.

Ia menahan desahan malas.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau jahat sekali padaku,"

"Itu karena kau selalu menggangguku, Chanyeol,"

"Aku kan suamimu,"

Ia mengerang, ingin rasanya menarik rambut pria itu untuk menyadarkan seluruh kelakuan gila yang selama ini membuat Baekhyun muak. Ia tahu, Chanyeol melakukannya karena perasaan sayang yang berlebihan. Wajar saja, mengingat masa lalu mereka sungguh jauh dari kata indah. Tapi tetap saja ini keterlaluan.

Ia ingat betul saat beberapa hari pasca pernikahan dadakannya dengan Chanyeol, pria itu melarangnya pergi bekerja hanya karena minta ditemani sepanjang hari. Ini sungguh tidak masuk akal, saat itu juga, bahkan Baekhyun memiliki pemikiran pendek untuk menceraikan Chanyeol di hari ketiga pernikahannya.

Sungguh, sepertinya di dunia ini tidak ada pria yang lebih posesif dari Chanyeol.

Bahkan hanya perlu waktu dua minggu untuknya mempersiapkan diri pasca Chanyeol melamarnya. Pria itu ingin menikahinya saat itu juga dan ia tak punya pilihan lain selain mengiyakan dengan agak berat ia tak mencintai Chanyeol, hanya saja, sepertinya, obsesi pria itu terlalu berlebihan padanya.

Bagaimana tidak, ia benar-benar belum siap.

Baekhyun mendesah lagi, tapi sadar membuat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan raut wajah penuh pertanyaan. Ia mengangkat kepala, berusaha memalingkah wajah dan menonton tayangan tidak penting di televisi, menghindari tatapan Chanyeol.

"Kau benar-benar sedang ada masalah ya, Baekhyun?" mungkin Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat raut wajahnya yang ditekuk sejak tadi.

Ia menggeleng, berusaha memaksakan seulas senyum pada suaminya. "Kenapa?"

"Hanya saja, seolah kau benar-benar sedang membenciku sekarang," suara Chanyeol terdengar mengalun tipis.

Dan ia menganggapi dengan kekehan singkat. "Aku hanya kesal, bukan benci,"

"Aku melakukan ini kan untukmu juga. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terlalu lelah karena pekerjaan," debatnya.

"Aku tahu, Sayang," ia tersenyum simpul, menatap suaminya tepat di mata dan mengusap surainya perlahan, berusaha menegaskan bahwa ia tidak membenci Chanyeol sama sekali. "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, tapi aku sungguh baik-baik saja,"

"Tetap saja, aku terlalu memikirkanmu jika bekerja terlalu keras. Kau bisa sakit kapan saja,"

"Selama ini aku baik-baik saja, kan?" tanyanya dan pria itu mengangguk kaku, merasa kalah mendebat Baekhyun. "Aku akan baik-baik saja,"

"Ya, aku tahu," ucapnya final, tidak mendebat lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong soal pekerjaan, apa Kris sudah mengatakan tentang acara perjanjiannya?"

Baekhun memutar bola mata malas, tanpa sadar satu dengusan sebal keluar dari bibir mungilnya saat mengingat hal itu "Aku sudah menyuruh Kris untuk tidak membuat acara besar, tapi kapan si brengsek itu mau mendengarkanku,"

"Tentu saja," Chanyeol tertawa, entah mengapa merasa sangat damai saat melihat wajah Baekhyun di depan matanya. "Kau jadi mewakili perusahaan untuk sambutan?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Dewan redaksi sedang ada di luar negeri dan aku –yang mana bertanggungjawab langsung dengan masalah teknis perjanjian dua perusahaan ini– harus mengambil alih. Kau pikir itu masuk akal?"

Tawa renyah Chanyeol kembali terdengar, kali ini bangkit dari paha Baekhyun dan duduk tegap menatap istrinya yang tampak sedang mengerucutkan bibir sebal. Senyum manis dari gadis itu entah lenyap kemana. Anehnya, wajahnya tetap saja terlihat cantik menakjubkan.

Atau setidaknya dimata Chanyeol, Baekhyun tampak seperti itu.

Selalu seperti itu.

Cantik dan mengagumkan.

"Kau pasti bisa,"

"Ya, aku tau pasti bisa," sahutnya malas. "Lagipula, kenapa sih kau ingin sekali bekerjasama dengan majalahku?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu acuh. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih tubuh Baekhyun dan sedikit memeluknya. Membiarkan gadis itu menyusupkan wajah dan meringkuk dalam pelukannya seperti seekor anak kucing.

"Aku suka Sehun," sahut Chanyeol asal.

"Hah, yang benar saja," balas Baekhyun malas, sedikit meninggikan suara. "Kalau kau ingin Sehun jadi model produkmu, bisa saja kau mengontraknya langsung, tak perlu melalui majalah,"

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku butuh media pemasaran,"

"Terserah kau saja, aku lelah bicara denganmu," ucapnya malas, kemudian memejamkan mata. "Setelah perjanjian itu resmi dibuat, akan ada orang lain yang mengurusi _project_ ini,"

"Kris?"

Baekhyun menggeleng ringan. "Dewan redaksi menyuruh fotografer lain untuk pengambilan gambar dan urusan lain-lainnya juga akan dipindahtangankan,"

"Kau akan mengatakan hal ini saat acara perjanjian itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya, sekalian. Aku juga harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya tentang hal ini kepada mereka,"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol, terlalu penasaran untuk tetap diam.

Baekhyun diam beberapa saat, membiarkan pikiran Chanyeol mengelana kemana-mana, membiarkan dirinya sendiri memikirkan kalimat yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu agar tak membuat Chanyeol bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

"Aku ada pekerjaan lain," ucapnya setelah beberapa detik yang terasa panjang.

.

.

Malam pesta puncak untuk memperingati dua perusahaan yang sepakat untuk membuat perjanjian, resmi dimulai. Baekhyun berdiri diantara ratusan tamu dari dua perusahaan yang datang. Ia cukup gugup karena harus mewakili perusahaan majalahnya dalam acara ini. Mengingat sebenarnya ia hanya seorang fotografer yang menangani langsung _project_ ini, rasanya tanggung jawab yang diberikan terlalu besar.

Ia bahkan sudah merengek pada Kyungsoo untuk menggantinya dengan orang lain, tapi jelas saja, Kyungsoo juga tidak akan mau mengabulkan permintaannya itu.

Sementara Kris, terlalu bahagia untuk melihatnya dipermalukan di depan semua orang sekarang.

Pria itu sejak tadi hanya memandanginya dari jauh, sedikit tertawa-tawa seperti orang bodoh saat melihatnya nyaris terjungkal karena memakai _heels_ tinggi dan _bandage_ _dress_ yang luar biasa sesak. Sementara berusaha menahan umpatan sejak tadi, Baekhyun sedikit memaksakan senyum. Menyapa manusia-manusia bertuxedo mahal –yang sebenarnya tidak ia kenal sama sekali– dengan senyum dan juga cakap ramah.

Luar biasa menyiksa.

"Nyonya Park, kau tampak cantik dengan gaun itu," suara Kris dari balik tubuhnya membuat Baekhyun meloloskan satu umpatan pelan. "Kenapa aku tak melihat Chanyeol sejak tadi?"

"Kau bisa diam tidak sih? Aku sedang berusaha mengingat sambutanku, nih,"

Kris mencibir, mengangkat kedua tangan ke atas, kemudian nyengir. " _Sorry_ , aku lupa kau kan jarang sekali bicara di depan umum,"

"Sial," bisiknya dengan suara tipis dan membuat tawa Kris terdengar cukup keras.

"Aku serius, dimana Chanyeol?"

Dengan satu dengusan malas, Baekhyun mengangkat bahu acuh. "Dia ada dipihak lawan, oke? Jangan tanya padaku,"

"Pihak lawan apanya? Kita mau bekerjasama bukan mau berduel,"

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala kesal. "Terserah kau saja, idiot. Sekarang kalau tidak keberatan, silahkan pergi, aku mau latihan _speech-_ ku,"

Kris tidak menjawab karena pembawa acara di atas panggung sudah mulai berbicara dan disambut dengan tepuk tangan riuh dari seluruh penjuru. Sementara Kris tampak takjub dengan desain lampu panggung yang cantik disana, Baekhyun merasakan keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia mengulang doa-doa dalam hati sambil berusaha membuat dirinya sendiri tenang.

Tapi itu tak banyak membantu.

"Oh, itu Chanyeol," ucapan Kris mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun mengikuti arah tangan pria itu yang menunjuk ke atas panggung.

Ya, Chanyeol ada disana sedang berbicara melalui pengeras suara hingga semua orang dalam _hall_ ini bisa mendengar suara beratnya. Dari jauh, Chanyeol tampak luar biasa menakjubkan di mata Baekhyun. Tuxedo hitam dan kemeja putih membalut pahatan tubuh sempurnanya yang luar biasa indah malam ini.

Wajahnya tampak berseri-seri dan penuh senyum bahagia sementara Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dari tubuh suaminya sendiri agar pikiran tidak _blank._ Jangan sampai ia melupakan seluruh _speech_ yang sudah ia susun selama beberapa hari belakangan.

Dan saat namanya dipanggil, ditambah Kris yang menyenggol lengannya, tubuh Baekhyun mengejang.

"Byun Baekhyun, selaku perwakilan dewan redaksi untuk memberikan sambutan di atas panggung," ucap sang pembawa acara.

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali sementara lampu sorot mulai mengarah padanya. Ia memaksakan seulas senyum. "Mengapa kau tidak bilang aku harus satu panggung dengan Chanyeol?" bisiknya pada Kris, berusaha tidak membuka bibir.

"Mana kutahu," balas Kris acuh, kemudian ikut bertepuk-tangan riuh bersama lainnya.

Ragu-ragu, gugup, Baekhyun berjalan menuju atas panggung. Menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol yang membantunya naik kemudian tersenyum pada _audience_ yang datang.

" _Well_ , selamat malam," bisik Baekhyun melalui pengeras suara. Ia berdeham sedikit. "Terima kasih saya ucapkan untuk semua orang yang hadir pada malam luar biasa ini. Saya selaku perwakilan dewan redaksi untuk _project_ ini mengucapkan selamat datang di perusahaan majalah kami. Dan terima kasih–" ia tersenyum sedikit dan menatap Chanyeol. "–kepada Tuan Park Chanyeol sudah mempertimbangkan majalah kami sebagai partner kerja,"

Chanyeol nyengir dan itu membuat Baekhyun ingin meremas wajahnya. Dia begitu santai disaat Baekhyun nyaris mati sekarang.

"Mungkin ada beberapa dari Anda yang sudah tahu tentang hubungan saya dengan Tuan Park Chanyeol," ucap Baekhyun, sedikit tertawa canggung. Seluruh isi ruangan menjadi riuh, ada yang tertawa, memberikan tepuk tangan, dan ada yang memberitahu teman mereka tentang kejadian ini. "Sebenarnya Tuan Park lebih dulu bekerjasama dengan perusahaan ini daripada mengenal saya," ia berdusta, mengingat kejadian masalalunya yang tak perlu diketahui orang banyak.

Ia melirik Chanyeol yang tertawa-tawa tipis.

 _Sial._

"Lepas dari hubungan saya dengan Tuan Park sebagai suami-istri," ia berhenti sebentar untuk menarik napas dan membiarkan keriuhan di dalam ruangan semakin menjadi-jadi. "Perusahaan kita akan tetap melakukan perjanjian secara professional," ia menambahkan dengan satu cengiran lebar.

"Jadi saya berdiri disini untuk mengumumkan bahwa _project_ ini ke depannya akan diambil alih oleh orang lain," Baekhyun bisa merasakan keterkejutan Chanyeol yang berdiri disampingnya. "Nona Do Kyungsoo yang berdiri di depan sana," ia menunjuk kearah dimana Kyungsoo yang berdiri dan sedikit membungkukkan badan. "Akan bertanggungjawab tentang _project_ ini selanjutnya,"

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Saya akan menyerahkan seluruh pekerjaan kepada Nona Do Kyungsoo untuk tetap menjaga professionalitas dalam kerjasama ini," Baekhyun tahu saat Chanyeol menatapnya tanpa suara, seolah protes, tapi ia tetap melanjutkan ucapannya. "Jadi berdirinya saya disini untuk pamit dari _project_ ini dan ada beberapa alasan yang akan saya ungkapkan dalam video singkat di belakang," ia menunjuk kearah layar yang mulai menyala.

Semua orang tampak memandangi layar besar yang mulai menampilkan video. Raut wajah mereka tampak kebingungan, tapi kemudian merasa tidak asing saat layar menampilkan beberapa profil tentang kedua perusahaan. Video singkat itu menunjukkan foto-foto berbagai pertemuan untuk kerjasama ini, membuat semua orang di ruangan memperhatikan dengan senyum di wajah mereka.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau benar-benar akan keluar dari _project_ ini," tanya Chanyeol ketika perhatian semua orang tak lagi mengarah pada keduanya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang," bisik Baekhyun.

"Tapi kupikir tidak langsung seperti ini,"

Dan mendadak saja ruangan terdengar riuh saat melihat _slide_ foto pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Pria itu terbelalak menatap layar sementara Baekhyun tersenyum simpul, menyaksikan video yang menampilkan _slide_ - _slide_ foto keduanya.

Foto saat pernikahan maupun foto saat keduanya berada dalam satu ruangan rapat yang sama.

Chanyeol memandanginya dengan bingung, kemudian kembali menatap layar. Bibirnya membisikkan nama Baekhyun tipis, nyaris tak percaya dengan pengelihatannya.

Wajah Baekhyun tertera dilayar, dengan senyum dan raut berseri-seri. Ia mengatakan bahagia karena telah diberi kesempatan untuk mengenal _project_ ini. Ia berterimakasih karena sudah diberikan kepercayaan dengan mengemban tanggung jawab ini. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum lagi, mengatakan bahwa ada tanggung jawab besar yang harus ia lakukan.

Dan ini lebih penting dari apapun.

Chanyeol menatapnya bingung, dengan mulut sedikit ternganga, sementara Baekhyun mengabaikan, tetap memandangi dirinya sendiri di dalam layar, tersenyum tipis.

"Park Chanyeol," suara Baekhyun dalam video itu terdengar lantang. " _You're going to be a daddy_ ," ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan foto USG bayi di depan kamera.

Seluruh ruangan menjadi berisik karena tepuk tangan riuh.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol nyaris berbisik, ia menatap istrinya yang sedang tersenyum padanya, matanya berkata-kata. "Kau serius?"

Baekhyun mengangguk yakin. "Aku akan berhenti bekerja sementara agar kau tak khawatir lagi. Demi kau, demi calon bayi kita, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau, Sayang,"

"Tapi kau sangat mencintai pekerjaanmu,"

"Ya memang, tapi tidak sebesar aku mencintaimu," ia berbisik, kemudian membiarkan Chanyeol memeluk tubuhnya di depan ratusan orang yang sedang bertepuk tangan riuh.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun," bisiknya. "Aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Dan saat Chanyeol menciumnya didepan ratusan orang yang ada, Baekhyun kehilangan dunianya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia pikirkan selain sentuhan Chanyeol, selain sentuhan lembut bibir pria itu. Semua terasa riuh di telinganya, tapi damai melingkupi seluruh hatinya.

Ia tersenyum dalam ciuman itu.

Merasakan luapan perasaan bahagia yang nyaris menenggelamkannya.

Bersama prianya.

Suaminya.

Orang yang pernah ia benci dengan sepenuh hati.

Orang yang bahkan pernah membuatnya merasa benci dengan dirinya sendiri.

Dan juga orang yang memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi bagian masa depannya nanti.

Ia cintai sampai mati.

Orang itu.

 _Park Chanyeol._

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Habis sudah cerita ini ditambah dengan epilog. Jadi namanya juga epilog kan ya, jadi nggak ada konfliknya. Ini sebagai tambahan aja hehe, semoga tidak mengecewakan.**

 **Terima kasih Author ucapkan untuk semua readers yang mau membaca, menunggu, dan juga mereview.**

 **Lebih kurangnya Author mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan.**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar di kolom review ya semuanya~**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**

 **SEMOGA KE DEPANNYA LOLIPOPSEHUN SEMAKIN SERING UPDATE.**


End file.
